The Adventures of Kat and Sirrah in Middle Earth
by Zurizip
Summary: Hah! You all thought i forgot this, didn't you? Nope! (half of) Chapter 19: In which our heros say cliched things (and are annoyed by it), and take a stoll on the paths of the dead, minus the sunny weather and lovely atmosphere.
1. In which we are introduced to our heros ...

Hello all. This is a fic that got way out of hand and I love it! It details the adventures of me and one of my friends in middle earth. FYI, there will be a large amount lusting, but no actual romance. It helps if you have read the Very Secret Diaries by Cassie Claire, but its not really really important. And now…The adventures of kat and Sirrah in Middle earth!

~^~

The two girls appeared in the middle of a dark and void land. It was entirely random, but both simply looked around and shrugged. They'd always known something like this would happen. One of the girls grinned suddenly and tapped the other on the shoulder. Turning around, the first saw a small jet of flame. Her jaw dropped and she stepped towards it. She tripped and fell in. The first girl, with short hair, dove in after the other with out hesitation. Sauraman sat back, satisfied that that was the end of that, he was about to turn from the palentier when movement caught his eye. Both girls, slightly sooty but fine, crawled out, surprised looks on their faces.

"Ok. Sirrah. That was absolutley awsome!"

"No kidding. Fire is cool."

The first girl giggled, Sarauman stared. No one but a fire sprite could have survived the heat of Mordor! He looked closer.

"You do realize that you just contradicted yourself don't you?"

"Oops."

Sarauman stared. He decided that since he knew that Gandalf was safe in his tower, and the orcs were working, he could watch this for a while, and decide what to do. They were both beautiful, in a sense, but not in a way that would have turned heads at all. It was mostly their exuberance that caught his attention. Then again, the fact that they had just survived falling into a fire pit in Mordor helped. "Rikalash! Take a troop and go just over the border to Mordor. There are two young women there. I want them."

The orc bowed. Sarauman turned back to his watching.

~^~

"Kat? Did ya ever get the feelin you was being…watched?"

Kat looked at her friend strangely.

"You do know that that's a classic line from bugs bunny don't you?"

The fire pit next to them seemed to gasp. They looked at each other and simultaneously backed away. Kat nodded.

"Ok, fine, yes I do have that feeling. Although, the fact that we're here at all is a bit strange."

Sirrah looked surpirsed.

"You know where we are?"

Kat nodded.

"Middle earth! In Mordor me thinks."

Sirrah's jaw dropped.

"I dreamed this conversation. It was really weird, all I could feel was heat, and I couldn't see, but we were having this conversation! You had just that we were in Mordor!"

Kat raised her eyebrows, then held a hand up.

"I know! It was one of those weird dreams you have every once in a while, and you thought it was a regular one!"

"Sheesh, who wouldn't have?"

"True… so. What do we do now?"

"Um."

They stood there for a while, then Kat stood on her tip-toes.

"Well, there's a big band of mountains that a way, so I'm guessing that's the border of Mordor, lets walk that a way!"

Sirrah gulped.

"Um. Kat. If we're really in middle earth, do you suppose that Shelob is here?"

Kat stopped.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." She shrugged. "She isnt in this part of the mountains, Mt. Doom isn't anywhere near here, or we'd see it."

"Um. Kat."

Kat looked along Sirrah's pointing hand and sighed.

"Well. That's just crap."

"Now what?"

Kat gasped and turned around.

"Sirrah. I think our answer is coming at us. Very, very fast."

Sirrah swung around to look where Kat was.

"Oh my. I guess someone noticed us after all."

~^~

As they watched, the group of things drew closer. Within five minutes, they were close enough for Kat to see them, though she felt them mostly.

"Sirrah! They're orcs!"

Sirrah rolled her eyes.

"Great. Just what we need. Orcs from the grand master of evil himself."

Kat giggled.

"Presenting…the grand master of evil!"

They both collapsed into giggles. The orcs by now were so close that they could make out individuals. They suddenly stopped, seeming to be surprised to find two young women, in the middle of Mordor, Laughing their heads off. Probably forgot what laughter is, thought Kat. 

"Yeah," said Sirrah, "you have to admit its pretty strange though."

Kat stopped laughing.

"Wait a sec. Did I say that outloud?"

"Um. I thought so…"

"No. No I didn't."

They paused, then slowly began to grin.

"Oh my does this ever have possibilitys."

"Stuck in middle earth, practicly immortal and a mind connection… I think I'm going to enjoy this!"

"Uh oh. Sirrah, I forgot, we have visitors."

Sirrah turned around to find that the orcs were six feet away, staring as if they were… well she didn't know, she had never seen an orc stare.

"Um. Can I help you boys…girls…whatever you are?"

An orc stepped out.

"We come from our master, Sauron."

Sirrah grinned.

"We figured that one out. What does the local evil overlord want?"

The orc ignored the slur on his master's name.

"He wishes to meet with you both. Right now."

Kat nodded and jumped up and down.

"Yay! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee're off to see the wizard the mortiful wizard of bad, because because because because becaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse, because of the horrible things he does!"

Sirrah looked pointedly at her friend.

"Kat. Saurons not a wizard, is he?"

"Oh yeah! He's an um…um… Morgaul!"

"Oh no…" moaned sirrah.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee're off to the the morgaul, the mortiful morgaul of bad, bacause because because because because!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Because of the horrible things he does!"

"Kat. Shut. Up."

Kat sighed.

"Oh very well." 

The orcs suddenly surged forward and grabbed the two of them. Sirrah protested.

"Augh! A bit impatient aren't we?"

She was entierly ignored, as was Kat.

~^~

After an hour of jostling, the orcs finally set them down. Their legs had fallen asleep, so they fell down. A voice began to drawl.

"Good. You know to kneel."

Kat rubbed her head.

"Sirrah, did anyone say anything about bowing to you?"

"Ugh. I don't think so. But then, my brain is scattered along the ground, and I'm still gathering the pieces."

"Join the club."

Kat got up, brushed herself off, then looked up. There was nothing in front of her, but she knew that she was talking to some spirit or another.

"Oh great. It's Sauron. I forgot, he doesn't have a body."

Sirrah looked around.

"Where's the voice coiming from?"

Kat sighed.

"Sirrah, I just explained this. It's Sauron, I don't think he gets a body until the third book."

"Oh. Oh yeah. So wheres that evil eye wreathed in fire?"

She gain an evil look on her face. Kat found that she was more scared of that look than she was of Sauron. Suddenly, the eye appeared in their minds. Neither was surprised, or scared.

"Hey Sauron, where's the glittery eyshadow?"

Kat smiled.

"I always thought it was Mascara…"

"Yeah it is, but its kind of hard to wear mascara when your eyelashes are gone..."

"Yeah, it probly is, what'd you do that for Sauron? Come on, its horrible fashion sense!"

"Like we're one to judge."

"True."

Before they knew it, they were sitting in a rather cold dungeon.

~^~

"Hey sirrah?"

"Wha?"

"Suppose we could get out?"

Sirrah looked around.

"Nope. I'd say it's pretty hopeless."

"Oh come on, its never that bad!"

Sirrah just looked at her.

"Ok…so it is, but that's beside the point!"

"Of course it is, it _is _the point."

"Whatever."  
"Hey, that's my line!"

"So? Can I steal it for a minute?"

"No! Its mine!"

"What? Ok fine, here!"

She pushed some air at her. Sirrah acted as if to catch it, then hugged it too her.

"Squee! My line, my wonderful wonderful line."

She then proceeded to pet the line, all the while muttering.

"My precious…my beatuiful beautiful precious…"

Kat decided that it was a good time to hide in the corner. Sitting twenty feet from eachother, silence ensued until Kat thought of something that was rather odd.

"Why aren't we scared of Sauron?"

Sirrah shrugged.

"Maybe its something about the world difference?"

"Yeah, possibly the fact that we are from another world makes us immune to his…um…charms."

Sirrah snorted.

"Charms? You call them charms?"

"Well? What would you call them?"

"I dunno, scarings?"

Kat hit her head.

"That isnt even a word!"

"Well it is now."

Kat just shook her head.

"Here we are, in the great Sauron's dungeon, guarded by vicious orcs, and we're arguing about whether scarings is a word or not. Good greif."

Sirrah nodded. They were silent. Kat leaned against the wall, humming. All of the sudden, her singing became a *lot* louder. Kat sat up and listened, Sirrah had apparently nodded off. Suddenly, Kat recognized the new tune. It was 'I'm bringing home a baby bumble bee'. After a while of listening and not finding the source, she ignored it. Sirrah was having better luck though, because she was asleep. Then again, she wasn't anymore, because she woke up all the way and said.

"Oh crap. The song that never ends is next."

Sure enough, five minutes later, the song that never ends began to resound through the dungeon. The orcs that were guarding them looked around, very confused. Sirrah stood up and motioned Kat to do the same.

"Sing along, it'll speed the process."

"What process? Driving them insane?"

To her utter surprise, Sirrah nodded. When she looked through the bars while singing, she found the five guards, trying to cover their ears, and…

"Oh my god. Is that Anne?"

Sirrah looked through the bars.

"Where?"

"Right there, in front of the guards!"

"Huh?"

"Crap. You cant see her, can you?"

"Nope."

"Um. Ok. Squint your eyes so that there's only a small slit to see through…I think it'll help."

Sirrah did so, gasped, and opened her eyes all the way.

"It is Anne! And I can see her with my eyes open now!" She shook her head, the guards were now holding their heads at the song, which had been going for about an hour now. "She must be more of fwooper than we thought."

Kat nodded.

"Who da thunk it?"

"Us. Now keep singing."

So, they did, and soon the orcs succumbed to the white veiled figure, who just happened to be a siren now. Not to mention a friend of theirs. Kat figured out what she was on middle earth first, and quickly informed Sirrah.

"Sirrah, she's not a fwooper! She's a siren! She must be! Remember all the stories from Odysseus? Besides, a fwooper is a harry potter thing!"

Sirrah nodded, and kept singing. Neither of them knew what kept her song from driving them insane, but didn't really care either. Finnally, the orcs coward against the back wall of an empty cell. Anne the white veiled siren, as Kat now thought of her, stopped singing, strode in and took the keys from one of them, waggling them in front of his face before shutting the gate behind her. To Kat and Sirrah's cheers, she unlocked their cell, winked, and propmtly dissapeared. Immediately after Anne the white veil siren dissapeared, all hell broke loose.

~^~

Saraumen was angry. Sauron had gotten to them first. However, that was easily fixable. Holding his hand over the palentier, he chanted the spell so that he could contact his master. Sauron answered, and Sauraman told him that two girls had trespassed on his lands, asking if his master had seen them. Sauron did not reply for a long time. Finally he said,

"The two witches of the lost realm? Yes, they are here."

Sarauman smiled evily.

"They have trespassed on my lands, my master, I wish to punish them suitably."

Silence was heard from the other side for long moments. Suddenly, the eye flared.

"I will bring them to you. Do not kill them."

With another menacing flare, the palentier was dark. Sarauman sighed, happy to have the two in his hands.

~^~

(Ok, lets see if I can type…)

Just as the two were about to celebrate their safety, six more orcs ran in. They didn't seem to be surprised that the two were out, assuming that there were guards somewhere. Again, both had the unpleasant sensation of being randomly grabbed by an orc.

"Why do I suddenly feel like a large bag of onions?" asked sirrah.

"Because that's how we're being carried!" replied Kat.

"Oh yes, now I remember. I don't suppose there's any point in asking where we're going now?"

Kat shook her head. "I doubt it."

Sirrah sighed and tried to find a way to pass the time. She found it in falling asleep. 

Kat meanwhile was attempting to figure out what the answer was to the riddle of why they were here. So far she could only think of forty two. She was just considering counting cars when she remembered that there were none. Then she tried trees. That didn't work either, as they were still in Mordor. So she decided to sing. The orcs jostled her to much for all of the songs she felt like singing, and she soon nodded off. A rustling seemed to awake her, and small, tinny voice yelling 'put It out! Put it Out! He'll squeeze me in two if you don't, he says so!'. She raised her head, and looked closely at sirrah.

"Sirrah? Did you say somethin?…Sirrah? I guess not."

Suddenly, a song sifted to her ears, a cheery tune, sung to nonesense. She listened, and then began to hum along, laughing with the person singing. Somehow she knew that this was supposed to happen, and didn't question it. The song ended abrutply when a voice shouted 'Help!'.

There was a flurry of unanswered questions and the name Tom Bombadil. Kat didn't pay attention until the voice pleaded again for help.

'My friends are stuck in a willow tree!'

'Master Merry's being squeezed in a crack!'

Kat gasped, and lost the reply.

"Merry? Willow! Cracks! OH MY GOD!!!"

"Huh? What?"

"Sirrah! Sirrah! Oh my god! I just figured it out! We got dropped in when the hobbits are in the woods! I know when we are!"

"Oh…is that a good thing?"

Kat sighed, exasperated. "Yes, it means that we can meet up with them at wheathertop!"

"Squee! That means we get to see Aragorn!"

"Grrrr. You get Boromier!"

"No! I want Aragorn!"

"Fine, you can have him. Just so long as I get Legolas."

"Fine. Take your pretty boy."

"Oh shut up."

They sat in annoyed silence, until they were finally dumped on their bums.

~^~

Apparently, the orcs had been waiting for night to fall on the outskirts of Mordor. They then picked the two up, and proceeded to run cross-country for hours and hours. Kat eventually saw the tower of Isenguard when her orc tripped. She woke up, looked at it, thought, hmmm, cool, then went back to sleep. 

~^~

"The two women of the lost realm of Angmar…"

"Sirrah…"

"huh?"

"Is that you talking?"

"No! Do I really sound like that?"

"Hey, Im tired, gimme a break."

"No."

"Oh sod it, I think its Sarauman."  
"Great."

They opened their eyes to find themselves on the ground, and a bright white light walking down some stairs. Then light faded, and a man wearing white robes and with white hair was found coming towards them. The two looked at each other.

"Bleach." Said Kat.

"No, that's not bleach, that's white paint. Bleach is in Lothlorien."

"Well, at least for the robes."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Good grief! How does he *do* that? Are we in a clorox Commercial?"

Sirrah began to giggle.

"Sarauman the white uses Clorox Bleach! Why aren't you?"

They both collapsed, laughing hystericaly.

"SILENCE!"

They stopped, looked at their new kidnapper, and began to laugh again. Sarauman glared. They just laughed harder. Between the laughter, another figure appeared, in a long white veil. Kat was surprised, there wasn't a song to go along with it.

"Hey Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarauman! Why don't you show them some of you WWF moves?"

Sarauman pointed at the figure with his staff, looking surprised. With a puff of smoke, Anne was gone again, leaving Kat and Sirrah in a rather…strange condition. They were speechless, with laughter, leaning against eachother, trying despratly to breath. Sarauman glared again, then said,

"BOW BEFORE ME WITCHES!!"

Kat was still laughing, but had gotten it under control enough to say,

"Witches? Surely you're joking!"

"I do not…joke."

"Oh sure…'your love for the hobbits weed has surely clouded your brain' isn't a joke?" said Sirrah.

Kat began to laugh, then purposefully fell over, saying

"Hobbits sho cute! Whoops, fell over!"

Sarauman looked at them strangly.

"Surely you are afraid of Sarauman the white!"

Kat shook with laughter. Sirrah sat up.

"Who are you calling shierly? I'm not shierly! Are you?"

Kat shook her head.

"Nope, not me!"

Sirrah shook her head.

"Well it isn't me! Sorry Sarauman, you don't scare anyone here…"

Sarauman looked stunned.

"Why are they not afraid?" he muttered. Kat had an evil idea. She stood up, entirely composed.

"It's the cloths."

Sarauman looked suspisious, then interested.

"What was that you said?"

~^~

Ten minutes later, Kat had explained that, since white was the color of purity, people would never be scared of him. Sarauman had started and said that he would simply change his color to black, the oppisite of white. Sirrah, having caught on quickly, had grinned and said, 

"Oh no, that is so cliché! Don't you want to stand out amongst the ranks of local evil overlords? You must have a color that reflects your many faces! Or should I say, colors?"

Sarauman, looking considereing, had been silent, stroking his beard. They waited breathlessly for his answer.

~^~

"I'll do it. What must we do?"

Evil grins ensued.

~^~

"Ok. I think we're done."

Sirrah nodded.

"Yep. I think we are."

They untied the strings on his robes, and shook it out. All in the room gasped.

"Kat, I didn't trust you before, but now I believe that Hippie is the true evil color!"

Kat and Sirrah had to maintain iron control to not laugh hystericaly. So, they did the logical thing, and ran out of the room. Sarauman did not follow, being too stunned with his new 'look' to move, much less order someone to follow them. When they realized that they were alone, they began to walk around, looking for one particular thing. 

~^~

"Kat! There it is!"

"Gasp! Squee!"

They both ran up and ripped the cloth from the small crystal-type ball. The only thing that they saw was sarouns eye. Sirrah commented something about the mascara still being gone when a voice behind them stopped them both.

"I see that you have found the Palentier."

Sirrah shrugged.

"Yep, is it really better than cable?"

"Cable? What is this…Cable?"

Kat laughed.

"Never mind."

Sirrah, being the local evil semi evil overlord (they didn't count Sarauman), said,

"You might know it as a local evil overlords network."

Kat was immobile by laughter.

"HEHE Its so true!"

Sirrah looked around as Sarauman tried to look impressive in his new red, blue and green robes.

"So, Sarauman, this is where you put the smackdown on Gandalf?"

Kat giggled.

"No silly! That doesn't happen for at least a month."

"Oh. So I don't have the book memorized, sue me!"

"Ok, how much can I get?"

"Nothing! I never said it!"

"Oh yes you did!"

"It wasn't me! It was the sheep, they made me do it!"

Kat looked around.

"Alright, who has the coke?"

Sirrah snorted.

"Probly Sarauman, he's the only one here crazy enough."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Er…"

"That's what I thought."

Between this entire argument, Sarauman had suddenly realized something. The two young women that he had thought to investigate were driving him crazy.

"Leave this place! I must use this insturment!"

Kat rolled her eyes.

"In other words sirrah, he's going to say hello to Sauron."

"Oh? Is that what Sauron's going to say I wonder?"

Kat dissolved into giggles.

"Perhaps, but Sarauman needs a hearing aide, so he certainly won't hear it!"

And out of the room they walked, laughing hysterically.

~^~

It was fixed. In a weeks time, the girls would be back in his master's hands. Meanwhile, he must try to unravel their mysteries. 

"Er…Sarauman? Could you possibly give us some other cloths?"

Sarauman turned around, regarding the two's unusual clothing.

"I believe that we could find something…suitable."

The two looked at eachother, back to their 'captor' and back at eachother again.

"You know sirrah, that was not a friendly yes…" said Kat.

Sirrah nodded.

"Why don't you just ask wormtail to grab some of the queen's old cloths?"

Kat punched sirrah lightly on the arm.

"Sirrah, its wormtongue!"

"Oh…oh yeah."

"Ok… so, sarauman, move over."

Kat went right up to him, pushed him over, and uncovered the palentier.

"Now lemme see…"

She closed her eyes, held her hand over the ball and said,

"_Wormtongue! giver of secrets,_

dealer in lies!

Over lands hard and long

As the eagle flies!

Through this spell I call to you

Over rivers mountains and Mines

, Speak to me!"

Suddenly, the palentier turned black, then cleared, showing a greasy looking man in a small room, on his knees.

Sirrah just shrugged, she wasn't surprised that the incantation had worked. Sarauman gaped. He had never used it that way, but it had worked for certain.

"Master…"

"Oh sod it. Wormtogune, come to me, and steal some of the lady's cloths."  
The guy in the palentier didn't even look up, just nodded and said,

"Yes master."

Kat snapped her fingers and turned around. Sirrah grinned and clapped. Kat gave a mock curtsey. Sarauman was still busy gaping. Kat went up to him and closed his mouth, since he didn't seem to be able to. The two then walked out, saying.

"When'll he be here?"

"Oh, within the next three days, the capital of Rohan is close to Isenguard, otherwise Sarauman and wormtogune wouldn't have such a close relationship." Kat stopped talking, looked at Sarauman, and they both began to laugh hystericaly. Sarauman was unaware of it.

~^~

Five days later, Sirrah woke up, rolled over in the semi bed, then remebered the dream she had had.

"Kat! Wake up! Now!"

"Huh? What?"

"Sarauman's going to try and kill us!"

Kat raised her eyebrows.

"Really now? I though Sauron told him not to."

Sirrah shook her head.

"He thinks we're too dangerous. That bit with the palentier scared him witless."

Kat shrugged.

"Ok, I don't blame him. We can play this to our advantage."

"And *how* does Sarauman trying to kill us give us an advantage?"

Kat grinned.

"Don't worry bout it. Hows he going to do it?"

"Lunch, he's going to feed us some poison or another, oh yeah, and Wormtail, I mean tongue, is here, and he didn't bring the cloths, just the poison."

Kat swore.

"Damn. And I was looking forward to some new cloths."

Sirrah nodded.

"We could wash them."

"Yeah, I guess we could, theres a river near here, the ents redirect it in at one point, it isn't far. And we could use sheets as makeshift sarongs."

"What was that about Sauron?"

Kat giggled.

"I said, Sarongs!"

"Oh…"

It was too much, and they both collapsed into laughter.

~^~

After breakfast, which Sirrah had assured Kat was fine, they told Sarauman that they were going to the Entwash to wash the cloths, since Wormtongue hadn't brought them any. Sarauman was too stunned to answer. He had thought that wormtongue's arrival had been secret. They walked out of Isenguard unhindered, admiring the big white hand. Kat turned around, looked at the building for a moment, then pointed.

"There it is, that's where wormtongues going to throw the Palentier out."

"Throw the palentier out?"

"Yeah, he goes insane or somethin. Don't you remember?"

"Oh yeah…and pippin see's Sauron."

Kat nodded and they continued on. They found the river, and got onto the semi-pressing topic of what sarauman was planning.

"Tell me everything you remember."

"I have, the only thing I havn't is that its lethal to them too!"

Kat grinned.

"Then its easy! Act as if you taste it, then tell him its awful. Any person would tell you that it's fine, and tell you that theirs tastes ok. So then we tell *them* to taste it."

"Oh…hehehe. This is going to be fun."

Kat nodded.

"I think I'm beginning to like it here."

"Beginning?'

"Point."

~^~

As the steaming bowls of soup were put in front of them, Kat winked at Sirrah and put her spoon near the soup but didn't take any. She put it in her mouth, then spittted it out, pulling a face.

"Sarauman! This is awful! What are you trying to do? Poison us?"

Sirrah mirrored her, then pulled her own face.

"Ick."

Kat nodded.

"I second that."

"SILENCE! You soup is fine! Here we sit with the same thing, from the same bowl! Why do you complain!"

Kat raised her eyebrows and smiled ironically.

"Fine then, you taste it."

"No."

"Yes! Go ahead!"

"No."

"Oh I insist!"

"I refuse wench!"

Kat pretended to be hurt.

"Fine, if that's the way you feel about it! I'm off!"

She got up and left. It was sirrah's turn now.

"I'm…I am no longer hungry. And you have insulted my friend, so I am afraid that I may no longer *ahem* enjoy you're company."

And with that, she was out the door, meeting an exstatic Kat. 

"We pulled it off! Go us!"

Sirrah snickered.

"Have delivered smack down, Go me!"

Kat sighed.

"I guess this means we'll be hungry."

"Oh well, did you see the looks on their faces!?"

Kat grinned.

"Priceless."

~^~

That evening, Sarauman had the pleasure of realizing that Sauron had sent his minions, the orcs, to retrive his visitors. Once again, the girls had the 'pleasure' of being grabbed and randomly dragged to places by orcs. This time, the orcs were slower, and stupider. They were…easily manipulated.

"Sirs! Sirs! This is unneasacary! Who is your master?"

"We serve only Sauron."

"Well? Who ordered you to take us?"

"Sarauman."

"Is that your master?"

"Sauron is our master."

"Then why are you taking us?"

Suddenly, they were on their bums, watching the orcs draw quickly away.

~^~****

What'll happen next? You never know until you see the next chapter!


	2. In which our hero's confuse a ranger and...

Hm. Didn't expect quite such a good review. THANKYOU!!!!! And here you go.

~^~

"So…Sirrah…what now?"

"I dunno…Walk?"

"I guess…wait a sec…did *you* suggest that?'

"Yup. Aren't you proud of me?"

"Amazing."

"I know. I'm stunned too."

"Well," she said getting up, "Lets go."

Kat picked a direction, and they began to walk. After three hours and one break, they reached a small village. They drank from the public fountain, found an orchard and ate the apples in reach from that tree. It was early morning, and people were beginning to wake up. They bustled around, casting strange looks to the two girls, who were now trying to figure out where they were.

"Um, excuse me but could you…"

The person Kat was trying to talk too hurried away.

"Excuse me madame, but could you…"

Again the lady that she was attempting to adress walked away. Kat finally got very annoyed and grabbed a young man by the arm.

"Pardon me good sir, but since the rest of the people in your village are incessant _boars,_ Could you possibly tell me the location in which we are in?"

The man looked at her for a moment then raised his eyebrows.

"You are in the village of Westemnet."

Kat breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness, someone that speaks to us!"

'_Hey he's rather cute isn't he sirrah_?'

Sirrah glared at her as Kat smiled.

__

'Stop doing that! Its disturbing!'

'Its fun!'

'Well…'

'Come on, admit it.'

Sirrah gave in.

__

'ok, so its really quite cool…'

'haha!'

'shut up.'

Now the man was staring at them, looking rather scared. Kat realized it, then snapped back to reality.

"Thankyou sir, could you points us the direction of Helms Deep?"

The man started.

"Why…yes, take the Road of the Mountains, Helms Deep lies three days walk to the west."

Kat smiled.

"Thanks a bunch!"

She had switched from her diplomatic voice to her regular voice so quickly that it took even sirrah by surprise.

"Come on Sirrah, lets see if we can find some food and a water bottle before we go."

Sirrah, being the one that hadn't said a word the whole time, waved shyly to the man, then walked after her friend, who was now skipping. The man, who had not been adressed by a woman in two years, due to his reputation, looked after them a moment, then followed.

~^~

"Barluga."

"Longstride."

"Two women will be along in a moment, both auburn haired and tall. They will be looking for supplies," he slid a few coins across the table to the man, "This should cover what they need. If it does not, I shall return." He was about to walk out, when he thought of something and turned around. "Do not think to cheat me sir."

Barluga nodded, try to cheat a ranger? Did the man think he was mad?

"I shant sir, I mean it!"

Sure enough, five minutes later, two young women came in, both with auburn hair. One had more red in hers than the other, but Barluga was sure that it was them. Eager to try to make money, though it be from the hands of a ranger, he stood up and welcomed them warmly.

"Good morning Ladys! Come in!"

Sirrah stepped through the door after Kat, who had ran right in.

"Hello sir, we are about to embark on a rather long quest," Seeing the questioning look, she quickly said, "Or buisness is our own, and we wish to inquire after supplies."

Barluga spread his arms and indicated the entire shack.

"Anything here is yours. I have supplies for all lengths and types of Journey!"

Kat looked at him hard and long, judging the truth in his words. Suddenly she smiled.

"Thankyou. Do you have waterskins? And food cakes? Cram perhaps?"

The man nodded, recgonizing a person who knew what she was doing, though in truth, she was making it up as she went along. Barluga pushed full waterskins, food cakes, two packs, and cloaks across the table to them. Kat looked at it all.

__

'erm…Kat, how are we going to pay for this?'

'I dunno…'

'Figure it out quick…'

'ok, ok!'

"Thank you sir for your help, but I am afraid that we cannot pay for this."

Kat expected a sharp word and the objects being taken back, but the man held up a hand.

"It's been paid for," he said.

Kat and Sirrah looked at each other and then back at Barluga.

"By whom?"

"His business is his own, but he has agreed to pay for these travel supplies."

"His?" Kat asked.

"Is he hot?" Sirrah wanted to know.

"A more important question," Kat stated, "Is he eligible?"

Barluga looked at them, stunned.

Kat shrugged and walked out. Sirrah looked around, realizing that her friend had gone, grabbed the supplies and left after her.

~^~

"KAT! If you make me a pack animal, I swear I'll kill you!"

Kat looked back, then put her hand to her mouth.

"Oh my…ooops! Sorry!"

Sirrah snorted and handed Kat's half of the stuff to her. Kat looked at it, then looked around. 

"Lets go over there and sort this out." She pointed to a tree off the road a bit.

Sirrah nodded, went to it and sat down. Kat sat down next to her and looked around again.

"Lets get this over with, the people around here keep giving us dirty looks."

Sirrah nodded.

"Probly not a travelers town."

"You are correct."

Both girls jumped a foot in the air. Kat turned around, hand on the nape of her neck, where her necklace was. Sirrah was in same position. Longstride cooly noted that their Necklaces were nearly the same. Then he smiled.

"Do not be afraid, I shan't hurt you."

Kat stood up. Though she was tall, she still had to tilt her head to look the man in the eye. Sirrah stood up, behind Kat.

"This I know, the people here wouldn't take to that, but how are we to that you are not here to rob us?"

Longstride raised his eyebrows.

"The young lady has pluck. No, I am not here to rob you either," he decided to omit the fact that he had been the one to get their gear in the first place. "I simply saw that you were packing to leave. I believe that we met earlier in the day?"

Kat studied him a moment, then turned to look at sirrah.

__

'What do ya think?'

'Well, he's definatly the same guy.'

Kat glared.

__

'No kidding. I *knew* that.'

Sirrah smiled.

__

'Yeah, I think he's ok, he looks a bit like Aragorn. The cloths too.'

Kat thought of something.

__

'Does he have any jewelry?' 

'Um…I think he has a ring…'

Kat gasped again and whirled.

"Are you a ranger?"

This took longstride by surprise. He did not show it, though Sirrah and Kat could see it. Instead he bowed.

"I am Analgon, known as Longstride in these parts. And yes, I am a ranger, though how you could have known is a mystery to me."

Sirrah smacked her forehead.

"I knew there was something about you…"

"You mean besides the striking resembalance…"

Kat trailed off at the death glare she received from Sirrah. Analgon looked at both girls closely, still slightly stunned at their vibrance. Kat gave a sly grin and turned back to the ranger.

"You're going to rivendell, I know that, but why do you want us? We aren't headed to the elf haven…yet."

Now Analgon let his mouth hang open. His destination was rivendell, to report to Elrond on the status of the Border between Gondor and Mordor. But how could they have known that?

"I am going to Rivendell," He paused, what exactly did he want? He had been curious, that was it, two human women, alone in Middle Earth, of course he had been. "But I wished to know why you were going to Helms Deep, and why you were here. This is seldom a travelers wayside, as your friend here said."

He nodded to Sirrah, who blushed. Kat covered a snicker, then smiled.

"Tell ya what, I'll make you a deal. You get us to Helms deep, and on the way we'll tell you the whole story."

Analgon started. He hadn't expected such a response.

"How do you know that you can trust me?"

Kat smiled.

"Easy, the line of the kings of humans is quite honest."

Sirrah rolled her eyes as Analgon spluttered. 

"Way to go Kat, you've made his brain explode."

"Well its true, though, on earth it usually isnt, the rangers are the good guys."

Sirrah snorted.

"I thought Aragorn hated his bloodline!"

"He does, but isliadors bane doesn't stick around much longer here, and he eventually takes pride in it."

Sirrah rolled her eyes.

"Kat, its Isildor!"

"Oh, blast, I can never remember that."

"No kidding, I noticed."

They turned back to the ranger, who was openly staring. Kat giggled at his open-mouthed stare, comparing it to a cow's. Sirrah laughed at her friend's comparison, and the look on his face.

"Oh…oh dear….Sirrah…"

The ranger had collapsed against the tree in shock. They had just talked, as if it were the weather, of his kindred and the thing that could be the end of all. For one thing, many normal humans did not know of the rangers existance at all. The learned or lucky knew of them, and only the elite and scholarly knew of their true purpose.

"Analgon? Hey, sit down, here." He felt a waterskin pressed to his lips. He took a drink, then grabbed the skin and the hand that was around it. The hands rather, because Sirrah and Kat were holding it to his mouth. They both stared at him, just as he stared at them. Kat suddenly snickered.

"You know, there's been an awful lot of that lately."

"Awful lot of what?" He asked airily.

"Confusion, especially from your side of the water."

He looked to Sirrah, to Kat, and back to Sirrah. Then he stood up and grabbed the waterskin.

"I do not know how you know all that you do, but I beg with you not to tell all, to me or otherwise."

Kat smiled.

"No prob. Now. Do you have a map?"

Analgon shook his head and dug a map out of his belt. He did not need it, and gave it to them freely. They thanked him and set off, having packed while he recovered from his shock. As he watched them go, Kat turned and ran back. He was afraid that she was going to tell him something strange that she shouldn't have known again, but instead she stuck a hand out.

"Thanks for the stuff, we'll see you later."

They then left, leaving a sorely confused ranger behind them, trying to work out how it was that they had known nearly everything about him.

~^~

"How did you know it was him?" Whispered Sirrah.

"Lucky guess. I seem to be getting better at them."

"No kidding, it's the whole middle earht thing probably."

"Yeah, probably."

Sirrah shook her head.

"I think we scared him."

"No really? If someone had come up to you and told you that the taliban would be dispatched after a king reclaimed his throne that everyone thought was lost, wouldn't you be just a titch surprised?"

"No. I'd tell them that they were mad."

Kat sighed.

"True. I guess there's no comparing the worlds. That sucks."

"No it doesn't, means its better."

Kat nodded.

"I guess." She consulted the map. "Well, we just follow this road till we hit Helms Deep, it's a travelers road, so it'll stay obvious."

Sirrah shook her head.

"Whatever."

~^~

As Analgon had said, it was a three day hike to Helms Deep. Sirrah and Kat saw it on the horizon in the early morning light, but didn't reach it until late afternoon. Both were constantly thankful that #1 they had been wearing jeans and t-shirts when they had come, and #2 that the weather was always cool and clear. Both were in love with their cloaks, though Kats was a bit short. They walked into Helms Deep with mouths wide open, to the amusment of passerby.

"Wow."

Sirrah nodded.

"Yep."

Kat suddenly snickered.

"OoO Heey what? Its like wwwwwwwoooooooooooooowwwwwwww!"

Sirrah stared and then began to laugh. It was then that they began to gain the queer looks of the people of Helms Deep.

"So. Now what?"

"Hm. I have no Idea. Money would be nice, but we don't have any."

Sirrah sighed, "Well, at least we still have some cram."

Kat nodded. "Yeah, and I think I have an Idea…I wonder if there's a market around here."

Sirrah raised an eyebrow. "Why am I suddenly scared?"

Kat grinned. "Because you should be, come on, we're going back out."

Sirrah's jaw dropped. "Out?"

Kat nodded. "We have to figure out an act for the street."

Sirrah stared. "Street performers?"

"Yep. Got a better Idea?"

Sirrah shook her head. "Lets go."

~^~

Ten minutes later, Kat and Sirrah had figured out a wonderful act for themselves. It was cheating, but as they had agreed, money was money. It involved Kat dareing the audience that she could identify an object of any sort without looking. Sirrah, in the audience, would then tell her, by way of mind, what it was. Kat was pretty sure that they would at least get a small coin for it. Sirrah looked at her and told her she was mental. Kat just laughed at the double meaning. Rolling her eyes, Sirrah agreed to the plan.

~^~

"Ladies and Gentleman boys and girls! I tempt you to tarry a moment, let yourself be amazed!"

This was the beginning of the speech that Kat had worked out, with Sirrah's help. They performed the trick multiple times, to much hemming, hahing and applause. Various people tried their luck, to no avail. Everything that was held up was named. People tied scarves and hankies around her eyes, even used their hands. Sirrah always was able to figure out what it was, and tell her. Finally Kat bowed and said,

"Since I have baffled and amazed the twisted halls of your minds, I shall tell you that I am headed for the white city soon. I ask that if you wish to see this performer again, that you lighten your pockets of loose change and let a talented mind charmer have it. With that last thought, I bid you Adieu."

As her small cup (a paper contraption that was more of a cone) filled up, Sirrah casually came up to her.

__

'Not bad. Not bad at all.'

The people had drifted off by now, Sirrah had made sure of that. All except for a withered old man on a horse. Or was it a withered old man? 

"Sirrah," whispered Kat, "look, to your right, that guy is staring at us."

Sirrah gasped.

"Kat, it's Gandalf!"

"What?" She said it a bit too loud.

"Shut up! Its Gandalf!"

"As in the grey?"

"Yes! Look at his staff! And the…" she giggled "The pointy hat!"

Kat looked over again, and giggled. "It is him!" 

The man took a last look, seeming to look straight through them, and finally flipped them a small coin. Kat caught it and bowed.

"Thankyou Gandalf, greatest of the Istari, your kindess shall be noted."

Gandalf did not look surprised, just amused. They were certainly the last Angmars, they always knew whom they were talking to, and rarely traveled, or worked, alone. That they had adressed him as the greatest of the greatest of the Istari had been surprising, and he dared not think of it, the gods did not relish too much pride in one of their own.. He noted their faces so that he might find them at a later time, when he could study them at his leisure. Kicking Shadowfax, he set off for the Shire.

Kat watched Gandalf go in admiration. 

"That must be shadowfax. Wow. The books didn't do him justice."

Sirrah shook her head.

"I've said it before, I'll say it again, whatever."

Kat nodded.

"Yep, you've said it before, You've said it again, and there is much time to say it more. Come on, lets get out of the crowd and count how much we got."

~^~

It turned out that they either had enough to buy two cheap horses or a night at an inn. Both opted for the horses, though Sirrah couldn't ride and it had been years since Kat had ridden decently. They bought the horses and some food, then walked them out of the city. Tack had come with them, and thankfully Kat remebered how to use it. Both of the horses were rather sweet mares, underfed but not sick. Kat guessed that the owner had recently come on bad times. Neither Sirrah nor Kat had much trouble with them, it was mostly people who yelled prices at them that was bothersome. When they were far enough from the city to safely pitch camp, they found a stream and spread out their cloaks, tying the horses to a tree. After walking all day, they were both exhausted and therefore, fell fast asleep.

~^~

Kat woke to some whiffleing and snuffleing near her ear. Her first thought was her dog, but then she remebered that she was in middle earth, she didn't have a dog. She opened her eyes, and had to bite her lip to keep from screaming. The horses had gotten loose during the night, and were now snuffling around their new master's heads for food. Deciding that it was safer to let her sleep, Kat left Sirrah alone, instead filling the water bottles, and inspecting the horses. They had not been abused, but, as she had observed yesterday were underfed. Well, at least the seller wasn't a Bill Ferney, she thought. Now that she was thoughrly bored, she woke Sirrah up.

"Sirrah, come on, we have about a week to get to Rivendell."

"Mmmm lemme alone."

Kat smirked.

"Sirrah, don't make me set the horses on you."

"What?"

"I said, don't make me set the giant man eating spiders on you."

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT, I'M UP!"

Kat snickered, Sirrah was a raging arachnaphobic. It was actually quite amusing.

Sirrah grumbled a bit, and slugged Kat in the arm for scaring her, but otherwise was in good humor. Soon they were off, well, sort of. The first problem was that Sirrah couldn't mount her horse. Kat helped her up, then got on herself. The second obstacle was that neither was very good at riding. Kat could at least stay ahorse though.

"K-K-Kat…"

And with that Sirrah slipped off and hit the ground. Kat, against her will, began to laugh, though she felt sorry for her friend. The horse stopped, looked back, and reluctantly turned around. This time, Sirrah managed to mount on her own, and they went again. One and a half falls later, one by sirrah and the half by Kat, they had gotten the hang of it, and had managed to get up to trotting. Kat had always had problems with trotting, and was soon bored. 

"Sirrah! I'm going to try to gallop, you could try if you want!"

"No thankssssss! AHHHHHH!!!!!"

As Kat's horse set off, Sirrah's followed, and off they went through the country side, until the horses had spent their pent-up energy. Sirrah stopped her horse fully, dismounted, and, to Kat's amusement, kissed the ground.

"Oh I am so glad to be on stable ground."

Kat just laughed.

"Come on, get back on, we have to ride until at least dusk!"

"Why?"

"Remember? We have something like a week until they reach weathertop! That's the most obvious place, and if we get there soon enough, we might even be able to help Gandalf."

"Gandalf was at weathertop?"

"Yeah, I don't remember why, but he left his mark there and Aragorn and the hobbits found it." Sirrah snickered. Kat looked around.

"Whats so funny?"

"Aragorn and the hobbits, it sounds like a band name!"

Kat grinned.

"Lucius and the Death eaters!"

Their laughter blended into the landscape as they rode along.

~^~

Twenty minutes later, they stopped at a large canyon.

"Ohmigod! Ohmigod! Ohmigod! Sirrah! It's the gap of rohan!"

Sirrah looked at it and began to laugh. Kat was too amazed. She had chills up and down her back.

"Sirrah, this is *so* weird. I still cant believe we're here. In middle earth! Are you sure it's not a dream?"

Sirrah shook her head.

"Nope, I ran into a tree earlier, and it was painful. Oh yeah, plus my bruises are beginning to hurt."

Kat just laughed.

"Well sirrah! The gap of rohan is open, let us go in!"

"Yes indeed! Hopefully they'll have some nice cloths!"

"In purple!"

"Oh no, Elrond would never get purple, Saroun was right, it isn't his color."

"Ohmigod! We'll have to remind his of that small mistake!"

As they went across, Kat made the mistake of looking down.

"Ugh. Not cool."

~^~

Four gallop sessions later, (along with a good many bruises and sore muscles) they stopped. Kat consulted the map and was glad to see that they were nearly halfway to the shire, they could see the river that intersected the road. They opted to cross the next day, so that they could see better. They tramped a ways off the road and found a grassy spot to let their horses eat at. Kat tried tying them up again, but they got free in ten minutes, while the two girls were eating. 

"Well, I guess we'll just have to trust them." Said Kat as she let them loose. "They came back yesterday."

Sirrah nodded.

"Yeah, I guess."

Kat yawned.

"I am going to bed."

And she did, with Sirrah falling asleep while looking at the river.

~^~

"Sirrah?"

"Hm?"

"What are we gonna do about swords?"

Sirrah sat up.

"Well…there is a town and a guards station a little ways from here, I guess we could get some there…"

Kat sighed. It was unlikely that the guards would just give them something. 

"Wait a sec…sirrah, do you think its been a while since the guards have seen a lady?"

Sirrah began to smile.

"Possibly. What exactly did you have in mind?"

"You should be able to guess that one."

Kat got up, letting Sirrah work it out, though she knew that she already had. She looked around for the horses, but they weren't in sight.

"Oh dear…I guess I cant just call them horse can I?"

Sirrah looked around herself and shrugged.  
"Try whistling."

"Um…o…k…"

She put her fingers to her lips and gave a loud whislte. She heard them come through the underbrush, looking a lot better than they had when they had first gotten them.

"Sirrah, how'd you know that?"

Sirrah shrugged, "I dreamed it again, its really quite freaky."

Kat shook her head.

"I don't know that I'd like it, to much thinking about how it'll change what'll happen in the distant future."

Sirrah nodded.

"Cause and effect."

"Yep. Well, now that we have them, where're the guards?"

"This away."

~^~

They voted for the damsel in distress thing. They both struck up a story and an english accent, then limped up to the guards.

"Sir! Sir! Please help a good lady in distress! My husband has beaten my friend and I and left us to die!"

__

'Interesting, I guess the bruises from horse riding will cover that.'

'I hope so.'

And with that she burst into a sobbing fit, only to be comforted by the guards, who were looking around, wondering what to do.

Sirrah, who had been very quiet the whole time, slipped into the back room to try and find some swords and maybe armor. Suddenly, a touch on her shoulder made her stop.

"Where do you think you are going pretty lady?"

Sirrah gaped. The man was hitting on her! I am really going to like it here, she thought, he's even kinda cute! She looked down.

"I was only seeking privacy to…to…"

She decided that since she couldn't think up an ending, she should try crying. She sniffed and delicatly rubbed her eyes.

"Oh It's so horrible! Her husband was awful! I have bruises all over!"

May my horse forgive me, she thought, for not giving her credit. She had decided that her horse like to dump her. The man, not being used to a crying lady in his guardroom, tried to comfort her, but failed, as sirrah hadn't been distraught in the first place. Kat, meanwhile, was having difficulties making ends meet. Her goal was to keep the guards occupied while Sirrah grabbed the swords, and she was succeding, if only because of her loud outbursts. Between the tears, which were really water, she peeked through her hands to see Sirrah and another man walk out of the armory, the man's arm around Sirrah's waist.

__

'Sirrah! What the HELL are you doing??'

Sirrah smiled as Kat burst into crocidile tears again.

__

'I have *ahem* charmed this man into giving us some weponry.'

Kat was amazed.

'I hope you didn't kill anyone for it!'

__

'nope, just a little charm.'

'riiiiight. Whatever. When?'

'later tonight.'

'Why do I have a sinking feeling in my gizzard?'

'Because you should.'

'Shut up Sirrah.'

~^~

Late at night, they rode up to the town on their horses, trying to find their benefactor. They soon did, as Sirrah called his name and jumped from her horse, hugging him. He grinned and handed her two swords.

"Oh thankyou thankyou so much!"

She tossed one to Kat, who caught it easily, noting that it was exactly the kind of sword that she had wanted, as was Sirrah's. Decieding to study it later, she strapped it tightly to her horse. Sirrah thanked the guard again, and kissed him on the cheek for good measure. She mounted her horse, and all hell broke loose. Ten men oozed onto the street, giving them menacing grins. One of them had a couple of mean looking dogs on a leash. Sirrah's horse balked, turned and fled, as did Kat's. This would have been fine, had they not gone into two different directions. As Kat rode away against her will, she could hear a high pitched scream in the backround, and figured that it was sirrah.

"AAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

~^~

Kat, who had finally gotten control of her horse, decided that the best thing to do was to find the road again. She found the river, and walked against the current, hoping that she was going the right way. She was fairly certain that she was. She walked and walked and walked, got on her horse and walked some more. Finnally, she came to the road.

"Phew. Ok Tiro, lets go." She mounted and rode on till morning, hoping that Sirrah would find her sometime. She had just figured out the name for her horse, meaning look in elvish. She just liked the word. While she went, she made up various spells in verse form. When she finally stopped, at a river somewhere, she unrolled her cloak, let Tiro go, and slept like a baby till noon.

~^~

"AAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Sirrah yelled at the top of her lungs as she went barreling across the landscape. She tired to hang on, but sadly for her, it didn't work. Finally, she just fell off. The horse, which she had suddenly decided to name Chaos, stopped, turned around and looked at her pointedly. If, she thought, a horse could look at *anyone* pointedly. She sat up, groaned and glared at Chaos. She realized that the horse was red-haired, just like her namesake.

"Great, she's probly got the same tempermant as well. Just my luck."

Getting up, she cracked her back in a total of seven places. I didn't even know that was possible, she thought. Glaring once again at Chaos, she took her by the reigns, and walked, not knowing, or caring, where exactly she was going. Suddenly she stopped.

"Oh…hell. Where's Kat?"

She shook her head and kept walking, trusting what instincts she had amidst the void land that she called her brain. It was dark, and she couldn't walk well, but stubbornly refused to get onto the horse. Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore, and sat down to figure out how to find some light.

"_Lumos."_

To her complete and utter surprise, a small amount of light gathered at her hand. It was rather like holding a small bluish flashlight. She shrugged and kept walking. 

~^~

By morning, Sirrah was worn out. She knew that she eventually have to get on her horse. It stopped, turned around and looked at her.

"Allright, if that's the way you want it…" She was talking to the fates more than her horse, sure that they were enjoying this joke. With that, she cautiously mounted…only to dumped five minutes later. She lay on the ground a moment, listening to the pounding in her head.

"Ow."

She sat up, layed down again, and finally sat up for good. Or for worse, whatever it was, it didn't feel wonderful. Finally she stood up and mounted again. She lightly tapped the horse and began to walk, feeling every jolt that the horse gave.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Oh this is ridiculos."

She kicked the horse to find a smoother ride. It didn't work.

"OW. OW. OW."

Finally, she left her caution to the wind and kicked the horse into a gallop. Much smoother, but unfourtanatly, faster. She could only stay on for ten minutes at a time, as she found out the hard way. When she fell off three times, while tring to stop her horse, she finally devised a plan. She got on, walked for ten minutes, then let the horse run for ten minutes, walked, ran walked ran. It worked out well for both of them, though Sirrah had to ignore the fact that her whole body was one big ache. When she came to a stream, she got off, let the horse loose, and fell promptly to sleep for the rest of the day.

~^~

Kat woke up, turned over, and was surprised to find that she was not in the clearing that she had fallen asleep in. Or was she? The greens that she had fallen asleep amoung were replaced by browns, but the sun still shone above her. That was when she realized that she was surronded by many fat men.

"Oh god. Um, excuse me, but who are you?"

One of the men, who was very short, turned and punched the one next to him.

"I told you you'd wake her up! Now look what you've gone and done!"

She sat up, to the little men's chagrin. Looking around, she found that none of them were taller that her by more than six inches. Finally, she realized what was going on.

"Your hobbits aren't you?"

Three of the hobbits slunk away, muttering about Brandybucks and Sackvillebagginses. Kat's ears perked up, recognizing the names.

"Do you know Frodo Baggins?"

Both started, but recovered quickly, the smaller of the two nodded.

"Yes I do madame, mother says he's a bad sort, but I rather like him."

Kat laughed, and it occurred to her that these hobbits were rather young.

"Well, isn't that a miracle, a SackvilleBaggins that likes Frodo!"

Now the hobbits stared.

"How did you…but…"

Kat smiled.

"No need to worry about that master brandybuck, it is something that you will not understand, even when you are older!"

The hobbit crossed his arms.

"I'm in my tweens! I'm not that young!"

The other slugged him.

"You have just had your twentieth birthday, you are barely a tween!"

"More so than you!"

"I act as one, Rosie told me so the other day!"

Kat gasped in her effort not to laugh. The hobbits stopped arguing and turned around, to find Kat with her hand over her mouth, shaking with laughter. She got it under control and then began to laugh at them staring at her.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry!" She stood up and was unnerved to see to people, older than her by about five years, looking *up* at her. She shook her head and sat again.

"Sorry, its just to weird to look down and talk to you."

They nodded.

"Just as strange as it is to look up and talk to you, we've never seen a big person before!"

She frowned.

"Here? Wait a sec, where is here? And what are your names for heavens sake!"

They looked at each other, confused.

"This is the Brandy wine, I'm Frogo Brandybuck, and this is Luther Sackville-baggins."

She bowed from her sitting position, pulling it off quite well, seeing as she was on the ground.

"Thank you much good hobbits, I am Kat, of…oh never mind, just call me Kat. This is the Brandywine? And Im the first big person you've seen? Where's Bree? You'd think your people would see us all the time!"

They shook their heads.

"Bree's about a day's ride north of here on the roads. If you were heading there, you came to far on the North south road."

"Crap, and no wonder, my friend has the map."

Thankfully, seeing as she'll probly never find weathertop with or without it, she thought sullenly. She sighed.

"All right, can you give me directions?"

They nodded quickly.

~^~

It turned out that she was only a bit off of her course. As she stood up and bowed in thanks for their help, one of them asked.

"But where's your horse?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Now then master Brandybuck, how do you know that I have one?"

They scuffed the ground with their feet, looking guilty.

"We…we kind of spooked it when we found you."

She grinned and chuckled.

"No need to worry! Tiro knows me, she'll come back."

And with that she put her fingers to her lips and whistled two short notes. Tiro came crashing through the underbrush, making the hobbits squeak and jump behind her. She laughed as she sniffed them delicately, nearly giving them both heart attacks.

"Tiro, leave them be!"

The horse whuffled in their faces one last time, then brought her head up. Kat laughed and praised her, then mounted.

"Thankyou little ones, I hope to see you again!"

She began to ride off, when one of them called out,

"Wait!"

She pulled up, and turned around.

"Yes?"

"Are…Are you an elf?"

She shook her head, smiling bemusedly.

"Nay," she pushed the hair back from her ears, "I am human, though probably the strangest one you shall ever meet, with the exception of my friend of course. I must be off now! And thanks again!"

Then she rode away, shaking her head in amazement, which coincedentally, was exactly what the hobbits were doing.

~^~


	3. In which Our heros have problems of thei...

Chapter 3: In which Our heros have rpoblems of their own, meet up again, and meet a band.

~^~

Sirrah woke up, looked around and swore. It was dark, and she couldn't see her horse anywhere.

"Chaos! Chaos!" She tried to whistle like Kat did, but couldn't manage it. So, she whistled the common way, and managed to do it quite loudly. Finally, Chaos came trotting up to her, looking quite smug. Sirrah shook her head.

"I don't even want to know."

Then she mounted, knowing that she needed to get back onto a normal schedule. After all, it wasn't good if she was sleeping until six at night. She decided to take it easy, as her bones didn't ache yet, and she didn't want to get it that way. They walked until the middle of the night, then stopped to admire the lights on the horizon. Sirrah then tried to sleep, and managed it because she had started to hurt again.

~^~

It was late at night when Kat finally reached the city of Bree. Luckily, she had run off with the rest of the money that they had made in Helm's Deep, and was pretty sure that it was enough to get to a room in the prancing pony. Bree was a small town, and small towns meant slightly lower prices. As she rode in, she was stopped by the guard keeper. He was very suspicious, but let her in after questioning her for twenty minutes. She had made up answers for the gatekeeper on her way when she realized that she would arrive a night or two after the Nazgul's had scared the town silly. After all of that, she stabled her horse, gave it an extra grooming, and stepped into the common room, drawing her cloak around her to protect from prying eyes.

Masking her voice would be pointless, she decided, so she simply tapped Mr. Butterbeer on the shoulder.

"Yes sir?"

He gasped when she made her request for a room.

"Oh! Deepest apoligies madame! I did not mean to imply…"

She smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"It is fine sir, I know that your affairs have been jumbled in recent days."

He nodded vehemently.

"Yes indeed! They certainly have, what with all of these creatures running around…" he shuddered as he took a key and led her to a room. Kat smiled.

"Do not be afraid, they shan't come back. They are following Mr. Baggins."

Butterbeer gasped, turned around and stared at her as if she had grown another head. She held up a hand.

"Do not fear! I mean him no harm at all, though I would like to know how long ago he was here!."

Butterbeer studied her for a long while, then deemed her good enough to know.

"He left two days ago. Here is your room, would you like dinner?"

She shook her head, as much as in amusement as saying no. Butterbeer acted as if she would attack him at any moment. 

"No thank you, but I do appreciate the offer. Could you please rouse me at dawn?" He nodded. "Thankyou, what is your fee?"

"A silver peeny per night."

She nodded, she had just enough. Digging around in one of the saddlebags, she found a handfull of coins and let him pick out what he wanted, trusting him quite enough to be fair.

~^~

As Kat woke up the next morning, she realized that the sun was high in the sky, and that Butterbeer had not woken her up.

"Hell…"

She jumped from the bed, trying to figure out what time it was and how long it would take to get to weathertop. As she packed, someone knocked on her door and called out. She swung open the door to find a nervous Butterbeer on the other side, wringing his hands.

"I'm so sorry miss, it plum slipped my mind that ya asked to be woken at dawn, so I thought that I'd come and wake ya up now, so's to try and make up for it."

She smiled, despite the annoyance, it was hard to be angry with the man, he meant well.

"It's quite alright sir, I just wanted an early start. You have helped me really, I am now rested and will be able to travel longer today."

He stuttered another apology and a thankyou before scuttling away. Kat vaugley wondered if Butterbeer had any hobbit blood in him, he was quite short. Probably not, she decided, none of the hobbits she had ever seen had beards. 

Five minutes later, she was packed and ready to go. Walking into the common room, she forgot to put her hood up, and drew many looks from the humans and hobbits that were taking meals. For the hobbits, it was elevensies, she figured, and for the humans, a late breakfast or early lunch. She ignored the looks, some leering, some just curious and strode to the stables. She was not stopped or hindered, just looked at strangely. Then she remembered that women did not travel much alone in middle earth, and that she was probably considered a working girl of some sort. She covered her sword as she went out at full speed, hoping that a couple hours could get her to weathertop.

~^~ 

Sirrah woke up at a normal time. It was amazing to her that she could do that. She got up, dusted herself off and looked around. A mountain towered in the distance.

"Wait a sec…That's weathertop!"

As she looked closer, the broken watchtower swam into focus, and she realized the problem, she was missing her contacts.

"What luck. I hope Kat is having just as much fun."

She remebered her dream and chuckled. Kat had been woken by hobbits, and then not woken by Butterbeer. Still, she was in a lot less pain than she herself was, of that she was sure. She whistled, and chaos came running. She eyed the horse. She had to get to weather top ASAP, but she wasn't sure how long she had. I'll walk till noon or so, then decide what to do, she thought.

~^~

Late in the afternoon that day, Kat herself was just deciding the same thing. She could see weathertop, but not all that well. She was just getting into the marshes, and the bugs would not let her alone. Getting as fed up as her horse was, she kicked her into a run.

~^~ 

Sirrah shaded her eyes, took a drink, and looked towards the mountain again. It seemed close…ish. She had no idea where she was, but knew that weathertop was a good thing, it was where Kat was headed. She decided to risk a run, as she was getting the hang of staying on. Now she knew the feeling of slipping off well enough that she could slow down well before it happened.

"Alright Chaos, lets go!"

Chaos took off like a shot.

~^~

When Tiro slowed down, Kat looked up to find the sun nearly gone and weathertop looming in front of her. She could barely see, but a point of light shone from near the top of the mountain.

"Oh my god Tiro! We're just in time! YES, GO ME!!!"

The last words echoed loudly against the small stand of mountains, and Kat could hear them as she told Tiro, who could now act upon words, to run. The horse seemed to have caught her excitement and went faster than it had before.

~^~

Night was falling, Weathertop was close, Kat was close, at least, she was pretty sure she was, but was it the right day? She didn't know, but knew that she should be ready none the less. She kicked Chaos lightly and the horse sprung into a gallop again, heading for the base of the mountain.

~^~

Kat was nearing the bottom when she heard faint screams and saw the light go out. 

"Yay, yay, yay, yay, yay…I'm going see the Nazgul, I'm going see the Nazgul!"

She finished in a sing-song voice as the base of the mountain drew nearer. She stopped Tiro when the base was twenty feet away, strapped on the sword (she didn't know how to use it, but it was comforting none-the-less.) and turned to give Tiro a last pat on the neck.

"You stay around here, and don't go near the witch-horses!"

Then she ran up the stairs, fueled by excitement.

~^~

Sirrah swung off of her horse at the bottom of the mountain, landed and immediately winced.

"Ow. Chaos, STAY HERE."

The horse tossed her head, and sirrah glared. Then she began to sprint up the stairs, hurrying due to the fact that she had heard screams while drawing closer.

~^~

Kat came to the top of the stairs, stopped, and gaped. The Nazgul had beaten her to the top of the stairs by about ten seconds, and were standing in line on her left, while the hobbits were on her left. She bounced up and down on her toes, clapping while she did.

"Oh…wow wow wow wow wow!"

No one payed her mind, being to busy trying to kill or not be killed. Just as the Nazgul began to move to put their swords down, Sirrah appeared at the other entrance, and Kat finally got it together.

"SIRRAH?? OHMIGOD! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN??"

Sirrah smiled.

__

'I dunno, I wandered around for awhile until I saw weathertop, then rode there. By the way, Frodo's about to put on the ring.'

Kat was so surprised that she spoke regularly, finally gaining herself some attention.

"Well stop him dummy! I'll get the Nazgul!"

Sirrah grinned and tackled Frodo. Kat chuckled at the actions of the Nazgul and Sam, not sure who was going to kill Sirrah first. Then she burst out laughing.

"Sirrah! Be careful! Sam'll kill you if you try anything!"

Sirrah couldn't be bothered, because the three remaining hobbits were tackleing her. It was then that Kat realized that the Nazgul were no longer after Frodo, they were after her! All five had turned to her, staring with empty faces. Kat couldn't think for a second. They're like dementors, she thought…whats the spell for dementors? 

"Oh yeah! _Expectro Patronum!"_

Sirrah looked up as the Nazgul shrunk away, and then looked down again as pippin grabed a bit of her hair. She was, however, succeding in keeping Frodo from putting on the ring.

Kat watched the Nazgul back away, impressed in spite of herself. I guess they're related to them, in a sense, she thought, then put her mind to the problem at hand. When they realized that they couldn't have her, they had started off for frodo again.

"Oh crap…um…um…Aha!"

She held up a hand, fingers together.

"_Fire burn both bright and high_

Around the Nazgul on this night

On the wind let their ashes be born,

as they take their master's form!"

Her hand sprung all the way open, and the three Nazgul in front of Frodo and Sirrah burst into flame. She then noticed that a man had joined them on the mountain top.

"Aragorn! SIRRAH!! ITS ARAGORN!!!"

As she rolled away from the Nazgul, sirrah looked up to Kat's yelling.

"OH!! YAY FOR ARAGORN!! Aragorn Aragorn he's our man, If he can't do it no one can!"

Kat came over next to her and sat down to watch Aragorn kick the last Nazgul's butt.

"Sirrah, it doesn't fit."

"Oh. Oh well. So, how are you? Haven't seen you for three days, what happened…besides getting woken up by hobbits."

Kat raised an eyebrow.

"I wont ask. Nothing much really, just a lot of riding, and a bit of scaring Butterbeer."

Sirrah laughed.

"Yeah, I didn't do much scaring of people, just a whole lot of riding."

"Are you sure it wasn't a whole lot of falling off? Half of your right arm is a big bruise!"

"Oh shut up Kat."

Kat grinned. They then realized that they were conversing in total and utter silence. Sam, Pippin and Merry from one corner, and Aragorn from the other.

__

'Sirrah, look to your far left, is that a hobbit shaped blur I see?'

Sirrah looked.

__

'Yes, I do believe it is. But no matter now, there's Aragorn!'

'Shush!'

She stood up, forcefully bringing Sirrah with her.

"Frodo, son of Drogo, take that stupid ring off!"

__

'Oh suuuuuure, that'll comfort them…'

Kat sighed.

"That didn't come out right…Frodo, son of Drogo, Ringbearer. It is your duty to Bear the ring, not to wear it!"

Pippin, Merry and Sam looked where they were looking, obviously confused. They're confusion was cleared up when Frodo slipped off the ring and appeared. Kat shook her head as Sirrah drooled.

"Honestly, Frodo, let me explain something to you, when you put on the ring, you go into the Wraith world, thereby making it _easier _for them to see you…sheesh."

"Kat! Give him a break! It's not like it comes with a handbook! And besides, Gandalf hasn't been able to tell him any of that, he's been with Saurauman, remember?"

They both giggled, to the amazement of the semi-fellowship. Frodo was eyeing them suspisiously, as was Sam. Aragorn's look strongly suggested that he was sure that he was having halucinations. When they stopped, Kat sighed.

"Weren't those Nazgul amazing? I got chills! They were so cool!"

Sirrah nodded.

"I got to wrestle with Frodo though!"

and she stuck out her tongue. Kat stuck her's out at her in return, then they both giggled again. Aragorn now looked slightly sick. Sirrah noticed the look and smiled.

"He kind of looks like Analgon when he fainted!"

Kat shook her head.

"Idiot, he always looks a bit like Analgon, they're related!"

"Oh yeah…"

It was Sam that drew the courage to inquire as to what was going on. If you could call it inquiring. 

"Who are you! And why are ya going about attackin people like Mister Frodo in the night?"

Kat laughed.

"I would hardly call Sirrah's well timed tackle an attack Samwise! It was the ring that was the danger, not us!"

"She's right Sam."

Sam looked down, and scuffed his feet. Frodo came over to them, followed closely by Aragorn. Frodo stopped directly in front of them, and looked up at them. Kat and Sirrah looked down and sighed. They then looked up at Aragorn, who was staring in amazement. Kat bowed.

"Aragorn, son of Arathorn, it is an honor to meet you. I am Kat, and this is my friend, Sirrah."

Sirrah stared for a moment, until Kat elbowed her. Then she followed Kat's lead and bowed.

They straightened and were met with another strange look. Finally, Aragorn found his voice.

"It is a pleasure for me as well to meet you, but why do you bow?"

Sirrah began to blurt out that he was going to be king someday, but Kat covered her mouth just in time. Glaring at her, she said mind to mind,

__

'Sirrah! We don't want to do the same thing as we did to Analgon!'

'Oh…yes, I suppose the cute guy should be consious this time.'

Kat rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Please excuse her, oh wait, never mind, there isn't one."

Kat smiled as Sirrah glared at her. The joke went over they're heads and all was silent again. Kat threw up her arms.

"Honestly! Say something!!"

Sirrah turned around and looked at all of them.

"Aragorn and the Hobbits."

Kat looked at Sirrah,

"Well…that was something…I suppose…"

Pippin found his voice now.

"Who _are _you?"

Sirrah giggled.

"I think the question is more like, what are you, merry?"

Kat shook her head.

"Sirrah…that's pippin!"

"Oh! They should invest in nametags!"

Kat laughed.

"Yeah! They aren't garden decorations!"

The hobbits stared. Aragorn stared. Kat sighed.

"Aragorn, Shouldn't we be getting to Rivendell?"

Sam objected.

"Beggin your pardon miss, but you aren't one to talk! You're the one came barging in here! I say we set them on their way!"

Kat laughed.

"Oh Sam! The Movie didn't do you justice! You have amazing pluck!" She shook her head as Sirrah rolled her eyes.

Sam crossed his arms and glared, though he was quite flattered.

"I still don't see what that has to do with you coming with us."

Kat smiled again.

"All that is gold does not glitter Sam, and not all who wander are lost, As I know you found out three days ago."

Now it was Sam's own turn to gape. Aragorn had by now regained his composure and was studying them closely. Frodo also looked at them consideringly.

"I believe," said Aragorn, "That the lady is right once again. Come, gather your things, we must leave at once."

Sirrah and Kat raised their hands.

"Um, Aragorn…" He just looked at her. Sirrah about lost her nerve, then found it again. "Sir, We know that the wraiths will return to find Frodo soon."

Kat nodded.

"Fire does not stop them completely, we have horses, and know where a friend of yours is."

Aragorn raised his eyebrows.

"Which friend is this?"

Kat shrugged.

"I'm not sure of the pronounciation, but I think it's Glorfindel…"

Sirrah nodded.

"Good job! You actually pronounced it right!"

Kat pushed her lightly.

"Shut up, its only Isenguard and Isildor I have problems with!"

"And you don't even have those anymore!"

Kat gasped.

"Your right! Go me!"

"Woo hoo! Go you!"

They gave each other high fives, thereby scaring Aragorn and the Hobbits further. Kat noticed the look on Frodo's face. It clearly said, oh no, I'm in trouble now.

~^~

In all fact, the look on Frodo's face was more of wonder than anything else. He had been about to put on the ring when the long haired girl had barreled into him. He had then watched as the Nazgul went to the other girl, shrunk away, then turned back to him. He was just about to yell that they were coming this way when the ones directly in front of them had burst into flame for no apparent reason. Now he remebered the taller one chanting something, a spell, in common. When Aragorn had shown up and chased the other tow ringwraiths away, he had used the chance to slip on the ring. They had talked, as if it were an every day thing to face down the servants of Sauron, then turned and faced him directly. For some reason, he heard and saw them clearly when wearing the ring. He had taken off the ring when it was obvious that he was not hiding from them. He had come back to the same place, with them both looking at him like he was a small child. It had all confused him greatly, and them quoting the poem for Aragorn and speaking of Gandalf had only made it worse. He looked at Sam, now beside him, and sighed. Aragorn had taken them aside and begun to question them further to determine whether they would accompany them. He was still sorely confused. As Pippin had said, who were they? He wished he could know.

~^~

As it happened, Aragorn was just thinking the same thing.

"You are saying," he said as he tried to sort out their story, "That had you not come when you did, that Frodo would have been stabbed by a Morgaul blade?"

Kat and Sirrah nodded.

"And…you knew about the ring? And it's powers?"

They nodded again.

"How?"

Kat sighed and Sirrah rolled her eyes and groaned. They had explained it to him twice already, saying that they were foretellers.

"We told you, we are foretellers and Sirrah saw it in her dreams."

__

'Sort-of.'

'He's not buying it.'

Aragorn shook his head.

"I do not believe you, but shall leave it to later. Right now the more pressing thought on my mind is how did you keep the Nazgul away from _you?" _

Kat sighed, how could this be so hard?

"We work magic. I do it through verses of my own, and Sirrah does it in her dreams. She is the Foreteller, and can also locate things."

__

'Is that right? I just guessed on that one…'

'Yeah, its right, I think.'

'I'm pretty sure it is, you weren't exactly surprised to see me.'

'No, I knew you were there.'

Kat sighed and turned to Aragorn again. He still hadn't figured out why they stared at eachother periodically, and was still working it out.

"But how?"

__

'He sounds like my cousin…grrrrrr.'

Sirrah smiled, then said.

"Alright Kat, I'm sick of sitting here, you'd better tell him about what people keep calling us."

Kat nodded.

"I was just about to. Aragorn, we don't know what it means, but for what it's worth, we keep hearing people say that we're witches…of…of…blast it, I think the word is Angmar…"

Sirrah nodded.

"Yeah, that's right…"

Then they got a good look at Aragorn, who looked ill. Kat smacked her head.

"Great. Now what did we do?"

Sirrah shook her head.

"I dunno!"

Kat shook her head and got up. It was nearly dawn now, but since she had slept late, she wasn't very tired. She streached, then sat down on the east side to watch the sun come up. Sirrah stayed where she was as Aragorn got up and walked around, contemplating what to do. He called to Frodo, and they talked for a moment. Then, just as the sun peeked over the hills, Aragorn cleared his throat, waking Kat from her semi-trance. 

"You shall accompany us to Rivendell, where we shall talk more, and then decide what to do."

Kat sighed.

"Thank goodness! I thought youd never make up your minds!"

Aragorn smiled, and Kat saw Sirrah swoon slightly. Aragorn shook his head.

"It was not I who decided. Frodo has deemed you safe, as you saved him from himself."

Kat grabbed Sirrah's arm so that her friend wouldn't hug the Hobbit, and smiled.

"Thank you Frodo, _Elen Sila lummena omentilmo_."

Sirrah looked at Kat strangely, and she found that all were mirroring her look.

"I didn't know you spoke elvish!"

Kat blushed.

"Only a little, and I don't think I had the pronounciation right."

Aragorn shook his head.

"You were very close, closer than any non-elf that I have met. Save Frodo and Bilbo. Where did you learn the speech of the High elves?"

Kat shrugged.

"I pick things up quickly, especially languages I like. Elvish was one that I liked because it's like a song."

Aragorn nodded.

"It is indeed, as elves were the first beings to sing."

Kat nodded.

"You miss them. Let's go, the sooner we get there, the sooner that you see Arwen."

They snickered at the look on his face, then scurried down to find their horses.

~^~

Kat whistled twice as Aragorn and the hobbits looked on. Tiro came, but not Sirrah's horse.

"Sirrah? Um…where's your horse?"

Sirrah smiled.

"Chaos? She'll be along, she thinks its me, and is therefore taking longer than usual."

Kat raised her eyebrows.

"Chaos? You named her Chaos?"

She shook her head.

"I suppose there's a reason?"

Sirrah nodded.

"Yes. She is chaos in the form of a horse. And here she comes."

Kat, Aragorn, and the hobbits looked into the dawn light to see that Chaos was indeed coming, or rather meandering, to them. Sirrah scowled.

"Erg. Fine."

And to the sniggers of Kat, she jogged up to the horse and mounted, then fell off the other side.

"OW! I'm fine!" She looked up at her horse. "Stupid horse."

Kat snickered.

"Stupid quest, stupid fellowship! Stupid ring!"

Sirrah laughed as she got on, managing to stay on this time.

"Killed by orcs, Stupid orcs!"

The semi-fellowship stared at them.

What have I gotten myself into, thought Aragorn.

~^~

Five days later, Sirrah and Kat rode ahead, having freaked the fellowship out too much to be bothered with them. Kat grabbed the map from Sirrah as they started out and stuffed into a pocket.

"I am not letting you run off with the map again!"

Sirrah glared.

"But I'm the one most likely to get lost!"

Kat looked thoughtful.

"True."

And she handed the map back.

"Hey! I take that as an insult!"

"You asked for it!"

"So! You gave it to me to quickly!"

Kat sighed.

"Whatever."

"You learn well my child."

"Shut up."

Sirrah just grinned.

~^~

An hour later, Sirrah and Kat made camp in the Trollwoods. Both were unsure as to whether this was safe or not, but took no mind. After dinner, Kat sat down for a while, trying to think of a warding spell.

"Um…Um…Help! I can't think of a thing!"

Sirrah turned around.

"I dunno! You're the poet around here!"

Kat sighed.

"Alright alright, just keep watch till I think of something."

And she began to mutter.

"Chaos linger upon the dawn, watching over it's earthly spawn…erm… let her vison pass us by tonight, let us be freed from the fight. Two times let the circle be cast, one for…uh… Elbereth's love which will last, One for…oh yeah, Lorien's wisdom of time, the circle is laid at the end of this rhyme! I got it! Yes!"

She got up.

"Sirrah, pick your spot, I have to walk around the circle."

Sirrah looked up.

"Figured it out have you? Good, we'll need the spell later."

Kat nodded.

"I'm not sure how it works though, It'll protect us for sure, but whether we're invisible or just protected, I dunno…oh dear…"

Sirrah shook her head.

"Now what?"

"I forgot, there has to be a ending spell for circles. Blast."

And she sat down and started muttering again. Sirrah shrugged, and continued about her own work. It was attempting to work out how long they should stay here and whether they should look for Aragorn and the hobbits again. She didn't know, but was pretty sure that the Nazgul would regroup fairly quickly. Suddenly she knew with certainty that they had to find them.

"Oh no…" she whispered.

Kat looked up.

"What?"

Sirrah stood up.

"We have to find them."

Kat now stood up, her clearing spell forgotten.

"The Nazgul. Blast. They're coming aren't they?"

Sirrah nodded. Kat sighed, put her cloak on and whistled. They had been stopped for four hours already, having taken their time. Chaos and Tiro came semi-quickly, and Kat began to load them.

"Sirrah, where are they?"

Sirrah shook her head.

"I'm not sure.

Kat sighed.

"I knew this would happen, sit down."

"But…"

"Trust me on this one. As Qui-gon-gin said, time is of the essence, but if time is spent wisely, it will turn out good in the end."

Sirrah pulled a face.

"Qui-gon never said that."

"Oh yeah. But you get the jist of it don't you?"

Sirrah rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah. Why am I sitting down?"

"I'm going to teach you how to meditate, sort of. It's more like focusing your thoughts, but you get the picture."

"How do you know it'll work?"

Kat smiled.

"I've tried it. You should have read the Tamora Pierce books, the magic here is quite similar."

Sirrah sighed.

"I know I know, I didn't have time!"

Kat grinned.

"That's why this is fun! It's quite simple really. Close your eyes, and breath in a rhythm, any old rhythm, just so long as it's steady. Wait a sec." She held up a hand as Sirrah tired to follow her instructions as she gave them. "Wait until I'm done. What I think you have to do is visualize Aragorn and the hobbits somewhere familiar, and the background will just change. You might hear things to clue you in where they are, but I'm not sure, our magic is different. If that doesn't work, try visualizing them on a blank background."

"Lets go, I know where they are."

Kat shook her head.

"I assume you ignored me."

"Of course."

Kat sighed. 

"Oh well, at least you know how to do it now."

Sirrah grinned.

"All I had to do was think of them at weathertop and I knew where they were."

Kat sighed and mounted.

"Which way? And how fast do we have to go?"

Sirrah sighed.

"As fast as we can go, much as I hate to say it. Northwest."

Kat gained a blank look on her face.

"That way." Said Sirrah, pointing.

"Ah. Aha. Ok, lead the way…"

Sirrah winced, then weebled.

"Spiders?" She choked out.

Kat grinned.

"Ok, I'll lead."

~^~

It was hard going, picking the way through the trees, but they went as fast as they could, Kat leading the way, and Sirrah following, hood pulled far over her head. She had it this way so spiders couldn't get in, she said. At last Sirrah called out to say that they were near them, and to be watchful.

"What's going on?"

Sirrah shook her head.

"I'm not sure, but it certainly isn't good."

Kat nodded.

"Nazgul, possibly a troll."

Sirrah started.

"I thought they didn't have any troll troubles!"

Kat shrugged.

"They don't, but if we prevented the Nazgul from stabbing Frodo, something else has to happen."

"Ah, cause and effect."

"I guess you could call it that…wait a sec."

She pulled her horse to a stop, looking around. Breathing softly, she closed her eyes. There it was, that soft light in her mind's eye. She already knew what it was.

"What…"

"Shhh."

She whipped around in the saddle and gaped. 

"I knew it!"

Sirrah turned around herself to look and at first did not see anything, she looked closer and found a man with long, pale hair on a horse staring at them from the trees. He looked startled, and the look did not suit him, as if it were not meant to be there. Kat smiled.

"Glorfindel. It is a pleasure."

~^~

Sirrah had to slap a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing at the elf's expression. He was very, very confused, a strange emotion for an elf. He held his reigns loosely, and stared at them. Kat shook her head.

"Blast it, I need to stop doing that. I think I surprised him a bit to much."

Suddenly, a scream resounded through the air, startling all present. Kat and Sirrah wheeled around, both swearing. Glorfindel decided to ask questions later, and followed the two, who were now crashing through the trees.

~^~

The two girls arrived just as the troll held up Pippin, who was screaming like a banshee. Kat didn't blame him, the thing was incredibly huge. Aragorn darted in with his sword to slice the thing's leg. It yelled and dropped the Hobbit, allowing him time to scramble away as it jumped around, leg in its hands. Kat thought no more of it and began to chant the words that leaped to her mind.

"_Troll! Go swift from this place like day_

By my hand and words I say!

Be banished from this world tonight

Run in fear from my light!"

There was a great flash, as if the clearing had been bathed in sunlight, and then it was dark again. Silence was the only noise for a moment, and then a gasp was heard. It came from behind them, Glorfindel's eyes had adjusted quicker than the rest. Aragorn was next, followed by the Hobbits and Finally Kat and Sirrah. The only ones that didn't seem to be surprised were Kat and Sirrah, though Kat looked slightly impressed.

"Hm. Didn't know it would be quite so…so…flamboyant." 

Sirrah shrugged, but everyone else stared. The troll had turned to stone. Aragorn finally shook his head and turned to them, then gasped. It was a moment before Sirrah and Kat had registered that Glorfindel and Aragorn were hugging, and then Kat shrugged.

"I remember, they're friends, and it's been…I dunno, like three years."

They had begun to speak in rapid elvish, and Kat suddenly felt like sitting down. She did so with a thump. Sirrah jumped and looked down.

"There you are…are you ok?"

Kat nodded.

"Remind me not to do that spell for awhile, it's very, very hard."

Sirrah shrugged.

"Ok. Why?"

Kat shook her head.

"I dunno. I think it might be the whole creating the light of the sun thing. Takes a lot of energy."

Sirrah nodded.

"Not surprising. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, just a bit light-headed."

"It is unsurprising, that is supposed to be an impossible task."

Kat rolled her eyes.

'_So was getting here, so why is that at all new?'_

'_Dummy, he doesn't know about the whole other world thing.'_

'Oh yeah…'

Kat looked at Aragorn, standing beside Glorfindel, just smileing, as if he had stopped being surprised at them long ago.

"I figured from the way you reacted. Where are the Hobbits?"

"Behind the trees." Said Sirrah, "The light startled them."

Kat shook her head.

"The light startled _me."_

Kat looked at the troll and smiled.

"Interesting position he was in."

And indeed it was. The troll had its arms thrown up in a protective position with it's mouth open. The cut that Aragorn had opened was visible only as a jagged trench on smooth stone. Aragorn looked at the troll a moment, then at the Hobbits, now talking in a knot a little ways from them, and then to the girls.

"How did you find us? And how did you know that we were in need of assistance?"

Kat shrugged.

"I told you at weathertop, Sirrah is a fortuneteller, and a locator. She knew that you were in trouble, and led us here…we just ran into Glorfindel on the way." Kat said sleepily.

Glorfindel looked at them, and spoke to Aragorn in elvish again. Kat sighed, and lay down, swinging her cloak around her. She then curled up and promptly went to sleep, to the amusement of Sirrah. She shook her head, unsaddled the horses and let them go. Glorfindel's horse followed them, and Glorfindel did not seem to mind. Looking around, she found that while she had unsaddled the horses, the hobbits had formed a cirlcle around the fire with Aragorn and Glorfindel. Not wanting to be sociable, she herself lay down, turned over twice, and fell asleep.

~^~

"Aragorn, who are they?"

"I do not know my friend, but they have saved us twice now from uncertain situations."

"We may only tarry here until early dawn, there are four riders seeking you, where the other five are, I do not know." The elf looked to the sleeping hobbits, then to the girls. "It is strange, how they sleep, as if they were only dozing."

Kat sighed in her dreams. Aragorn nodded.

"I have noticed that as well. They do not sleep like any being I have seen, they look as if they are free only in their dreams."

"You sleep like that my friend. As does the ring bearer. You both have a burden to bear that is one that no one deserves."

Aragorn nodded.

"Yes. But what is their burden?"

~^~

Early in the morning, Glorfindel rose everyone, except for Kat on Sirrah's command. Though she wished for more sleep of her own, she also could feel Kat's exhaustion through their bond. Sam and pippin were trying to cook a breakfast, but the fire would not start. She smiled, eager to try another spell of her own.

"Excuse me, could you step back a moment, I'd like to try something."

The hobbits obediantly moved away, and Sirrah pointed.

"_Incendio._"

A very small amount of green flame licked the tinder. Sam quickly moved in to build it up and soon had a cooking fire going. There was only a few minutes to eat breakfast, in which Kat was woken up, Sirrah was glared at for letting her sleep, and breakfast was eaten. Then the horses were called. Glorfindel had tried to call al three together, but they didn't seem to want to listen. Rolling her eyes, Kat called them, loaded them and, to the amusement of all, lectured the horses in good manners.

"Honestly, you two are impossible. If an elf calls…yes I know you know the difference between me and an elf, how else would you not come to him and come to me? Any way, if an elf calls, for heavens sake, go to him or her, they might be in need! Oh yes, and if it's a mortal, yes, I know you can tell the difference between that too, don't go unless its me, Sirrah or Aragorn."

She glared at them.

"Yes, I know you can tell the difference, don't lie to me."

Chaos tossed her head, as if to say _allright allright, I get it, can we go now?_ Tiro just tilted her head. Kat smiled.

"Alright, fine, I think you get the picture." She mounted Tiro, then looked at the others and blushed.

"Sorry," she muttered, "I've always done that."

Aragorn laughed.

"It seems to work! Come let us go, we have many miles to cover."

"Wait!"

They turned around, including Glorfindel, who was about to mount Asfaloth.

"It would do my heart good to see Frodo on Asfaloth, should the riders come unexpectedly."

Glorfindel seemed to pause, surprised by Kat's abrupt request.

"No! I shan't ride him! Not to Rivendell or anywhere, leaving my friends behind in Danger!"

Kat raised her eyebrows, the line sounded rather familier.

"Frodo, I doubt that they would be in danger if you, and the thing that you bear were not with them."

For nearly all of that day, they pressed on, and since none were particularly tired or hurt, they made good time. Kat now remebered what happened in the book, and winced. She knew that the ring had already taken hold in Frodo's heart. She hoped that Frodo's health would keep them from having to flee from the riders, but was not sure. 

By night fall, they had reached the end of the woods. Kat took out the map before she lay down and figured out that it was about ten miles to the ford. She then folded the map carefully, let Tiro go, and followed suit to Sirrah, who was already asleep.

~^~

The next morning Kat awoke feeling a bit better, though Sirrah was worse. For some reason, she was having trouble breathing. Not really trouble breathing, but it hurt whenever she did. Her entire right side burned a bit when she first got up. She ignored the pain and mounted the horse when Kat did, which didn't help, Chaos was not particularly smooth. They walked for an hour, then came to a place where the road seemed to be cut from the cliffs. Kat stiffened as they walked in, remebering this particular part. 

'_Sirrah. Do you feel anything?'_

'Not really. But then I'm not exactly all here right now. I think I cracked something.'

'Oh dear. That isn't good. But none-the-less, try to listen, this is where they came last time.'

'Uh oh…your right, now that I think of it.'

"Shit."

They heard the riders far before they saw them. Glorfindel Shouted to Frodo to run, as Kat and Sirrah Kicked their horses into a gallop.

"_Noro lim Asfaloth, Noro lim!"_

Kat heard Glorfindel yell to his horse and saw it surge forward when she looked back. They were now on the flat plain before the ford. Asfaloth had pulled along side her now, with Sirrah a bit in front of her. She chanced a look back, and saw the Black Riders, cloaks flowing behind them, catching up bit by bit.

"CRAP!"

Sirrah looked back, and started, the riders were catching up to them quickly, but thankfully, so was the ford. Asfaloth was much faster than them, but they were faster than the riders. There it was, in a matter of moments they would be at the ford. Frodo was already across, now looking at them as they raced to it. Sirrah closed her eyes as her horse leaped into the water, sensing the race was over. Then she felt splashing on her feet. They were there.


	4. In which our Heros are Scared silly, ama...

~^~

As soon as they reached the ford, Kat breathed easier. Her horse splashed across, then stopped at the oppisite shore. The riders were gathered at the other side. Kat dismounted.

"Sirrah, They're going to cross."

Sirrah jumped off, landed and drew her sword.

"Then we'll just have to stop them."

Kat grinned.

"Novel Idea my friend! Come let us welcome our friend Ellie, aka Nazgul Number five."

"And Nigel! Don't forget Nigel the Nazgul!"

Kat feigned a damsel that has forgotten something fatally important.

"Of course! How could I be so stupid? Shut up Sirrah."

They waded in. The water was only calf deep, not difficult to walk in. Kat looked up as the Witch king waved his sword and demanded that Frodo give himself to Saroun, ruler of all.

"Now now Nigel, that's no way to treat a client!"

Sirrah grinned as the Nazgul turned their gazes upon them. Three of them uttered high pitched cries, as if remebering them and wanting revenge. Kat, Sirrah and Frodo all heard their cries, and understood them. 

"Yes indeed Nigel, no matter how vile the life of servitude is, you must always remember, the customer is always right!"

The Witch king Screamed in a pitch that was beyond their hearing, but loud enough to make their ears ring just the same. He drew his sword, and his followers did the same. Kat, Sirrah and Frodo drew theirs. Frodo had not dismounted, but was standing on the far shore, watching the girls in wonderment.

The Nazgul kicked their horses and they started across. At first it seemed that their hoofbeats on the water were silent, but then they realized that this was because there was another noise, drowning it out. The sound of rushing water filled the air, and as Sirrah and Kat looked over their shoulder, they realized that there was a wall of water coming twoards them. 

Later, the only thing Sirrah would remember was the vauge feeling of terror as she watched the water coming to them, like a heard of horses going at full speed. Kat would remember nearly everything, looking up and seeing the water, remebering that the floods of the mountains were under Elronds control, and then flinging her arms up whilst crying _Elberenth! Gilthoniel! _The last thing she saw before the water crashed over them was Glorfindel and Aragorn coming out of the trees with torches and Swords. Glorfindel was glowing. Then the water swallowed them up.

~^~

Frodo watched in horror as the Nazgul began to cross the ford, and then in equal horror as water in the form of horses and crashing boulders came rushing down the river. Faintly, he heard someone yell out Elberenth's name, but was not sure. Aragorn and Glorfindel then came out of the trees, wielding torches and swords. The rest of the Nazgul were gone, but so were Sirrah and Kat, he could not see them. The waters receded quickly as Frodo covered his eyes in mourning. He could not believe that they were gone. They had saved him and those closest to him twice already in the past week. The sound of the water was nearly gone now, and he could hear Aragorn and Glorfindel yell. He looked up, and gasped.

Kat was straightening out with a dazed look on her face. Sirrah was lying face up in the water. Kat began to bend down to pull her up, but stopped and put her hands to her temples. She looked up at the amazed faces of Aragorn and Glorfindel.

"Could someone help me? I think I'm going to faint."

~^~

Aragorn shook himself quickly and waded out to pick Sirrah up. Kat waited until she had walked to the shore, then slowly lowered herself down. It was too much, and darkness clouded her vision. The last thing they heard her say was a whispered "Oh shit." And then she fainted dead away.

~^~

As she woke up, the first thing Kat was aware of was the noise. There was the singing of birds, the sound of water, and singing. Someone was singing in a clear, ringing voice. Like water in a still pond, it rippled over her, and she breathed deeply and turned over. The deep breath made her aware of another thing. The air smelled of growing things, and not just flowers. She could smell rain water on trees, and a light flowery scent that she couldn't identify, but didn't care to. There was also something else…pipe smoke? Yes, that was it, though it was diluted enough so that it was pleasant. Finally, she opened her eyes to find herself in a large canopy bed, not really a canopy bed, but it felt like it because the ceiling. That was when she realized that she was in more of a gazebo than anything else. 

"Oh my god, I'm in Rivendell." She said out loud to the ceiling.

"Indeed you are, and very lucky to be here at that. Few of the realm of Angmar have seen past these borders in recent times."

She knew who it was already. The words were quite familier.

"Gandalf the grey." She said, and sat up. "It is good to see you again."

Gandalf nodded.

"Indeed, it is, though I did not expect to so soon, and under such circumstances."

She drew her knees to her head and rested her head on them.

"Circumstances are changing fast."

Gandalf raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed they are."

She buried her head in the blankets and breathed in. They smelled of clean air and a soapy smell which was altogether enjoyable. Suddenly she wondered how long she had been asleep.

"How long have I been sleeping? And where is Sirrah?"

Gandalf smiled, he had expected no less.

"You have been asleep for two days. Your friend is still asleep in a room near your own."

Kat sighed.

"Good grief. No wonder I fainted."

"It is a wonder you were able to survive at all. The flood was meant to take all in its path."

Kat smiled faintly.

"Yes, well, we always were an exception to the rules."

Gandalf just hemed and continued smoking. Suddenly, there was a soft knock at the door, and Sam stepped in. Kat suddenly grinned.

"Strawberry bubble bath."

She then shook her head and smiled.

"Hullo Sam, how are you?"

The hobbit blushed and wrung his hands.

"Fine, fine, quite good actully. I was just stopping by to see how you were doing, seein as how you saved our lives and all…"

Kat smiled.

"It was my pleasure Sam, how is Frodo? Still well I hope?" She winked, "Seeing as I put all that hard work into keeping him in one piece."

Sam blushed again and smiled.

"Still fit as a fiddle miss, thanks to you."

"And Aragorn, and Sirrah, and even you Sam."

Sam, to Gandalf's amusement, turned an even darker shade of red, now erring on the purple side.

"Yes, I suppose so, on my end, but certainly for Strider."

Kat smiled at the hobbit, who gave a quick farewell and scrambled from the room. Kat stared after him, thinking, maybe they're fond of us after all. She didn't realize that she had uttered the words until Gandalf replied.

"Yes, they are I think. Sam has checked on you both nearly every hour since you arrived."

Kat's jaw dropped. She had known that they were well thought of, but that was nearly the treatment that he had given Frodo. Suddenly she thought of something again.

"Strawberry bubble bath…what a nightmare."

Gandalf did not appear to hear her, though she was sure that he had. Instead, he rose and told her that he was off to check on her friend. She nodded, and sat back, admiring the intricate carvings of the room.

Soon though, she was slightly bored. She had been laying in bed for two days, and really wanted to see the elf-haven. So, she got up and rooted around the room, soon finding a small pile of cloths on a small table. She held them out, and gasped. They were the most beatiful things that she had ever seen. Green and blue fabric embroidered with silver and hemmed just so that it flowed like water. But it was too small, wasn't it? After putting it on, she discovered that it wasn't. Good greif, I'm thin, she thought, when did that happen?! Sometime in the middle of getting yourself transported to middle earth, taunting the two greatest evils in middle earth and nearly getting killed three times, she decided. She combed her hair out and was surprised to find it behaving. It now fell below her shoulders, like a dark amber waterfall. Wondering at what a few days of rest could do, she shook her head and slipped out of the room, convienently forgetting her shoes.

~^~

As she padded barefoot down the halls, Kat stopped every few minutes to admire a bit of carving, or a plant that she had not seen before. The stone under her feet was cool, not cold, but cool enough for her likeing. Her dress was silent, and the only thing that she could hear was the tinkleing of the bells on her necklace. She was surprised that she still had it. After all, it had been through a lot. She fingered it as she came to an open space where a waterfall trickled down near a small garden. She sat on one of the rocks that made up the waterfall, trailing her fingers in the water. She closed her eyes, and saw a soft light behind her in her mind, much like she had with Glorfindel, only this light was different. She turned around and found, to her surprise, Aragorn, watching her from the shadows.

"You're like an elf!" she accused. Seeing the confused look on his face, she elaborated. "I see you like I do the elves, like a light in my mind…it's complicated."

Aragorn nodded.

"As are you Lady Kat, tell me, how long have you been up?"

She shrugged.

"I dunno, an hour, maybe more."

Aragorn continued to watch her.

"You say that you see the elves as a light in your mind, is that how you seem to sense when someone is near?"

Kat nodded.

"It is. Most of the race of men are invisible to me, except, as I said, you. You're like an elf." She looked thoughtful. "perhaps since you were raised by them, they sort of…rubbed off on you." She shook her head, amused at her own bantering. "Don't listen to me, I'm rattling. How have you been? I'm sorry I yelled at you at the ford, I was just a touch stressed."

Aragorn smiled.

"For good reason. Elrond and Gandalf have informed me that surviving that flood was meant to be impossible."

Kat blushed.

"It was Sirrah's too, that's why she's out cold at the moment. And haven't you learned by now that few things are impossible with us around?"

Aragorn nodded solemly.

"It does seem so, at times."

Kat turned back to the water. Aragorn stood for a moment, before turning and softly walking away.

~^~

The next day, Sirrah awoke. Kat was sitting by her bed, reading, or rather, trying to read, a manuscript in a strange language. Sirrah looked around.

"Oh my god, I'm in Rivendell."

Kat gaped and laughed hysterically.

"Oh! Oh my… that's exactly what I said!"

Sirrah sat up. She lay back down again quite soon though, as her head began to hurt. Kat shook her head.

"Don't get up just yet, you were a lot worse off than me."

"Huh? Why?"

Kat shrugged.

"You had a few cracked ribs, and the shield you threw up was much bigger than mine. That's why you fainted in the first place."

Sirrah was silent. Then she looked around. Something was strange about this, then she realized it.

"I can see!"

Kat grinned.

"Yep, that was another thing Elrond fixed. I was asleep at the time, otherwise I would have told him to do it myself!"

Sirrah looked around, amazed that she could make out every detail in the room for the first time in nearly two weeks. Slowly, she raised herself up to a sitting position, and put her head onto her knees.

"Erg. What time is it?"

Kat shrugged.

"I dunno, I haven't figured out how to tell time here yet, though I'd guess it to be..."she glanced out the window, " bout three o'clock in the afternoon. You've got awhile before dinner, but their having a feast in Frodo's honor, so you'll be good."

Sirrah shook her head.

"Food? Food is good."

Kat nodded.

"Sure is. Oh yeah, and guess what?" Sirrah raised her eyebrows. "We have hobbit friends!"

Sirrah just looked at her. Kat sighed.

"I said, we have hobbit friends! Sam's been checking on us every hour since we got here!"

Sirrah sniffed her skin.

"I don't smell like starwberry bubble bath! Must of ran out."

Kat smiled lopsidedly.

"I know, that's what I said, then I got strange looks from Gandalf."

"Gandalf's here?"

Kat shook her head.

"Of course you dummy, this is Rivendell!"

"Oh…yeah."

Kat shook her head.

"Honestly. Do ya think you can get up now? I wanna show you around, it's really, really, cool here."

Sirrah smiled.

"Cloths would be nice."

"Oh yeah…shut up Sirrah."

Sirrah just grinned, and found herself alone in her room with a dress tossed at her face.

~^~

They made quite a contrast in color, thought Aragorn as he watched the two girls make their way across the grounds. He knew better than to try to follow them, Kat would simply sense him. Kat, clothed in a dress much the same as the day before, walked beside Sirrah, who was in a dress that was in red and gold. As they neared the entrance, Aragorn realized that there were people coming in, and was overjoyed to see who it was. Elrond's sons, Elladen and Elrohir rode into the gates on their horses. They bent and spoke to the girls, who in return bowed. He saw Kat point to him and suddenly realized that the elves were seeking him. As he drew nearer, they dismounted and bowed to him. Kat smiled.

"They were looking for you."

"Thankyou."

"No prob."

And with that, the girls continued to walk, heads together in conversation.

~^~

That night, there was a feast of epic proportions, though the epic part was different for many. For Frodo it marked his coming to Rivendell and being safe for a time. For Aragorn, it was being at home, with his familey, though he was not present. For Sirrah and Kat, it was the first real feast that they had ever had. They watched as courses were set before them, and talked little, but looked much. There was so much to see! So many people, elves, dwarves, men, hobbits. Kat picked out a few that she recognized, including Gloin, Gimli, Arwen, Elrond, and even Legolas. She looked longer at Legolas, then turned away, eager to find more familier faces. It was Sirrah, though, that found Boromir, in a dark corner of the hall, speaking quietly to a few other men. Kat raised an eyebrow. 

"He doesn't look all that good in this light…or lack there of. Perhaps it's a reflection of his character?"

Sirrah nodded. 

"Possibly." And then she continued to watch the crowd. 

Suddenly, the plates were cleared away, and everyone arose. Elrond and Arwen led the way to the hall. 

"What's in here?" asked Sirrah.

Kat smiled.

"They're going to sing and play in here, I cannot wait to hear them!"

Sirrah raised an eyebrow.

"Singing?"

Kat nodded, looking like a kid in a candy shop.

"Yes, elven singing, it's the most beautiful on all of the worlds, or so they say."

Sirrah shrugged.

"Cool."

Kat rolled her eyes, miffed at her friends response. They walked in to find a small man sitting on the floor. 

'_who's that?'_

'I dunno, but he wasn't at the feast.'

'huh.'

The man stood up at Elrond's request and both found that it was not a man at all. It was a hobbit.

__

'Sirrah! It's Bilbo!'

'Really? Wow.'

'no kidding.'

They snickered as Bilbo told Elrond that he had not been sleeping at all, but making up a song. Kat remebered, he needed Aragorn's help to finish it, though it was nearly done anyway. They quietly found a seat that was coincidentaly next to Gandalf. He was smoking his pipe, and barely took notice of them, for which they both were thankful. Soon, the minstrals had begun to play, and there was suddenly music all around them. It was like a drug to Sirrah, who had only been up just that day. Kat had had a good nights sleep, and so was quite awake. She listened for many hours, rapt in the music, until another voice broke in, in words that she understood. It was Bilbo, singing a song. She listened to the story of Earendil, but wasn't quite sure as to what was going on, try as she may to work it out. When the song/story was done, Kat watched the elves smile and applaud the song, and asked for it again. He polietly declined, saying that it would be to tiring to repeat the whole thing. 

"Not too tiring for you!" answered someone, laughing, "you know that you are never tired of repeating your own verses! But really we cannot answer your question at one hearing!"

Kat snickered at the conversation that followed, comparing mortals to sheep. Finally, Bilbo retreated with Frodo by his side, and the elves began singing again. This time, she knew the first line, though the meaning was a mystery still.

__

A Elberenth Gilthoniel

Silivren penna miriel

O menel aglar elenath!

Na-chaered palan-diriel

O galadhremmin ennorath

Fanuilos, le linnathon

Nef aear, si nef aearon!

The song ended, leaving Kat breathless. She now knew the first two lines, instead of only the first. It's no wonder that elves were the first people of middle earth to sing, she thought, the words seem to beg for song whenever you say them. She sighed and sat back as the elves continued to sing, wondering at their clear voices and words.

~^~

Many hours later, the singing was over. Kat rose, yawned and looked around. Gandalf was still sitting by them, though he had lost his pipe at sometime during the night. She looked down at Sirrah, who was fast asleep against one of the pillars.

"I am impressed." Gandalf suddenly said. "Few who listen to their songs for so long are able to stay awake."

Kat blushed, taking it as a compliment.

"I have wished to hear the elves sing since…" she faltered, it had been since she had first read the books, but how was she supposed to tell him that? "…for a long time." She ended the sentence lamely.

Gandalf nodded. "Indeed it is something that many desire to hear, for their songs are the most beautiful of all."

Kat nodded. "They are right." She looked down at Sirrah, wondering whether she should wake her in order to get her to bed. She decided against it, not wishing to be killed in a messy manner. She looked at Gandalf. "Should I leave her here?"

Gandalf nodded.

"I will ask Glorfindel to take her to her rooms. But please, before you take your leave, talk awhile with me. How is it that you came to the last homely house when last I saw you, you were in Helms Deep?"

Kat smirked.

"It's a long story, are you sure that you wish to hear it?"

"If you are willing to tell it, yes. I am quite curious."

Kat sighed.

"Well, I guess I'd better start from the very beginning."

And with that, she procedded to tell him everything. How She and Sirrah had been sitting in her friends living room, when they had all of the sudden been standing in Mordor, how they had been taken by Sauron, then Saraumen, then tricked Sauron's orcs into letting them go. Then she continued on, telling him how they had made some money in helms deep, and purchased two horses. She told him about Analgon, about getting their swords, and their separation. Then she told him about weathertop, and the troll, and finally, the riders at the ford. Gandalf seemed very interested in the magic that they had used, and Kat obliged him happily, eager to unravel the mystery herself. She explained how each of the spells worked, and repeated the verses for them. Finally, she got to how they had survived the flood.

"Well, I can't really tell you that, cause I don't really know. I remember saying someone's name, and something else, but don't remember doing anything particular with my magic! Sirrah did the same thing, but I never heard her yell, so it couldn't have been that…"

Gandalf nodded.

"I have a theory, that your magics are better put to use when you chanted verses, and if you use it in its raw form, it drains much faster than if you used it normaly."

"So if we had had a sheilding spell for that, we wouldn't have fainted?"

Gandalf closed his eyes.

"You, perhaps. Your friend would not be able to make a shielding spell for herself, her magic is in foretelling, and locating. It is why you have a bond."

Kat started, she had left that out of her story, how did he know?

Gandalf saw her surprise and smiled.

"I know that you share a bond of the mind, it is because of you're apparent heritage that you share it."

Kat spluttered.

"Heritage? What are you talking about!?"

Gandalf smiled again.

"There was of old, a realm of Angmar, where dwelt men that were sorcerers. They were very powerful, and were said to have bonds with others of their kind that were beyond blood."

"You mean, a bond of the mind?"

"Exactly. This was why the realm was so powerful, all of its inhabitants were bonded together through their magic. It was like a pack of wolves, they were a pack, and to find one alone was to know that they had been completely exiled."

"But…but, why do you talk about them in the past tense? What happened?"

Gandalf sighed.

"Sauron the deceiver gave to their leader a ring of power. He fell into his power, and the kingdom died."

Kat gasped.

"The witch-king of Angmar! He's a ring wraith!"

Gandalf nodded sadly. Kat lingered on this a moment, and then asked something else.

"But why is it me and Sirrah especially that have a bond? You said that it was because of our magic, but its different!"

"But that is why, she relies on you to protect her from the present, and she protects you from the future, while leading you both to where you wish to go."

Kat's jaw dropped.

"So, you're saying that we survive off of each other?"

Gandalf nodded.

"Wow."

They sat in silence for a long while, until, when Kat , looked out of the window and saw that the moon had risen far into the sky. It was near midnight. She stood up.

"Thankyou Gandalf, I appreciate you clearing this mystery for me and my friend."

Gnadalf nodded.

"I am happy to, for it was a mystery to me as well for a long time." As Kat began to walk out, Gandalf stopped her.

"There is one more thing. Elrond has called for a council tomarrow in the morning. He has asked for you to be present, with your friend."

Kat smiled.

"Of course, we will be there." And she walked out, leaving Sirrah still asleep on the floor and Gandalf sitting beside her, contemplating this turn in events.

~^~

Once Bilbo had told his story, Elrond turned. "Now that we have heard of the one ring, let us bring our attention to a new problem. The edges of the dimensions are unraveling, and people are coming through. Lady Kat, Lady Sirrah, please tell us the story of your adventure."

Sirrah tried to shirk down in her chair, but Kat prodded her until she stood up. "My friend and I aren't from this world. We're from Earth: almost, but not quite, entirely unlike this Middle Earth." She ignored the confused faces of the Council. "Imagine our surprise when we suddenly find ourselves in the middle of Mordor, a supposedly fictional place." Once again, she ignored the Council, which was this time emitting gasps of horror as well has faces of confusion. It was normal for people to react that way to her anyway. "A large band of Orcs took us to see Sauron, who we managed to piss off, and tossed us into a dungeon. Still not quite sure how we got out of there, but we did, and found ourselves at Saurauman's humble abode, then we procedded to piss him off, then were about to go off to Saurons, but managed to get out of that. We then managed to get to some town or another and met up with Analgon" she indicated the ranger that was sitting near Elrond. He had been incredibly surprised to see them, but had recovered and shook his head, declaring that they were possibly the strangest people he had met. Sirrah continued. "We... er… _charmed_ some Men into giving us swords and armor, and went to Weathertop… for reasons of our own. There we met up with Aragorn and the Hobbits-" Here Sirrah and Kat snickered for some reason- "and after we helped them out with some of their Ringwraith problems, we followed them here to get some help and offer our own."

The Council sat in stunned silence for a while. How could two teenage Human females escape from Sauron, get out of Mordor with minimal injuries, help defeat five of the nine Nazgûl, and survive the long journey in-between with next-to-no help from others? Finally, Elrond spoke up. "You two are quite amazing. But, I have a question." Kat looked nervous and Sirrah squirmed down in her chair; she never did like to be the center of attention. "What help do you need and what help can you offer?"

Kat looked at Sirrah. Sirrah was obviously at her nerves end. "Er," she said. "The help we need is in going back to Mordor. I think that since that's where we arrived, that's also where we're going to have to leave. The help we have to offer…" She trailed off and sighed. "You won't believe us. Just trust us that we can help the Ringbearer get to Mordor and Mount Doom alive. We have our ways."

Gimli did not like the vague answer Kat gave. "Why should we trust you? For all we know, you are working for Sauron and will lead the Ringbearer directly to him!"

Sirrah quickly spoke up. "We know what will happen in the future!" she said quickly, before her nerves made her unable to speak. Silence once again prevailed amongst the Council. Sirrah realized that she would have to elaborate. "We know what will happen. Kat and I know that Frodo would take the Ring to Mordor, we knew that a Fellowship will go with him to protect him and the Ring, we know who will be in it. We know what will befall the Fellowship before the Ring is thrown into the fires of Mount Doom. We could help stop much of the unfortunate parts of it from happening." She paused and cast a quick glance at Boromir. Only Kat and maybe Gandalf noticed. "We could help keep certain members of the Fellowship alive." She looked back at Gimli. "Is that enough of a reason to let us travel with the Fellowship? Besides, what would Sauron and Saruman want with two female Humans?"

Gimli glared. "Fine. Who will be in this fellow ship of the ring?"

Kat stood up, saving her friend.

"There will be nine in the Fellow ship, nine walker to combat the nine riders. They will be representatives of the free races of middle earth. Shall I say who will be in it, Elrond?"

Elrond looked grave.

"If you wish to fathom a guess."

Kat nodded. 

"Frodo will obviously be the ring bearer. Gandalf will accompany him, as it is last great task to see the rings destroyed. Aragorn shall go with them, as he is the heir of Isli-I mean Isildor, and the rings fate ties greatly with his own. He and Boromir shall go to, I think it's the white city to reforge the sword that was broken." She looked to see Gandalf nodding, and Elrond looking at her fixedly. "Legolas of Mirkwood shall be the representitive for the elves, and Gimli for the dwarves." She stopped and counted on her fingers. "Ah yes, that leaves three more. Sam! Come out from your hiding spot in the garden, I know that you are there." Sam came forward clumsely, blushing and wringing his hands. Kat smiled. "For his loyalty to his master, Frodo, Sam will go with the Company, Leaving Elrond two more spots to fill." 

Gimli stood up, eyes blazing. "And do you know who these two will be?"

Kat nodded, narrowing her eyes.

"Elrond will advise against it, but Gandalf shall be in their defense. Pippin and Merry shall be the last walkers, due to their friendship to Frodo, and their unerring loyalty." And bowing, Kat sat down.

Gimli looked at Elrond, who looked very surprised. Gandalf was nodding, looking slightly amused.

"Does the lady speak the truth lord Elrond?"

Elrond spoke slowly and deliberately. "She does, on every account."

Silence stretched over them for long moments. Finally, Gandalf spoke up. "I think," he said, "that there is more than meets the eye concerning these young ones." He stood up and walked closer to them, looking each of them directly in the eye. "I, for one, would be glad to have them accompany the Fellowship to Mordor." He turned and looked at the rest of the Council. "They have also been to Mordor and seen Sauron himself." He cast an odd look back at the two girls as they started to snicker. He decided that it was best to ignore them. "They know what we are up against. They could be valuable to our quest." Once again, Sirrah and Kat started to laugh.

The laughter must have been slightly contagious, for Aragorn said with a smile on his face, "At least they could bring a bit of gaiety to the Fellowship. The gods know that we will need it once we get to Mordor."

Kat and Sirrah gave up trying to stop their giggles at that point. Elrond nodded gravely.

"So it is, the Fellowship is chosen, with the Lady Kat and the Lady Sirrah accompanying them. They must leave within the week."

~^~

So it was that Kat and Sirrah were chosen to go with the Fellowship to Mordor, though they knew that it was, in the end, only Frodo and Sam that would go so far. They would be traveling with Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli when the Fellowship broke. This had been decided. Whether Boromir was to travel with them was a mystery that the girls were still debating. They had been sitting on Sirrah's bed all day, recalling what had happened to the Fellowship throughout the journey. All had gone well, until they hit Gandalf's dissapperance.

"We can't let him fall!"

"But he has to, otherwise he won't be reincarnated!"

"I know, but isn't there something we can do?"

Kat shook her head.

"No, we have to let him fall, he'll never be Gandalf the White otherwise."

Sirrah sighed.

"Allright, I guess your right, it is kind of crucial."

Kat nodded, already trying to remember what happened next.

"Then they go to Lorien, stop at the Nimrodel, get surprised by Halidar, spend the night in the trees, orcs cross into Lorien, they get into a spat about whether Gimli gets a blindfold."

"Huh?"

Kat nodded.

"Yeah, I know, stupid really, ya know that thing that the Elves and Dwarves have going? Kind of like americans and nearly every other country? I'm better than you are…"

Sirrah nodded.

"Yes, well, this has gone so far that they wont even let the dwarves look at lorien. It takes the entire fellowship getting Blindfolded before any of them go."

Sirrah shook her head. 

"Sheesh."

Kat nodded.

"No kidding, the funny part is that Gimli ends up with a love for Galandriel. Go figure."

"Yeah, I know, and he threatens any one that speaks against her."

Kat laughed.

"Yeah, and almost gets them all killed."

Sirrah shook her head.

"Crazy."

"No kidding."

~^~

The next day, Kat left Sirrah to her own devices, and sat, making up various spells for healing, destruction, and warding. By the end of the day, Sirrah had talked Aragorn into giving them Fighting lessons, and Kat had made up a multitude of spells and written them down carefully, then folding them into a small piece of waterproof packaging. Then, she called in Legolas, Aragorn, Sam and Sirrah.

"I'm really sorry, but I want to know how this warding spell works, cause I just don't know. Could you stand out there a bit for a minute? I just need you to do some things."

Aragorn nodded.

"What do you need us to do?"

Kat pursed her lips, trying to think.

"I don't know if I'll be able to talk to you, so one I cast the circle, look for me, listen for me, and try to get in. I don't want to find along the way that you cant see us, but you can get in."

Sirrah smiled.

"Yes, that would defiantly be a bad thing."

Kat nodded.

"That's exactly why I'm testing it here. Just wait there a second." And she walked in a slow circle, chanting. 

__

"Chaos lingers on the dawn

watching o'er her earthly spawn

let her vision pass by tonight 

let us be free from the fight

Two times let the circle be cast

One for Lorien's love which will last

One for Elberenth's wisdom of time

The circle is layed at the end of this ryhme!"

Around the circle which Kat had walked, there was a small flash of light, and then it subsided. Kat turned and looked at them. Her mouth moved but they couldn't hear her, but they could see her. She put her hands on her hips.

"Well, that answers two questions." Muttered Sirrah. Legolas was staring, so was Sam. She suspected that it was for different reasons. Aragorn just looked impressed. Suddenly, he started walking towards her. Sirrah shrugged and followed suit, with Legolas and Sam behind her. They walked, and walked and walked and walked some more. She couldn't have been more than four feet away when they started, but by the time they had stopped, they had walked twice the length of the room. Kat clapped her hands together and smiled. Then she walked around the circle once, muttering. They heard her opening spell clearly.

__

The circle is broken

Free for all to pass through

I take rest as a token

And the saftey of me too.

She grimaced as the circle flashed and faded again.

"That is a really sucky opening spell. I'm glad its different in a plural tense."

Aragorn was smiling.

"Congratulations little one. I will feel better knowing that you may protect us if the need should come."

Legolas was still staring, and now Kat noticed.

"You have to tell me what you saw, I need to know whether you could see me or not."

Sirrah nodded.

"We could see you, but we couldn't hear you."

"Speak for yourself lady Sirrah, I didn't see nor hear nothing!"

Kat perked up.

"Really? What about you Aragorn?"

He looked at her.

"I saw you, but it looked as if I were seeing you through a waterfall, you were distorted, like a mirage on the snow."

Legolas nodded.

"He speaks closer to the truth for me, though it was like seeing you in a great light."

Kat raised an eyebrow.

"Just as I thought, it's different for everyone. But none of you could get in, so I suppose that is the essense."

They all nodded, and Kat thanked them, then grabbed Aragorn and Sirrah and begged for a sword leeson.

~^~

The rest of their stay in Rivendell was taken up with packing, sword fighting and trying to keep their sanity as they prepared to set out on a quest where they knew nearly everything that was to happen. By the end of their stay, Kat had established a definate dislike for Boromir, a strong freindship with the hobbits and a taste for sword fighting. Sirrah had developed the same taste, and the same strong friendship, but not the same dislike for Boromir. In all fact, she had never really spoken to him, just looked. Kat agreed that he was rather hot, but #1 Legolas was better, #2 Aragorn was better and #3 Kat had a mistrust of him from the first. She had heard him refeer to them as witches with a sneer in his voice, and had then and there decided to keep a close watch on him. As they set out, Elrond gave them all a warning, that they had made no oath to stay with them, and could leave when they wished. Kat shook her head subtley, the Fellowship would never stay together, it was not possible. As they set off, she noticed that Frodo never once looked back at Rivendell, he kept his gaze fixed steadily ahead. Kat looked back once, to check that Tiro and Chaos were following them, they were. Then she turned back, patting bill and smiling. She and Sirrah were just behind Sam and in front of Legolas, walking the path, led by Gandalf and Aragorn.

~^~

BWAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!!!! *sniff* my cat sliced my finger open…it hurts!!! :' (


	5. , In which our heros annoy the fellowshi...

Chapter Five, In which our heros annoy the fellowship, and Kat gets Pissed off.

Note: Central is our school, it is a good five stories tall, and has no airconditioning. It can get up to 110 degrees on a 90 degree day, which is quite common in NE during the first two months of school.

~^~

Much of the next fortnight was spent being nearly a perfect temprature for both of them who were the only ones like that. They slept in hollow places, wrapped in cloaks and covered in leaves, if they could help it. Kat and Sirrah often slept away from the Fellow ship, though Sirrah was sometimes found snuggled in with one of the hobbits. For this, she received merciless teasing from Kat, which usually consited of I'm surprise your still alive! The fellowship puzzled over this when they had watches together. It was on one of these nights, when Sirrah and Kat were on the watch, that they started to discuss the fate of the Fellowship.

"I could have sworn that werewolves come at some point, but I cant, for the life of me, remember when! I don't even remember quite when the crows come!"

Sirrah sighed.

"I'm sure that we'll figure it out."

~^~

When finally they reached the Cahadras, Gandalf and Aragorn sat a watch for the day, debating on which path to take. Aragorn insisted that they try for the Cahadras, but Gandalf did not relish the idea. Kat didn't blame him, she knew that they barely survived the passage, but let them work it out for themselves, because they knew that they would survive it, no matter how difficult. They had found, to their surprise, that extreme cold and heat did not affect either of them, when on that night, bitter cold overtook them. The next day, Frodo and Gandalf were on watch, and there was suddenly a darkening of the pre-dawn stars and moon. Kat and Sirrah were asleep, but both woke suddenly, and sat up as Frodo asked Gandalf if he had seen it. Gandalf replied that it had most likely been a wisp of cloud. They heard Aragorn mutter that it had been fast, and against the wind. Kat, breathing heavily, wimpered.

"Whatever it was, it was from Sauron. And he is pissed off."

Gandalf looked at her, she was sweating, though it was cold. She got up, silently ordering her heart to calm itself. In her dream, she had been high above their camp, and had suddenly been dropped. She had no fear of heights, but the dropping feeling scared her. The feeling that she was falling suddenly, abruptly, had often awakened her. Now the feeling would not go away, and she climbed to the top of the ledge and let the wind comb her hair, calming her. She watched the mountains until her eyes drooped. She closed her eyes, and was awakened by shreiks of birds and screams of many voices. Again she stood up. Gandalf and Frodo were still on watch, and the rest were asleep. Wiping her eyes, she found tears and smiled bitterly. She knew what was going on, something had been attacked here, or near here.

"Gandalf. Does Sauron keep birds? I keep hearing shreiks on the wind."

Gandalf looked at her sharply.

"He keeps many in his legions, birds, beasts and men."

"Wonderful, no wonder I can't sleep. They're looking for us you know."

"I do."

Seeing the terrified look on Frodo's face, she smiled.

"It's ok, they're far off their mark."

She wiped her eyes again, and looked at Sirrah, envious of her friends deep sleep. 

"How do you know?" Frodo asked.

Kat smiled.

"Don't ask, lets just say that there is little sleep for me today."

And so it was. Every time that her eyes closed long enough for her to sleep, she heard fell voices and spirits on the wind. She felt as if she were in a shifting and changing atmosphere, and woke every few minutes, until finally, she slept for a few hours before dawn, under Gandalf's watchful eye. Legolas seemed to have troubles as well, though he did not dream, he would suddenly wake as Kat did, though it was less often. Sirrah had troubling dreams, but did not wake from them.

~^~

Over the next three days, Kat recovered the sleep that she had lost by sleeping through breakfast and eating while walking. On the morning of the thrid day since Kat's night of unrest, they caught sight of Cahadras. Kat was excited, but still managed to sleep the entire day, again skipping breakfast until they started out.

~^~

As both Sirrah and Kat and known, it was the moutain passes that they took first. They climbed for many hours, and soon it was difficult. Kat had some trouble, but she was used to rocky ways, and scrambled quickly over rock falls nearly as fast as Legolas, finding practical ways for all of them. Sirrah was very proud, and started a friendly competition with her to see who could find their way over quickest. They had traded their tennis shoes for the light shoes of the elves in Rivendell, because they were more practical and comfortable, not to mention they weren't as heavy. Suddenly, they found themselves on a very smooth stretch of snow far above the land. Sirrah stopped to breath, and looked around, wondering at how incredibly high it was. Suddenly, there was a commotion in front of her, and Kat ran up to her.

"Sirrah! It's that line! Boromir's line!"

Sirrah gasped.

"Really! Finally!"

They ran up just as Aragorn helped Frodo to his feet. He felt for the ring, which had come off of its chain and into the snow. Suddenly, Boromir bent down and picked it up, regarding it solemly.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over such a small thing…such a little thing."

Sirrah and Kat smiled.

"Boromir!" Aragorn called. "Give the ring back to Frodo."

Kat and Sirrah collapsed into hysterics. The fellowship looked at them strangely. They just continued to laugh.

"Yeah Boromir, give the ring back to Frooooooodo!"

They snickered, and Aragorn smiled slightly. Sirrah had made her way next to Boromir and grabbed the ring carefully from him, escorting it back to Frodo. She was about to hand it back when suddenly, she grabbed it and examined it closely for a moment. Frodo gave her an odd look, much the same as he had given Boromir. Suddenly, Sirrah grinned.

"Ya know," she said, giving it back. "They totally ripped me off."

She noticed the odd looks that she was getting from every one save kat, who was smirking. 

"What? I don't want it, I've got my own!" and she pulled out her neckalace, which had a dragon and, sure enough, a copy of the one ring. Kat began to laugh hard, so hard that she had to kneel in order to regain composure. They all stared at it. Sirrah shrugged.

"Don't worry! It's just a copy! Though the letters are fading a bit."

She smiled and put it on, then began to dance around like a maniac.

"See! I'm not invisible!"

"Oh! The looks on your faces!" Kat continued to laugh. "Absolutly priceless!"

Boromir looked miffed, and slung his shield on his shoulder. Kat sniggered again.

"Dinner plates."

She and Sirrah were left behind for the rest of that nights march, a few paces behind the fellowship.

~^~

The next nights march was steep and slippery. It was not until they stopped at the top when they realized that it was snowing. Kat grinned and giggled as she and Sirrah stuck out their tongues, trying to catch the snowflakes. They had trouble until they walked on, when the light snowstorm became a blizzard. Kat hurried along behind the hobbits, keeping them from straying from the path, which Sirrah and Kat could see; though it was difficult. They halted, and Sirrah heard the storm die down. However, when they started out again, it simply came back.

"Wonderful," muttered Kat. "We stop, the storm stops, we keep going, the storm keeps going. Will the snow go up when we start back?"

Sirrah laughed.

"We can only hope, though I sort of doubt it."

Suddenly, the company stopped. Kat and Sirrah sighed and sat down, Kat making a fine snow throne for herself. The wind howled, the snow swirled, and suddenly, Sirrah had an annoying Idea.

"Say kat, how longs it been since you made a snowman?"

"Snowman?" echoed Boromir faintly.

Kat smirked.

"Ages. Shall we try for one?"

Sirrah grinned.

"Sure! Where do we start?"

Kat looked around.

"Well, for one, we rouse the hobbits, who look about ready to freeze. And then we roll some snow up in balls and stack them."

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know how to make a snow man! But where to we get the eyes, nose and arms?"

Kat looked back at the company. Gandalf was just starting a fire.

"Just wait till the fire dies down, we'll use the ashes."

Sirrah shrugged. And with that, they began possibly the most annoying thing they could have done. While the hobbits watched in amazement, Legolas in amusement, and Boromir in rage, they built a small snowman. Kat pried a glove from her hand and drew some wet ashes from their fire and painted eyes, nose and a mouth on it. Then they stepped back to admire their handywork. Crossing their arms, they debated on a name.

"What shall we name it?"

"Larry?"

"Nah, Larry wouldn't be caught dead up here."

"Really? I'd think that's the only way he would be up here."

"True. What about Sarhdarac?"

"Huh?"

"Sarhdarac. Caradhras backwards."

"Ah. Yes, that sounds quite nice."

Kat took her sword and touched it on the shoulders of the snowman, accidentally cutting off its head in the process.

"Oops." Kat said as Sirrah began to laugh.

"Youe are NEVER knighting me…not EVER! Hear me?" 

"Shut up Sirrah." She put the head back on and carefully put her hand on it. "I dub thee Sarhdarac of the Caradhras, may you stand here longer than us."

"Buried or not."

"Exactly." 

And they turned back and walked into the shelter with the wind howling behind them. Kat buried herself in a small cup of snow and dozed, much to Sirrah's amusment, who followed suit. Thus it was that they heard the wind slowly die down as the fire did. Kat rose when they decided to go down the mountain and woke Sirrah up as well. They looked out in dismay to find that the snow was above the hobbits heads.

"Blast it! Sarhdarac is gone!"

"He's probly buried."

"Well, he'll be here longer than us for sure."

"That's true."

Aragorn and Boromir were now trying to force a path through the snow, much to the apparent amusment of Legolas. Suddenly he stood up.

"The strongest must seek a way, say you? But I say: let a ploughman plough, but choose an otter for swimming, and for running light over grass and leaf, or snow-an elf."

With that he jumped onto the snow, called a farewell to Gandalf and ran off.

"Slimy git." Muttered Kat as she stood up.

"Precious pretty boy not so precious anymore now is he?"

Kat grinned.

"Yeah, mine may be a prat, but at least he isn't an idiot."

"Hey!"

"I'm only tellin the truth!"

The Fellowship that was with them looked at them sidelong, wondering what they were talking about. Kat carefully placed her hands on the snowbank beside her and levered herself up, keeping her weight balanced enough to walk carefully. She made her way off in the distance, passing the toiling men slowly. In a few minutes she was beyond the corner. Sirrah shook her head, she could probably do it, she simply didn't care to. That decided; she sat down to wait.

~^~

Kat followed Legolas' barely visible foot prints. When she rounded the corner, she found a large snowbank, which she climbed with extra care, and suddenly, a drop-off, which Legolas was sitting on, shaking his head. Taking a snow-ball, she aimed, and let loose, hitting him smack in the middle of his shoulders. He yelled, jumped of the embankment, then jumped back on, even though it was at least ten feet high. Kat was standing there, hand on her hip. 

"Be more careful. Your lucky I don't work for the enemy."

Legolas seemed to be to surprised to speak. Kat shrugged and walked past him.

"You ought to tell them that this thing isn't to big, it's at least twice as tall as Aragorn."

He stood up, brushing snow off of his shoulders. He still looked surprised. As Kat jumped down the bank, he turned and went to give his friends hope.

~^~

When finally the company was reunited, and Gandalf came leading bill with Gimli, They started down the path. A rumbling came from behind suddenly, and a spray of snow nearly blinded them.

"Enough, enough," they heard Gimli say, "we are departing as quickly as we may!"

and with that the fellowship stumbled down. Kat looked around in fear when she heard a bird call split the air.0

"The birds again!" cried Aragorn.

Kat grumbled. "I hate those things. I'd rather deal with a Nazgul."

Sirrah elbowed her.

"Shush, they certainly wouldn't."

Kat sighed.

"No, I suppose not."

And they continued to walk. When finally they deemed it safe to stop, Kat and Sirrah both lay on the ground. Frodo commented on the wind. Suddenly Aragorn leapt up.

"How the wind howls! It is the howling of wolf voices!"

Kat sat up. So did Sirrah. They only heard the howling of the wolves, and missed the rest of the conversation. Aragorn led them to a rocky ledge where they waited. Dark shapes crowded just outside the ring of firelight. Suddenly Kat remebered something.

"Ah! I almost forgot!"

Aragorn looked at her sharply, as if to say that this was not the time to forget things lightly. Kat stood up.

"Everyone move in."

They did so, Sirrah rolling her eyes at her friend's forgetfullness. She had entirley forgotten about the warding spell.

~^~

After she had cast the spell, they settled down, and waited. The wolves prowled the night, watching them and their fire with eyes that glowed. Frodo watched them with growing fear until her though that he might go insane. Sam was the same way. Aragorn and Boromir sat as the ready, seeming to think that at any minute, they would attack and they would need to defend themselves. Kat sat near the edge of the fire, breathing steadily, eyes closed. Sirrah was dozing, in perfect trust of her friend. Gandalf was sitting near the fire, staff laying across his lap. He was smoking a bit of hobbit weed and looked thoughtful. Suddenly, wargs ran at them from all sides. Aragorn and Boromir jumped up, as did the hobbits. But they kept running, and running, as if the ground were moving against them. Gandalf examined them closly from a distance, finally decided that they were unimportant, and turned back to the fire. Kat flinched, but the ward held strong through the night, until the wargs gave up and dawn came. When Aragorn deemed it safe to travel, he went and tapped Kat on the shoulder. The girl jumped a foot in the air, much surprised. She shook her head when she realized that day had come and she was so deep in meditation that she hadn't noticed. Boromir was now giving her stranger looks than ever. She ignored him and lifted the wards, then sighed.

"Boy am I glad that's over."

Gandalf smiled. "As am I, that was quite impressive."

Kat smiled. "Yes, but I wont be doing it again for awhile."

"Then we must certainly reach the mines by nightfall. Can you walk?"

Kat rolled her eyes.

"I'm tired, not an invalid!"

Aragorn did not reply, but simply Slung his sword on his back and began to walk. They followed in their usual order, except Kat and Sirrah were in the back.

"We're about to reach the mines!" said Sirrah in a hushed voice. "Should we tell them the password?"

Kat shrugged, replying the the same hushed voice, they often forgot about their mind connection. "Just make sure no one disturbs the water, that's what did it last time. Either way, they must go through, it would be folly to go by the Gap of Rohan."

Sirrah snickered.

"Yeah, it isn't even open!"

Kat shook her head.

"Not even a Bannana republic."

They both snickered. Neither of them notcied Legolas' ears prick back forward, nor his confused face. He had heard them, but understood little of it. Thinking nothing of it, he continued to walk.

~^~

A few hours later, they found that they were slightly lost. Sirrah and Kat pressed on ahead, to look for a stream. Kat was good at finding water, it was like a magnet to her. Gimli also pressed on, though it a different direction, and soon they heard him call out. When they found where he was, Kat rolled her eyes.

"No wonder I couldn't find it, no water to look or listen for. Sheesh."

Gandalf nodded.

"What has happened to the water, I cannot guess, it used to be swift and noisy, the gate-stream. But come, we must go in haste!"

They slowly wound their way along a path and finally came to a great wall, which Gandalf said was near the Moria wall. Stone steps led up to the true gate wall. Quickly, they hastened to those walls, picking their way across a small creek that Kat would not touch. She instead leaped upon stones and onto the far shore. Every time she looked at it, she shuddered. It reminded her of an oil spill, the land here had once been fresh and beautiful, but a scourge had blackened it to a shadow. They continued on, Sam doggedly leading Bill along. Suddenly, there was a disturbance in the water. Kat saw it from the corner of her eye. It was not a fish, no fish could live in such water, she was sure of that, but it had not been from shore either. Shaking her head, she continued on. 

They soon came upon two living trees of holly, which Gandalf stopped at and said.

"Well, here we are at last. Here the elven way from Hollin ended…"

he continued, but Sirrah did not hear. She only heard Kat giving a great sigh when Gimli and Legolas got into a small spat.

"Just like home. I forgot how much I missed entirley pointless bickering."

Sirrah snorted. Kat had always been rather cynical, especially about politics.

"No kidding."

"What does the inscription say? I thought I knew elvish, but I cannot decipher it!" Frodo asked.

Gandalf explained the runes and their meaning to the fellowship.

"You simply speak the password and enter!"

Boromir perked up slightly.

"Do you know the password?"

"No!"

Kat sighed as Boromir raged about the point of coming here in the first place. He really did get on her nerves.

'_Sirrah, I do believe your pretty boy is the single most annoying man I have ever met.'_

'Even compared to some of the people at school?'

'Still worse.'

'Principle?'

'Nope.'

'The president?'

Kat did not reply for a moment.

__

'Close… but no, at least I can vote against him.'

'Not yet…'

'Blast it.'

They heard howls on the wind. Bill started and Sam calmed him slowly.

"How I hate this foul pool!"

and with that Boromir took a stone and began to throw it in. Sirrah saw just in time, and tried to stop him, but couldn't. Just as it was about to hit, she shouted the first words that came to her mind.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

The stone hovered just above the suface. Kat breathed a sigh of relief, as did Sirrah.

"Accio Stone."

Slowly the stone made its way to her, but didn't quite make it. It thumped quietly on the shore. Kat turned back to Boromir.

"Do not disturb the water," she said cooly. "it is not wholesome." 

Boromir looked quite amazed that she would bother to call a stone to her in order to keep it from hitting the pool, and sat down moodily, not replying. Sirrah stood by Gandalf, muttering. No one but Kat knew what she was saying, and that was only because she knew her friend well.

"It's mellon, the elvish word for friend…" suddenly she stood up.

"We should leave. Now."

She looked around nervously. Boromir was positivly livid.

"Then pray tell, how do you propose we go? Into the werewolves? Or through the walls?"

Kat smiled, seeing the look on her friend's face. Sirrah shrugged.

"Through the walls sounds nice…_mellon."_

As the fellowship watched in amazement, the doors opened, and Kat began to snigger. Sirrah looked around some more.

"Quickly, we must not linger here!"

Bill was set loose and they moved slowly in. Suddenly, Frodo fell with a cry. Sirrah turned back with a curse and ran to fetch him from the watcher. Kat too, cursed and ran to Frodo's rescue. Sam also was there, wrestling with the arm. Kat stood ankle deep in the water, chanting in a commanding voice.

"_Go back from whence you came, beast of old,_

Back into you lake dark and cold

Leave the power you seek behind

With this one, that which you seek, you shall not find!"

Suddenly, the arms retracted and Frodo was released. Sam and Sirrah helped him to the doors as Kat splashed quickly from the water.

"Quickly! The spell does not last!"

They hastened into the mines, as slowly the arms crawled out again. Finding no person to nab, it settled for the doors, collapsing them with a crash. Kat gasped and suddenly streatched out her arms. Feeling no stone around her, she calmed down considerably, and heard Sirrah do the same. Her eyes adjusted and she found Legolas directly in front of her. He was faceing her, but did not realize it. He can't see, she realized, I had forgotten how scared he is of this place. She carefully placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Legolas, calm down. We are here, exciting as it was to get here."

He gulped silently, finally calming down. Kat suddenly realized that it was his light and Aragorn's that she was seeing by. She shrugged and took her hand from his shoulder as Gandalf called light to his staff, faint though it was. They started out, eager to get away from the gate. First they climbed steps, nearly two-hundred, and then stopped a moment at the top. Gandalf offered all a flask from Rivendell, though Kat and Sirrah both refused, not wanting to take away from their first charge, which was the Fellowship. They looked down on the stairs, and Kat snickered.

"Kind-of like central if ya think about it."

Sirrah snorted.

"Yeah, of the deepish almost darkest hellish depth variety."

Kat snickered again.

"A wonderful description."

They lapsed into silence and Kat realised that Legolas was still freaking out. When they started out again, Kat went just behind the elf, with Sirrah behind her. Kat began to feel the heat first, and then was the first to feel it's lifting. Gandalf then stopped and looked around. All were relived to find that they would rest, and Pippin and Merry began to push into a small guard room. Gandalf stopped them, and opened the door, carefully walking in. Near the middle of the room was a well. 

Kar sighed and walked in, carefully avoiding the hole. She began to set her pillow on the floor when she noticed Pippin stooping over the hole.

"Don't even think about it Perigrin Took, or I shall sever you arms from your body and throw them to the next orc I see."

Pippin started and quickly backed away, wondering how it was Kat knew what he was about to do.

'_What did you do that for? I think you scared him silly.'_

'He already was silly, and I just remebered that it isn't armor he sends down, it's a small stone.'

'Oh, yes, I suppose that makes sense.'

Kat sighed and lay down. Gandalf watched the entire night, while they all lay in fitfull dreams. Suddenly, Kat awoke, cold and very awake. She sat up, then stood up and sat beside Gandalf. Rubbing her arms, she watched as he blew smoke rings.

"I was just going to wake them."

"Yes, we have far to go, and it is dark. I should like to be moving."

Gandalf nodded and began to wake them all. They walked for many miles, up and up until Sirrah thought that her ankles could take no more. Without warning, the sounds changed, and the walls vanished.

"Huh. We're in a hall now, and a big one at that."

Kat shrugged at the change, it was nice to have open air again, though it had no movement to it, which drove her nuts.

"You are correct Lady Sirrah, we are in one of the habitable parts, though high above Drimdrell gate. I seem to have choosen the correct way. I will now risk a little real light."

And he held his staff aloft, shifting its glow so that it fell over the enitre chamber. 

"Wow. That is quite an impressive show. It must have taken awhile!"

Sam nodded.

"There must have been a mighty crowd of dwarve here at one time, and everyone of them busier that badgers for fivehundred to make all this, and most in hard rock too! What did they do it all for? They didn't live in these darksome holes surely?"

"These are not holes," said gimli "this is the great realm and city of the Dwarrowdelf, and of old it was not carksome, but full of light and splendor, as it still remebered in our songs.'

And with that he stood up and began to chant in a deep voice. Kat was lulled by it, and remebered few of the words. Sirrah had already fallen asleep in a corner. Just as she was about to slip into dreams, Gimli stopped. He may not be an elf, she thought, but even the elves can't match a good bass. She then fell asleep, not feeling Legolas lay down near her or Frodo lay near her later in the night, when his watch was over. They did not know it, but Sirrah and Kat had a calming effect on the most of the fellowship. Aragorn also slept near them, as near as he could get with all of the hobbits, Gandalf propped himself against the wall. Boromir only slept away from them, he had never felt calm from them, but perhaps that was because one of them loathed him and the other simply did not speak to him.

~^~

Morning came, and the first time that they all saw natural light for well nigh on two days. Kat stood up, stretched as she always did, and then heard Gandalf.

"We are tired, but we shall rest better when we are outside, I think that none of us shall wish to spend another night in Moria."

"Oh no. Not so soon surely!" she whispered.

Sirrah nodded, realizing that they had neared the end of the journy, and thus the end of Gandalf the Grey.

"Good things seldom last." She replied, equally quiet. 

Legolas turned, thinking that they were speaking of the mines, but the looks on their faces were of a deeper saddness, and choices that neither wanted to make. He had seen the look on Frodo and Aragorn's faces before, but had not expected it from them. He then turned before either noticed that he had overheard them. They did not notice, for they had begun a heated conversation through their mind.

__

'Cant we save him! All we have to do is keep him from falling, It wouldn't hurt either of us!'

'Sirrah, you know we cant! He won't die! He gets reincarnated Gandalf the White for some reason, I think because sauraman turned sour!'

'But we can't let him fall! The fellowship needs him!'

'Sirrah, Aragorn knows the way to Lothlorien, and then we boat until we reach the falls, and then the Fellowship breaks!'

'Because Merry and Pippin are taken! Gandalf could prevent that.'

'If he did, Sarauman would never be defeated, the ents, remember?'

'Then he could prevent Boromir's killing!'

'We can prevent that, Gandalf is needed elswhere!'

'But…'

'Sirrah, think about it, this is Gandalf the Grey's last journey, they said so in Rivendell, but it is Gandalf the White's first!'

'Damn it I hate it when your right.'

'Trust me, this time, so do I.'

They found that they had been drawn to a stop at a small room. It was dimly lit, but they blinked as they walked in. Sirrah and Kat stood uneasily at the entrance as the Fellowship read the tomb inscription. Then, equally nervous, they wordlessly handed the book to Gandalf, knowing that they would not beable to budge anyone out until they knew Balin's fate. Suddenly in Kat's mind, she could hear cries again. Gandalf was reading, and she knew what the words were, she followed them in a whisper

"We cannot get out, we cannot get out, they have taken the bridge and the second hall, Frar and Loni fell there." Gandalf stopped reading and looked up at her, she did not notice and continued in a rasping whisper. "The watcher in the water took Oin, We cannot get out, the end comes. There are drums, drums in the deep." She paused. "They are coming."

Sirrah shook her friend's shoulder, 

"Kat! Wake up!"

Kat's eye suddenly focused, and she shook herself.

"We must leave, now, or close live the fate that they did."

Sirrah nodded, scared at the look on her friend's face. It was of pure horror and fright. Gandalf was about to speak when suddenly there was a great rolling, _doom._

"Drums in the deep." Whispered Kat. 

"They are coming!" cried Legolas.

Kat did not hear them slam the doors after Gandalf tried to scare them away. Then suddenly, she saw Sirrah's face in front of hers.

'_Kat. Wake up, now. And stay awake for god's sake, we need you on this one!'_

This time, Kat woke up for good. She drew her sword, inexpirienced though she was and held it in front of her. Sirrah drew her own sword and smiled. Boromir slamed the door shut.

"They have a cave troll."

Sirrah chuckled slightly.

"We shall make them fear the chamber of Marzarbul!" said Aragorn grimly, wondering what she was laughing about..

Boromir shut the door again and wedged it as the company made ready to fight. 

~^~

The fight was short but fierce. Thirteen orcs were slain not including six that had been caught in a variation of the spell that Kat had used on the Nazgul. They then turned and began to run to the door. No sooner had they started though, that a great orc chieftain, just barely shorter than Boromir walked through the door. Sirrah hit her head with the flat of her sword.

"It isn't a cave troll!"

This caught the chieftain off guard. He grunted, then heaved his spear up, just in time for Legolas to shoot him with one of his last arrows. It gurgled and hurled it at Frodo. However, Boromir was already near him and shoved the hobbit down, earning himself a slash across the cheek.

"Now is our last chance! Run for it!" Yelled Gandalf, they all took his word for it. They crashed through the door, and Gandalf stopped.

"Go on! Do not stop running!"

Kat looked back, regained her mind and promptly stopped. Gandalf began to protest, until he saw the look on her face. She was going to whoop some ass before she let anyone through that door. He stood aside, looking quickly at Sirrah, who had followed her friend. Goodness, he thought, they'll follow one another anywhere! Kat put her hand to the handle, and began to yell.

"_Door! Open for no bird, man or beast_

Be it from north, south, west, or east!

Crumble you foundation before you creak

Be it monster strong or mouse small and meek!"

There was a great red flash and for a moment, Kat and Sirrah could see the other side clearly. There was a great red and black shadow with a face of flame. Sirrah breifly wondered if it was Sauron somehow before Gandalf grabbed their arms and dragged them down the stairs. The girls finally found their feet and raced after them, finally reaching the fellowship, they ran on, slowing to a walk when the noise died. They went for at least a mile, down stair and passages, never turning. Suddenly, they stopped, Gandalf being weary from fighting the orcs. He had used much of his power. Kat and Sirrah sighed and sunk to the ground. Gimli looked at them, worried. They were not weary, but simply depressed that they had seen Gandalf's bane. 

"What happened at the door? Did you see the beater of the drums?" asked Gimli.

"No," sighed Kat, "It was not the beater of the drums, they are simply the heralds of the orcs."

Sirrah smirked, suddenly seeing an amusing angle to this.

"Gandalf, you wouldn't happen to have an ex around these parts would you? One that you stuck with a restaurant bill?" she asked panting slightly.

Kat chuckled, though nothing could truly break their melancholy. Suddenly, Kat rose and looked at Boromir.

"Boromir, let me see that cut, that spear was quite sharp."

Boromir stepped away.

"I am fine."

"Nonsense, you have been bleeding for last hour. We do not need you to loose your head due to blood loss."

Sirrah sniggered and Kat rolled her eyes.

"I am no longer bleeding. I need no assistance."

But even as he said it, they saw him flinch. Kat glared for a moment, and then turned to Sam.

"How about you Sam, that was quite a orc you killed."

Sam blushed and nodded. Kat smiled, she really did admire him, he was simply the sweetest person she had ever met. Going over to him, she put her hands on his scalp where the wound was and looked in carefully. Sam did not flinch at all as she examined it. Finally, she grinned.

"You are lucky, it wasn't poisoned, and it's clean, it's also very shallow."

And with that she simply took her finger and drew it across the cut. It closed seamlessly after her finger, glowing slightly as it did, then fading. She smiled and patted him on the head.

"Very good Samwise, I am still amazed at your pluck."

Sam blushed again, though Kat had already turned away. Sirrah sat back, smiling slightly, the doting mother act suited her friend well. Now Kat turned to Boromir again.

"Boromir, please stop being so bravado. Being brave is one thing, but being stupid is another."

"Bravery and stupidity are often the same thing, it just depends on whether you succeed or fail." Said Sirrah, Kat grinned. "Intelligance is much the same." Kat shook her head.

He narrowed his eyes at the insult, but finally consented. Kat shook her head and put a hand to his cheek. If Sirrah hadn't known how much she hated the man, she might have thought it was a romantic gesture. However, she knew that Kat still loathed him, and brushed the thought of killing her away.

"Well, it isn't poisoned…"

'_though the way he acts, it might as well be.'_

Sirrah rolled her eyes as Kat gave her consensus.

"It'll be fine, just give me a sec."

She pursed her lips and placed the hand carefully on top of the cut.

"_Heal the wound that has been opened_

Let its pain come to an end

Burn infection that has taken hold

Then protect it from heat and cold."

Boromir's cheek suddenly grew hot, and then cooled down again. She took her hand away, and Boromir's went in it's place, they watched his face go from wonder to indifference in less than a minute.

she and Sirrah rose again, and the fellowship started out again by a silent consent. Gimli's voice broke the silence.

"I think that there is light ahead, though it is not sunlight. It is red."

"It is fire, the levals far below us are on fire." Said Kat. She shrugged when Sirrah silently asked her how she knew.

'_common sense, men have it, it's just seldomly used.'_

Sirrah sniggered. They walked for a while longer until they came to a great arch from whence the heat and light came. Gandalf stepped through, telling them to wait. He stepped back in, face grave.

"There is some new devilry here," he said, "most likely devised for our welcome. But come let us go! We are near the end, and if the sun is shining, the last race is ours!"

They raced across the hall, and suddenly a fissure rose infront of them, even as a shadow began to tail them from their starting point. _Doom Doom _rolled the drums. Legolas suddenly turned and drew his bow, but to Kat's surprise dropped both with a cry. Suddenly, both she and Sirrah realized what had filled him with fear. The Balrog was here.

"Ai! Ai!" he cried, "A Balrog! A Balrog has come!"

Kat and Sirrah sighed as Gimli dropped his axe and covered his eyes.

"A Balrog, Now I understand." He leaned on his staff. "and I am already weary" 

Kat grimaced. Sirrah sighed again.

"Over the bridge!" Cried Gandalf, "Fly! This is a foe beyond any of you! I must hold the Narrow way!"

Kat and Sirrah looked at each other, and then over their shoulder at the approaching Blarog. Kat suddenly dashed to Gandalf. She stood on her tiptoes and lightly kissed the old man on the forehead.

"We shall meet again, Gandalf. This I assure you of."

And then she was gone, Sirrah just gave him a quick hug, then raced after her friend. They went to stand with the hobbits, both on the verge of tears. Kat had to hold Sirrah by the shoulder so that she would not run to Gandalf's side. Aragorn and Boromir were already at the bridge entrance. Kat's grip steadily tightened as the battle went in the order that they had nearly memorized. When Gandalf smote the bridge, Kat had to hold Sirrah by both arms. They watched as the whip wrapped around the wizard's knees, and brought him to the edge. Just before he fell, Kat threw a small ball of raw magic at him, green and blazing. The old man slid into the abyss. The last thing that they heard was his rasping voice.

"Fly you fools!" it cried. Then the fires went out and darkness fell over the company. Aragorn and Boromir raced past them, Aragorn calling for them to follow. They did so, stumbling, half in shock, all except for Sirrah and Kat, where grief seemed to sharpen their senses. They ran until they came to a great door, where orcs waited. Aragorn struck one down with such fury that the rest fled. They then ran until they were well out of bow-shot then stopped as one. There grief caught up with them and laid it's hand heavy upon their hearts. All wept, cast upon the ground or standing silently. Kat and Sirrah only were dry eyed, their tears spent before Gandalf had even fallen. Kat wandered off to sit by the Silver lode, taking calm from its splashing. Sirrah was standing halfway between the Fellowship and Kat when suddenly Boromir called to her.

"Lady Sirrah! Why did you not save him! You told us that you could tell the future, prevent death! Was this a false promise?"

Sirrah paled.

"I-"

Boromir was now advancing upon her, rage flickering in his eyes.

"You said that there would be no death should you be allowed to come? Look at what has happened now! I knew from the start that we should have turned you out as soon as we saw you!"

As the fellowship watched, he continued to rage at her, until Frodo saw tears on her cheeks. Suddenly, in the middle of his accusations, Kat appeared from the bushes. Sam, though he was already ten feet away, backed up at the look on her face. Boromir did not notice. It was well for Kat though, she strode up to him, coming behind Sirrah, who was now crying.

__

Smack!

The crack caused by Kat's hand raised echo's from the valley. Boromir stood in shocked silence, stunned at Kat's face. He had never seen her eyes green, but they were smoldering an icy emerald now. 

"Do not kid yourself Boromir, son of Theoden! Our actions here are far beyond you conception! Should you need a scapegoat for your anger, use yourself, instead of condemming people for things which you do not understand!"

Then she faded, as if her anger had thrown her into relief with the landscape around her. She turned to her friend and hugged her around the shoulders, letting her cry into her shoulders. Boromir, still shocked, wandered back to the fellowship and sat down, feeling his cheek. Taking his glove away, he noticed that he was bleeding slightly. The small scar that Kat's healing had left had opened, though the wound was not nearly as deep. As he sat down, Frodo backed away from him, as did Merry and Pippin. 

~^~

Legolas heard Kat's words over and over in his mind, feeling that there was some meaning that he could not find. Suddenly, he realized it, and gasped imperceptibly. Their conversation that morning, _not so soon surely, good things seldom last._ It was then that he wholly believed in them. They had known that morning, and most likely before. He shook his head, remebering his thoughts at the looks on their faces, ones who must make choices that neither wanted to make. Turning away, he looked over dimrill valley.

~^~

They started out again only after Aragorn had urged them up. They then began to march again with heavy hearts. As they did, Kat felt a light touch on her arm, she knew who it was with out looking, and wheeled around to find herself correct. Boromir stood behind her, sorrow on his face. Kat's eyes glittered.

"Remove your hand, heir of Gondor," she spat, "or I shall remove it for you." 

Boromir stared into her eyes a moment, then looked away. He had meant to apoligize, but it was obvious that the girl had lived through a thousand meaningless apoligies, and would not have another.

"Kat." 

Kat looked a moment at Sirrah, who had laid a hand on her other arm and finally relaxed. With a last glare at Boromir, she trudged away, making sure that he was not walking beside Frodo or Sirrah. Sirrah sighed, and Legolas looked at her. She smiled smally.

"Hell hath no fury…" she said impishly, and walked on, head down.


	6. In which out heros get annoyed and disco...

I really do Apoligize for it not being quite as light hearted as before, but it really does have its moments of hilarity. The rest is philisophical and cyinical, there isn't much more like that bit with Boromir, I just got a bit pissed at him. ::giggle:: Stay with me! It'll get better once we get to Lorien!

Chapter Six: In which our heros get annoyed, and discover why elves are blonde.

~^~

They followed the silverlode for a few hours, until Sam and Frodo were lagging behind. Kat and Sirrah were with them, making sure that no harm befell them, though they were quite sure that it did not. Legolas noticed after a while, and spoke to Aragorn. He came back and apoligized to the hobbits, telling them that there was a place near where they could rest. He opened his mouth to call Boromir to come and help him carry them, but seeing Kat's tight lipped silence, stopped himself. He trusted the girl's instincts, and they were wary of him. He picked up Frodo, and Kat picked up Sam. Sirrah followed behind, snuffling. Kat gave her strange looks, but soon shurgged and continued on. Sam was not a great burden, and babysitting had made Kat used to holding children (or men the size of children) for long periods of time. Soon they came on a stream that the silverlode ran into, and then plunged over a small waterfall. They stopped and all sat, save for Gimli, Merry and pippin, who started a fire and drew water for boiling. Kat went a little ways from the fellowship, sitting at the waters edge again, but this time kept an eye to Boromir. The man sat where he was, aware of Kat's eye, and made no move near Frodo or Sirrah. When they had made dinner, Kat came over and sat down. She was smiling, which led them to believe that it was safe, somewhat. Boromir said no words the entire time, which suited many just fine. All were still amazed at Kat's mean streak, they had always thought she was very easygoing, but it appeared to not be so. Little did they know that Sirrah's was just as potent, it simply showed itself differently. As they talked, Sirrah remebered something. Not wanting to cause the fellowship further pain, she silently asked her question.

'_Right before Gandalf fell, what did you throw at him?'_

Kat suddenly smiled.

__

'I figured that since we couldn't stop him falling, we might as well make it easier. It was supposed to be a spell to let him fall slower, so it didn't hurt when he hit, but I didn't have any verses for it, so I put the intent in, and hoped for the best.'

'Well, I hope it worked, it was quite something to see.'

'Yeah, to bad nobody else did, I liked that color of green.'

'No kidding, it was really pretty.'

Suddenly Kat paused.

__

'You are aware that we are having a conversation on how pretty the color of a ball of magic was?'

'Yeah, weren't you?'

'Just checking.'

Sirrah shook her head. After eating they got up and began to hide their traces. Kat buried the remains of the fire, the hobbits spread leaves over the burial place. Then they began to walk again, Aragorn leading. Sirrah sniffed again, and Kat looked at her strangely again. 

"What in the world are you snuffling at Sirrah?"

Sirrah looked at her, surprised. 

"I dunno, but I think it's bleach!"

Pippin looked at her sidelong.

"What is bleach?"

Kat sniggered, as did Sirrah.

"Bleach is the stuff that Sarauman uses to keep his robes so dazzelingly white."

"Well, unless we've gotten to them."

"Very true, then he is Sarauman the hippie!"

They collapsed into laughter, and the Fellowship decided unanimously not to ask, not wanting to know what 'hippie' was.

"OOO and those nails, I wish I could get mine so long!"

Sirrah looked at hers.

"Yeah, so do I, but alas it is nearly impossible."

Kat tutted.

"Tsk Sirrah, haven't you learned by now that few things are impossible in this fair world?"

'_You mean like you slapping a fully grown man when you used to not even beable to slap a fly?'_

Kat grinned, and Sirrah could tell that she was rather proud of that.

"Precisely, much like us both being able to work magic like an every day thing."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow, he was sure that Sirrah had not given a reply. As for the rest, he would have to ask them about that later, he had met them knowing how to do magic, it seemed tied to them both. Them not being able to work magic was quite inconceivable. Finally, the valley opened and they heard the rustleing of leaves. In the slight light, there stood hundreds of thousands of trees, swaying and rustling in the breeze.

"Lothlorien! We have come to the eaves of the Golden wood!" cried Legolas "Alas that it is winter!"

Kat smirked.

"I dunno, it's better than winter in Nebraska, but of course, then these trees wouldn't even be here."

Sirrah nodded.

"Yeah, they'd be under six inches of snow."

Kat sighed.

"Especially if they kept their leaves, remember the october surprised of 97?"

Sirrah sniggered.

"Yeah, the one where no one had power for a week?"

Kat nodded.

"Yep. We got Anaconda stuck in the VCR."

"Really?"

Kat smiled.

"Uh huh, the worst part was that it was a rental."

Sirrah laughed outloud. The Fellowship again decided not to ask, they were talking about things that they had never heard of. Pippin was the one that asked what they all were thinking.

"What are you talking about?"

They looked down at the hobbit, at each other, and back down at him. Sirrah shrugged.

"Ya may as well tell him, it's not like their going to understand any of it…"

Kat shrugged.

"True, but I shall wait for that tale until we get to our resting place."

"We are near it," said Aragorn, "though we are little more than five leagues from the gates of Lothlorien, we can go no further tonight. Let us hope that the virtue of the elves will protect us tonight."

"If elves still dwell here in this darkening world." Said Gimli.

"It is long since any of my kindred have journeyed to the Golden wood, but we hear that lorien is not yet deserted. Never the less, they perhaps now dwell deep in the wood."

"Indeed deep in the wood they dwell," said Aragorn sighing, "We must fend for ourselves tonight, we shall go forward a short way, until the trees are all about us and then turn aside and look for a place to rest."

They stepped forward, but Boromir stopped and stood, not moving. Kat did not even bother to glare at him, she knew why he feared this place. The ring was tainting his heart already, thus he feared a place of true goodness. 

"Is there no other way?" he asked.

Kat didn't even bother to listen to his reply. She simply looked around, then giggled at the look on Sirrah's face.

__

'Drooly fangirl meltdown?'

'No, just fumes.'

'Huh?'

'Fumes! I keep smelling bleach!'

Kat just laughed.

~^~

When they reached the Nimrodel, Sirrah's mysterious fumes got worse, but their hearts lifted.

"Here is Nimrodel!" said Legolas, "Of this stream the silvan Elves made many songs long ago, and still we sing them in the north, rmebering the rainbow on its falls, and the golden flowers that floated in it's foam."

He went and climbed down the bank of the stream, calling for them to follow, for the water was said to be healing. Kat did so gladly, As did Sirrah. She followed Kat just because she could, and how many times in your life did you get a chance to wade across the Nimrodel? They all waded across, then sat down on the far edge. Legolas then regaled them with tales of Lorien, with Kat listening raptly. Then there was silence. Kat listened to the spalshing, soothed as always. She then noticed something rather unusual.

'_Sirrah, to your right, do you see anything, or rather feel anything?'_

Sirrah's eyes closed as she sighed.

__

'Yes, there's elves in the trees over there, though it's a good thing I don't smell for them, all I smell is Bleach.'

'Its all in your head sirrah.'

'Then it's very convincing.'

Kat shook her head, amused, then listened as Legolas began to sing the song of Nimrodel. The points of light on the side of her vision darted around, and she decided that these elves were a lot like fireflies. She counted their numbers sleepily, and pinned it down at about four. She wasn't even aware that she had fallen asleep until Aragorn's voice woke her up.

"Your words bring good counsil Gimli, come we have already lingered by the road to long."

Kat got up and watched Sirrah rub her nose and sneeze. She shook her head again. They walked, not for very long, and soon came on a stand of trees that were large in girth and of unguessable height. 

"I will climb up, I am at home amoung the trees, though these are strange to me."

"Um, Legolas…" said Sirrah. She was grinning, as was Kat.

He looked at them questioningly. "Yes?"

Kat smirked and went to where Legolas was standing. She peered up and squinted.

"Ah. There they are. Elves of Lorien! I see you, will you please stop stalking us?"

"And get rid of the bleach!"

"Sirrah…"

Sirrah sneezed again in reply. The elves in the trees made no reply, though their lights had stopped moving. Legolas looked at them stragely and began to climb. Kat fumed.

"Honestly, how rude…"

"_Daro!"_

Legolas dropped down next to them and pulled the girls against the trees. Sirrah protested.

"Do not move or speak." Said Legolas.

Sirrah and Kat wrenched their way from his grip as soft laughter fell over them. Sirrah glared at the elf, then at the tree.

"You know," she said, "we breath loud enough for them to shoot us in the dark."

Kat nodded.

"They've been with us since the Nimrodel too, so I don't know what you're freaking out about."

There was a clear voice speaking in elvish. Legolas looked up and replied.

"Who are they? And what do they say?" asked merry.

"They're elves!" said Sam, 'Cant you hear their voices?'

"Yes, they are elves," said Legolas, "and they say that the Ladies are correct, they could shoot us in the dark, we breath so loud. They also say that the ladies are correct again, they have followed us since the Nimrodel."

Both Girls were regarded with a strange look that both had gotten used to over the past month or so. The elves spoke again, and Legolas translated.

"They also ask that Frodo come up, they seem to have tidings of him and our journey. The others they ask to wait a little…" There was a flurry of elvish, and then another strange look cast at the girls. "They also ask that the witches of Angmar come."

Sirrah sighed, she liked the title, but it's reputation seemed to proceed them, and it didn't seem to be good. She could understand why though, after all, they were 'related' to the most fearsome of the Nazgul. Suddenly, a ladder dropped down, and kat yelled.

"Ow! I'm ok!"

She rubbed her head and glared upwards, murmuring some choice words in German that Sirrah only understood because she had know Kat to do that for a year. She then clamored up, followed by Sirrah, then Frodo, Sam, and finally, Legolas.

~^~

When they all were up, Kat and Sirrah could see fine, but a little lamp was uncovered and shone in their faces. Neither squinted, though Kat rubbed her eyes when it was taken away. It was then covered again and the elves spoke in their native tongue. Frodo replied, though it was not as melodious. Kat and Sirrah caught the meaning, but only because of the context. To their relief, he then began to speak common. He apoligized for his people not speaking the language, (though Kat privatley thought that it was them who should be apoligizing) and introduced himself. He was Haldir, with his brothers Rumil and Orophin, who spoke very little of the language. 

"We have heard of your quest, for the messengers of Elrond have passed by here on their way to Imladris.

'_Imladris?'_

'Rivendell.'

'Ohhhhhh…'

"…How many are you?"

"Ten, Myself, four hobbits, and four of the race of men, two that stand before you, and two below, one is Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

"The name of Aragorn is known in Lorien, but you have only named nine."

"The tenth is a Dwarf."

"A dwarf!" said Haldir, "That is not well, we have not dealings with the dwarves since the dark days. They are not permitted on our land, we cannot allow him to pass."

Kat and Sirrah heaved heavy sighs. Haldir looked at them sharply.

"Do you question our judgement?"

Kat glared at him.  
"I do. You do not soften the relationship of peoples by refusing him, and he has the favor of Legolas, Elrond, and Aragorn, otherwise he would not be traveling with us. So why are you so uppity about it?"

The elf looked at her for a moment, and Legolas lay a hand on her elbow.

"You said it yourself," he whispered, "do not meddle in affairs you do not understand."

She sighed.

"Whatever. Your right, I do not completely understand, though my heart is heavy to see that some things never change, no matter what the dimension."

Sirrah nodded.

"I agree."

Kat bowed.

"Please pardon me, Haldir of Lorien, it has been a difficult day, and all of us are not in our best minds."

They received strange looks from the elves, who conversed a moment in their own language, and then turned to her again.

"We accept your apology, Women of Angmar, though we are curious as to your meaning. But this matter may be disscused later. We shall do this, though it is against our liking. If Aragorn and Legolas will guard him, he shall pass, but he must go blindfold through Lothlorien, as must you."

Kat started, as did Sirrah.

'_What is he talking about? Why do we have to get blindfolded?'_

'It's our so called heritage, the witch king, remember? He must be worse than we know.'

'No kidding if we have to go blindfolded through Lothlorien.'

'Well, the people around here are…oh dear.'

Kat had just noticed their stares. Frodo, Sam and Legolas were used to it, but the three elves before them were not. For a moment, Kat wondered if they could hear them. 

"Pardon, but why?"

The elf looked taken aback, as if this was the silliest question she could have possibly asked.

"Do you not know of your own history with the elves?"

Kat and Sirrah looked at eachother, quite surprised.

"Um…not really no, we do know that the greatest of the Nazgul was once king of our so called realm, but beyond that, not really."

They looked at them again, amazed. Then Haldir shook himself, and returned to his normal self, whatever that was.

"Now is not the time to debate, your folk must not remain on the ground. The hobbits shall climb up and stay with us. There is another talan in the next tree. There the others must take refuge. You, Legolas must answer to us for them. Call us if anything is amiss! And have and eye to that dwarf!"

Kat allowed herself a last glare before she slid down the ladder, not bothering to climb. Sirrah smirked at her friend and started to follow. 

"Wait. You shall stay in this tree, there is not enough room on the next Talan for all of you."

Sirrah gulped and nodded, then grinned, realizing that she would be with the hobbits, specifically Frodo. To bad he isn't taller, she thought. The word taller brought her to Kat's roomies. Oh dear, she thought, someone ought to check for blood in the morning, hopefully she wont kill him.

__

'Sirrah? Where are you? Surely you didn't get stuck on the ladder?'

'No, worse, the blondes up here decided that I'm staying here tonight.'

'Great. Oh well, gives me a chance to kill boromir quietly.'

'Don't you dare.'

'Nah, in fact I was just considering how to apoligize to him.'

'Not today, he'll still be pissed off that you insulted him.

'True.'

Someone tapping her on the shoulder brought Sirrah out of the semi-trance. She turned around to find Haldir looking at her oddly again.

"Yes?"

"You looked lost in your mind, I wondered where you had gone."

Pippin had come up while they were talking.

"Oh, she does that all the time, as does Lady Kat. Nonw of us know what it is." He looked hopefully at Sirrah.

Sirrah shook her head, there was no harm in telling them, after all, Gandalf had known. Then again, he had always kept silent about it, perhaps there was a reason.

'_Kat, should I tell them about the mind speaking?'_

'Uh uh, no way, Gandalf never said any thing about it, theres gotta be a reason for that.'

'Yeah, that's what I figured.'

She withdrew from Kat and looked at them.

"I was simply gathering my thoughts."

The hobbits looked at Sirrah as if this answer was very vauge. Frodo knew that she was hiding something, but said nothing of it, he trusted both of them completely. Haldir raised an eyebrow.

"You gather your thoughts in a strange manner Lady of Angmar."

"Mostly because they always run away from me." Murmured Sirrah. The elves heard, but did not give a reply, deeming the comment to strange for it. The hobbits ate a second supper, as did Sirrah, and then wrapped themselves in cloaks and furs. Sirrah was content with just her own cloak, but did not fall asleep. She sat, watching the elves, trying to master Kat's way of seeing. She could do it sometimes, but Kat could see in Moria simply by Legolas and Aragorn. Now she set about making it the same way for herself.

~^~

Kat, meanwhile, was watching her tree slowly fall asleep. The sickle moon rose in the sky, and she coolly noticed that it was the same moon from her world. This was food for thought. Was Middle earth her and Sirrah's earth, in a former time or something? She shrugged. It was possible, simply not at all likely. Remebering what she had often called a sickle moon in her world, the cheshire cat moon, she found herself thinking of the story of Alice in wonderland. She and Sirrah were certainly Alice, but who was the rabbit? The queen of hearts? She snickered, the queen of hearts was most likely Sauron, or perhaps Sarauman. She quieted herself when Legolas twitched, after all, they were all tired, and sleep was the best escape from greif. But as she remebered, elves didn't really sleep, nor did they dream. That could be good or bad, in her opinion, the reason she did not sleep was she knew she would dream, or lie in a wakeful dream. She sat back against a tree branch, sighing. 

"You should sleep."

She jumped, Legolas had awoken, despite her attempts to be quiet.

"I should, but so should you."

"Why do you not sleep?"

"Because sleep is no escape for me, and it is easier to be awake."

"No escape?"

She shook her head, not wishing to discuss philosophy.

"Never mind. Did I wake you? I did not mean to."

He shook his head.

"I awoke because there are fell creatures near us."

Kat sat up.

"Shit. I forgot about them."

And with that, she tried to get hold of Sirrah.

__

'SIRRAH!'

'What? What!'

'Sorry, thought you were asleep.'

'No… I'm trying to get the hang of seeing elvish light.'

'Oh! Any luck?'

'Yeah, I can see the elves over here, and Legolas over there, but I don't see Aragorn.'

'Well, it's a good start, by the way, could you take time out of your busy elf-sighting to feel around, Legolas woke up because he felt orcs, and I just remebered that orcs pass under.'

'So that's why they left.'

'Ah. Aha. I guess it's under control then.'

'Yes, I'd say so.'

'Ok, go back to your elf-sighting then.'

Kat could feel Sirrah's death glare over the connection and smirked. She focused her eyes to find Legolas staring.

"It's fine, Haldir and his brothers went to kick some ass."

Legolas pulled a strange look and Kat restated the comment.

"Haldir and his brothers are taking care of it. Oh, wait a sec."

She went over the the side of the tree and rolled up the ladder carefully, admiring the rope, which shined much the same as the elves. She set it carefully down and sat in her origanal place.

"Ok, now everything's good, Haldir will figure we got the message."

He nodded and resettled himself, now cross-legged.

"You and Sirrah often speak of another world, if you are of Angmar, why do you do this?"

Kat smirked.

"I was under the impression that the realm of Angmar was wiped out. But we are not from Angmar, in a sense. I guess you would say… blast. I dunno, the whole thing is rather strange."

Legolas nodded, keeping the thought that they were strange, to himself. Kat sighed.

"You see, as Sirrah explained at the counsil, we are from a different world, and it gives us and entirly different view on things, such as the ring, and, oh wait, I probly shouldn't say the name."

Legolas nodded, knowing whom she spoke of.

"Tell me about it, for since neither of us can sleep, we may as well spend the time wisely."

Kat snickered, thinking of all of the ways she could take that, then lectured herself on good manners.

"Excuse me. Well, where shall I start? Our world is almost the same as this one, or rather, it used to be. Your people speak of the time of the Elves, and the time of the men. There are no elves in our world, as there are no Dwarves, orcs, Istari, or evil people with a rather large obsession with rings. Well, let me rephrase that, there probably are evil people with a rather large obsession for rings, but the rings aren't magical or anything, so it doesn't really matter."

Legolas tried to put that together and managed it, except for one small thing.

"So, there is no evil in your world?"

Kat snorted.

"Hardly, Good cannot exist without evil, and it is said that there is good in everything, so therefore there is evil in everything. The thing about our world, is that the lines between good and evil are blurred, horribly."

"I do not understand."

She tilted her head back, trying to think of an analogie. Suddenly Sirrah broke into her thoughts.

'_Kat! Stop talking to you precious pretty boy! They're coming.'_

Kat sighed.

"Later, the orcs are approaching."

Legolas looked at her as if this were no matter to simply say that they were coming. He reached for his bow, but Kat hissed at him.

"No! There are hundreds, just keep quiet."

He drew his knees to his head and rested it on them. Kat meanwhile was muttering quickly, trying to come up with a spell to make sure that none here woke. Finnally, she thought of one.

"_Wake not from your sleep tonight,_

Stir not till the morning light

Until I wake you up at dawn

Sleep as would a spotted fawn."

She flicked her fingers and light in the form of dust settled over all but her and Legolas, who stared at them. All snoring ceased, as did Gimli's writhing. Kat was sure that he was dreaming of the battle in the chamber or Marzubal. All was quiet in the woods, if she had not cast the spell herself, she would have wondered whether all were alive. Slowly, the sound of clanking swelled beneath them, they both winced as they heard laughter. Then, just as slowly, it died away. Kat sighed and cast a glance at Sirrah's tree. She then cast another glance at it.

'_Sirrah…'_

'Yeah, I know, Gollum.'

Kat nodded and left Sirrah to take care of it. She did so by leaving it alone. This was good because when Haldir came back to the tree, Gollum fled, not even knowing that they were there.

~^~

There was a low whistle at the bottom of the tree and they both leaned over to see. Kat saw the point of light, and hit herself.

"Duh…" and she rehooked the ladder and cast it down. Haldir's head popped up into the talan and looked around.

"A host of orcs has passed," he whispered hurridly, "We dared not shoot, for starting a battle here would be folly, but have led them away and Orophin is now warning our people."

They nodded again and Haldir looked at the sleeping company.

"How deep they sleep! Did they not wake at the passing of the orcs?"

Kat shook her head.

"I did not want to wake them, nor did I want them to stir, so I spelled them not to wake, there will be no more trouble for us tonight."

Haldir looked at her strangely, as if to doubt her, but then turned away and climbed down again. Kat then covered a yawn, and Legolas smiled.

"You may not wish to sleep, but you must if we are to leave when your spell said, at dawn."

She did not hear him, already lost in dreams. Legolas shook his head, how strange she was! Quietly, he resettled himself again, leaning now on another tree-branch near Kat, and contemplated what she had said earlier.

~^~

Sirrah was wakened by Haldir, she wasn't particularly happy with this. Kat was woken by Legolas, she was perfectly content. She rubbed her eyes, and looked around.

"Why aren't the others up?"

Legolas just looked at her.

"Oh. Right, sorry."

She got up and began to go around, waking them from their sleep. She came first to Boromir and hesitated briefly, then shook herself, she had to be the one to wake them up, the spell said so. Gently, she shook his shoulder and called his name, hoping he did not thrash out. He turned over to face her and opened his eyes. Kat could see the surprise as he brought his head back. She smiled.

"Do not worry Boromir, I shan't bite off your head today, so long as you keep a civil tongue."

She smiled and got up from her kneeling position, now heading to Gimli.

"Gimli, yoo hooooo, wake up sleepy head!"

Gimli grunted and turned over, much the same as Boromir had, only this time away from her. She shook her head and leaped lightly to the other side. She shook him again.

"Gimli! Come on, the sun has long risen, and you are still asleep!"

This time he grunted and opened his eyes. The smiling face of Kat in front of him made him jump, but it was simply out of surprise that she was waking him. Boromir was already trying to wake Aragorn, with no success.

"I cannot wake him! What new devilry is this?"

Thankfully for him, Kat was in a rather good mood, and simply laughed.

"It is nothing Boromir! I shall tell you as soon as you are all roused."

"But Aragorn will not wake up!"

She shook her h0ead, there was simply no soothing him, and went to Aragorn. She needed only to touch his shoulder to wake him. He opened his eyes and looked directly at her.

"How did you do that?"

She covered a grin, she should have known that at least one of them would feel the spell.

"Eat, and I'll explain."

Legolas then came up with breakfast, which they ate while Kat told them of the spell. All looked at her with faces that clearly said, you can do that?

__

'Kat! Are you ready?'

'Yeah, I think they're scared of me.'

'Why?'

'I cast a sleep spell so that they wouldn't roll around last night, but I had to wake them up, so they all wanted to know what was going on…'

'and of course you told them, so now they're freaked out.'

'Exactly.'

'Well, tell your pretty boys to come down, we're getting ready to leave.'

'Hey! They aren't my pretty boys!'

Silence.

__

'Ok, so one of them is, but the other one I don't like, and the other isn't a pretty boy, and the other is a DWARF!'

'Ok, ok, you don't have to yell, just come down.'

Kat shook her head, amused at her friend's bantering.

"What does she say?" Asked Aragorn.

Kat looked at him sharply.

"How did you know?"

"I did not, I guessed."

She sighed, the others were looking at the two of them in curiosity, though Legolas was looking like something finally made sense to him.

"Well kudos, we can go down now, they're about to start."

'_Sirrah, we've been discovered.'_

'Oh no! What will my mother say!'

'AUGH! No, I meant Aragorn just figured out about the mind thing, and Legolas looks as if he's going to get it any second here.'

'Ah. Well, tell them good job.'

'Done. See ya at the bottom.'

~^~


	7. Chapter 7: In which the All knowing Ah m...

All righty then. Notes for this chapter: A few of the jokes in here, people will not understand unless they have read the very secret diaries by Cassie clair ( www.verysecretdiaries.com) The humor level in this story from now on will be a little more somber, mostly because its kind of hard to work in slap stick with gloom and doom all around, but if you apy attention, there are certainly some amusing parts. If you are confused about the referance to steps in the middle of the chapter, please refeer to I think chapter five (the one where we're in Moria) and read the note there.

Chapter 7 (I think…): In which the All knowing Ah makes its debut appearance in this story, and the girls discover why being blindfolded is a definite plus to stalking.

~^~

When they started out again, Legolas called a farewell to Nimrodel, as did Frodo. Kat just smiled and began to hum the song from the night before, or was it? Oh well, she thought, it may be, it may not be. Frodo looked at the water, thinking that he would never hear a stream with a more beautiful sound. He could hear it clearly now, but it was coming from behind him. He turned around to find Kat smiling and humming. Sirrah was staring at her.

"Kat. You do realize your grinning and humming like a maniac?"

She stopped humming and glared at her friend.

"I am a maniac, and yes I am humming, but I didn't know that that was a factor in being a maniac!"

"It is, when applied with grinning."

"I thought it was rather pretty, where did you learn it?" Frodo put in.

Kat shrugged.

"I thought it was the song about the Nimrodel, but then, what do I know? Shut up Sirrah."

Frodo looked at them, wide eyed, and decided that that was the end of the conversation. They walked along the Silverlode, until Haldir abruptly turned aside into the trees. Kat saw the elf on the other side first, but Sirrah caught it a second later. Haldir whistled and the elf came out from under the trees, surprising the others.

"Celebrant is already a strong stream here as you can see," Said Haldir as he cast a coil of rope over the stream. "and it runs both swift and deep, as well as being very cold. We do not make bridges in these times of darkness though, and this is how we cross!"

He ran across the rope and back again, Kat shaking her head in disgust.

__

'Elves are great, but some of them are really concieted.'

'Yeah, and they smell.'

'Huh?'

'Like bleach.'

'Oh…o..k..'

They elves by now had cast two more ropes across and some were already crossing. Pippin was, for a hobbit, quite sure footed. Sam was nervous while crossing, but was fine when finished. Aragorn was nearly as sure-footed as the elves, with Kat coming up next in the sure-footedness. Sirrah and Boromir were about the same, taking their time to be careful, but not too much time. Finally all were across. The ropes were taken down and Haldir turned.

"Now friends, you are in the Naith of Lorien or the gore, as you would say, for it is the land that lies like a spearhead between the Nimrodel and the Anduin. As was agreed, this is where I must bind the eyes of the Dwarf and The ones of Angmar. Sirrah and Kat sighed and nodded, though neither liked the idea of walking around blindfolded, they knew that they would eventually go free. Gimli however, did not take to the idea so easily. He argued and Haldir argued back. He argued some more.

"I will go forward free, or I will go back and seek my own land, where I am known to be true of word!"

Kat sighed and stepped forward.

"Excuse me Haldir, may I have a small word with Gimli. It shall only be a moment."

Haldir nodded stiffly. Kat took Gimli aside with Sirrah a little and began to speak quickly.

"Gimli, I know you do not like this, but neither do we. We have done no harm to the elves, and yet there are bandages waiting for our eyes as well. For the sake of Frodo, please do not make a fuss, the beauty of the woods will do his heart much good."

"It would do my heart good as well!"

"As would us all. Gimli, trust me, please, we will share your blindness as long as you do, whether we are free to go or not. The lord and lady of this wood are good of heart, and know of our quest, they will understand!"

Gimli cast his eyes aside to Frodo, who was looking uncomfortable and finally sighed. Haldir came over.

"Well, what is your concensus?"

Gimli bowed his head. 

"If the Ladies of Angmar share my fate with no complaint, then I shall walk as they do."

Haldir nodded, and raised the cover to Sirrah and Kat's head. Gimli watched them, then received his own bandage. Haldir's brother led the other two to the fellowship, but kept Kat back.

"You should not speak of the lord and lady of this wood to him."

Kat glared through her blindfold.

"I simply said that they were good of heart, and it is true, is it not?"

This left Haldir with no answer. He led her to the fellowship and Legolas took her hand. Aragorn had Sirrah, and someone, she didn't know who, had Gimli. Thus they walked, never tripping, though she could hear Gimli asking Sam what it looked like every once in a while. Sirrah could still see, as could Kat, though it was not what they would have seen had their eyes been unmasked. They could tell were the elves were, and therefore had little trouble following them, though they held on to their respective guides for support. They could speak the entire time, though the only ones that they could talk to were eachother. Everyone else was speechless.

~^~ 

Early into the walk, Sirrah tripped over her own feet, falling accidentaly into Aragorn.

"Opps, sorry, who ever that was."

"It is fine."

Said Aragorn and Boromir at the same time. Sirrah swooned.

__

'Hah! I fell into Aragorn AND Boromir!'

'So, I get Legolas!'

'Go for it, the pretty boy is all yours!'

'Fine!'

And with that, Kat 'accidently' tripped over her own feet and careened into Boromir.

"Sorry!"

"Forgiven." Said Boromir stiffly.

Sirrah giggled.

__

'I still got Aragorn!'

'Well, that's easily fixable!'

And a moment later, she had fallen over again, this time smack into Aragorn.

__

'HAH!'

'I got both at once!'

'Really now? When did all three of you have the time for that?'

'Why should I tell you, your not allowed!'

'So? I can have Aragorn, you can have Boromir!'

'What, so I never get Aragorn?'

'Sure, we switch off every night!'

'Oh, so I've got you fancying Boromir now?'

'um….i mean… grrr… IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!'

Sirrah chuckled.

__

'At this rate I'll have you liking Nate!'

'Ugh. No, He's Shorter than me!!!!'

'Never know…'

'SHUSH, DON'T EVEN ALLOW THE EVIL THOUGHT TO CROSS THE BARREN VOID THAT YOU CALL YOUR MIND!!! SHOOT IT!!!'

Sirrah just chuckled in reply.

~^~

That night they slept again in the trees, this time not being bothered by orcs. Sirrah, Kat and Gimli were all in the same tree with Haldir and Legolas, who spoke softly the entire night.

~^~

The next morning, while a troop of elves passed, Haldir received news. The girls found none of it interesting until their eyes were suddenly uncovered. They gasped and put their hands over their eyes a moment, then slowly uncovered them, gasping again as they did so. Kat looked around in wonderment, the realized that Sirrah was not doing the same thing. She was staring around, as if looking for something in paritcular.

"What are you looking for Sirrah?"

"I'm looking for the bleach bottles, they've gotta keep them somewhere!"

Kat just shook her head and looked around some more. They were in an open field, with many flowers that were pale yellow or green. She stood awhile while Haldir told them of Mirkwood and Dol Guldur, admiring the grass and flowers. She rubbed her eyes again and lay down, though she couldn't close her eyes. Then she heard a name and a word she recognized.

__

Arwen vanimelda, Namarie!

She sighed and tried to work out what Aragorn had said. By the time she had settled it, it was Arwen, my love, farewell, though she wasn't sure. She sat up and saw Aragorn walking away with Frodo, and sighed, knowing that he would never come here again. But then again, she thought, neither will you most likely, same with Sirrah! Come to think of it, you aren't exactly supposed to be here in the first place! She snickered, and thanked whatever twist of luck that had brought them here.

~^~

When they started out again, it was with light hearts and steps, though the road was long. The path they now walked on was paved with smooth stone. The trees around them were huge, almost as big as great towers. Sirrah and Kat kept tripping because they were looking up, not used to trees quite so large. Suddenly, they were in the city, and soon by the greatest tree therein. A small fountain drew Kat to look closer, it was lit by silver laterns, but she could not tell whether it was the water that was white, or the stone beneath it. Sirrah broke her thoughts when she was elbowed.

"I will go first, then let Frodo come, and Legolas with him. The others may come as they may."

'_As they may? Like we'd miss this chance?'_

'that's just us though, we know what we're dealing with.'

'True.'

The walked up an infinite amount of stairs, stair after stair after stair.

"Ya know Sirrah, turn up the temprature a bit and you'll have central, basement to fourth floor."

"Did you ever have to do that?"

"When I had second hour study hall, yep."

"Ouch."

"No kidding." 

"But there's one thing missing."

"What's that?"

"The time limit."

"Ah yes, I had forgotten about that, I did first to fourth in under a minute when we were held back in band."

"Good grief!"

Kat smiled at the memory.

"Yeah, I about collapsed in my seat."

"Don't blame you."

They shut up when Aragorn shot them a look that would have curdled milk. Frodo was distressed that they stopped, their talking was something besides his nervousness to concentrate on. They trudged on some more, and after another turn, came upon a great meeting hall, oval in shape, with the trunk of the mallorn growing in the center. There were many elves in the room, but only the two in the front of the room drew the fellowship's stares. Celeborn and Galadriel, shaded by a living bough, stood up from their chairs to greet them. They were both dazzling in white robes, and Sirrah swooned a bit, though Kat saw only Aragorn. Then she remebered.

__

'Let me guess, bleach.'

'Blech. Yes. With a vengance.'

Galadriel gave them a semi-sharp look. The girls stood in the side of the entrance, not really wanting to go in. The rest of the fellowship filed in, being greeted by name, while Sirrah and Kat hung back in the shadows. Therefore, they were surprised when Celeborn looked at them.

"Women of Angmar. Long it had been since any of your kindred have been seen amoung the living."

Kat bowed, elbowing Sirrah to do the same.

"Hopefully we'll stay that way for awhile." Muttered Sirrah. Kat rolled her eyes as the Fellowship chuckled softly, and the rest of the room tried to work out what she had said. They went to the back of the room again, leaning against the wall. Celeborn flicked his gaze to him as his wife stared at them serenly. The girls held her gaze for a long while from across the room. In their minds, they could hear her offer all of the lands and riches of middle earth. Both looked at eachother, then to Galadriel again. The smiled, and shook their heads, deciding that the elf did not know them very well. Celeborn now looked around.

"Nine there were to set out, yet only eight do I see here before me. Was there a change in counsel by Elrond?"

"Nay, there was no change in counsel," Aragorn said as Kat sighed, and Sirrah bowed her head. They were still set against the wall, more comfortable to watch than to be under the lord and ladie's gazes. "Gandalf the Grey set out with the company, but he did not pass the borders of this land."

"Now tell us where he is, for I much desired to speak with him."

"Alas!" Said Aragorn, "Gandalf the Grey fell into shadow. He remained in Moria and did not escape."

The cries of the elves in the hall sliced their hearts in half. Galadriel was the only one who remained unruffled.

Celeborn turned and said something to Haldir, who looked as surprised as the rest. Legolas then said something, then Frodo.

"Tell us now the full tale!"

So Aragorn told all of the fall of Gandalf, then tried to describe the Balrog. Kat and Sirrah had bittersweet smiles on their faces now, knowing that they would soon see the wizard in white. Celeborn heard out the tale, and then turned again to them.

"Alas! We have long feared that under Caradhras a terror slept!"

'_I wonder how Sarhdarac is doing?'_

'Either melted or still there is my vote.'

Kat's reply was lost amid her gasp of indigtation as Celeborn insulted Gimli for something he didn't do.

'_Honestly, it's no wonder there's no Dwarves and Elves in our world, they probly end up killing eachother!'_

'Kat, calm down, and don't gasp like that, your drawing attention.'

Galadriel looked at them a moment before smiling. 

"He would be rash indeed who said that, needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. Those that followed him knew not his mind and cannot report his full purpose. But however it may be with the guide, the followers are blameless. Do not repent of you welcome to the dwarf."

Galadriel conitnued, Kat and Sirrah just stared at her in amazement.

__

'Did she just put the smack down on Celeborn?'

'I think she did…elf style, but a smackdown none the less.'

'Wow. That's not something you hear everyday.'

'No kidding, Go Galadriel!'

Gimli looked up at the Lady while she spoke, then suddenly got up and bowed. Kat snickered.

__

'Well, Gimli's hooked.'

'I can see that.'

'Just thought I'd let you know.'

~^~

Before they slept, the fellowship gathered. Aragorn was relieved that they were in Lorien, but Boromir was not so relieved.

"I do not like this, I do not trust the Lady and her devices."

"Do not speak ill of the lady!" said Aragorn.

Sirrah sighed and lay a hand on Boromir's sleeve, making him look at her, immensly surprised.

"Boromir, the Lady is an elf of great power, she would not let evil dwell in this land in any form. It is only the difference in opinion of evil that warns you of this place."

Kat stared, then snickered in her mind.

__

'I must rubbing off on you.'

Sirrah just glared.

~^~

That night, they slept on the ground, the fellowship under a pavillion, and Kat and Sirrah curled up under a large tree near them. It was the first night that they were not wakened by anyone but themselves. Kat woke up first, and found that it was late morning.   
"Gees, that must have been twelve hours right there." She muttered.

"Indeed, you have slept long and deeply."

Legolas' voice startled her slightly, though she was still tired enough that it didn't show. She nodded.

"Yep, but oh well. Is Sirrah still asleep?"

"Well, I was."

"Oops."

Sirrah took one look at the elf in front of her and chuckled.

"Sorry Legolas, I wouldn't suggest taking a bath, the hair'll clog the drain."

And she collapsed into giggles. Kat's shoulders shook, trying to keep her composure, but she didn't even bother when Legolas gave them confused looks. He walked away, trying to figure out what was so funny about a bath.

~^~

They could not keep track of the time well, but a few days later, the fellow ship began to hear singing. They listened and someone asked Legolas what it was.

"It is a lament for gandalf."

"What do they say about him?"

"I cannot say, for the grief is still to near to my heart."

It was then that they realized that Kat was singing along…but she was smiling. Frodo knew that they must have something up their sleeve, because they were perfectly happy, not somber nor sad. Still, he could not cast aside his grief. Aragorn was the first to voice his surprise.

"How can you sing?"

Kat stopped as Sirrah sighed.

"It is a difference in natures Aragorn, I could not explain it to you now, but I shall at a later time."

Aragorn cast her a strange look, but did not comment. He knew that look. He did not relish the thought of being shot down with words as Boromir had.

~^~

For the month that they were there, Kat and Sirrah were regarded with strange looks from the native elves, and from the fellowship, the usual. Kat made up with Boromir the best she could, but he still tended to annoy her. Sirrah, as always, rolled her eyes at Kat and continued to drool. Kat meanwhile, rolled her eyes at Sirrah. One day, they got onto a rather touchy subject.

"I still don't see why we can't save him!"

"I never said that! We will save him, the question is how!"

"Why don't we just stick next to Jason and alex and wait for him, then keep the uraik hai from killing him!"

"But then Jay wont be forced to become king!"

"Matt thought he was when he died."

"Sirrah, it really was blood loss. Or something like he knew he wasn't gonna be king, so he gave respect to the closest thing to it when he died."

"What if we convince him?"

Kat shook her head.

"There's no way. He's an egotistical prat, he'd never give that up."

"Aren't you a bit biased?"

"Alright, yes, I am, but I don't think he's very reliable!"

"You never know."

"That's the point! We can't change this world too much, or thing's will happen that we don't expect!"

"Maybe that's a good thing."

"No, because if we don't change it much, then we know that it'll all turn out."  
Sirrah sighed.

"Point. Alright, so it's decided that Jason and Alex have to be taken, but I still don't think that Matt should be taken out of the picture!"

"He doesn't have to be taken out completely."

"Yes, but if you put him to sleep, he'll wake up and want to be king."

"Yes, but he cant. Jay already is."

"He'll overthrow him."

Kat sighed.

"Yeah, I wouldn't put it past him. But what can we do?"

"Let him live and be awake!"

"Out of the question. Jay'll never take his place."

"If we explain…"

"He hate's me! He'd never listen!"

"Me?"

"Possibly, but not very likely, he's mistrustful of us. Remember, he's the one that yelled at you."

Sirrah sighed.

"I suppose you're right there. Then what?"

"I dunno, but at least we agree that we disagree."

So far, Aragorn thought, this was making no sense. Legolas, next to him, seemed to think the same thing. They had been looking for them to check on them, they'd been gone all day. When they had seen them finally, they had been talking about people that they had never heard about, though the names seemed famileir to Aragorn. The whole conversation was lost on them, which was what the girls had intended. When they had been in their own world, they had assigned lord of the rings charecters to their friends, and one enemy. Now, when they needed to talk about the future, they simply used the names from their world.

~^~

Kat was sitting down when she heard sam remark about wanting to see some elf magic. She look pointedly at Sirrah, and they quickly shuffled off, to Frodo's puzzlement. In reality, they had not gone far, they had simply gone off into the tooly brush so that Kat could cast an invisibility spell. Only a random elf heard her words, but did not see them.

"_Draw thine prying gaze away_

keep thy minds eye at bay

see us not as we go

as birds sing and rivers flow"  
Sirrah was visible to Kat, Kat was visible to Sirrah, but they were invisible to the rest of the people. They walked around for a bit, watching pippin and merry play a game, then moved on when it became hard to stop laughing. They then quickly popped over to drool over Aragorn and Legolas, then raced over to the mirror. Sam was gazing into it raptly, making comments and finally looking away in disgust. Then it was Frodo's turn. 

By now, Kat and Sirrah had tip toed down to the mirror and were standing beside Sam. They watched the whole Speil, bored, then hung around some more while Frodo talked to Galadriel. They didn't know why they were there, but had been there for so many other famous parts, they didn't want to miss this one. Continuing on, Frodo left, and they watched Galadriel. They were about to leave, when she surprised them.

"Witches of Angmar. Do you wish to look into the Mirror?"

Kat did a double take, then hit herself.

"The ring. Duh!"

"What?"

"Her ring…She has a ring of power!"

"So?"

Kat sighed.

__

"Finate Incantum So it means she can see us, not to mention we weren't exactly quiet."

Galadriel smiled as they turned visible.

"You are correct. Do you wish to look into the mirror?"

Kat immediately shook her head.

"No way, though I would like a nice long conversation on the history of the elven rings. I know some, but I can't help it, I'm curios."

Sirrah sighed.

"I don't really want to look, but can I be excused from the conversation?"

Galadriel nodded and led Kat away, leaving Sirrah, shaking her head.

~^~

At some point Kat and Sirrah would later remember a strange incident, in which they saw just how far Boromir had gone into the power of the ring. 

It was late evening, and the Fellowship, plus the girls were sitting in the pavillion made for them. The girls were sitting near eachother, only aragorn between them, listlessly looking around. Sirrah was absently rubbing her ring copy, Boromir watching closely. 

"Lady Sirrah." He suddenly inquired, "Where did you come upon this copy of the ring?"

Sirrah was not paying attention, and replied automatically.

"The internet."  
Kat giggled.

"Sirrah, rephrase that."

Sirrah sat up.

"Oops, sorry, they make a bunch of these in our world, some are major fans of it."

Legolas sighed softly, remebering his and Kat's confusing conversation on coming to Lorien. Boromir did not hear, and raised an eyebrow.

"You have lords such as Sauron in your world?"

"Do not speak that name!" hissed Aragorn.

Boromir looked around.

"And why not? Why should we not speak his name, though he be the greatest lord in middle…"

He trailed off, realizing his words.

"I mean The greatest dark lord, though he is one, why should we not speak his name! It only serves to spread the fear further in our hearts."

Kat smiled gently, Sirrah saw and raised an eyebrow.

"We understand Boromir. Do not be afraid of us, but know that he can hear his name when it is spoken, this is where our fear comes from."

Boromir looked at Kat with a look akin to that of a child caught and forgiven. Sirrah shook her head and lay back down.

~^~

The day finally came when they had to leave. None were very happy with this fact, except for the girls, who were eager to prove to the fellowship that Gandalf *was* alive. They were called to the Chamber that they had been at before. Kat and Sirrah grimaced at the climb, but did it anyway. Celeborn looked at all of them gravely.

"The time has come for all who wish to venture forth with the ring bearer to continue their quest. Those who wish to stay, may do so, but will be assured not of safety. You may go home, should you wish."

Galadriel looked long into the eyes of the true fellowship, already knowing the answer of Kat and Sirrah.

"They have all resolved to go forward."

"As for me," said Boromir, "My way home lies onward and not back."

Kat glared at the man, who did not notice. Sirrah stepped on her foot.

"That is true," said celborn, looking at the girls, "but is all this company going with you to Minas Tirith?"

"We have not decided our course," said Aragorn slowly, "Beyond Lothlorien I do not know what Gandalf intended to do. I do not think that he even had a clear purpose."

Celeborn said something about a river, which Sirrah did not quite grasp, then Boromir said another thing about Minas Tirith. 

__

'Minas Tirith, Minas Tirith, Is that all this guy can talk about?'

'Hmph. Idiot.'

Celeborn now ansewered Boromir's implied question for Aragorn.

"I see that you do not yet know where you path lies. It is not my place to tell you where to go, but I shall give you this advice. There are some amoung you that can handle boats, Legolas, who knows the swift forest river, Boromir, of Gondor, and Aragorn, the traveler."

"And one Hobbit!" Cried merry, startling giggles from the girls, "Not all of us regard boats as Wild horses!"

"That is well, I will supply your company with boats."

Kat did not listen to the rest, she was so excited. 

__

'On the road again…I just can't wait to get on the road again….'

'Kat.'

'yeah?'

'Shut up.'

'Oh very well.'

~^~

Later that night, the fellowship plus Kat ans Sirrah had a small meeting. Kat, though she had made ammends with Boromir, still disliked him, and when he spoke of going to Minas Tirith with the ring, got quite pissed off. She didn't show it though, not wanting to distress anyone. None the less, while Boromir was talking, he made a small mistake.

"If you wish to destroy the armed might of the dark lord, then it is folly to go without force into his domain; and folly to throw away."

He stopped as Frodo looked at him, surprised. Kat sighed.

"It would be folly to throw the lives of so many away in a large assault, when a small one would work better. Do not pester him Boromir, he must make his own decision."

She said it gently enough that no offense was taken, but firmly enough to indicate that if he mentioned it again, she would kick him...hard. Frodo caught the new glint in his eye, and the annoyance mixed with sadness that surronded the girls like a blanket. He wondered what it meant, surely he did not mean the ring? Looking at Aragorn, he found the man deep in thought. The girls had gotten up, merry and pippin were asleep, and sam was nodding. The meeting was obviously over.

~^~

The next morning, as they began to pack, elves came to them bearing gifts. Mostly, they brought food, lembas. To the elve's amusement, Gimli ate a whole one, enough for a whole day's march. Next, the elves brought cloaks. Kat and Sirrah's jaws dropped…literally. They were made of the most amazing matierial, changing colors to match their surroundings. As they were put on the others by the elves, Sirrah felt a strange power from them.

'_Hm…it's elven magic for sure, not like ours, the magic is in the cloth, not laid on it.'_

'Yeah, they're sort of spelled, but its subtle, the urk hai don't see Frodo when he's hiding because of it.'

'Ah.'

'The all knowing ah steps onto the stage.'

'Um…Kat…'

'What?'

'We're getting that look again.'

'oh…oops.'

And so they were, for the elves had begun to put on their own cloaks but stopped. They were now looking at both of them with curious eyes. Kat blushed furiously while Sirrah just looked down. The elves, startled by their behavior, swung their cloaks around them and quickly fastened the pin that kept them in place. Kat sighed, no matter what, she supposed, the elves would always regard them as someone that may turn. After all, what had been their allies had turned into the most feared servant of Sauron. 

'_heritage accounts for so much more here.'_

'I know, hopefully, we can get around that.'

'yeah…hopefully.'

~^~

After breakfast, they stood, saying their last farewell to the land around them. Kat grimaced when Haldir came walking up. Sirrah elbowed her, telling her to be nice, even if it was a dumb blond. Telling herself that Sirrah was right, Kat bowed and smiled.

"Good day Haldir."

Haldir looked surprised, as if he had not expected a civil greeting.

"And to you lady Kat, Lady Sirrah. It is my pleasure to be your guide again."

Frodo grinned.

"As it is our pleasure to have you."

"Thankyou, come, our path goes south, and there are many miles to cover!"

With that, they started out. Out of the elven city they passed, and into a deep thicket of trees. By noon, they had coome to an extra thick stand of trees, seeming like a wall. Haldir showed them an opening in the trees, and when they passed through, there lay before them a clear path. The silverlode ran smooth on the left, and the Anduin lay to the right. Kat sighed.

"Now *thats* what I call beauty."

Sirrah nodded mutely. The rest of the fellowship looked at them strangely, after all, this was the same land that they had entered from! Or nearly so anyway. Aragorn shook his head, they would never cease to surprise them he supposed. Near a stand of boulders, there were amny boats, a few of which had been readied for travellers. Of course, Sirrah and Kat were occupied when they did, seeing as they were in another heated argument over Boromir.

__

'Aragorn will dodge! He doesn't want to become King! Even if Boromir told him straight out that he was king and to take the throne, he wouldn't!'

'You don't know that!'

'Its obvious! He told Legolas not to say any more of his heritage at the council, he doesn't think he's worthy of Arwen, AND Boromir tells him point blank that Gondor doesn't need a king!'

'But obviously it does! We might be able to convince him of that! Besides! How would you keep him alive and out of the picture? Don't you want to keep what little trust we still have?'

'Yes, But if we keep trust and sacrifice this working, then everything goes out!'

They then came out of the conversation, both glowering, and gathering strange looks rather quickly, especially from the fellowship, who were now…rather afraid. They had never…ever, seen the two mad at eachother. What was it that was troubling them so?

~^~

Kat glanced at Legolas as they started out. He looked somber. Kat sighed, drawing a look from the elf. She smiled.

"You'll see them again."

Legolas started. How did the girl do that?

"I may, but what of you? And the lady Sirrah?"

Kat smiled at her friend, she was still peeved at her friend, but not mad.

"We may, but if we do not, we have the memories and the dreams." She began to walk away, then turned around and gave him a calculating look that her parents often laughed at. He did not. "We also have you." Then she climbed into the boat with her friend, leaving Legolas slightly stunned.

~^~


	8. Chapter 8 In which our heroes are frozen...

Hm. Well, I am updating again! I don't think there's anything too confusing in here, but if there is, leave a review (Leave one anyway!) and ask about it, I'll answer in the next chappie.

And here it is folks, the next installment in the oddest insertion ever!

Chapter 8 In which our heroes are frozen, nearly killed, nearly kill each other, and given gifts…not all at the same time of course…

~^~

They sailed for a while, and after a time a swan like ship bore Galadriel next to Aragorns craft. They disembarked on the shore and found food and drink waiting for them. They ate, for awhile forgetting their quest, and listening to the lady speak. Soon, Celeborn began to speak at length, mostly with Boromir, of the quest. He told them that the trees, now thick, would soon thin. Then he told the path of those following Boromir. 

It was then that the Lady Galadriel stood from the grass, dress as white as ever. Sirrah rasied an eyebrow. 

__

'So why doesn't she ever get grass stains?'

'I dunno…elvish grace?'

'No. Bleach.'

The lady took a glass from one of her maidens and filled it with mead. Kat smiled, Sirrah looked indifferent. Kat had been raised on wine, her father made it as a hobby. Sirrah didn't mind it, but didn't relish it either.

She brought the cup to each of them, and bade them drink farewell. She came to the girls last, and paused, then bade them drink as well.

She then bestowed on them gifts of the Gladrim. Aragorn received a sheath for his sword, after a bit of polite arguing. Kat and Sirrah got into a small argument while she gave them others their gifts, Kat pausing to look over Legolas' new bow. They then continued arguing until she had finished with Frodo. She then stood before them, commanding silence in their mind. Their arguments stopped the nanosecond they saw her move to them. 

"Women of Angmar. Long has it been since any of your kind has walked on this earth alive, and longer still since they have strayed into Lorien. Now I give to you memoirs of your stay."

With that she held up a silver belt. It was like chain mail, with the smallest links possible. On the front was a snake, curling around a sword all over a four pointed star. In its eyes there was inlaid a green stone, clear as the grass they stood upon. Sirrah looked at it in awe, then slipped it around her waist. No words were said.

Then she turned to Kat. Opening her hand, Kat saw that there were two things in it. A small bracelet, silver, with many small charms attached. That was not what made her jaw drop though. Laying in her hand with the bracelet was a single, slim, green leaf. She held out her hand, and Galadriel allowed the bracelet to trickle in, while the leaf wafted in. She stepped back.

"To you, lady Kat, I give a leaf from the greatest tree in Lorien, the last to turn gold in the wood. And To you both, witches of Angmar, pure of heart and mind, I give the last of the metal to be touched by Dwarves, men and Elves in fellowship, as a sign of the peace that you have worked to make between us all.."

As the fellowship looked closer at the two, along with the elves, Kat and Sirrah both blushed a color that even Sam couldn't match. When all had turned, they examined their gifts closer.

__

'This is odd. We didn't have *that* much of a role in the peace.'

Kat commented mind to mind.

__

'Hm. I dunno, oh wait… Haldir… you said something about peace between the peoples…'

'surely she couldn't of heard that!'

Galadriel turned to regard them one last time. They saw her eyes pierce the air, and knew.

__

'Gah! I think she did!'

'Jimminy! It's a wonder she hasn't warned someone about Boromir!'

'Oh. Hell, someone can read my mind…besides you Kat. I hope she hasn't heard my personal thoughts concerning…nevermind.'

'Nate?'

'You guessed it.'

'In that case, I don't want to know.'

But it was already to late for Galadriel to do it any more. For she had boarded the boat again and they had begun to get into their own boats. Kat quickly fastened her bracelet, then looked at the leaf. Looking up, she saw a last glimpse of Galadriel. In her last farewell, she raised her hand, and Kat caught a glimpse of green at her neck. She smiled.

~^~

For a few days, they saw no sign of the enemy. On the third day though, they heard the swish of wings.

"Swans!" Said sam, "and mighty big ones too!"

Kat sat down heavily on the bank. Aragorn looked up at the birds.

"Yes. And they are black." He muttered.

He looked worridly at Kat again.

"Are they of the enemy?" Pippen asked.

Sirrah looked at him.

"No, a bad omen. They are akin, but not of the enemy."

Kat shook her head.

"Couldn't have put it better myself."

Frodo shivered.

~^~

The fourth day was by far the most interesting for all. Sam, Frodo, and Aragorn in the same boat, suddenly encvountered rapids. None of the others in the fellowship seemed to feel them. Aragorn was distressed by this fact, though he hid it well. Suddenly, the boat was rolled half over, soaking its occupants. When they rolled back over, Sirrah and Frodo yelled at the same time.

"Sam!"

"Shit!"

Kat didn't pause. Sirrah looked up at her as she undid the sheath on her sword, then took off Galadriel's bracelet and gave it to Sirrah, who slipped it on.

__

'Careful, its something like the watcher.'

'Ah. That explains it.'

And with that, she jumped in.

__

'BR!'

'Well, that's what you get for jumping into the river.'

'Damn you Sirrah. Damn you.'

'I'm used to it.'

While they were talking, Kat had been looking in the water for the hobbit. Luckily, he hadn't sunk, and whatever creature that had tipped the boat was leaving him alone. Kat, who had always swum like a fish, grabbed him and began to kick to the surface. Suddenly, she realized that there was a problem.

__

'Kat? Are you ok?'

' Um. Sirrah, can you reach me?'

'I think so, why?'

'Hypothermia. Hurry up.'

No sooner had she said it then she felt herself being shot out of the water. Holding onto Sam, they both rocketed out, then hit it again with a slap. This time, Kat was able to stay on the surface, and they were grabbed by whoever was closest.

"KAT! YOU IDIOT! YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!!!!" Sirrah yelled from the nearest boat

Kat smirked.

"Sorry Sirrah, I'll try not to do it again."

Sirrah huffed.

"See that you don't. I couldn't do that again on a bet."

"How did you, by the way?"

"You were dying, and I began to inherit your powers."

Kat was struck silent.

"And you know this…how?"

Sirrah shrugged.

"Foreteller, remember?"

"Sheesh. This is so odd."

"Tell me about it."

They fell silent, finally seeing the looks on the faces of their companions.

"WHAT?!" Said kat just a bit to sarcastically. Nearly dying will do that to a person.

Legolas and Gimli, who were in the boat that had puled them up, just shook their heads. By now they were on shore, or near enough to it that the boat did not sink under the extra weight. Sirrah managed to paddle next to the boat, followed closely by Aragorn and Frodo. When Sirrah pulled up next to the boat in which Kat and Sam were shivering, the first thing she did was reach over and slap Kat upside the head.

"OW! Sure Sirrah, that's the first thing you do to a person that's just had a near death expieriance, injure them further!"

Sirrah rolled her eyes.

"I abuse the people I love, deal with it."

"I have been, for two years running."

"So a few more wont do any harm will they?"

"I wouldn't be too sure."

Despite her grumblings, Kat crawled into the boat again, followed by a blanket. Her cloak had kept her warm, so she wasn't freezing any more, but she was still pretty cold. Sam looked worse though, and her received two extra blankets, curling up in the bottom of his boat once he plucked up the courage to get to the other boat. He and Frodo exchanged hugs, as Aragorn looked closely at the girls again. Sirrah had seemed so calm the whole time, there had been silence, but nothing in her features had indicated that her firend was slipping. That was until she suddenly threw her hands up. Kat and Sam had followed. The strange thing was, though, that she had said no words. Every time he had seen Kat do magic, it had been with verses. And hadn't she said that she had been inheriting Kat's magic?

Suddenly, he shook his head, deciding not to dwell on it. 

Sirrah meanwhile was unclasping Kat's bracelet, and putting it back into her friends hand. Kat looked down at it once it was on.

"Odd."

"What?"

"It just feels different. Oh well, probly the cold."

"Probly."

They then began to paddle. The rest had already started out again.

~^~

That night, as Kat lay shivering, she heard Frodo and Sam have a conversation of Gollum. She couldn't sleep for love nor money, being so cold. Sam seemed to have almost the same problem, and took first watch. She dozed, then heard Sam wake Frodo in the night. Later, she woke again to Frodo and Aragorn talking, again about Gollum. She still didn't have the energy to get up and converse, but heard Sirrah get up quietly and sit with them. Frodo got up when Sirrah came and laid beside Kat. Kat sighed again and fell asleep.

~^~

"Lady Sirrah, tell me, how did you bring your friend to the surface, I have never seen either of you work magic like that."

Sirrah shrugged, glancing at Frodo as he lay beside Kat.

"I dunno, I just did it. I think it's the same thing as Rivendell, I was so scared that I just did it without thinking. Kat's magic helped."

Aragorn stared at the girl. These two must have come from a very different world then his, he concluded. Teenagers of his world would not have been able to even concieve of such a quest, much less participate in it, neither would they risk their lives in a river. Sirrah had now seen that he was thinking, so got up and went back to her rest.

~^~

The next rest, Kat and Sirrah were the ones to watch. They were, again, arguing on the topic of Boromir. Suddenly, there was a white flash in the woods. Both girls froze, drawing their swords. Suddenly, the white was in front of them. The girl's jaws dropped.

"ANNE?!" They both said incredulously.

Their friend smiled widely.

"Hi!"

The two were silent. Finally, Kat turned around. She flicked her fingers and small particles of light settled over the fellowship. Then she turned again.

"That's ALL you have to say?" spluttered Sirrah.

Anne furrowed her brow. Then she went through a dramatic mood change and nodded happily.

"Yep!"

Kat shook her head.

"Typical."

Anne grinned again.

"I see you figured your magic out."

Kat nodded slowly.

"Anne, where have you BEEN?"

Slowly, an evil grin passed over her face. Sirrah shook her head quickly, seeing the look on Kat's face mirrored in her own.

"Never mind… we don't want to know."

Kat nodded vigorusly. Anne grinned again and indicated the Fellowship.

"So, having any problems?"

Kat and Sirrah exchanged a dark look. Anne raised an eyebrow.

"Boromir right?"

"Yep." They chorused.

Anne grinned.

"Peachy! I know just what to do with him!"

Both girls shook their heads.

"What?" asked Kat.

Anne looked around.

"Just a second, then I'll tell you. First I want to show you something."

She then reached a hand up and touched an unseen point. A sort of half bubble surronded them and the fellowship. Kat looked at the glitter carefully.

"Hey! It's the same warding spell!"

Anne shook her head.

"Not quite, but close, mine's stronger."

She said it extremly surely.

"Modest." Muttered Kat.

"No kidding." Muttered Sirrah back.

"Anyway, said Anne, I just wanted to tell you, Kat, that you've been working your magic traditionally, but you can work it like me, since we all came from the same place."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Kat, "Whats the difference?"

"Traditional-Chanting and incantations. Untraditional- just doing it."

"But she can do that!" said sirrah, "she just did, though I don't know how."

Kat shrugged.

"It was the bracelet. It…refined the magic. I think it also had something to do with you working magic without words while wearing it."

"But I never…oh."

Anne nodded.

"So that's settled, now, to Boromir. It's quite simple, send him into the Astral plane."

"Huh?" they both said.

"There are two sides to middle earth, maybe more, I've only figured out two, but anyway, put him there, It'll seem like he's in a slight coma. I learned the spell a moth ago."

"A moth ago?" they echoed, chukling.

"Sorry, a month. Anyway, I can make it so that you can see him and talk to him, but no one else can, and he can see all. That way, he can still see that Aragorn is truly king without getting in the way."

Now they were really confused. Anne had barely known the books, she had read them once, seen the movie, but that was it. Now she knew details that Kat knew. Sirrah sighed.

"I still don't like it."

Kat sighed.

"I think it's a good idea, and it'll work, annoying as it will be."

Sirrah nodded.

"I suppose I could do that. Just so long as he's woken up as soon as possible."

Anne nodded.

"Yep, soon as the ring is destroyed."

Sirrah sighed again.

"Alright, I guess."

Kat grinned.

"Yay, we finally have that worked out!!"

Sirrah smiled wanely. Anne just grinned again.

"Right! I got to go now!"

And with that, she skipped off, singing a song from her and Kat's old choir incredibly off tune as she went.

~^~

"Right. Well. That was…"

"Odd," said Sirrah sarcastically, "Odd is the word you want. How longs it been since we saw her?"

Kat scratched her head.

"I dunno, two, three months?"

"That sounds about right."

Kat looked at the sky.

"Well, time to go."

"Kat, the sleeping spell?"

"Oh, right. Take my hand."

Sirrah did so with puzzlement, suddenly, she felt a mild shock.

"There, now you can wake them up too."

Sirrah shook her head.

"You know, you get stranger by the minute."

"Yeah. I know."

They then went to wake the Fellowship. Aragorn woke as he had in Lothlorien.

"You did it again Lady Kat. Why?"

Kat shrugged.

"Sirrah and I had a visitor, we just didn't want you to freak out, nor did we want her to…give you problems."

Aragorn looked puzzled, but did not ask, he trusted the girls, odd as they were sometimes.

~^~

Now they traveled by night again, and in the gloom, Sam was given the task of watchman. He squeaked when dark shapes loomed against the dark. Aragorn suddenly shouted for them to turn the boats and paddle for shore. Kat and Sirrah, not being the best sailors had trouble until Kat suddenly hit herself.

"Duh! I am so stupid."

And to Sirrah's amusment, she stuck a hand in the water and began to mutter.

"Old man river, do not hinder us please, we ask for your help, our work to ease."

Sirrah shook her head.

__

'once a poet, always a poet.'

'Sorry! Its habit.'

'I had noticed, but at least it works.'

And it had, for the boats were now going swifter up stream, though the water still flowed against them. 

"Huh," murmured Kat, "must have changed the undercurrent."

Sirrah just shrugged and continued paddling.

Suddenly, an arrow whized overhead, nearly hitting Sirrah. A swift duck saved her, and she glared. Kat glared in the same direction as Legolas cried,

"Yrch!"

Now Kat stood up. Aragorn was about to yell at her to sit down, as was Legolas, when they heard her yell.

"Fellowship of the Ring! Avert your eyes!"

They had just enough time to do so before a great flash of white light illuminated all. The arrows stopped for a moment, while Kat made a move, streaching as far as the boat would allow her. She touched a point on the sky and again the dome matierialized, like water covering a bowl. No more arrows were shot from the shore that night.

Legolas sighed.

"Elberenth, Gilthoniel." He looked up when Kat squeaked. A dark form had blackened the sky. Kat's shield vanished, they all felt it dematierilize. Legolas stood up, the bow of Lorien sang, and the creature dropped. 

Sirrah heard the 'fwump' as it hit the ground, and also felt its body disintergrate. She looked at her friend, now that she knew that the danger had passed, she could ask the question that had sat with her for a long time.

"Why is it that the birds scare you so badly, but you had no problem with the actual Nazgul?"

Kat shook her head.

"Honestly? I haven't any clue. I am just scared to death of them, every time I feel them, I get that falling feeling, not fun."

Sirrah nodded, she knew that her friend had been scared of planes since she was sick on a flight. Something about it had stuck with her, and now every time she flew, she got a headache and dizzyness. 

~^~

That night, there was no more trouble. Kat slept the minute she got the chance, the excitement catching up to her. Sirrah only was awake to hear sam exclaim at the moon to Frodo. She also heard the talk of what it had been that Legolas had shot. When Aragorn told them that they should remain sleepless, she did not wake Kat, she knew that light spell, plus the fear of the bird thing had exausted her completely. A grumpy Kat was not what Sirrah wanted, so she left her, sleeping beside the boat on the ground. With a start, she heard Aragorn say that it was spring.

"How long have we been here anyway?" she said quite out of the blue.

Aragorn looked at her.

"Analagon said that he met you two weeks before the council, plus the time that we have been traveling, which is approximatly three months."

Sirrah counted on her fingers.

"Sheesh, we've been here for…four months…how time flies when you're having fun."

"Fun?" echoed Gimli, snorting.

Sirrah shook her head.

"Figure of speech."

She just received more odd looks, though Aragorn had now asked her another question.

"You say you've been here for four months, what do you mean…here?"

Sirrah smiled.

"Here, in Middle earth. You heard the council of Elrond, we are not natives of this world."

"You are from the stars?" asked pippin.

Sirrah giggled.

"Hardly. I don't know what you would call it, another dimension perhaps? It's quite odd, but then, so are we."

She could almost hear the fellowship concurring with her.

"What is your world like?"

Sirrah pursed her lips.

"Um. Hell."

The fellowship looked at her oddly, this was a new word to them. Sirrah rephrased.

"It's…different. There are no elves, dwarves, hobbits, or even men so much anymore. They're sort of…shades of the men of middle earth. Its hard to explain."

The felloeship looked at eachother in wonder, then dropped the subject, a world without elves? And what had she meant by, shades of men? They certainly looked real enough.

~^~

The morning dawned foggy as Sirrah woke Kat up. Kat grumbled, but stayed awake when she realized that they were not leaving yet. It was decided that Aragorn and Legolas should go and find the path around the rapids. Kat heard this, flipped them a farewell and went back to sleep, to the amazement of the fellowship. Sirrah looked at Kat, looked at the fellowship, shrugged, and followed suit.

~^~

It turned out that they only received three hours rest more, for before noon, the explorers had returned. They explained that there was a track, though it was difficult. Thankfully, the boats were light, and They could take two at a time, because of Kat and Sirrah's help. Slowly, they put the boats at the other end of the trail, along with the baggage that the others carried. It was late afternoon when they were finished. The girls were exausted, though Kat was better off then Sirrah, having slept the night. Even so, when Aragorn declared that they would rest there that night, they fell quickly asleep.

~^~

Just before dawn, Kat was awakened by rain on her face. Legolas was on guard when she got up. For the second time while they were traveling, she managed to sneak up on him. She had gone down to the river to bath her face, and when she came back, he was looking around and at the place that she had been sleeping.

"Miss me?"

The elf jumped at her footsteps, and then again at her comment. She shook her head and sat on the bank again. Examining the stones, she found nothing interesting, but did manage to skip them a few times. Legolas watched her, amused, and when Pippin awoke he joined her, beating her with ten skips to her six. Kat shook her head and bowed to him.

"I suppose you've been doing that all your life?"

Pippin nodded, grinning for the first time in a week.

~^~

"Behold the Argonath, the Pillars of the Kings!" cried Aragorn. He said more, but neither Kat nor Sirrah heard. They were busy. The kings were different from their conception. For one thing, they did not have nests in them, and there was an amazing presense of them, such that they had never felt. Faintly they heard Aragorn call out to the hobbits in his boat not to fear. They looked over and saw Aragorn the King, instead of the ranger. Sirrah swooned.

__

'Right, I know that that isn't bleach!'

'Got that right!'

The girls giggled so uncontrolably that they ruined the mood for the rest of the passing under the kings of old.

~^~

After they had passed through the gates, they came into a great lake. Aragorn told them of the three pillars of land that they saw there, one of which was Amon Hen. Kat and Sirrah shuddered. No one noticed, they were too busy looking around. They rested, ate, then paddled to the shore. The last stage of Frodo's journey was at hand, and the girls weren't at all happy about it.

~^~

That night, the watch was set, though Sirrah nor Kat could sleep. This was due to the fact that Aragorn kept tossing and turning in his sleep, such that they both gave up and moved away. When the morning came, they were awake, for they could still hear Aragorn tossing, even when he had confided his fears to Frodo. As dawn tipped the middle Island with gold, they watched in fear, not wanting it to come. Kat turned to Sirrah.

"Well. Here we are, I think the waiting is the worst part."

"Yeah, it always is."

The sunk back into silence as the fellowship rose. Kat fingered her sword all through breakfast, and though a few noticed, they said nothing. Finally, Aragorn called the company together to tell them that the time had come. Frodo had to make his choice, and quickly, for Orcs were on the eastern shore. Kat and Sirrah gimaced. Frodo Asked for an hour to decide, Kat and Sirrah's faces grew tighter with every word. Sam muttered something, as Frodo got up. Kat flicked her fingers, at Frodo subtley.

'_tracking spell?'_

'Yeah, you can do it too, as a matter of fact, do it, I'm supposed to be tracking Boromir.'

Sirrah took a breath and closed her eyes, then opened them again.

'_I don't even have to do the motion…'_

'Show off.'

'Ha ha.'

'Just because its naturally in your magic…'

'Ha ha. Do Boromir, try it without the flick.'

'Um.'

Kat closed her eyes, opened them, then closed them again.

'_Damn you Sirrah, Damn you.'_

'Ha ha.'

'Shut up.'

And with that, she tried again. She tried for the better part of the hour, until Boromir got up softly and turned to walk into the woods.

__

'Well. I guess I'll just do it the old fashioned way.'

And she flicked her fingers. Aragorn noticed, but still not knowing that they could do magic silently now, he dismissed it as a nervous gesture. Sirrah sighed.

__

'Kat, you do realize that the old fashioned way is the verses.'

'Ok, so the semi old fashioned way.'

'Whatever.'

They were silent for a moment, then Kat got up and stretched as they felt the ones that they were tracking come together.

__

'Well Sirrah, looks like we're on, see you on the other side.'

'Yeah, don't get yourself killed, or I'll kill you.'

'Sirrah…'

'Yeah, yeah, I know, it didn't make any sense.'

Kat held a hand out. The fellowship looked on as they girls shook hands, and jogged off in different directions, each following their respective tags, who had just separated.

~^~

Kat found Boromir splayed out on the leaves, weeping loudly. She stood for a moment, unheard and seen by him, whilst he cried for Frodo to come back, head buried in his elbow. Finally, she sighed just enough for him to hear. He looked up and cried out.

"Lady Kat! How long have you been standing there?"

She sighed.

"Long enough," she then smiled, reassuring him. "No, not that long, besides I did not need to see that again, I know what you did, and forgive you."

Boromir just gaped at her. She sighed and dropped her smile, then came to kneel by him. Resting a hand on his shoulder, she chuckled when he recoiled.

"I don't bite, though I guess in your expieriance..." She smiled.

"What do you want?"

She looked down at him.

"It had changed you, you know that? But I suppose that's to be expected, however, it wasn't the one I expected." She shrugged. "Ah well. No matter." Boromir pushed himself up from the ground as she got up. When she turned around, it was with such suddeness that he nearly careened into her. She put a hand to his cheek, much the same as in Moria, but this time, he did not pull away. Magic sparked at her finger tips, but still he stayed. She grinned suddenly.

"You have a strong heart Boromir, son of Denethor, I shan't let it fade."

She kissed him lightly on the forehead and took her hand away. Suddenly, she turned and began to walk away, then turned one last time.

"Go back, they may need you soon."

And with that she walked away for good. Boromir stood transfixed, not knowing that kat was giggling to herself about how Sirrah was going to kill her for kissing Boromir at all. Then he turned and began to walk to the Fellowship.

~^~

Sirrah was sitting on top of Amon Hen when suddenly an odd blur came up on the other side of her seat. She watched for a moment, knowing that she should let Frodo see the eye, but decided not to.

"Frodo! Take off the ring!"

He appeared within the moment, so surprised that he fell from the seat. In reality, it was only a few feet off the ground, so he did not hurt himself. None the less, Sirrah poked her head over, looking at him worridly.

"oops." She muttered.

Frodo looked up at her, frightened. She smiled, trying to reassure him.

"Don't worry about me, don't you remember? I already have one!"

She held up her copy of the ring, giggling like a maniac. Frodo was not comforted in the least.

"Now then," sirrah mused, "how did Aragorn do it?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh never mind, I just wanted to tell you…"

Footsteps sounded, and Sirrah whipped around, only to find that it was Aragorn. She sighed.

"Oh never mind! Here, Aragorn will explain it."

And she ruffled the hobbit's hair, then walked up to Aragorn.

"Go for it." She whispered to him, then burst into gales of laughter.

Aragorn looked oddly at her for a moment, then walked to Frodo and began to explain things to him in a hushed voice. Sirrah stood off to the side, watching the place where the uruk-hai were going to come, feeling around for their presence. When she felt it, she was paniced for a millisecond, then controled her fear.

"Um…Aragorn, look at Frodo's sword…" she paused, then giggled for a moment. Aragorn and Frodo looked at her oddly, and she composed herself.

"LOOK AT FRODO'S SWORD!!!"

Frodo, much surprised, pulled sting from it's sheath and gasped. Aragorn drew his sword and turned around, yelling for Frodo to run. Frodo did so hesitatingly, until Sirrah called.

"Go, I'll follow in a moment!"

He ran.

~^~

Sirrah watched Frodo run away, shaking her head in amusement. Then she turned to the place where the uruk hai came, watching for them calmly. Aragorn, behind her, had begun to ask her something when they appeared over the hills. Sirrah turned around, and grinned, seeing what she and Kat affectionatly refered to as the 'Kick-ass look'. She then turned to the uruk-hai, stuck out her tongue, and ran off, patting Aragorn on the shoulder as she went. 

"See ya later!"

Aragorn paid her no mind, though he did wonder how she could be so sure.

~^~

Kat left Frodo to Sirrah, she knew her friend wouldn't let him be caught. She, however, was looking for Legolas and Gimli, knowing they were somewhere near. It was easy to find Legolas, elves were never invisible to her. She just wasn't sure about Gimli. Well, best to start with what you know, she decided, and started off in the direction of the elf.

~^~

Sirrah ran off to where Frodo was. He was running to the banks of the river, but she didn't have a track on Sam. Damn it, she thought fleetingly. Then she ran on to Frodo, bursting in on the banks as Frodo was grabbing a pack to put in the boat.

"Well," said Sirrah, winded, "here I am."

"I'm going alone."

Not quite, said a part of her mind, but she let him find that out for himself.

"Of course Frodo, I know that, I just wanted to give you some advice."

She went beside him and knelt.

"What?"

She smiled.

"You are going to Mordor, the darkest place in middle earth. Do not forget all that you have learned in your travels. Do not be to harsh to judge others, remember, some who are living deserve death, but some who are dead, deserve life. Have mercy, but be strong."

Frodo looked up at her, into her clear blue eyes, and slowly nodded. It would have been a movieish moment, had Sam not burst from the trees and ran smack into Sirrah, knocking her over.

"Oof!"

'Wait Mr. Frodo! Wait for me!"

Sirrah got up, muttering a sarcastic thanks to Sam, who did not notice.

"I'm going alone Sam!"

"Of course! And I'm going with you!"

Frodo began to push off, and Sam turned to Sirrah, looking at her pleadingly.

"Frodo…"

Frodo stopped and looked at her again, this time meeting her eyes. After a long moment, Sirrah nodded. Frodo's eyes widened, and then he nodded as well, smiling slightly as he looked away.

"Come along Sam, grab your pack, it will be a long journey."

Sam squeaked, and quickly grabbed a pack, stowing it beside Frodo's in the boat. Sirrah kneeled as Frodo went to hug her. She smiled as Sam threw himself at her, crying a million thanks. When they calmed down, Sam hugged her again.

"This is for Lady Kat!"

Sirrah grinned, she knew sam was especially fond of her friend.

"I'll save it for her."

She then got them both in the boat, kissing each on the cheek before pushing them off into the water. They paddled across quickly as they could as she watched. Suddenly, a horn call bit the air and Sirrah swore loudly, running in the direction of her track.

When Frodo turned to wave at her, all he found was an empty bank.

~^~

Kat had begun running to Legolas when she heard a horn call.

"Oh…shit!"

She turned around immediately, falling over in the slippery leaves.

"Ow." She gingerly got up, seeing as she had twisted her knee badley, and began to jog, pushing herself as fast as she could possibly manage.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, now I know how Sirrah felt…Ow, ow, ow."

She continued to jog, being careful not to fall again. It was going to be a long day, she decided.

~^~

Sirrah ran at the sound of the horn going full speed, listening to the sound of crashing metal and high voices grow louder. Suddenly, she felt through her track a sudden pitch in emotion. She gaped and pushed herself faster, knowing what she had felt.

"Shit…"

When she broke into the glade it was so sudden that she nearly ran into the uruk-hai chieftan. She didn't hesitate, just unsheathed her sword as fast as she could and quickly sliced off its head from the back. Briefly, she felt bad for taking it from the back, but then decided that it was worth it. The rest of the orcs, seeing their leader slain turned and fled. Sirrah sighed not even noticing that all the orcs were gone, merry and pippin with them. She turned her attention to the problem at hand.

"Oh…hell."

She looked at Boromir, who was breathing shallowly but steadily. He was only slightly white, considering he had an arrow in his shoulder. He turned his gaze to her slowly.

"Lady Sirrah."

"Hello!" She said brightly, and smiled, "Well, your in a bit of a fix."

How Boromir chuckled she would never know, but he did.

"Thankyou for that description Lady, I wish it were not so, but I believe this is a bigger fix than you think."

"Nonsense, that's what it would have been if we wern't here, but we are, and I have some of Kat's Magic."

Boromir just looked at her.

"She's the healer, remember?"

He looked at her hands, already clutching his, sparking a bit. Then he looked at her face, wide eyed.

"Blessed are those of the realm of Angmar." He muttered.

Sirrah shook her head through her meditation.

"Hardly, if anything, I bet we're cursed."

Boromir found that he had nothing to say.

~^~

Five minutes later, Kat came half limping, half jogging into the clearing. Sirrah looked up at her, and she grinned sheepishly.

"What happened to you?"

Kat smirked.

"I'd tell you, but you'd laugh."

"I'll laugh anyway."

"Very well, I tripped…no, I slipped."

It was over, Sirrah was already immoblie.

"You-You SLIPPED?!"

Kat stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"Yes, I turned around to quickly on dry leaves."

Sirrah just giggled.

"Only you Kat, only you."

"Yeah, that's why I'm so special."

Sirrah just cocked an eye brow, she moved to say something, but Kat interuppted.

"Shut up Sirrah."

"Who, me?"

"Yes. And can we now come off of my inability to walk and onto the topic at hand?"

"Whats that?"

Boromir groaned.

"We are doomed."

"Oh, that."

Kat snickered.

"Yes, that, did you heal him?"

"No, but I think I helped."

Kat kneeled down.

"Well Boromir, seems last I saw you you were in much the same position!"

"But in much less pain, now will you do your blasted magic!?"

Kat grinned and tutted as she slowly drew the arrow from Boromir's shoulder.

"Tsk now Boromir, is that any way to treat the doctor?"

Boromir grunted as she yanked the tip from his flesh.

"Well, the worst part is over." She peered in the wound, prodding it to make sure that nothing was left. "Okie dokie!"

"Kat, this is hardly the time for okie dokie."

"Yeah, whatever."

And, finger sparking, she placed her hand over the wound.

~^~

When she was done, Kat sat back. The whole process had taken about a minute, but to her it had seemed like longer.

"Gah! How long was I out."

Sirrah lifted an eyebrow.

"A minute, if you were lucky."

"Cool."

Boromir tried to sit up but was stopped when the rustle of leaves made Kat look at him.

"Don't even think of it, with our luck, you'd pass out."

Boromir didn't move any more. Sirrah covered a grin. Suddenly, Kat looked around.

"Huh. I wonder how we get Anne?"

"Um. Kat, listen and I think you'll find the answer."

Kat was quiet for a second, then sighed.

"Oh…wonderful…that again."

It was a christmas song, sorely out of tune…and an annoying one too. Kat groaned.

"Anne! We aren't trying to drive him mad, we're…" She trailed off as she caught Boromirs look, not to mention Sirrah's kick. A second later, Boromir wasn't paying attention, he was too busy staring at the white robed girl about Kat and Sirrah's age that had just appeared next to him. Kat smiled up at Anne, who had stopped singing and was now looking at her with a frown.

"But I was just singing!"

"Yes, but it was a christmas song, and they don't have christmas here, and it was an annoying christmas song, not to mention, don't you remember what happened the last time you sang?" Sirrah replied.

Anne frowned.

"Um…"

"The orcs?"

"Oh, right. Anyway, is it time?"

"Time for what?" muttered Boromir.

Kat sighed.

"Boromir, I'm going to explain this quicklike, because Aragorn will be here soon, and he can't know. We're going to send you into another dimension, one where you can talk to us,"

"And a few others!" quipped Anne,

"And a few others, but not to the now broken fellowship." Boromir was already gaping, but Kat pushed onward, feeling Legolas coming to them, though he was far off. "You see, origanally, you were supposed to be killed by that orc chieften"

"Uruk-Hai"

"Shush Anne, that Sirrah so graciously beheaded." 

"I did what?"

Now Boromir was really gaping. Kat sighed as Anne began to explain to Sirrah exactly what she had done. "But you see, we knew we had to save you. The only problem was how, and this is what we came up with. You'll be perfectly safe, and we'll be able to see and talk to you, and you'll wake up safe and sound right here when the ring is destroyed, I think its going to be a month or two…I dunno, but anyway, sorry for the inconvienance, but it's a heck of a lot better than dying the way that you were going to, that's for sure."

She took a deep breath after her long winded explination, and nodded to Anne.

"Go for it."

Anne grinned. She snapped her fingers, mouth moving without voice. Boromir's eyes shut. Anne put her fingers to his chest and acted as if drawing a string from him. 

__

'Cool. Do you see the sparkly thing?'

'Yeah, is it his…ghost I guess is the word.'

"Yep, he'll be with us in a sec."

Sirrah and Kat just looked at eachother, wide eyed, then shrugged. Anne was beginning to be one of those things where she never surprised them anymore.

"Hello Boromir, lookin sexy in that Astral form…"

Ok, so she did.

"Anne, what did you just say?" said Sirrah faintly

Anne pointed.

"Just sayin hello to Boromir, I'll see you guys later!"

And she rose and vanished into thin air, leaving Kat and Sirrah with an extremly well groomed, sexy, and rather miffed looking shadow of Boromir hovering above them.

__

~^~


	9. Chapter 9: In which our heros make up an...

Thanks for this chapter goes espessially to sandy, who told me to change the summary. I think she was right! THANKYOU!

A/N: I would like to pause a moment to explain some things. Kat and Sirrah is an on going jokeish thing between me and (mostly) one of my friends. The basis of the story was us talking about the very secret diaries (by Cassie claire) and us laughing at how funny it would be if we actually said anything about it to the actual fellowship, then my friend said something about how we'd wreck havoc on middle earth, and it turned into this. I'm going to explain here where the magic came from, because it probably wont find its way into the story. My friend actually is a fortune teller, she's seen things that happen in her dreams, you laugh, but its happened before. I have a talent for being able to tell when something is there, and a talent for speaking and poetry. I just amplified what little freaky quirks we both have, and figured that that would be the explination. Anne, well, she read the beginnings and wanted in, so I just took her talent for driving people up the wall, and just generally being odd, twisted it to my own devices (A way to get us out of Saurons way, and taunt both evil overlords at the same time.) and voiala, instant character. She actually evolved into something much bigger, but that's later. Much much later. Any way, that's about it, I've explained the little mary sueish bits and why they're there

Right, well, I'll stop boring you with my huge authors note, so here you go;

Chapter 9: In which our heros make up a lame story, learn to ride again, and looked at oddly. 

~^~

"Um…Hi Boromir."

He just stared at them. It occurred to the girls that having an exact copy of the body that was lying beside them stare at them menacingly was rather…disturbing.

"Don't worry" said Sirrah, "You're not dead…It's a good thing" she explained condescendingly.

"Um, Sirrah, we'd better hurry, the rest are coming."

"And just what do you plan on saying to them?" Said Boromir.

They looked at eachother.

"Um, haven't planned that far yet…"

Boromir put his head in his hands and groaned.

"I should have followed the orcs…"

"Oh! That's a good Idea." said Kat brightly.

"But what do we do when we find them?"

"Erm…he got lost along the way!"

"I suppose, they'll look at us oddly though…"

"Don't they already?"

Sirrah shrugged.

"Just thought I'd let you know."

~^~

A few batches of leaves and an invisibility spell slash warding spell later, Boromir was safely hidden away and the girls were refining their story. Just in time too, because Aragorn burst through the trees just as they finished.

"Oh, hello Aragorn, have you seen Boromir?"

Aragorn looked closely at them.

"I was hoping that you had."

"No, we have not, though we heard his call from somewhere aver here…"

Aragorn sighed.

"Have you seen the hobbits?"

"Besides the ones that went off to Mordor together?"

Aragorn looked at them oddly as they began to giggle, finding it to be no laughing matter.

"Yes. To be precise, Merry and Pippin."

"Oh, them…" Kat sighed, her humor gone. "They were taken by orcs before we could reach them. Boromir must have pursued."

Aragorn nodded.

"It would be natrual for one such as him."

Kat and Sirrah turned to look at a seemingly blank space, though to them, it was occupied by Boromir. A rather surprised looking Boromir at that. Sirrah hid a grin and nodded.

"Yes, I do believe that it would."

~^~

Soon Legolas and Gimli came sneaking through the brush, quietly and silently. Well, nearly.

"Legolas, the orcs are gone. Will you and Gimli come out? Your driving me up the wall!"

Presently, the two came out of the trees, and Sirrah shook her head. 

"Nice Kat, surprise them half to death why don't you?"

Kat nodded.

"My job."

'_I don't think that the three men that we a with right now…'_

'Men?'

'Ok, Male persons, will appreciate that.'

Kat shrugged.

"Your probly right."

The remaining fellowship looked at them oddly. Legolas just shook his head at the picture the girls made. Kat was leaning up against a tree, looking in a slight amount of pain. Sirrah was looking rather proud of herself, he wasn't sure why.

"What of you? Were have you been Lady Kat, Lady Sirrah?"

Kat chuckled.

"Well, after taking care of some things, I tried to follow you, but got…sidetracked when somebody blew the horn of Gondor."

At this Sirrah suddenly doubled up, laughing. Kat looked at her a moment, then gasped and began to laugh. Aragorn glanced at Legolas, then at the girls.

"What do you mean somebody? The only one to blow the horn of Gondor is Boromir."

This did not help, the girls were now laughing harder than ever, though Kat was saying something which sounded distinctly like 'ow' amidst the gales. Kat gained control first, mostly because she couldn't laugh without support from her knee, which still hurt.

"Yeah. Any way," she said 'anyway' very loudly to Sirrah, who finally got the hint and calmed down. "I got here and Sirrah was here looking around."

Sirrah huffed, thinking the end of Kat's story lame, which it was.

"I was trying to figure out out where Boromir had gotten to smart one."

Kat shrugged, leaving Sirrah to explain her part in the morning's activitys.

"Anyway, I ran up to where Frodo was, talked to him for a second, ran down here, saw him and Sam off," at this the three looked at eachother wonderingly. "By the way Kat, be prepared to be gollumped by Sam when you see him next," Kat giggled. "And then ran up here when…" she chuckled, then regained control. "When I heard the horn of Gondor. When I got here, there was nothing left. Boromir must have seen them take the hobbits and followed."

Aragorn did not give voice to the thought that the river was not so far away that she could have heard the horn and not reached it within a minute or two. Instead he asked after Frodo.

"You, Lady Sirrah, you saw Frodo and Sam off to Mordor?"

Sirrah nodded.

"Yes, they have gone."

"Without us!" exclaimed Gimli.

Sirrah nodded.

"Afraid so."

Legolas just shook his head, Aragorn was thinking.

"We can help Frodo no longer. But the rest of our band is in need help. Come, leave all that can be spared behind, we will give chase day and night!"

Legolas and Gimli slowly grinned, as did Kat and Sirrah, for different reasons of course.

~^~

Quickly, they helped the fellowship gather their goods together. But when the three turned from the shore, Kat stopped.

"Well Sirrah, here it is, the moment of truth."

"Wasn't that this morning?"

"Theres a blue light special today, two for the price of one."

Sirrah smirked.

"So what's the afternoon order?"

Kat put fingers to her lips and whistled as loud as she possibly could in reply. The sound raised echos across the entire valley.

"What…" began Aragorn.

"Just a minute, they're coming."

Suddenly, all three were on their guard, hearing distant crunching of leaves. As it grew closer, Legolas put an arrow to his bow. Suddenly Sirrah called out to them,

"Don't even think about shooting them!"

Legolas looked puzzled, but angled his bow down. He brought it up again though, when two forms came crashing through the underbrush. After a millisecond he put it down again though, laughing merrily.

"Look at what we wait for so nervously, a few horses! Lady Kat, why did you not tell us?"

Kat shrugged.

"I didn't know whether they would be able to follow. Getting through the mines was an especially big problem, but I figured Cahadras would let a few horses pass."

Aragorn shook his head; it seemed to him that the girls had known all along that they were going through Moria! The horses also looked familier.

"Are those the horses you had at weathertop?"

The bay tossed its head as if in answer.

"Tiro, stop it, yes they are. The bay is Tiro, and the red roan is Chaos."

Sirrah was petting Chaos at a distance, a stark contrast to Kat, who was hugging Tiro around the neck.

"Tiro?" asked Legolas.

Kat shrugged.

"Look in elvish, don't need to tell you though."

"You know elvish?"

"A miniscule amount."

"More than most of the people in our world." Said Sirrah.

"Yeah, but a lot less than some."

Sirrah nodded.

"Like Tolkein."

"Duh, he made it up…oh dear…that's just an odd thing to think of."

Sirrah shook her head.

"Stop it, you're giving me a headache."

Kat shrugged.

"Not you I'm worried about, come on, get on."

Sirrah looked at Chaos.

"Saddle?" she squeaked.

Kat looked at her with an eyebrow arched.

"Hardly. I did bring the reigns though."

Aragorn looked slightly stunned until Kat turned to him.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go! We'll follow as soon as I get this fraidy cat on the horse."

"Oh Kat…"

Kat slapped her head.

"Don't tell me."

She turned around, confirming her suspisions. Sirrah was already on the horse. Kat sighed.

"Figures." She muttered.

The three looked at eachother, and suddenly Aragorn took off. Legolas and Gimli grinned at eachother like children, then ran after him. Kat swooned slightly. Sirrah giggled.

"Drooly fangirl meltdown?"

Kat just nodded.

"Yep. I love that part."

~^~

Sirrah and Kat soon relearned how to ride, with only a few mishaps. Sirrah almost slid off, but stopped just in time. Kat was being to careful not to slide off, her knee still wasn't up to anything like trying to land a fall. Soon they had the knack of it again and were racing ahead of the three. They, in turn, looked up at the girls, shaking their heads as they ran. Kat felt kind of bad that they were riding and the guys weren't, but couciled herself in that this way, they wouldn't interfere so much. They were ok at tracking, and seeing as the orcs left a trail only a blind and none smelling person could miss, they soon come up within eyesight of the orcs. 

"Should we follow?"

Kat shook her head.

"No, we have to let them suffer this, otherwise they'll never get the ents, and the guys won't find Gandalf."

Sirrah sighed.

"Finally."

__

'Finally what?'

The girls jumped, they had forgotten that Boromir could do just about anything while Astral.

"Oh, you'll find out, and I'm looking forward to your reaction."

Boromir shook his head and drifted off, confused by Kat's answer. Without another word, the girls wheeled their horses around and began to go back to the three.

~^~

When they came back, it was early afternoon. They rode around for awhile, looking at the land and trying to sort out what was coming, though they were pretty sure. When they finally went back, it was early evening, and Aragorn was kneeling over a few dead orcs.

"What happened?" asked Sirrah "I could have sworn you don't get attacked!"

Legolas shook his head, as did Kat, though for different reasons.

"Sirrah, stop it, your scaring them. And no, they didn't get attacked, the orcs are stupid remember? They killed eachother, some idiot wanted to go back to the local evil overlord."

"Which one? Theres two!"

"The one with the glittery mascara."

"No, he's lacking the glittery mascara, right now its just the flames…flames…" Sirrah chuckled over the thought of fire.

Kat glanced at her pyromatistic friend as Aragorn nodded.

"Yes, I believe you are right, a quarrel took place here, for none of the orcs here are those with the strange badge. Pehaps it was a dispute over the road."

"Or the captives," said Gimli darkley, "I hope that they did not meet their end here as well."

"Nah" said Kat offhandedly, "Sauraman wants 'em alive. Stupid git wants Frodo…."

She trailed off at Sirrah's sharp look in the darkness.

"Opps." She said softly into the night. Aragorn and Legolas were looking at her strangely, Sirrah was glaring slightly.

__

'Sheesh, and you tell me not to scare them.'

'oops.'

Aragorn straightened from his search.

"Come, we must go. Lady Kat, Lady Sirrah, let your horses drink and rest for a spell, we will mark our trail."

Sirrah shook her head.

"No, there are unfriendly eyes in these parts, and besides, it will slow you. Wait a second."

And she selected a few rocks from the stream bed next to them. Holding them in her hand, she closed her eyes and let her magic seep into them. She then took it back, leaving just a trace, and handed them to Aragorn.

"Here, keep these in your pocket, and drop them about once an hour. There's enough for five hours, two hours for our horses rest, two hours for us to reach you, and an hour for allowances in case we get side tracked or lost. We should reach you by that time."

Aragorn took them and tucked them deep into a pocket. Kat, who had taken the horses was shaking her head in amusement, Sirrah had the oddest ideas at the oddest moments, but they usually worked.

~^~

The girls decided against a true ward, instead opting for a simple warning spell. Kat had gotten the hang of it by now, but was slightly worried about them waking up. She finally gave up, telling the horses to wake them when they were ready, but not to take too long.

Thankfully, her trust was put well in the horses. They were woken withing their time limit, though Kat suspected that it had been three hours rather than two. She shrugged and looked at Sirrah, washing her face in the stream.

"Well, Guess we should go, I think we're late."

Sirrah nodded drearily.

"Yeah, wash your face, it helps."

Kat did so, coming back feeling much better.

"Lets go! You know were we're goin?"

Sirrah glared.

"You know, you're much to chipper for three hours of sleep."

Kat shrugged.

"Do you know where we're headed?"

Sirrah nodded and kicked Chaos into a gallop, nearly sliding off but righting herself just in time. Kat still thought she heard a small squeak of surprise.

~^~

They found the fellowship in due time, while over looking a great valley. It was mid morning now, and they could just barely see the three running in a single file line. Kat put fingers to her lips and whistled as loud as she could. It echoed, and Aragorn suddenly turned, but they soon saw that he had turned off of the trail to look at something. Only Legolas looked up to see their waves. But he was much to excited to wave back due to Aragorn's news. This was fine, since the girls had already dismounted and begun to lead the horses down the steep trail to the plain. When they reached it, they mounted and began to run as fast as the horses cared to go, which was sometimes a trot, and sometimes a gallop. They knew better than to push them, but were none the less excited that they were going to find Gandalf in a few days. When they pulled along side, Aragorn smiled up and called for a halt.

"What news from behind us Women of Angmar?"

kat smiled.

"Nothin much, Sirrah's spell worked beautifully, you found the leaf from pippin's cloak, erm, I think that's it."

Aragorn shook his head.

"yes, I found it, but I am not sure whether it is good tidings or bad."

Sirrah grinned.

"Definatly good, I may as well tell you, but Sauraumen wants them whole and untouched, so they won't touch em. Their leader is…quite charming."

Kat giggled.

"Scarings."

Sirrah looked at her for a moment, then laughed. 

"So true, though it's a different evil overlord."

Kat nodded, still giggling. The three just looked at eachother, then started off again. The girls rode ahead again until they could see the orcs, then turned around again. When they came back, it was late evening and the three were standing at the top of the hill. They were discussing whether to rest that night or not. The girls solved it for them.

"Go ahead and rest," said Kat, "We'll ride ahead and leave markers for you."

"But how?" Said Aragorn, "We have no magic to speak of!"

Sirrah shrugged.

"Do you have any more of those rocks I gave you?"

Aragorn nodded, drawing out the last one. Sirrah took it, and let more of her power sink into it, this time holding it for longer. When she handed it back, Aragorn's eyebrows shot up in surprise, and he looked at Sirrah with new respect. Suddenly he nodded in what looked like a half bow.

"Truly blessed are those of the realm of Angmar, and these a pair of gems amoungst the rough!"

Sirrah blushed a deeper red than she would ever admit as kat hid a grin. Thanking anything she could think of for the darkness, Sirrah bowed back from her seat, Kat following suit.

"Blessed are those of the dunaden, for the line of kings shall not fall, as it has with us!"

Kat raised an eyebrow.

__

'You get to sound like me more every day.'

'Shut up.'

Kat chuckled as Sirrah wheeled her horse and set her trotting off. She shrugged at the three's looks.

"What? We didn't get much in the way of compliments like that where we're from!"

And with that, she turned and rode away.

~^~


	10. Chapter TEN:In which our heros get pisse...

Thanks in this chapter goes especially to Hoshi the Elf, for the lovely I'm-going-to-kill-you-if-you-don't-update review Much thanks. 

Also, must thank goodness that I didn't see Two towers before I wrote this part, since its quite messed up.

And now, the moment at least one person has been waiting for…

Chapter TEN:In which our heros get pissed off no less than twice, hug a certain reincarnated Istari, and put the smackdown on Wormtongue.

My apologies to all of you grammer freaks, this is much to long to edit, and I don't want to deal with a beta reader (not that I don't love every one of them…)

~^~

Though they found nothing that night of mention, they did return to the fellowship as the sun set. They caught sight of them then, rather. When they reached them, Aragorn looked very surprised.

"What news? Have the orcs passed beyond even your reach?"

Kat shook her head.

"Nah, we just came back to check on you. Tonight we rest together."

No one bothered to argue, so weary were they. Sirrah and Kat dismounted and let the horses have free reign over the hill. Then they propped themselves up against a stone at the bottom and talked for a while.

~^~

"Why are we resting with them tonight?"

"The riders of rohan, they come either tonight or tomarrow night, I can't remember which. Anyway, then the guys get horses, and we get to Fangorn. Or is it Fanghorn? I can never remember."

"Like Isliadore?"

"Much the same."

~^~

The next morning, the girls overslept slightly, mostly because the guys couldn't find them since they were halfway down the hill instead of on the top. When they did awake, to calls of their name, they stood up and looked up at them, while they looked over the landscape. Suddenly, Aragorn cast himself on the ground and lay still. The girls, slightly worried, but guessing what was happening, trudged up to see what the matter was.

"Horsemen! Many horses are coming to us quickly!"

He looked at the girls.

"I would have said it was you a moment ago, but now that I see you here, I know that it is many more than the two of you!"

Kat grinned.

"Yay! Finally! The riders are here!"

Sirrah shook her head.

"Took their sweet time."

Legolas looked at them oddly.

"You have met them?"

The girls shrugged.

"No," replied Sirrah, "But we knew we'd run into them sooner or later. I don't know what they're like though…"

The three stared at them without a word. Finally Gimli shook his head.

"Friendly or not, we cannot outrun them on this barren land, and running may give them leave to pursue."

Aragorn nodded.

"Yes, I believe that we must wait here."

Legolas shaded his eyes, looking out.

"We shall not have long to wait, for they are little more than five leauges away!"

Sirrah looked at the elf, then at Kat.

__

'What's a leauge?'

'I dunno, I know they go something like one hundred miles in three days, so we'll ask how far we traveled sometime.'

'What ever.'

'Yeah, I know the feeling.'

They looked up, and found the three making their way down the hill. They shrugged at eachother, then followed, Kat nearly slipping on the grass.

"Blast, I should have checked for the horses."

Sirrah shrugged as she picked her way down the hill.

"I think they're back aways, didn't like the orcs trail."

Kat nodded.

"Frankly, I don't blame them."

Sirrah nodded silently.

~^~

As they waited at the bottom of the hill, Aragorn told them a bit about the Riders, though Kat and Sirrah barely listened. At length, they sat, and this was when the girls and Gimli really heard the horses approaching. 

Soon the horses pounding feet were visible to them as they passed in pairs. Kat gaped at the horses, Sirrah raised an eyebrow. They were much bigger than Tiro and Chaos, and much heavier set. Suddenly, Aragorn jumped up, startling the girls slightly, but having a much larger effect on the riders.

"What news from the north, Riders of Rohan?"

~^~

The riders checked their mounts so fast that the even the girls were surprised. The girls were suddenly pushed to the middle of a circle made by the Dwarf, the Man and the elf. Neither was particularyl happy about this, but quieted when they realized that their protectors were facing a load of spears, and were slightly preoccupied.

__

'Shit, Sirrah, put up your hood, I don't want to surprise the riders out of their minds.'

'Huh?'

'We're GIRLS remember?'

'Of cour… Ohhh!'

'sheesh.'

'Shut up Kat.'

By this time, Aragorn had introduced himself as strider, and told the riders of the golden wood. The girls came back into the conversation at the time Gimli was just getting huffy.

"Give me your name horse master, and I will give you mine, and more besides!"

Kat sighed from her spot, now behind Aragorn, since they had made a three person line in front of the horse master. 

"Honestly Gimli, don't you *****enjoy***** breathing?"

Sirrah giggled, and a few of the men looked at them closly, muttering. Kat winced, realizing that she had blown her own cover. It had done the trick though, and Gimli and the horseman settled down…sort of.

"As for that, I am Eomer, son of Eomund, third marshal of Riddermark."

Kat gasped.

"Of course, now I remember!" she said quietly, drawing looks from the horsemen closest to them, but Eomer did not hear. 

"Well then Eomer, son of Eomund, third marshal of Riddermark, let Gimli gloin's son warn you against foolish words! You speak evil of that which is fair beyond the reach of your thought, and only little wit can excuse you!"

"Gimli! Will you *please* shut your mouth before your foot go's any farther in? I, for one, DO enjoy breathing as a habit, and I'm sure that most of us here would agree!"

Kat winced as Eomer's eyes turned to her.

"And who are these two that speak so freely, yet cover their faces? Lower your hoods!"

__

'Well Kat…nice job.'

'Oh shut up.'

'ah ha.'

Slowly, the girls lowered their hoods, looking the horsemaster straight in the eye. He gasped.

"Women? Strange indeed is your company, to be traveling with ladies in the wilderness! How did you come upon them? Perhaps they are paid for their company?"

Kat slapped a hand to her head as the dwarf and the elf glared pointedly. "Oh my god. You actually think we're prostitutes?" She said, annoyed. Sirrah glared and began to mutter something under her breath. Kat was quite certain it was something rather rude, but didn't try to stop her friend.

Aragorn remained calm, he knew very well that the girls would be able to prove otherwise. Sirrah grabbed the two that were about to charge Eomer and told them to stop it. Kat strode right up to Eomer's side and looked up, Sirrah right behind. 

"Eomer," she said in a voice far to pleasant for this conversation. "Neither of us are prostitutes of any kind, we are here because we serve a purpose. Would you like to see it?"

"I would like to see what help a woman could offer to ones such as Strider."

Kat turned to grin at Sirrah. "I was hoping he'd say that." She remarked.

"So, should I burn his balls off or cut them?" said sirrah blandly.

"No, I wasn't think of anything so…drastic, c'mere" Kat said, shaking her head.

Kat put a hand on Sirrah's shoulder. She made a strange sign with her free hand. Suddenly, and without fanfare, the two vanished. This caused enough of a ruckus amoung the horsemen until suddenly, Eomer's spear was yanked from his hand. It traveled, seemingly on its own, into the middle of the cirlce, then stopped.

"Finate Incantum!" yelled Kat's voice, and suddenly, the two appeared again, holding the spear, grinning.

~^~

For a moment, there was no momvement, anywhere. The three were slightly stunned, they hadn't known that they could do magic quite that flashy, and this was the first time that Kat had siad nothing in her spells. Finally, Eomer dismounted and walked up to them, stopping only feet from his spear. He bowed low, eyes still fixed on his spear.

"I apoligize for my blunder, it sprung from ignorance, and not contempt."

Sirrah rolled her eyes.

__

'It strikes me that I've heard that before somewhere.'

'Oh shush, I think it's the best we're going to get, besides, he bowed!'

'True.'

The silence caused by their conversation made Eomer nervous, so that when kat spoke again, he jumped.

"You are forgiven, but do not forget the lesson." She looked around at the horsemen. "That goes for all of you too!" All of the horsemen nodded dumbly, still to struck to say anything.

Eomer stepped back, but he still kept his eyes fixed on the girls.

"Now that we know why you with these men, why are you all here? And who are you, strider? That is not the right name for a man."

Aragorn took the stage again, for which the girls were grateful, they knew he could handle it.

"First tell us whom you serve, are you friend or foe of Sauron, dark lord of Mordor?"

This time the girls managed to keep their snickers quiet enough so that no one heard.

"I serve only the lord of the mark, and we do not serve the lord in the dark lands, nor are we at open war with him, so if you flee him, then you had best leave this land. There is trouble on our borders, and we are all threatened, though we only wish to live life as we have, serving no forgein lord. We welcomed guests kindly in better days, but in these times, the unbidden stranger finds us swift and hard. Come! Who are you, who do you serve? At who's command do you hunt orcs in our land?"

__

'O! o!O! Watch this part, this is going to be really cool!'

'Huh?'

'He's going to tell him his real name!'

'Cool, why that so great?'

"Elendil! I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and am called Elessar, the Elfstone, Dunaden, the heir of Isildur Elendil's son of Gondor. Here is the sword that was broken and is forged again! Will you aide me or thwart me? Choose swiftly!"

Kat stole a glance to Sirrah, who looked slightly stunned.

__

'I tooooooooooold you!'

'Yes you most certainly did…wow.'

'hehehehe.'

'Oh shut up and let me get back to my drooly fangirl melt down!'

kat just continued to chuckle.

~^~

There was much confusion, in which something was said about myths and legends and such, but Kat and Sirrah didn't pay much more attention. It was when Eomer cried out that they began to pay attention.

"On foot!? All of you?"

Kat grinned.

"Not us, we had horses, but they certainly did."

Eomer looked at the three with wide eyes.

"Strider is too poor of a name son of Arathorn, I name you wingfoot! Forty leauges and five you have measured ere the fourth day is ended! Hardy is the race of Elendil!"

They went on to talk about the mark's feud with the orcs, until the girls heard a tidbit that wasn't good.

"Even now battle is upon the westemnet!"

"What?!" chorused the girls, slightly distressed.

"It has been there for many months, I do not see why this is surprising."

"Sorry." To Aragorn Sirrah said, "that was the first town we came to, it is of some importance in our hearts."

Aragorn nodded, understanding well. Eomer just looked at them closely and continued as they kept looking around.

~^~

Next they knew, horses were being given to Legolas and Aragorn. 

"And what of you, we have no horses to give you, though you have said that you have horses of your own."

"Oh!" said Kat, 'Of course, sorry, blanked out there for a second."

"Typical." Said sirrah sarcastically.

Eomer looked at them oddly as Kat turned away and whislted as loud as she could. The horses must have been close, for it was only a few moments before they came trotting up to them.

"Well, I'm surprised you guys actually came." Said sirrah.

Eomer shook his head.

"Do you have gear? I see reigns hanging from your shoulders but no saddles?"

Just then, Legolas took off the saddle from his horse and leaped on, much to the surprise of all. Kat shrugged.

"One of us'll take that saddle, think you could lend us another?"

Eomer nodded and oredered that the saddle be taken from his horse. Kat nodded her thanks and set about putting it on. Sirrah just looked on, Kat was the one who knew how to do this, she had no idea. Suddenly, Eomer had grabbed his saddle and begun to approach Chaos. Chaos shied away.

"Chaos! Will you stop that, he's a rider, it's not like he's going to hurt you!" sirrah snapped. Chaos bowed her head and stopped prancing, Eomer looking at sirrah amazedly as Aragorn hid a grin. 

~^~

When they stopped that night, it was under the eaves of Fangorn, and Kat and Sirrah were absolutely ecstatic. This made them rather hyper, and as they helped to find firewood, they skipped and hummed and laughed at every little thing. The three were rather confused by this, but let it be, since the girls happiness was catching. Soon a fire was crackling for the wood that the riders had left and the girls were sitting around it, Kat casually playing with fire on the tips of wood that she took. Sirrah also was playing with the fire, though it was mostly shuffling the already burning sticks around to see how big she could get it. Suddenly, Aragorn sprang up.

"Well, father, what can we do for you? Come and be warm, if you are cold!"

Kat and Sirrah whipped their heads up in time to glimpse an old man in white.

"YAY!"

"Hi!" 

The three looked extremly oddly at the girls, grinning and waving, before the man vanished.

"The horses!" cried Legolas.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that!" said Kat.

"Oh well."

And with that last comment from Sirrah, the two went a little away from the fire and curled up to go to sleep, leaving the three to be extremly confused.

~^~

Kat and Sirrah's watches went by, and dawn came, along with a lack of horses and a grumpy Gimli. The girls were still slightly hyper, joyous at finally being proved correct in letting Gandalf fall. They trudged into the forest and found signs of the hobbits.

"This is good tidings" said aragorn "Yet the marks are two days old."

"Then what shall we do? We come ill supplied, and should we find them we will be able to only show our friend ship by sitting beside them and starving together."

"If that is all we shall be able to do, than we shall do it."

With that, they carried on, and soon came to a great hill.

"Come, let us climb this hill, I feel short of breath and would like to taste freer air for a bit."

Aragorn agreed, and they all trdged up the hill. Kat a Sirrah immediately sat down and grinned at eachother. Boromir, who had caught up with them after refusing to go into the forest for awhile, looked at them oddly. The girls caught the look and giggled.

__

'You know, he's in for quite a shock.' Said Sirrah mind to mind.

__

'yeah, I'm not sure who to watch, him or the guys.'

'hmm, that's a good question. I think I'll just look from one to the other, they'll keep their stunned looks for a few minutes.'

'yeah, you're probably right.'

Boromir narrowed his eyes, the girls had been far to hyper since they had met the riders. They were up to something, he decided.

~^~

The three had now started up a ruckus about the old man again. They were looking down the rock wall in silence. Suddenly, Legolas dropped his bow and arrow. He then stole a glance at the girls, who were still grinning from ear to ear.

__

'Legolas has it.' Said Kat.

__

'I noticed, you don't often see an elf drop his bow.'

'You don't often see an elf for that matter.

'very true.'

Suddenly, the old man appeared in the midst of the guys. Kat and Sirrah were now despratly trying to control their giggles at the faces of them. Gandalf's face suddenly flashed to them, and he winked, though no one else noticed.

They talked for a while, Gandalf always in riddles when suddenly, Gimli became disagreeable.

"Sauraman!"

and the girls didn't get the rest, because there was a flurry of swords, fire and yelling, which came out with Gandalf as he really was standing upon the rock above them, and Gimli on his knees.

"Mithrader!"

"Gandalf! Finally!"

The girls sprang to their feet and jumped up on the rock to hug Gandalf, who was surprised but seemed pleased. He smiled.

"Yes, Gandalf. I was gandalf, and I return to you now at the turn of the tide."

~^~

The girls sat away with Boromir as the three talked at length with Gandalf. Boromir still looked stunned.

"This isn't…where did….how did….?" He made a few noises that sounded distinctly like Sirrah when someone mentioned spiders. He looked at Kat.

"Things which are beyond comprehension…" Kat smirked. Boromir's eyes widened greatly. "you…"

And with that he got up and drifted away. The girls looked at each other, shrugged, and made their way back to Gandalf, who stopped talking a moment to regard them.

"Now I understand."

The girls looked at eachother, then back at Gandalf.

"Well, glad somebody does." Said Sirrah, "Because I'm still slightly confused."

"Me too," commented Kat, "But, this is perfectly normal, so I shan't worry."

"No, me neither." Said Sirrah, and they sat down.

Gandalf laughed merrily at them and shook his head.

"I apoligize, women of Angmar, I only meant that I understood your greeting in Helms Deep, when first we met."

The girls looked at eachother, looked at Gandalf again, then back at eachother. Suddenly, Kat gasped.

"Oh yeah! Sorry bout that, it slipped out."

Gandalf just shook his head.

"It does not matter now. But come, tell me of yourselves, you have grown in power, this I can see, but no less in mirth!"

Kat smirked.

"Yes, we had a bit of help from Galadriel," she touched her neck, where the green mallorn leaf was still tied. Gandalf nodded.

"This I can see, from your attire, which reminds me of her words! To aragorn she says…"

The girls sat back as Aragorn's face grew slightly grim as Gandalf gave to him his message. When Legolas heard his, he bowed his head quietly, deep in thought. Then gandalf turned to the girls.

"To the Women of Angmar, she says only this,

__

Through ties invisible

Comes the fall of the great

Bless against curse

Gifts made a bane"

The girls looked at eachother. Kat shook her head.

__

'I only know what the last line is talking about.'

'I think I can guess the first.'

'The third is obvious.'

'But who is the great?'

'Well, gifts that are a bane are obviously talking about the rings.'

'So it can't be sauron, his ring is a gift to him, not a bane.'

'Oh! I get it, so we have it narrowed down a bit.'

'And 'through ties invisible' means either the ties that we have to eachother, or…Kat I think I got it.'

'I think I got it too, Family ties.'

'Yep, the witch king.'

'Well, this doesn't bode well.'

'I thought he was Eowyn's job.'

'hm. I dunno, maybe we are supposed to help.'

'Must be.'

When they looked up from their conversation, Gandalf was getting up and the rest were just following suit. A few odd looks ensued, but the girls ignored them completely, still to wrapped up in Galadriel's riddle.

~^~

When they started out, they only went as far as the trees edge. The girls were surprised until Gandalf whistled three times. Then Kat laughed out loud. Shadowfax, with the two horses of the Rohorrim and the girl's horses ran across the plain to greet them. Aragorn and the others were speechless, but Kat and Sirrah were giggling, for they could hear their horses laughing and celebrating at finding their leader again. Kat walked right up to Shadowfax and whispered praise in his ear, all the while petting him softly. Then she stepped away and was immediately greeted by a jelous Tiro. Sirrah just found Chaos and pet her gingerly, as she always did.

Legolas looked at them oddly, replaying what had happened when they had found Gandalf. Then he realized. They had _known. _They had known that Gandalf would fall, they had known he would return. Did they know where Boromir was even now?

~^~

At they moment, they certainly did, for he was leaning against a tree next to them, glaring.

"Boromir," whispered Sirrah, "Will you please stop that skulking!"

"No kidding," commented Kat, "If I didn't know better, I'd swear you were burning holes in my head."

She turned around and started a staring contest with Boromir. She lost, she always did, and rolled her eyes as she turned away. Sirrah shook her head.

"You are aware that you are lucky you aren't here at the moment."

"But I am here!" he said, surprised.

Sirrah sighed.

"No! I meant Here here, as in here…in body, instead of soul."

"Soul?" he said skeptically.

"Duh. What did you think was with us at the moment?"

He frowned.

"I never thought of it."

Sirrah rolled her eyes and walked back to Kat, who was talking with Legolas while they waited for the horses. They were almost here. Legolas looked at the two, unless his ears had decived him, which they never had, they had been talking…to thin air. One would say something, there would be silence, then they would answer. He would have credited this to his guess of their mind speech, but he could not, something was odd about it. He decided to ask later, since the horses had arrived.

~^~

They rode far into the night, and when they finally stopped, the girls were happily tired, and giggling over the fact that Aragorn was sore. He grinned while they laughed at him as he lay down.

"Laugh while you may, young ones, but I am not as young as you are."

"Yes, but Legolas is nearly three thousand years old and he does not creak!" kat said teasingly.

Aragorn shook his head as he smiled, the rest were grinning as well, Gimli was guffawing quietly. "When I told the council that you would bring mirth to our journey, I did not know that it would be at my expense!"

Sirrah flapped her hand at him.

"Your words come back to haunt you, but then again, so do mine!"

"Mine too!" said Kat as she sat down, "See, their right over there!" She and sirrah giggled as Boromir glared at them. Though the rest could not see it, it was to Boromir that they had pointed to. The girls finally gained control over their giggles and went a little ways away so that they could talk and not disturb those who were sleeping. Kat sighed as she looked at the moon.

"You know, hard as times are, I really do enjoy them."

"Of course, me too. We've seen sides to the fellowship that no one knew were there."

Kat shook her head.

"I think I'm slightly surprised that Aragorn has a funny side, after all, he is someone who he doesn't know."

"Yeah, I think that would throw anyone off. But then, aren't we someone we don't know?"

Kat thought a moment.

"Yes, and no. We're the same people, but we have different powers. I suppose magic must have always been in us, but it manifested itself differently in Anne, though only the gods know why she's so powerful."

Sirrah shivered.

"Probably something about where we were at the time. You and I were together, and Anne was who knows where, so she was given different powers, and scary ones at that."

"Hm. Yeah, that makes sense, but I think I like my place better."

"Of course you realize that she could be anywhere she damn well pleased?"

Kat shuddered.

"Please, don't make me cringe, I don't want to think about where she is."

Sirrah smirked.

"Does chocolate syrup come out of blonde hair?" she said sarcastically, asking Anne's most famous questions.

"I suspect she's already found out, if she could find some chocolate syrup."

Sirrah shook her head.

"On that note, I am going to sleep."

Kat nodded.

"Yes, before we get any further into the conversation."

And they turned and went back to the four, laying down and going to sleep without waking anyone who wasn't already awake. Gandalf looked at them, faintly amused, then turned back to watching the horizon.

~^~

Gandalf woke the girls up gently. He had not met them in recent times though, and was expecting a difficult awakinging. However, the girls surprised him when they sat up and immediately asked what was going on. Sirrah was the first, and sat up with a groan, asking 'now what?' in a semi annoyed voice. Kat, who had woken as Sirrah did, replied for Gandalf. 

"Now we get to see theoden…not to mention the friend of a certain hippie that we know…"

It took Sirrah a moment to work that through her mind, but she did with a small amount of effort, and rolled her eyes.

"Oh joy."

Kat snickered, and Gandalf rose, shaking his head.

"You have grown, women of Angmar. How, I know not, but you have grown."

Kat shook her head.

"It's to early for prophisies Gandalf…"

Sirrah, getting up, corrected her half heartedly.

"That wasn't a prophisy Kat, it was a comment, how we should take it is beyond me, but it wasn't a prophisiy."

Kat got up slowly.

"Whatever."

~^~

It was late morning when they reached the halls of Theoden. Kat and Sirrah were looking forward to a warm welcome and some rest, but, as their fears were confirmed, they saw it was not to be so. For when they reached the hall's entrance, they were greeted by nothing but a few soldiers, glarring and levaling their spears at their chests. They were very glad for Gandalf, who talked the guards into * not* killing them, and even got them calmed down enough to ask after the king for them. Of course, this was all assumed by the girls, since, by their understanding of Gandalf's quick translating, the guards were ordered to speak to strangers in only their own tongue. When the guard dissappeared Gandalf turned and gave them a synopsis, for which they were very grateful. 

Finally, the guard came back, and led them through halls. He spoke little, though what he did was in heavily accented common, which they could barely understand. Suddenly, they guard turned to Gandalf and said something to quick for them to catch, then left. They climbed a flight of stairs, and there they stood for a moment, baffled as to what to do. Gandalf stepped forward, and a voice called out to them, this time, to the girl's relief, in common.

"Hail comers from afar!"

They turned to find a few men in flashing armor standing beside the door. One of the men stepped forward and began to speak in common. 

"I am doorwarden to theoden, Hama is my name, here I bid you to lay down your wepons before you see the king."

Legolas gave his bow, arrows and knives quick enough, but this time it was Aragorn who paused.

"It is not my will," he said slowly, "to put aside my sword or deliver Anduril to the hand of any other man."

"It is the will of Theoden."

__

'Good puppy.' Commented Kat wryly to Sirrah. Sirrah began to giggle silently, for though they could not hide their identitys completely, Sirrah had devised a spell that made it easier for people to overlook them, though she wasn't sure that it would be any good if either of them talked or laughed to loudly. 

Aragorn still hesitated, though Gandalf was trying to sooth him.

"Idle is this talk" he said "needless is Theoden's demand, but it is useless to refuse. A king will have his own way in his halls, be it folly or wisdom."

Kat and Sirrah, confering mind to mind, decided unanomously that another dispute over wepons would not soften their entrance. So it was that Aragorn felt a light touch on his shoulder, and turned to see Kat clearly beside him. Sirrah was behind Kat, biting her lip and frowning slightly at a piece of ground near her feet. 

"Aragorn, if you wish, we could shield it for you, though I don't know if Sirrah's spell will hold up through that…"

Sirrah shook her head.

"No, I don't have the hang of it well yet, I just figured it out this morning…"

Kat nodded, and Aragorn looked puzzled.

"What spell is she working?"

Kat smiled wryly.

"Haven't you wondered why no one has noticed the fact that we're women yet?"

"You are invisible to all but me?" he said wonderingly.

"No!" hissed Kat, trying to hurry for Sirrah's sake, "its just a veiling thing, I'll explain later, and she's going to drop it when we get to Theoden and whats his name, but choose swiftly! Do you want us to drop the spell and shield Anduril?"

Aragorn thought a moment, and decided when something about their appearance flickered.

"No, thankyou."

Sirrah heaved a sigh of relief and dropped the loophole that was allowing Kat to speak to Aragorn. Hama looked at him, ignoring his comrads.

"Well?"

Aragorn unbelted his sheath, and lay it on the wall beside Legolas' bow.

"Let no man touch this sword." And without another word, he strode to the back of the group. They began to walk in, but the guard stopped them.

"Your staff," he said uncomfortably, "forgive me, but you must leave it here."

The girls, didn't pay attention to Gandalf's meager pleas of an old man, all they knew was that a few moments later, they were walking into the throne room of Theoden, Gandalf leaning proudly on his staff.

~^~

They walked down a hallway in which there were paintings of various people, most of which Aragorn knew. The girls however, were too involved in figuring out whether they should drop the spell or not. Finally Kat sighed.

"I dunno Sirrah, I think its all up to you. How much power do you want to have for later, and do we really need the shielding?"

Sirrah sighed.

"We definatly needed it back there, I wasn't sure if they'd let us in or not, being girls and all, but now that we're in here…"

She abruptly dropped the spell, making their compainions look at them in surprise. They weren't the only ones though…

__

'Oh…shit…way to make an impression Sirrah…'

'No Kat, that's you that does the big entrances. I do the big mistakes.'

'Less often thankfully…'

'Yeah, I leave the little stuff to you.'

'Gee thanks.'

'Any time, here twenty four hours, seven days a week…'

'Yeah yeah, and three sixty five days a year, I know I know…'

'Actually I was going to say three sixty four…'

'Why, dare I ask?'

'Lets just say that there has to be time for some choclate syrup.'

'GAH!' and Kat threw herself out of the conversation, hitting her forehead in the process. This was of great surprise to the people in the room. Espesilally the three that Gandalf was quickly muttering to. Kat gasped. They had completely forgotten about Theoden. However, he didn't seem to be paying any attention to them. It was his companions that were gazing at tehm curiously. One gaze was a level clear blue that immediately reminded Kat of Sirrah when she got into one of her odd moods. The other was dark, slimy and made both girls smother a giggle. Gandalf made a noise.

"May I present to you, theoden, my last two compainions in my journy. The ladies Kat and Sirrah."

Kat immediately swept Theoden a graceful curtsey, which Sirrah was beginning to envy. She settled for bowing. Wormtongue immediately bowed to his master's ear and whispered hurridly. The king nodded.

"But these are women Gandalf! Surely you do not bring so much woe that Women must fight for you!"

The girls were surprised that Eowyn did not give more of a reaction then of simple twitch of the head. They however, had much more respect for her then the king seemed to, and Kat, feeling intensly annoyed, strode up to the king. Gandalf moved to stop her, but Aragorn, smiling very slightly, stopped him with a touch. He recognized the look on Kat's face and the power that radiated from both of the girls from when Boromir had made her mad. Sirrah, rolling her eyes, went to lean against the wall, fingering the ring on her neckalace. She didn't mind the insult that Theoden had paid them too much, but decided to let Kat get pissed off. 

Theoden, looking slightly worried as she advanced, was very surprised indeed when Kat instead turned to wormtongue. She smiled sweetly.

"Good day, server to the highest."

Wormtongue nodded to her, looking at her as if she was the most beautiful thing on the earth.

"And to you Lady."

Kat grinned.

"Dear dear, how you have grown."

Wormtongue shook his head.

"I know not what my lady means, unless she speaks of the boldness that has rapidly grown in my heart since I first set eyes on her."

At this he took her hand. Kat stared at him a moment, then broke out laughing…loudly. Aragorn and the rest looked at her very strangely indeed. Here she was, being wooed by one of the most detestable people in range, and she was wooping in laughter, with Sirrah nearly in tears from trying to keep her own giggles in. Abruptly, she stopped laughing, pulled her hand out of his grasp and stepped away from him.

"I am surprised Wormtongue."

"And why is that?"

"Well, for one," said sirrah, "you seem to have forgotten that you only had eyes for her." at this she indicated Eowyn, who looked at him disgustedly.

Kat nodded.

"For two," She put on a melodramatic face. "you seem to have forgotten your desprate desire to serve and protect you king from all earthly harm, including the invasion of women, when you just made him insult us before…and Finally, can't you even keep track of the people that you try to kill?"

At this, all was silent. Sirrah, who had been waiting for this final clincher, was the only one making any noise at all. In the total silence that had ensued from their speech, she had begun to clap. Kat turned to theoden, leaving Wormtongue to work out what she had just said.

"Now then, Theoden, King of the mark, I greet you, and wish you good fortune on all of your future journeys. I also have a question to pose of you before you throw me in the dungeons with Eomer for being annoying, even if I have a good point."

Theoden seemed so baffled by this that he didn't even give a response. Kat leaned close to him so that she looked straight into his eyes.

"Now, don't you wonder why I adressed Good ol' Grima as server to the highest, when really his title is advisory to the king?"

At this, Gandalf began to chuckle, albeit quietly. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli were still slightly confused, having not heard her last comment clearly enough, or not understood it enough, to make anything of it. Sirrah and Kat were now in a corner of the room, chuckling.

Theoden shook his head.

"What mean you!? Wormtongue has been my faithful advisor for many a year, I have no reason not to trust him, and yet every reason not to trust you! You, who speaks to me as if someone of your own meager knowladge and status! You who threatens my advisors and speaks of things which you do not know!"

Kat shrugged, her anger spent.

"Whatever Theoden, but poison of his sort passes faster than any killer."

Theoden narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. Instead, Gandalf broke the silence.

"Your hospitality has grown thin of late, Theoden son of Thengel. Has not the dorrmaster reported the anmes of my companions? Seldom have any of the kings of rohan had such guests! They lay their wepons at you door that are worth more than the fortunes of man! They are clad in the ramamints of the elves, and thus have passed through great perils to come to your halls!"

"So it is true, what Eomer said, and you are in leauge with the Sorceress of the Golden wood! It is unsurprising" commented Wormtongue, "webs of decit were ever woven in Dwimordene."

Several things happened at once. Sirrah grabbed Gimli with a handy binding spell she had been trying to work out, Gandalf rose up and threw aside his cloak, and Kat smiled sweetly and snapped her finger at Wormtongue.

After all of Gandalf's rantings were over, (at least, that's what Sirrah remebered, were rantings, for she was still to busy being happy at her binding spell.). She looked around to find Wormtongue sprawled on the floor in front of the throne before following the small party out of the throne room. The slimy man was sprawled on the floor, bleeding sluggishly from the nose. Sirrah shook her head in amusment at Kat, she vaugly remebered her snapping her fingers, and 'accidently' kicked the so-called advisor in the nose as she stepped delicatly over him.

~^~


	11. Chapter Eleven:In which our Hero's tease...

I apologize greatly, there were some parts of the movie that I threw in here, but it won't become obvious until the next chapter.  Updates will slow greatly after this chapter, I have one large document for this story, and I work on it a lot, but second semester is starting, and I really have to do well, cause I'm a junior and that's the year colleges look at blah…blah…you know the deal…

But anyhow, this is where a few things are explained, and a few are started, I'm reading return of the king, so I have many many Ideas that I want to get to…

Oh yes!  And Sirrah, aka Maegmariel, sarah and Dummy when I am annoyed with her is now the beta reader, but its getting posted elsewhere…its here…

_http://athenaia.150m.com/zurizip/_

Its only one chapter, but we're probly going to put it in its own little universe…anyway, on with the story!

~^~

Kat, after the flash, had watched Eowyn with a fair amount of curiosity.  For the life of her, she couldn't place the woman.  She had never cried out, or contradicted the king, even though the king had given her every reason too.  Slowly, she helped the king from his place, and they began to make their way from the throne room.

~^~

The girls kept their distance for awhile, trying to figure out what was going on.  They knew what was going on, but they didn't know what to do about it.

"Blast it.  It was all much easier when we were figuring out how to keep ourselves from being killed!"

Sirrah rolled her eyes.

"What?  You'd rather be walking around in Moria again?"

Kat snorted.

"Funny Sirrah."

'I find nothing amusing about it.'

The girls jumped.  Then they both relaxed.

"Jimminy Boromir, I keep forgetting your still here."

"Right Kat, just to make him feel better."

Kat sighed.

"Sorry.  I just have a sinking feeling that I'm not going to get a whit of sleep for awhile."

Boromir nodded grimly.

'Indeed not, for they go to war against the white hand as soon as they may.  I have just come from their counsel."

Sirrah nodded.

"Yeah yeah, I know, we go to war, find out Ents have all ready started the job, find the other two hobbits, get the palentier."

"Gee, we finally get cable." Kat said dryly.

Sirrah snickered.  Boromir looked at her oddly.

'What are you talking about?  You have said something like that before, as I recall.'

Kat glanced at Sirrah.

"`Spose we should tell him of or daring capture?"

"What?  That didn't even make sense!"

Kat frowned.

"Daring escape?"

"You call be dropped by a bunch of orcs in the middle of nowhere daring?"

'Stop!  Do not speak of that anymore!  I believe you told the counsel.  Just tell me what you meant by your comment to wormtongue about remembering the people you try to kill!'

Kat snickered.

"Oh that!" she grinned. "I love it when my speeches come out well…"

Sirrah rolled her eyes.

"Which is exactly why you're the speaker of this outfit, and I'm the brains."

Kat gave Sirrah a death glare to shame all others.

"If we ever get out of this miserable place, your dead."

"Gee, where have I heard that before?"

Kat again gave Sirrah a withering look.  Sirrah just shook her head.

"Anyway, when we were taking up Sarauman's guest bedroom, we sort of almost got killed by wormtongue."

Kat hmphed.

"Sort of?  How do you sort of almost get killed?"

Sirrah glared.

"By using to many adjectives, that's how."

Boromir was now wide eyed.

"But, how did you escape?"

"Huh?" asked Kat, who had forgotten Boromir again, "Oh, that, well, Sauron's orcs came to pick us up, and…well…I guess you could say we talked them out of taking us back."

'Talked…them out…?'  Boromir echoed faintly.

Sirrah nodded.

"Yeah, and got dumped into the middle of nowhere."

"Hey!  We made it to Westemnet fine!"

'What?'

Kat sighed, exasperated.

"Didn't you hear this all ready?"

'Indulge me.'

Sirrah began to snicker, an evil look on her face.  Kat considered hurling something sharp and hard at her, but decided against it when she found that there was nothing readily available.  Instead, she continued.

"Anyway.  We found some little town, in which we were looked at quite oddly, and then confuzzled Analagon so thoroughly."

'I had wondered why exactly he was so in awe of you.'

Both girls were struck silent.  Finally, Sirrah managed to find her voice.

"What the hell?" she spluttered.

Kat shook her head.

"I don't think I want to know, ignorance is bliss, after all."

"Not always."

Kat sighed.  

"I suppose."

Boromir looked from one girl to the other, then shrugged.

'Never mind.  Tell me of the rest of your way to Rivendell.  I have not heard it all.'

So the girls began a detailed description of their adventure.  They were just getting to their act in helms deep when Eowyn came up.  She looked at them a moment, puzzled that they were talking to thin air, then shrugged, she knew quite well that they were witches.  Who else could appear out of empty air in the throne room?  Shaking her head minuscule, she curtsied.

"Milady Kat, Lady Sirrah?  My lord and his guests request that you come to sup with them."

Kat sighed.

"We'll tell you later." She said to the open air, then turned to address Eowyn, leaving Sirrah to explain to Boromir who this was.

"First of all, is this formal at all?  Cause we aren't exactly dressed for anything…formal…" Eowyn shook her head.

"No milady, they simply request your presence."

Kat sighed, slightly exasperated.

"Could you please stop calling me that title?  I'm probably younger than you for pete's sake!  If anything…oh never mind, I wont lay it out for you, just call us Kat and Sirrah."

Sirrah, who had just come up beside Kat, nodded.

"Please, its fun for awhile, but it gets sickening after three weeks.  And yes, we'll come, lead on."

Kat shook her head.

"You have defiantly been hanging around me too much."

Sirrah sighed.

"Yes, I know."

"Is that an editorial comment?"

"No Kat."

Eowyn glanced over her shoulder to find Kat giving Sirrah a death glare.  She turned around, resolving not to ask.

~^~

They were led to a hall, in which they were dropped off at the front door.  Hama showed them in, unfortunately accompanied by Wormtongue.  Grima was protected by two other men, which, the girls were tickled to see, were hanging on to him quite hard.

"So, wormtongue," Sirrah said mockingly, "Where are you going with these men?  And how much do they charge?"

Kat bit her lip to keep herself from laughing.

"Ah Sirrah, I am afraid that there is no fee high enough for anyone to take that…thing on."  
Sirrah eyed the two men with an evil glint in her eye.

"I don't know, these two look desperate enough…"

Kat glanced at the men apologetically, then looked at sirrah.

"Stop being evil Sirrah." She glanced at the men again, still looking confused as ever, then turned to find Sirrah with an evil look on her face, and the ring in her hand.  She looked at Sirrah with an upraised eyebrow.

"Sirrah…No sauron moments in the Hall of the lord of Mark."

Sirrah started and dropped the ring, quickly dropping it under her shirt and snapping her fingers.  Kat gave her an odd look, then followed wormtongue into the hall.

~^~

Wormtongue and theoden spoke at length as the girls hung back, not wanting to interfere.  Kat knew the king died, but also knew it wasn't because of wormtongue.  However, she wasn't sure enough that she didn't have a shield spell ready.  As they watched, they felt the tension build and build.  The tension broke when Theoden presented Grima with a choice.

"Do you hear this wormtongue?" he said, "This is your choice:  To ride with me to war, and let us see in battle whether you are true; or to go now, wither where you will.  But then, should we ever meet again, I shall not be merciful."

                Wormtongue stood up slowly.  The girls took one look at him and gulped.  Suddenly, he drew himself up.  Kat threw her arms up, throwing a shield between Grima and Theoden.  Nothing more than a wad of spittle hit it, and even that was at the floor, so that no one noticed.  Grima took one last hiss and swept out, theoden's orders following him.  All was still.  Then Eomer noticed them, and all hell broke loose again.

~^~

"I see that you still have your dragons with you."  Remarked Eomer dryly.

"Huh?" chorused the girls.

Eomer chuckled.

"I apoligize.  You Have earned quite a name for yourselves amoung my company.  Not as much as Aragorn, but they have dubbed you dragons.  After the neckalaces that they all saw about your necks."

Kat looked at Sirrah, who shrugged.

"Kick ass." They both said at the same time.  This brought a bounty of strange looks, and a customary shaking of heads from Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli.  Gandalf chuckled in amusement.

The others shook their heads and walked to the next room, where there was food, and a few other people.  The girls listened while theoden and Gandalf talked about the treachery of Sauraman, snickering whenever they referred to him as 'Sauraman the White'.  This brought the usual amount of strange looks, but none questioned it until Eomer turned to them and asked them what they found so amusing about Sauraman.

"Well," said Sirrah, "Lets just say, the last we saw him, he wasn't in white."

"Indeed," said Gandalf, "His robes when I saw him last were not white, but of every color, shimmering."

Kat snickered.

"He probably got the idea from us, I even remember that part…"

"Confused!" said Sirrah, begging an explanation out of Kat as Gandalf turned back to Theoden.

"But he has been sauraman the white since I heard of him first!"  Said Eomer, "Why has he changed his colors?"

A shadow came over Gandalf's face.

"He said that white was something to be dyed," the girls giggled at this, but he paid them no mind, "Something to start with, and that he had achieved so much, that he was no longer something to be started with."

"Funny, he took our explanation, and it was tottally different…"

Gandalf looked at them as if asking why Sauraman had ever heard one of *their* explanations, but voiced no questions.  He went back to theoden, and Eomer chose to listen to them instead of the girls, who only managed to confuse him further whenever he asked a question.

~^~

It had only been a few minutes more when Theoden called for the five of Gandalf's companions to choose armor from his armory, as a gift.  Kat bit her lip in apprehension, but Sirrah grinned widely.  Kat chose wisely not to comment on her crazed look.

Kat chose a helmet, but paused to consider what armor she wanted.  In reality, she wanted none, but she knew that it was quite stupid to not take any.  So she browsed and found the lightest sheet of rings that she possibly could, then put it on beneath her shirt, but thought better of it, and grabbed a small shirt that was made to go under armor from the pile and put that on as well.  When she was done, she looked like she had before, just a lot warmer.

"Well," she commented, "I don't think I'll be needing a coat."

"No kidding." said Sirrah as she came up.  She was decked out in chain mail, a helmet and gloves.  Kat looked her up and down and whistled. 

"Good grief Sirrah, you could make a car with all that metal!"

Sirrah smirked.

"Gee thanks, didn't you get any?  You could have a dinner plate like Boromir…"

"No Sirrah, that's you, you'd actually need it, though not for battle…"

Kat swiftly ducked a half hearted slap at the head and laughed.

"I've known you too long, I know what to duck for.  And yes, I did get some mail, I just put it under my shirt."

Sirrah nodded.

"Oh good.  Now, I wonder if Eowyn has something to put my hair up, I wont be able to get it into my helmet otherwise."

Kat bit her lip.

"Erm, I think our hair is long enough for a piece of string."

Sirrah nodded, her hair was nearing her waist, while Kat's was still middle back length.  Both had resorted to strips of cloth, since the hair ties they had had in when they came had broken a long time ago.  Kat nodded and went to ask eowyn for something they could put their hair up with.  Eowyn nodded, and found some.  They were long, white strips of cloth, with the insignia of Edoras stitched in them in brown.  Kat whistled.

"These must be hers, their actually stitched."

Sirrah nodded, looking closely at the horse that was Edoras' symbol.  She then expertly took all of her hair and tied it up tightly, putting her helm on over it before it fell down.

Kat nodded.

"Rightyo.  My turn.  Lets see If I can get this mop up."

"Hey, if I can do it, yours will be no problem."

Kat raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and said,

"I spose."

Then she did the same thing, but paused before she put her helm on.

"Gah.  I don't wanna put this thing on…"

"Why not?  It'll keep you from getting your brains bashed in!  If you have any…" said Sirrah.

"But they're very close to the band hats!  It's gonna be hot!" kat said, ignoring the insult.

Sirrah sighed.

"No Kat, for one, its early spring in the far south, it'll be cool bordering cold.  For another, you don't have to bite the chinstrap, it actually goes under your chin."

Kat looked at the helm, looked at Sirrah and grinned.

"Wow.  A chinstrap that doesn't go under you lip.  I'll be damned."

"Yeah, so will I."

"You allready were."

"Multiple times."

"Mostly by me."

"Too true.  But I'm finally out of hell!"

"Yeah, but I'll always be here to haunt you."

"Gee what a comfort."

~^~

Soon Eowyn came, bearing the cup of farewell.  She bade them drink, and all did.  She paused at Aragorn, and both kat and Sirrah smirked.

'Poor girl.'

'Yeah, having a thing for a king that's practically betrothed must suck.'

'Ah well.  She gets…I think its Faramir in the end.'

'Oh good.'

When Eowyn came to them, she paused.

"Hail Ladies of the Witch realm!"

Sirrah nodded in reply.  Kat smiled and returned.

"Hail Eowyn, sister in battle!"

She said it softly enough that only Sirrah and Eowyn herself could hear.  Eowyn, frankly, wasn't sure if she had heard the girl correctly, but bowed her head graciously in return.  Kat smirked, getting a sudden Idea.

'Sirrah, do you think you could manage a speech spell?'

'I dunno…It sounds like it might be difficult…'

'Well, figure it out over what little time you have…'

'What are you planning to do with this speech spell?'

'Talk to Eowyn…'

'Oh great.'

'Shush, you're the long range person, try to figure it out, cause otherwise we have to play catch up.'

Sirrah sighed.

'Very well.'

~^~

When they had all drunk from the cup of farewell, theoden went down the hall to the doors that led to the out side.  When he reached them, he stopped and turned around.

"Behold!  I go forth!" he said "and it seems to be my last ride.  I have no child.  Theodred my son is slain.  I name Eomer my sister son to be my heir."

Yay Eomer!

Cheered Kat, though only Sirrah could hear.  Sirrah rolled her eyes.

"If neither of us return, then choose a new heir as you will.  But to someone I must now entrust my people that I leave behind, to rule in my place.  Which of you will stay?"

Yeah, right.  Said sirrah, They're all far too noble.

No, there is another.

Kat…

Yeah, yeah, I know, no more star wars references.

"Is there none whom you would name?  In whom do my people trust?" Theoden asked.

"In the house of Erol." Said Hama.

Here it comes…  said kat.

Comes what?

You'll see. Said Kat, smirking.

"But Eomer I cannot spare, nor would he stay, and he is the last of that house."

Hama shifted uncomfortably.

"I said not Eomer, and he is not the last.  There is Eowyn, daughter of eomund.  She is fearless and high hearted.  All love her.  Let her be as lord to Eorlingas, while we are gone."

Kick ass. Said Sirrah.

That she is, after all, she does whoop our so-called King's ass.

Too true.

Eowyn knelt before the king and received a sword and armor.

"Farewell sister-daughter!"said Theoden.  "dark is the hour, yet maybe we shall return to the golden hall.  But in dunharrow the people may long defend themselves, and if the battle go ill, thither will come all who escape."

Eowyn's lashes flew up.

"Speak not so!" she said in a voice that was both controlled and fearful at the same time.  "A year shall I endure for every day that passes until your return!"

Kat and Sirrah did not miss where her eyes fell though, and neither did Aragorn, who nodded.

"The king shall come again," he said gravely. "Fear not! Not west but east does our doom await us!"

~^~

They all started down the stairs, Gandalf and theoden in front, Legolas and Gimli behind them, and Aragorn walking amidst a small throng of noble men and soldiers.  Kat and Sirrah started to follow, but stopped when they realized that this was the perfect time to talk to Eowyn.

"Good lord n butter Sirrah!  I dunno what to say!"

"Gee, that's a first."

"Oh shut up.  But I mean, what advice can we give a lady whose just been told to run an entire kingdom!?"

"Kat, chill out, I'm sure we'll figure it out."

Kat heaved a frustrated sigh and pursed her lips.

"Well, at least this way we don't have to worry about making up a speaking spell."

"Actually…" Sirrah said. "I was thinking about that.  I think I can do something like the tracking spell that I did for Aragorn, do you have anything that might help?"

Kat bit her lip and winced when it opened and began to bleed.

"Blast it," she muttered and wiped the blood with her sleeve. "How about…Oh!  Sirrah!  Do you still have your necklace?"

"Which one?"

"The dragon one, from our world."

"Um…" Sirrah dug out the necklace that had the one ring on it.  She pushed it aside, wincing, and sure enough, there was a dragon on the necklace.  "Yeah, here it is."

"I think that that'll help…except." She sighed, looking at the ring.  "We can't give her that, it'd freak everyone out…Well, I'll just give her mine."

"Good grief, you still have it?"

Kat nodded.

"Who knows how.  But yes, it's still on here."

She reached back and undid the clasp on her necklace, drawing it out.  It was a dragon on a length of green material, with two bells spaced around it.  She sighed.

"Here, see if you can fix a spell to that."

"For what?"

"I dunno.  A speaking spell if you can manage it, one so that if she speaks a particular…something, she'll be able to reach us."

"What good'll that do?"

Kat rolled her eyes.

"Good point.  Well, just fix protection spells to it."

Sirrah grinned.

"Just kidding, I'll do a speaking spell too, just in case.  Though, you'd better do the water and earth spells, I'm not a water person."

"Yes, and I'm just so down to earth."

"Ok, I'll do the earth spells, you do the air."

"Okie dokie."

They got to work, and within five minutes were done, having put in every spell that they could possibly think of.  Kat looked up and saw that the party that they were supposed to be with was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Crap, we'd better hurry."

"Yeah," said Sirrah, "Wouldn't want to be late for our untimely demise now would we?"

Kat snorted.

"So true."

As they trotted up the stairs to a confused Eowyn, they wondered vaguely why they were joking about it.

~^~ 

"Why do you come back, Ladies of Angmar?" Asked Eowyn as the two came up to her. "Do you not wish to go?"

Sirrah snorted.

"Not particularly, but that's not why we're here.  You see, your destiny is slightly intertwined with ours."

"Not exactly," corrected Kat, "but to some extent.  Anyway, we know what your heart bids you to do, and let me just say, your heart is correct."

Sirrah took up the floor before Eowyn could interrupt.

"Know when to listen, and when to act, but in the end, when all hope is abandoned, trust your heart."

"We bring you this token," said Kat, Handing her the necklace "Keep it close.  If you have great needs of speaking to us, hold it in your hand, and simply ask."

Eowyn looked dumbfounded.  Kat quickly stuck it in her hand and closed it around the dragon.  The girls smiled.

"Fare thee well."  Said Kat.

"Yeah, and don't worry, I think we'll see you again…"

Kat slapped a hand to her head as they began to run down the stairs.

"How woefully unpoetic." She said despairingly.

Sirrah smirked.

"You didn't think I'd really let you have that did you?"

"No I suppose not…" said Kat, and continued to run.

~^~

They rode out from Edoras into the sinking sun.  Behind them, Eowyn stood looking out over the sea of spears, alone before the house.  Kat and Sirrah, in the back of the ranks, but slowly moving up to be next to someone that they actually knew, turned to see her one last time before night closed.

                They rode for five hours, then finally made camp in the night.  Kat and Sirrah were tired, and slept like rocks until the horns blew to awaken them.  Well, Kat woke up, Sirrah did something more to the effect of roll over and hit the dirt near her head, much to Kat's amusement.  She went over to her friend and shook her until Sirrah was coherant.

"What'd you do that for?"

Kat smirked.

"You were trying to hit an imaginary alarm clock."

Sirrah stared.  Kat began to laugh.

"Old habits die hard don't they?"

Sirrah glared at Kat, trying to think of a scathing comeback.  Unfortunately, it was to early in the morning, and all she managed was a simple death glare.  Kat just kept laughing and went to sit next to Gandalf and Legolas.  Within the hour, they had all risen and were riding again.

~^~

"Good grief!" Said Kat. "Isn't it supposed to be winter around here?"

Sirrah groaned.

"No kidding.  And it isn't exactly heat either."

Kat nodded.

"Its heat all right, but theres something else there.  I don't like it."

They both took a deep breath.

"Yeah," said Kat, shuddering.   "I most defiantly do not like it."

Sirrah said nothing, but Kat knew that she agreed whole heartedly.

~^~

Late that day, A lone rider came riding towards the company.  Theoden held up his hand, signaling a stop.  Kat and Sirrah, who had been speaking with Legolas, pulled their horses up with concern.

                Slowly the rider came, and finally stopped in front of the company and looked up at the men who were in front.  He did not notice Theoden, Legolas, Gimli, or even Eomer.  As he gasped, trying to find breath, Kat slid down from Tiro.

"Is Eomer here?" he at last managed to blurt out. "You come at last, but too late, and with too little strength.  Things have gone evilly since Theodred fell."

He continued explaining as Kat reached him and offered her hand.  The man took it and rested his weight on her.  Sirrah smirked.

New friend there Kat?

Oh shut up and get over here to help me.

Sirrah grinned and dismounted, moving to help Kat.

The man heaved a great sigh as Sirrah helped Kat hold him up.

"Where is Eomer?  Tell him there is no hope ahead.  He should return to Edoras before the wolves of isengaurd come there."

After he said this, he slumped onto Kat, who grimaced.  Taking his hand, she gave him a bit of strength, biting her lip again to the bleeding point.  Theoden, who had been sitting in the shadows now came out.

"Come stand before me Cerol!  I am here, the last host of the eorlingas has ridden forth.  It will not return without battle!"

Whether because of Kat's healing or because of the kings presence, the man suddenly did not need help.  He nodded to Sirrah and stood on his own, then knelt.  Sirrah drew away and went to Kat, who was attempting to stop her lip from bleeding.  As they spoke with each other, the man addressed his king.

"Command me lord!  And pardon me!  I thought---"

"You thought I remained in Meduseld bent like an old tree under winter snow.  So it was when you rode to war.  But a west wind has shaken the boughs."  The girls returned to their horses, both rolling their eyes at the other.  Legolas looked confused.  

"Give this man a fresh horse!' Ordered the king, "Let us ride to the help of Erkenbrand!"

Suddenly Gandalf rode up in a flash of silver and white.  He looked worried.

"Ride theoden!" he said "Ride to helms deep!  Go not to the fords of isen, and do not tarry in the plain!  I must leave you for a while.  Shadowfax must bear me now on a swift errand."  Turning to the rest, he cried: "Keep well the lord of the Mark, till I return.  Await me at helms Gate!  Farewell!"

He spoke a word, and off they went, like a shot.

~^~

As they went southward, Legolas mulled over the odd conversation he had heard.  When the girls had been going back to their horses, they had said something very strange.  Sirrah had gone to Kat and told her not to use her strength up, goodness knew that they were going to need it in helms deep.  Kat had nodded like she knew what Sirrah was talking about.  But then they had been headed to the fords of Isen.  Sirrah was the fortune teller, that he knew well enough, but Kat seemed to know things as well.  Was it just Sirrah's magic seeping to hers?  He had heard them talk about that enough, in the dark nights after Lothlorien.  As he watched Kat and Sirrah ride along, he shook his head and decided to drop it.  There were obviously some things in his world that none could understand.

~^~

While riding to helms deep, boromir caught up with Kat and sirrah.  Rather, he didn't catch up, but randomly appeared.  Kat jumped and squeaked, when he appeared in the dusk, a silvery glow around him.  Sirrah just shrugged.

Little jumpy aren't we Kat?

Oh shut up.  You probably knew that was going to happen.

No actually.

Fine, I'm just high strung then.

Excuse me.  Said Boromir, semi huffily.

Yes? Asked the girls in the same dangerously nice tone of voice.

Boromir seemed to word his sentence as he paused.  

Why are you doing this?  You should not be with these men!  He caught the dangerous glint in their eyes and rephrased his sentence I know that you are skilled in survival, and you can help, but why do ride to battle, when you were charged to help Eowyn?

Kat raised an eyebrow.

Due mostly to the fact that we need to stay with Aragorn and the others, we know Eowyn will be fine.

Why do you need to stay with Aragorn?

He's more likely to end up in Mordor.  Said Sirrah, saying the last word softly.  Kat looked at Sirrah oddly, she looked normal enough.  Kat shrugged, figuring Sirrah was just erring on the side of caution, walking softly on anything related to Sauron.

Boromir paused.

Why do you wish to go to Mordor?  Don't you fear the path that leads you there?

Kat snorted.

Are you joking?  I am scared witless.  Are you aware of how much trouble it would cause if we both didn't go back to our world?

Sirrah shuddered.

Yeah, imagine trying to explain to a bunch of parents exactly why their daughter didn't turn up when you did.

Kat started to bite her lip, but stopped when she remembered what had happened last time.  Boromir looked confused.

I do not understand.

Kat sighed.

We dissappeared together.  If we attempted to explain to our world Why one was back and the other wasn't, well, they'd probably tell us that we had been raped and given drugs to wipe our memory and the other had died for some reason or another.

Boromir shook his head.

Why would you not tell them where you were?

Sirrah fixed Boromir with a withering glare.

Boromir, if someone told you, before you met us, that they had dissappeared to a world where pictures moved on a screen, the buildings were twice as tall as the gap of Rohan, and there was no such thing as Elves, dwarves, Hobbits, or local evil overlords with obsessions for shiny rings… at this she and Kat traded smiles, glad to lighten the mood a titch.  Would you have believed them readily?

Boromir looked at the girls, then slowly shook his head.

Good, you see our dilemma.  Now please excuse us, I think we're almost there.  Said Kat, and as she did a rain of arrows whistled over their heads.

~^~


	12. Chapter Twelve: In which our heros begin...

Bwah!I have finished thehelms deep battle, but not here.

I'll explain what happens to Kat later, no fear.It'll be awhile, but it *will* be explained.

I must give a large large LARGE amount of credit to my new beta reader (who spent eight hours in one day just spell checking and giving it a first runthrough another three for formatting and such, and she isn't even done yet. {I was writing another ten pages while she did that, I'm so mean.})

In case I haven't mentioned it yet, YAY FOR SIRRAH!PRINCE(SS) AMOUNGST BETA READERS!

~^~

The battle, if it could be called that was over within the minute.All that had happened was that the front guard had run into a company heading to Isenguard.The guard had been ready though, and the company had broken and fled in Isenguard's direction without much of a fight.Kat and Sirrah let out held breaths when Théoden turned to speak to the scout.He scout rapped out the reprt as soon as his king turned to him.

"A few have fallen my lord, but not so many that we can not still defend our front, nor so few that we could ignore them.What shall we do sir?"

Théoden looked across the horizon.

"We go on.Hopefully their spirits will forgive us for not giving them a proper burial."

Kat smiled.

"Have no fear, they do."

Sirrah gave her a clearly freaked out look.Théoden looked at her quickly, but gave no indication of his surprise.They rode on.

~^~

They reached Helms deep.Kat and Sirrah dismounted, looking around at the sheer amount of people.

"This is absolutely crazy."She said as someone began rapping out orders for the women and children to retreat to the caves.

Sirrah shook her head.

"I agree." 

They turned to the sunset, watching the men ready the walls.

~^~

Later, after a dinner of stew, which had been thrust in their hands by an old woman, they sat to contimplate.Suddenly, Sirrah rose, streatched, and yawned.

"Well.Here we are again.About to go into another great battle."

Kat shook her head.

"Last thing I ever expected…about a year ago."

Sirrah leaned against the wall.

"Wow.It has been almost a year, hasn't it?"

Kat nodded absently.Sirrah sighed.Suddenly, great trumpets blew, and they sat up.Every head rose, then ducked again to comment.

Kat whistled.

"That had a clear Ring to it.There's no way it was an orc horn!"

A call went up to open the gates.Kat and Sirrah dashed across the road to Aragorn and Legolas, who were coming out of the war room.A host of many marched past, then stopped on a dime.Kat's jaw dropped, slightly envious.

"Good gods, I wish the marching band could do that!"

Sirrah giggled, commenting that she was glad it wasn't the marching band, as all they'd beable to do is hit the orcs over the head with their insturments.Aragorn didn't hear, for he was faced with an elf that was about his height.The elf looked at Théoden, who was coming behind Aragorn.

"I come from Elrond, lord of Rivendell and Galadriel, Lady of Light.There was once an alliance between Men and Elves.We fought together, we died together.He wishes for that alliance to be kept."

Aragorn grinned like a kid.Kat and Sirrah giggled as Aragorn grabbed the elf and hugged him hard.Legolas was laughing.

~^~

As the sun set, Sirrah went to ask Aragorn whether she and Kat should be on the wall or the ground.Kat was in the war room, twisting her hair so that it would fit in her helm, which was laying across the room.Suddenly, a soldier burst in.He took one look at Kat and immediately freaked out.

"You should be in the caverns by now!Hurry!Already the host approaches!"

Kat looked up in confusion, but didn't get a chance to say anything about fighting before she was swept off of her feet and carried off.The man talked to her the entire way down to the keep.

"How could you have not heard the word?All women and children down to the keep, so I must take you down.Men are already going to die this night, why should you?We are sworn to protect you!"

Kat Finally got a word in…*a* word.

"Sir…"

The man ignored her.

"Come, we must hurry, if I am to fight, I must be prepared."

He set Kat on her feet in the keep, looking at the others in the keep.

"Here is another for your number, do not open this door under pain of death!"

And with that, he turned, slamming the door in Kat's face.

Kat sighed.

"Well, I suppose he locked it."

She tried the door.Just as she ahd suspected, it was locked.She sighed again and looked at the women and Children.

"Well.Hello all!"

A few of the women skeptically waved.Many of the children didn't even notice, being held to their mother's shoulder.Kat sighed.

"Lively crowd, aren't you?"

A young woman looked up at her.

"Who are you, that does not seem to know our plight?"

Kat smiled.

"Kat, also known as Lady Kat, Katie, Kate, and dummy when my friend gets annoyed.Oh yeah, and one of the Witches of Angmar, that's one of the newer ones."

A gasp and a whisper scurried through the cave.Kat sighed and sat down, figuring that there had already spread rumors about her and Sirrah.She hoped that at least one of them was good.  
~^~

Sirrah went to find Aragorn, and found him fairly easily.He was sitting on the stairs, staring off into space.

"Aragorn?"

Aragorn looked at Sirrah blankly for a moment, then seemed to regain his mind.

"Lady Sirrah, I had wondered where you were.Come, we must be getting to the wall…but where is Lady Kat?"

Sirrah sighed.

"A moment."

She tried to find Kat, but Kat was busy.She couldn't answer, and Sirrah couldn't quite catch why.

"Not…really sure, but I'm sure I'll find her soon.Should I look?"

Trumpets sounded, and Aragorn leaped to his feet.

"No time!To the wall!"

Sirrah ran to catch up, wondering vaugly where her friend was.

~^~

There was silence in the keep.Kat was sitting in a niche that she had found, trying to figure out what was going on.Suddenly, there was the sound of pounding feet.Children sobbed as mothers held them closer, and Kat stood.

"Oh CRAP."

She said, and then began a steady stream of insults towards the soldier who had brought her there.This was heralded by more footsteps, and then, suddenly, Silence.

The silence seemed to be worse.Then, another noise, this one more intimidating.

Thump, thump, thump.

Kat gulped.

"And so it begins, the battle for Helm's deep."The words seemed to echo.

The thumping stopped.There was again a great silence.Suddenly, Kat sat down hard.

"STOP!"

~^~

The wall was cold, unless you were Gimli, who was at the bottom.Legolas stood next to him, and Sirrah on his other side as the orc army advanced in the night.A flash of lightning lit the sky, and seemed to set the scene.

The orcs stopped, and slowly began to beat their spears on the ground.Sirrah raised her eyebrows.

"And so it begins, the battle for helms deep."The words reverberated along the wall, and the beating stopped.Heavy drops of rain began to fall, and all was still, save for the rain, now falling in sheets.The archers held at ready as Aragorn shouted instructions.In the silence, and single arrow shot through the air, let loose by an unexpierianced old man.

STOP!

The arrow fell off the wall, not two feet farther that it had been.Sirrah smirked, Kat was somewhere around here.

~^~

The cave echoed.Everyone stopped.After an entire minute of complete silence, there was suddenly a roar.Kat gasped and exhaled, leaning over.Suddenly, a headache had overtaken her, and she felt slightly dizzy.

"Suddenly, it occurs to me," she said, "That I am not going to enjoy this…" she moaned.

One of the women came to her, holding a cup of water.Kat accepted it and drank half, then poured the rest over her face.

"Thanks."And with that, she lay down, head still spinning.

~^~

Sirrah felt the sudden pitch in emotion that signaled Kat's beginning of problems.

Kat?

There was no answer.

~^~

Kat lay, head pillowed by her arm, letting her vision swim.From the mist swirled a voice, then two, humming…no, not humming, talking.

"Bara roomRoom RooooOm."

And another voice.

"Frodo?Mr. Frodo?Frodo!What are ya doin?"

Then, over it all, like a fuzzy record, were the screams of orcs.

Kat's last coherent thought before she plunged into dreams, was that whoever was making her do this was going to get it someday, or her name was Cleopatra.

And it wasn't.

~^~

"Oh…Shit." Whispered Sirrah.

Aragorn looked at her oddly.

"What is it?"

Sirrah looked at him, pain in her eyes.

"I…don't really know, but I can't find Kat, I can feel her, but I can't talk to her, and I can't figure out where she is!" Sirrah whispered.An Arrow narrowly missed her, and she turned from Aragorn, swearing again.

~^~

Sirrah continued to stand next to Aragorn, waiting for the orcs to advance far enough so that she and Gimli could do something.The archers were now busy, that was for sure, those on the wall and just beyond it were shooting up a storm, and Sirrah could only thank whatever gods that were listening that they had enough accuracy not to hit anyone that was on their side.

Suddenly, there was a roar, and about five ladders sprung up along the wall.Aragorn remained calm, and Sirrah also did…mostly.

"Damn.I was hoping they'd forget about the ladders!"

Aragorn looked at her oddly.

"Rarely do orcs forget a way to kill someone."

Sirrah smirked, glad that his humor had remained intact.

"Aragorn, I do believe you've been hanging around Kat to much.Your beginning to sound like her."

Aragorn just nodded with amusment dancing in his eyes, then continued to guide the archers.Sirrah was glad, for it gave her a chance to work with an Idea that he had given her.Kat had once mentioned the ladders in helms deep, when they were in Lothlorien.A simple spell to get the ladders down, that was what they needed, they had both decided.Unfourtanatly, dinner had interuptted, and Sirrah didn't know what spell to use.

Suddenly, Legolas pushed her over, to get a clear view…of what? Asked Sirrah to herself, there's no more orcs over there then over here.Suddenly, Legolas let loose, and a ladder fell.

"Ah.Thankyou Legolas, you've just given me an Idea."

"Only here to help." He muttered, then went back to shooting the other orcs.

Sirrah chuckled.

"Ok…"Concentrating on her hand, she closed her eyes, and called up her magic for something hard…and accurate.

"Ah!" cried someone.

Sirrah opened her eyes, in her hand sat a ball of flame.Smirkeing at how typical it was, she memorized how this felt.Then, taking Aim, she lobbed it in the general direction of the ladder.An orc wheeled and fell.

"oops." Murmured Sirrah.

Legolas chuckled while still shooting, the orcs where they were were not up, thanks to his markmanship.

"If I understand your magic well, you may be able to…focus the magic so that it will always hit a certain kind of metal, perhaps if you got the feel of the metal of the clasps on the ladders…"

Sirrah turned and shook her head in amazement.

"Not bad leggy, I really must start giving you more credit."

Legolas looked perplexed for a moment, but stopped when another ladder came up beside them.He moved to push it back over, but Sirrah stopped him.

"Just a moment."Legolas nodded and brought out his bow, shooting down any that cared to try to climb.

Sirrah put her hands on the metal and immediately was struck by it vileness.Not the metal, but the hands that had shaped it to clasp onto walls.She shuddered and pushed.The ladders were not put at a very good angle, and willingly fell to the ground.Sirrah grinned, and began the process of recalling the fireball again.This time she put in the feeling of the metal that made the clasps.Then she opened her eyes, she threw it hard at a ladder that was now overrunning the wall with orcs.This time it flew well.The flame hit the clasp and burst, sending the clasp up, and the ladder down.The few people that were over there seemed very surprised indeed.But then, Sirrah didn't blame them.Smiling, she concentrated on the next ladder.

~^~

Kat, or what was left of her coherent mind, was not amused.Yes, it was nice to know what was going on, and what had gone on, but if she had to do it this way, than she would have rather been ignorant.At the moment, she was looking in on Pippin and Merry.They were sitting on the back of an ent, talking to it rather frienlily.It was a willow, that much she could tell, and was pretty sure that it was quickbeam, the ent that they had been stuck with while the meeting had been going.

She followed them as quickly as she could, not having much luck, since she was running with much shorter steps than the ent was walking with.Suddenly, the ent stopped.

"What?What is it quickbeam?" one of the Hobbits asked.

"There is something in the forest…something…"

the ent turned around, and Kat suddenly figured out that they could see her.

"Oh shit!Wait a sec quickbeam, do let them explain!" she said hyusterically, knowing full well that quickbeam acted quicker than most ents and was the most likely to squash first and ask questions later.

"Lady Kat!"cried Merry, "Whatever are you doing here?"

Kat sighed, rubbing her temples.

"That is a wonderful question Merry, I didn't even think you could see me."

"I see that you know eachother." Said quickbeam slowly.

Pippin nodded.

"We ceratinly do, this is Lady Kat!"

Quickbeam regarded her with another long look.

"Is she a tree friend?"

"Indeed she is!" said Pippin, "I know her to be friendly with all living things!"

Quickbeam started.

"Even orcs?"

Kat snorted.

"The orcs do not truly live, non of Sauron's servants do."

The Hobbits smiled.Quickbeam seemed to nod approvingly.

"I see you know much of this world."

"Less than you." Kat pointed out.

The ent nodded, now smiling.

"Come!If you have testimony against Sauramen, then you must come to the entmoot to give it!"

Kat shook her head, she knew that she was going to be fading in a minute or so.

"No, I can't, you see I'm not really here."

Quickbeam nodded.

"That would explain why your presence was so faint amounst the trees."

Kat nodded.

"It was wonderful to see you, Merry, Pippin."

"But wait!What of the fellowship?We want to know!"

Kat now felt it more, a pulling that was a bit like being caught on a bush by a string from one's sweater.She sighed.

"Well.At the moment, Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli are all at helm's deep, fighting for their lives, and I'm stuck in the keep because some idiot decided that since I was a Lady, I couldn't fight."She snorted. "Then someone decided that I should find out what was going on around middle earth, and…well, I'm not really sure what they did, but they did it.And here I am."

The Hobbits nodded.Kat sighed.

"Don't worry you guys, we'll get out of this, one way or another, and I think we meet up in Isenguard."

"Then the ents will go?"

Kat pursed her lips.

"I think so, but if all else fails, just show them somehow, that should get them fired up enough to go.And a pissed off ent is not what I'd call a picnic."

Pippin and Merry nodded again, this time with a bit of wonder in their eyes.

"Lady Kat…your fading…"

Kat looked down at her hands, which she could now see through.

"Damn it all, this is just too weird."

And with that last remark, she dissappeared entierly.

"Well." Said Merry, "That was odd."

"Yes," said Pippin, "But I'm glad we saw her."

Merry nodded.

~^~

As Sirrah worked on the Ladders, the battering rammers began their part.The first shake surprised Sirrah so much that her flame went awry, spinning into the deep.It almost hit someone, but Sirrah twisted her hand and closed it, causing it to dissapear.The man who had almost been hit looked up, seeming to thank the gods for his luck.Sirrah smirked.Then there was another ram and the smirk was wiped off of her face.Aragorn turned, calling to Éomer to follow, and they would draw swords tofether.Gimli, like a shadow, rose and followed them.

Sirrah now had a harder time with the ladders.For one, her magic was meant for subtler things, and for another, she and Kat worked off of eachother, and Kat was who knew where at the moment.

There was another Ram, this time accompanied by yelling voices, Sirrah recognized one voice as Aragorn, and assumed the other to be Éomer.The ramming stopped abruptly as the rammers fought with the two swordsmen.Then it seemed that the two had won, but as they turned back, there was another yell from Éomer, followed by a entirly different cry.

Baruk Khazad!Khazad Ai-menu!

Sirrah grinned.Gimli to save the day.

The ladders seemed to have stopped for a while, for Sirrah heard no clack of the clasp.Gimli came up behind them, patting his axe.

"Two!" he said proudly.

Legolas grinned at his friend.

"Two?I have done better, though now I must grope for arrows, all of mine are spent.Yet I make my tale at at least twenty."

Gimli looked horrified.Sirrah snickered as Gimli turned to her.

"And how many is your count Lady Sirrah?" a few heads turned when they heard Lady, seeming slightly surprised.

"I do not know, Gimli, I can never tell whether I slay the ones on the ladder, or whether they simply get back up with the next one.But I can tell you that i have killed no less that ten, If I killed one on every other ladder."

Gimli glowered as Sirrah chuckeld.

~^~

Now Kat was in a warm place, in pale daylight, shining though dusty clouds.She didn't have a clue where she was.

"Gees.They at least could have dropped me somewhere I know."

She looked at her surrondings, she was on top of a bridge, or wall sort of thing, overlooking a city of stone.It seemed to be utterly deserted.

There was a breath of wind, making Kat look up.A dark shape loomed in the sky, a green black flying thing that set her hair on end.

"Oh…shit." Kat whispered as she realized what it was.The Wyvern flew around the city, then suddenly made a line to her.Now she realized that there were footsteps behind her.She turned, the Wyvern was far enough off that she had a bit of time.

It was Frodo, not looking himself.

"SHIT!"

Kat yelled, loud enough to echo.Frodo stopped beside her, in the middle of the bridge, holding up the Ring.

Kat took a deep breath, and stood up on the bridges rail.She sidled up between Frodo and the Wyvern, which was nearly to them.one more wing beat and he was hovering in front of her.Kat swallowed on a suddely dry mouth.Why couldn't it have been a dragon? She asked, at least they are beautiful.

This was ugly.The witchking screamed, and for somereason or another, she understood him. 

"No my liege.I won't let you take it from him."

The king let out a shuddering shriek.

"You!"he said in his rasping voice."You are human!You could take the ring from him!You could be queen over middle earth.Do you not wish for this!?"

Kat shook her head.

"Don't know me to well, do you?I may human, but I'm not an idiot, as my king was."

The king drew closer.

"I am your king!And you are of my kingdom, respect my wishes!"

Kat narrowed her eyes.

"I may of your kingdom, but you no longer rule that kingdom, it has fallen to squander!Go back to your master, fallen king!"

The Nazgûl screeched, making Kat's teeth grate. 

"You will pay!" Said the king, and reached for her.Kat stood her ground, bound and determined that if she fell, the Nazgûl was going with her.She only hoped that Frodo was still…safely behind her.

The Nazgûl was almost touching her now.Kat closed her eyes.She felt a brush on her arm, and suddenly, the witch king screamed.

Kat opened her eyes.The hand that had reached for her was smoking, as if an electrical fire had just been put out on it.The Nazgûl pointed a hand towards her and screamed, but Kat was faster…barely.She threw a shield up, quite forgetting that she wasn't really there, but the spell bounced off the shield as if she really were there.Kat wasn't sure what spells a Nazgûl could put into place, but was quite positive that none of them were good.Suddenly, an arrow issued forth from the window a building that overlooked the bridge.It hit the Wyvern, making it cry out in pain and wheel from the bridge.Kat heaved a sigh of relief and turned, jumping down from the rail.A sickening thought occurred to her.

"Wheres Frodo?Oh damn it wheres Frodo?"

She ran down the bridge to find Frodo, with a dagger, which wouldn't have been so bad if it hadn't been pressed to Sam's throat.

Kat swore.

"Frodo!"

Frodo Looked around at her, forgetting Sam for a moment.He didn't recognize her at all, she realized.Again, he pressed Sting to Sam's throat.Sam didn't see who it was, and was trying to get Frodo to recall himself.Kat knew she couldn't help, and prepared a binding spell, just in case Sam should not succed in bringing him back.

"Frodo!Don't you remember?It's me!Sam!Sam gamgee, the gardener!"He began to cry, "Your Sam Mr. Frodo, can't you even remember your sam?"

Kat wiped her eyes.

"Frodo, please, come back, come back to us."

Frodo froze.Suddenly, he bagan to cry, and collapsed against sam, who held him and cried as well.Kat leaned against the wall, smiling.

The moment didn't last long, mostly due to the fact that Kat was grabbed uncerimoniously and thrown to the ground.To add insult to injury, she also had a sword pressed into her throat.The Hobbits now stood together, looking away from her.

"Who are you, that is on speaking terms with that…thing?"

Kat muttered under her breath, considering a spell to get him off her, but realized that that would do nothing for her position.

"If you would treat me like a human being, instead of something that is uncaring, I might tell you, but since it is hard to talk with a sword pressed to you vocal chords, perhaps I will not."

Frodo turned and gasped.

"Lady Kat?Is it really you?"

"Well, If this…gentleman," she said the word sarcastically, "would let go of me, I could show you that I am here, but for some reason, he seems unwilling to reliquish me."

She was suddenly dropped, hitting the ground with an allmighty thunk, and landing in a pile of dust.

"Well, I must say that that is an improvement."She stood up.Frodo hung back, unsure, but Sam launched himself at her giving her a great hug.Kat laughed merrily.

"Hullo Sam!How goes it?'

Sam didn't reply, he was buried in Kat's leg, sobbing from relief.Kat blushed lightly at his placement, but knew he meant no harm.Gently, she pried him off, kneeling so that she could hug him properly.Sam hung on to her, now calming.He was still scared from Frodo, she realized with a start.

"Shh, Sam, its all right." She muttered as he began to cough. "calm down."

"Lady Kat, you've no notion how glad I am to see you."

Kat smiled, hand rested on Sam's shoulder.

"Yes I have, at least I do now."

Sam smiled back, for which Kat was glad.It didn't seem like Sam to break down like that. Of course, he was under a bit of stress, so she supposed that she shouldn't worry.She let go of Sam and made her way to Frodo, which was surprisingly easy, considering that there were no more than five men between her and the ringbearer.For some reason, though, she had scared them enough that they all backed away.

"Frodo, how are you?"She knelt slowly in front of him.

"It was you…" he said wonderingly."That was you wasn't it?In front of the Nazgûl ?"

Kat nodded.

"I didn't think youd recognize me."

Frodo still looked like he didn't.

"Why were you talking to him?Why did you call him your king?"

Kat sighed.

"Don't you remember Frodo?The Nazgûl were once kings of men, the Nazgûl king was the king of Angmar.And me and Sirrah are the last of that race."

Frodo looked at her for a moment and suddenly collapsed onto her, not crying, but just giving her a great hug.Kat was smiling into his shoulder, thankful that he trusted her.

When they parted, Kat was faced with many men, staring at her dumbfoundedly.

"Do you require asssistance with closing your mouths?" asked Kat in a sickly sweet voice, "It is not polite to stare."

No less than seven jaws snapped shut at once.One man that distinctly reminded Kat of Boromir stepped forward.

"We mean no offence, but who are you?"

Kat eyed the man.

"Faramir, right?Boromir's brother?"

"Then you know him?"

Kat smiled.

"I do indeed, quite an annoying man, that one…but none the less, I can tell you nothing of him, save that he is safe."

Faramir stared at her, slack jawed.Kat eyed him again.

"You look a decent sort, I suppose."

Faramir looked taken aback.

"Thankyou for that assesment.But you still have not answered me.Who are you, and how did you get here without our knowladge?Surely someone would have seen you."

Kat sighed.

"My name is Kat, I traveled with Frodo and Sam for a spell, and then we parted company.At the moment, I still don't know how exactly I got here, but I'm beginning to suspect that Anne did this…though I still don't know how.Honestly, that girl is Mad."

Faramir Stared somemore.Kat sighed again.She was beginning to have that feeling again, she was about to dematierialize.

"Don't worry about it."She turned to the Hobbits."Is Gollum around?"They shook their heads.Kat nodded.

"Frodo, do not betray him, if you can help it at all.Though you already have, in his mind.He is a fragile thing, he will not understand your reasons.But try to explain.Do not forget the light of the elves, and keep heart."

Frodo nodded.Kat leaned to his ear and whispered,

"Sam knows more than you might think.He will follow you until the end, and is possibly your savior."

Frodo looked at her, surprised.

Kat nodded and turned to Sam.She didn't even let the others hear some of what she had to say.Cupping her hand around his ear, she talked hurridly.

"Don't be too hard on Gollum, he has two sides to him, one good, one bad, try to tell the two apart.Heed the words of Gandalf about him.When hope fails, don't forget that the true hunter only eats live meat.Stay with Frodo until the end, he needs you more than you'll ever know."

Sam gulped and nodded.Kat stood up and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Oh, and Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember the stories you heard of all the heros that go off to fight the enemy of the people?"

Sam nodded miserably.

Kat smiled serenly.

"You and Frodo were always my Hero's story."

Sam smiled.Kat looked at Frodo, then at the men gathered around.

"The Ring is your Bane.Do not take it.Not unless you wish to plunge the lands of middle earth into chaos.Trust me on this one boys, there is nothing in that Ring that is good, it was made to be evil, and it is."

The men stared at her, flabbergasted.Kat sighed one last time.

"See you round, small ones."

And she dissappeared again.

~^~


	13. Chapter 13: In which our hero’s are stil...

Oh I'm so sorry to do this to all of you!  This chapter is short because I'm going to put them up smaller now.

Oh well, its still five pages long.

Again, I say *THANKYOU!* to Sirrah, (yes, our little Sirrah, who really *ought* to die for something she wrote today, but, alas, it is illeagel for me to kill her so…) for BETA READING!!!  Woo Hoo!!

Chapter 13: In which our hero's are *still* separated, Kat is randomly put in command, and doesn't like it, and Sirrah sends all the fires of Hell at something.

~^~

Kat woke up.  Slowly, painfully.

"Erg."

She cracked an eye open.  Hair tickled her face, her first thought was that it was her own, but when she had finally forced her eyes open enough to actually see, she could tell that it was blonde hair, not brown.

"What the hell?" she asked, voice cracking.  The hair, and the tickling, pulled back.  It was a woman.

Kat groaned. "Again I say, what the hell?"

The lady gave her an odd look.  Kat began to sit up, but was forced down by the lady, who looked worried.  She decided not to fight it. 

"Ok, I guess it's a good idea…"

And lay back again.  She found happily that someone had slipped a pillow type thing under her head.

"MiLady, are you prone to these episodes?"  she said.

Kat made a face.

"Hardly.  It's all Anne's fault."  She knew this for sure now, it was only Anne that could annoy her so greatly.

"Can you walk?"

"Erm…" Kat sat up, her head spun.  She decided to stand up, and suddenly was awake.  She grinned, whisking her hair back from her face.  She felt a bit better, and for some reason, was not suffering from her 'episode'.  The lady was still looking oddly at her.  

"Milady, we must move futher back into the caves, the orcs are breaking through."

"Aw Hell." Kat said, and then turned around.  

Boom!

"Oh Shit!!"

~^~

For a long while after Gimli returned, all was quiet, as quiet as it could be in a siege anyway.  The rain still pounded, and the urk hai still milled around in the distance.  Suddenly, there was a yell, and Sirrah turned around.  Black shapes streamed through the drain pipe at bottom of the wall.  Sirrah swore.

"Shit shit shit shit…" she continued as she turned and fled down to the drain pipe to help with the orcs now pouring into the deep.  Drawing her sword, she muttered a quick prayer and dove into the fray.  

"Should this be my time, then it shall be.  But somehow, I think I'll be left to suffer."

One of the men heard it and wondered what the man that had passed him had meant.  Then he heard old Gambling and ran to the help of his guardsman.  

The helmingas swept into the deep, and the orcs scattered,so fierce and sudden was the attack.  The man followed, the adrenilan of battle kicking in.  Soon, all of the orcs were killed, driven out, or to the caves, where the guardians took them down.  He looked around after the battle, meaning to find the man that had passed him in the fray.  He did find him, kneeling in front of one of the men, he seemed quite intent, and it seemed to the man that he was a comrade, fallen in the battle.  The man then shook his head and looked up.  

"Hey!  Can you give me a hand?"

The man started, it must be a boy, he thought, or a young man, the voice was deeply musical, too musical for a man of too many summers.

"Is he hurt?"

The boy nodded.

"He is, just come here, I've healed him enough to travel, but be careful."

As the man came closer, the boy lifted up his helm to look closer at his charge.  He nearly choked.  It was a woman!  He stood staring at her for a moment before she noticed.

"Oops."  She sighed. "it's the whole girl thing isn't it?" he didn't answer.  She shook her head. "stop gawking and get this poor guy somewhere where they can do something with him."

The man shook himself and bent to retrieve him.

"But…"

The girl shook her head and put the helm back on.

"Should you and I both survive, find me and I'll show you why I'm here." She said, then rested a hand on the man in his arms, a boy really.  "Now this small one somewhere safe, if there is such a place.  I've done as much as I dare." And she turned and ran back to the wall.

~^~

Sirrah shook her head.  My mistake, she thought, I shouldn't have taken off the helm.  She sighed, wishing again that Kat was there, she couldn't do much healing without tiring, and she didn't dare tire herself.  Climbimg up beside Aragorn and Éomer she listened to their talk of dawn and hope.  She sighed, then gasped.

"Oh my god…" she said.

Aragorn turned to her.

"Is anything wrong, Lady?"

Sirrah nodded slowly.

"There probably is, Kat just woke up."

Sirrah stood up, streaching her arms.

"Why is that bad?"

Sirrah looked down.

"That isn't bad, it's the fact that it means she's probably going to be needed soon, if Anne's behind all of this."

This proved truer than any would have liked, for as the men pondered this, the was a crash and flash of flame and smoke.

"Oh god!" cried Sirrah, "I am going to wring Sauraman's sorry neck for teaching the world that trick!"

"The Fire of Orthanc has been lit beneath our feet as we talked!  Elendil!  Elendil!"

Aragorn shouted madly as he leapt down again.  Sirrah moved to follow suit, but then saw the ladders that were being rasied.  For a moment, she was torn between the ladders and the deep, but choose the ladders soon enough.  Soon, they began dropping again, though Sirrah had to alter the spell.  They had learned their lesson, and the ladders were now better placed so that simply letting the clasp go suddenly did not send them over.  When Sirrah had figured this out, she altered the spell to burst as it hit, pushing the ladders juist enough to send them off balance and dawn again.  This presented another problem, for the first one to burst as it hit, also sent a bit of it's flame towards one of the men on the wall, and only a quick duck saved him.  Sirrah swore.

"Men of the wall!  Move away from the ladders!"

she cried with as much voice as she had left.  Since she was the one wieling the liquid fire, the men quickly complied, moving to fight with the orcs that had not fallen with the ladders.  Sirrah was kept busy with the ladders, for once one fell, another was raised in it place.  Whether it was the same ladder or just another she was never sure.

                There was a yell, and Sirrah looked up, a rain of arrows was coming her way…her way…Ignoring the ladders for a moment, she threw a shield up, making sure that it was as conserving as she could make it, then continued to with the ladders.  The Arrows kept coming, to no avail.  Sirrah shield held as she knocked ladders down, one by one.  Someone shouted at the men to flee, and they complied.  Sirrah saw her chance.  The wall was made of stone, and these ladders were of wood…wood plus fire, equaled more fire.  She took a deep breath…

                And sent all of the fires of hell at the ladders, now that there were none of her own in the way.    They all caught and flared up, even in the rain, the magic fire ate all it could as Sirrah raced across the wall to find somewhere to rest.  She came on Legolas, bow trained downwards.  Sirrah chanced a look down, and gaped.  Aragorn stood on the stairwell, defending himself from more orcs than she could count.  Legolas took aim and shoot, bringing down the foremost one.  Sirrah realized that he had more arrows.

"Shit…" she said, and looked around.  The answer lay next to her, with a lone boy trying to push It into the stairwell.  It was a boulder, large and grey, with a boy of about fourteen trying to push it into the stairwell.  Sirrah ran and helped him shove it down.  It went willingly, as soon as Sirrah and the boy had convinced it through shoving.  Landing with a sickening thud, it crushed a few orcs, and blocked the way for the rest.  

"Aragorn!  Sirrah!  Come, all that can have come safe into the culvert!"

They both nodded and ran for it, Sirrah dragging the boy along behind her.  They ran in, and shut the door hard behind them.  Aragorn leaned against it.

"Things go ill my friends.' He said, wiping his forehead with a shirtsleeve.  

"Ill enough," said Legolas, "but not yet hopeless, while you are still with us, where is Gimli?"

"I do not know," answered Aragorn, "I saw him fighting on the ground beside the wall, but the battle swept us apart."

"Alas!" cried Legolas, "That is evil news!"

"He is stout and strong, let us hope that he escaped into the caves for awhile.  Such a refuge would be to the liking of a dwarf."

"Oh shit!  The battle has moved to the caves?"

Aragorn nodded, wondering why this was important, Legolas first remembered.

"Is that not where Lady Kat was, when you last spoke?"

Sirrah nodded, tight lipped.

"Do not fear Lady Sirrah, she is as strong as you, and never will any man question your strength after this battle."

Sirrah sighed.

"Should we both survive."

"Do not speak of it!"

Sirrah nodded.

"To true, no need to jinx it."

But she still walked away with a grim face.

~^~

Kat was up, and feeling better, but felt that that wouldn't last long if they stayed here.  She turned as many men began to stream in.  She clapped her hands, not daring to put her fingers to her lips for fear of what was on them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!  This is not a drill!  The men are going to be fighting in here in a few minutes, so remove yourselves to the back of the caves.  Do not fear!  We will protect you!" as the women began to shriek and cry, Kat hit here head.  "No no!  Don't yell, just make your way without turning into an angry mob into the back of the caves, or stand here and fight if you have any skill at all!" She sighed.  "Oh, I am really not cut out for disasters like this."  She muttered, then thinking that she had been trained for distasters like terrorism and stuff…and this was no terrorism.  "Makes me almost miss it." She said to herself, then took it back.  At least the orcs felt no pain, and asked for no mecy when dying.  Humans often did, if she had them pegged right.

One or two women stood forward, the rest began to gather their children and hurry back towards the back of the caves.  Kat peeked through the door, and found a multitude of men out side.  They were still in the large parts of the caves, the part where Kat had been put was only about four feet wide at the entrance, and the six further in.  orcs wouldn't come here until the end, and Kat didn't mean for that to happen.  She looked at the two women that had stepped up.

"Are you sure you want to do this?  You have no armor."

One of the women crossed her arms.  
"They've probably killed my husband out there, and your asking me if I want to fight?"

Kat nodded.

"Very well, I'll go out there and find you some weapons, but I don't dare let you go into full battle.  You stay and guard the door, lest a few sneak in."

The women nodded, seeming to accept this, though the one that was outspoken fixed her with an odd look.

"But you have no armor Milady!"

Kat shook her head.

"I do, its just under my shirt.  Its probably why that dratted man brought me down in the first place…"

The women nodded.  Kat looked at them one last time, and sighed.

"Well, I'll be right back."

And she tried the door.  It, of course, was still locked.

"Hell…oh…wait a sec…um…." She cast around in her mind for the spell from Harry potter which opened doors, remembering that she finished most spells with Finite Incantum, so this might work…

"Alohamora!"

The lock clicked, and Kat nodded approvingly.

"Kick ass." And she slipped out the door.  Turning around, she trine to recall the words that she had used in Moria to lock the door.  They came slowly, and she muttered them before she whispered them commandingly.  She was disappointed to have to revert back to chanting, but she had no idea how she had done it magically, she had no time to get the 'feel' for it.  So she settled for the words again.

'Door! Open for no bird, man or beast

Be it from north south west or east

Crack you foundation before you creak

Be it monster strong or mouse so meek!'

Many men where milling around outside, readying themselves for a last battle.  They turned when Kat stepped out, and she put a had up.

"Men of Helms deep!" she cried, and thought sardonically that she had been giving a lot of speeches, considering she was in the middle of a siege.  The men turned to her, and she grew self conscious for a moment, then took a deep breath. "Do not lose hope, for Dawn comes!  If this is our last fight, than so be it, but should we fall, than let us bring some uruk-hai into the afterlife with us!"

A yell went up, and when it quieted, there was a grumble that came from the back of the group.

"That's a voice I haven't heard for a day…and by Durin's beard I am glad to hear it!"

Kat grinned, and began to make her way towards the front of the company.  She wasn't looking down though, and nearly tripped over the one she was looking for.

"Gimli!  Goodness am I glad to see a familiar face!"

Gimli grinned up at her.

"As am I, we had wondered where you had gone."

Kat's face darkened as they walked to the front of the company.

"Do not ask me that as of yet, for we have much to do before we can share our tales."

Gimli nodded.

"Then let us begin, so that the tales may be shared in full sooner rather than later."

Kat glanced backwards.

"So.  Who's in charge?"

None raised their hands.  All stepped back.  Kat's face fell.

"You have *got* to be kidding me."

One of the men stepped up.

"We are farm folk milady.  There are none amongst us who can command."

Kat looked at Gimli.

"Gimli, you should know something about fighting in a cave, what should we do?"

Gimli cast his eyes to the ground, and Kat could tell that he was thinking.  He looked up at her finally, and nodded.

"First we need to find all who are in these caves.  If my understanding is correct, this is not the only door that needs to be guarded."

Kat nodded, trying to remember what she would have done in a capture the flag game…except this time the stakes were a bit higher than the simple merciless teasing that happened in her neighborhood if one lost a capture the falg game.

"I need two men or boys, skilled in hunting and tracking, and of walking through forests without being noted by their game."  She said quietly, though all heard.  

Three stepped up, a boy of fourteen or so, a man of thirty and a teen that was just older than Kat herself.  Kat quailed at the sight of them, afraid to command them to go to their death.  She took a deep breath, then another, and another.

"Right.  One of you go to the right, and one to the left, if you find any, send them here."

Gimli tapped her arm.

"Éomer was with me when we first entered the caves.  Perhaps he is still about."

Kat nodded.

"If you find Éomer …tell him that a dragon asks his orders." She smirked as she said this, and Gimli grinned fiercely.  The three nodded, and set off.  Kat sighed.

"Where are the orcs?  I would think that they would be with you when you came."

Gimli shook his head.

"They were, but the fell back when we entered.  It seemed that they were gathering for a greater attack."

Kat sat down and sighed.

"Great." She said sarcastically. "Well, it gives us more time."

Gimli nodded and leaned on his axe. 

 Kat sighed again, and looked around some more.

"All right boys…and men, and…oh whatever…"  the men looked around at each other, confused as Kat was as she rubbed her head.  Suddenly, she looked up.  "Crap.  Any one got some extra weapons?"

There were a few daggers put forth, but no swords.  Kat wasn't surprised.  She took all of the donations and went to the door, knocking on it.  There was an answering shout, and Kat suddenly remembered the spell.  Putting her hand to the door, she whispered the ending words, and poked her head through.  The women started at her, looking slightly intimidated.  Kat didn't know why, but shrugged it off and handed them the weapons.

"Well.  Here you are.  Guard the door, should they come through, if all fails, lead them through the hidden entrances to the mountains, if you have any amoung you that know where they are…"

The women nodded and Kat closed the door, letting out a heavy breath.

"I really hope that the battle never comes down to them." She murmured as she hurridly whispered the locking spell again.  As she finished, there was a scuffle, and Kat ran to the front, only to realize that it was a combination of her spys coming back and jumpity farmers.  The men bowed quickly, and Kat shook her head to clear it, reassuring to herself that she had actually just had someone bow to her like a captin does to a genral.

"Um…well?"

The boy her age smiled.  Goddamnit, she thought, he's hot, and he'll probably die, damn it all to hell.  She sighed and tuned in as he happily gave her the news.

"We have found Éomer , and he says to gather to him, so that the horseman and the dragon may fight together!"

Kat shook her head.  They were far too humorus for their situation.  Then she smiled.  What else could they do?  

"Well then," said Gimli, "What are we watiting for?!"

Kat smiled down at him.

"Indeed, I should wonder.  Lead on!"

The three spies turned guides turned and lead them to the right, where the cave they were in grew larger until it joined another, another turn and they were in the midst of a large group of men, all milling around.  Kat was confused for a moment, but then focused her eyes to compensate for the higher light and more people.  

"Well Gimli.  It looks as If we'll be retiring our command."

"Good! is all I'll say for that!"

Kat nodded.

"I'm with you there, master dwarf.  I'm with you there."

~^~


	14. Chapter 14: In which our heros are stil...

Well…  Lets see…there wont be another update for while, due to the road show at my school, which is a large amount of work and time, so I'll be quite beat, and not in the mood to deal with ff.n.

This Chapter focuses mainly on Kat, but there is some Sirrah scaring people.

I used my limited knowledge from reading Tamora pierce books, and watching gladiator too many times, to get the knowledge for the fighting, and modified it to my logic.  I'm sure most people would be able to work out that bows don't function well in a cave.

I am imagining a very open cave for helms deep, as in more like a large cavern, with a narrow opening and a few stalactites and stalagmites in random places.  Oh well, I'm sure you'll beable to figure it out.  My conception of helms deep is quite different from the movie's.

Sorry, I've never been mortally wounded, or even broken a bone, so I'm working off when I shut my thumb in a door.  Forgive me in that respect.

  sarcasm  Be proud, there is an unorthodox hero in this chapter!   / sarcasm  

Ok.  I'm done with the author's note.  Bb

Chapter 14:  In which our heros are **still** separated, many things happen to Kat, and Sirrah yells loud enough to make the room jump a foot in the air.

~^~

Éomer soon found them, and clapped Kat on the shoulder.

"There you are green one!  We had wondered where you were, on the wall."

"In your dubious free time I'm sure." Kat muttered, fingering the mallorn leaf that she assumed that her new name had come from.  Éomer laughed.

"Indeed.  But last I saw, your friend was fine, and we are doing better than any could have hoped!  What know you of these caves?"

Kat rolled her eyes.

"Not much, but I'm sure we'll be having an orc problem soon."

Éomer nodded.  "In a moment, we have little time before they break through the first doors."  Kat now heard faint clattering in the distance.  "But we have time yet.  Is all of your company still armed?"

Kat cocked an eyebrow as Éomer referred to them as 'her company'.

"They are, or at least I have heard of no shortage."

Éomer nodded.

"Then, we must organize them."

"Sounds like ordering water around a lake." Kat said.  

Éomer only laughed.

"That it may be, but dams may control the floods, and so we must be the dams to this flood!"

"Which one, the orcs or the men?"

Éomer's face fell.

"I wonder as well.  But come, we must protect the women and children, we cannot break our oath to them!"

Kat sighed and follow him to the front, apprehensive.  Taking a deep breath, she settled her legs, which were starting to turn to goo.  

"Um…Éomer, what's your plan?"

Éomer looked at her.

"We wait for them to come, and then we fight as does us all honor."

Kat eyed him.  He seemed serious…

"Well…I guess it'll work…but…"  Éomer smirked, and she realized he was joking.  "I hate you…you know that?" she said, and not waiting for an answer, she turned around.  "All right, who's got spears?"

A few raised their hands.  Kat asked them to come up and stand in a line, thinking to herself that she had seen far too many war movies, and read too many books that included strategy from the middle ages for her own good.  Éomer nodded approvingly.

"Alright, that's the extent of my knowledge."

"Bows?" Said Éomer simply, tugging a thought out of her.  Kat raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't it too cramped?"  

Éomer nodded.

"Now, where do you think the swords men go?"

Kat eyed the tunnel.

"Around the edges of the tunnel, and behind…we need someone behind the spearsmen…"

Éomer nodded.

"The axemen, anyone wielding an axe."

"Like Gimli!"

Gimli turned around.

"Here now, what's this?  A counsel, in the middle of a siege?"

Kat nodded.

"I think I'm being given a lesson in strategy."

Éomer smiled.

"That you are, dragon, you'll make a fine general someday, if they'll let you."

Kat shrugged.

"If I ever get home, there'll be no need…" seeing the look on his face, she continued. "Don't ask."

As Éomer turned to order the men to their places, Gimli came beside her.

"You know, I've heard you say that more than anything since I have met you."

Kat nodded, staring into space as she thought about the criticality of this battle.

"Yeah, its my new motto."

Gimli nodded, seeing her airiness, and recognizing her in a pensive mood.  Éomer came back.

"Lady Kat, come, we are near the front."

Kat shook her head, in surprise more than anything else.

"What?"

Éomer smiled.

"Surely you still have your startling sorcery?  It could be of use."

"Oh!" Kat said, hitting herself.  "Pardon, I'd forgotten."

Éomer gave her a look as if asking how she could have forgotten.  Kat followed him mindlessly, Gimli behind her.  They reached the front, and Kat looked around.  The way to them was narrow, so they obviously had the upper hand on the orcs that were fast breaking through the door.  She could hear them now, the pounding was louder, and in rhythm.

"Do they have a ram there now?"

Éomer nodded.

"Yes, it seems that they had to work to maneuver it to here.  They'll be in in a moment."

"You talk about it like it's a walk in the park." Muttered Kat, not feeling humorous as he was.  To pass the time remaining to them, she turned to Éomer.

"So, where've you been?  Seen Sirrah?"

Éomer nodded, as did Gimli.

"She was a great asset on the wall, very few orcs got on the wall through the ladders because of her."

Kat tilted her head in question.

"How?"

"I know nothing except she was throwing fire."

"Ay." Said Gimli, "It was quite a sight to see."

Kat shook her head.

"Typical.  Fire…" she paused. "Oh my god…Everyone get you spears up, but be ready to put them down!" She suddenly yelled.

Éomer looked oddly at her, but did not question her.  He trusted her, though only the gods knew why.

Kat ignored his look, and concentrated on her hand.  Remembering what it felt like to control fire from when she had burned the Nazgul to a crisp, she took a deep breath, and held it.  She thought of just blasting them with fire, which was why se had told them to take their spears up.  But as the magic was called up, it formed into something different, and she got an idea.

A minute passed, the orcs pounding grew louder, and Kat stepped forward, away from the protection of the spears.  Unknown to her, Gimli followed, knowing that she could overdo herself.  

The door splintered.  Kat jerked, but did not wake from the trance that she had obviously fallen into.  Instead she began, in a steady voice, to chant.  She wasn't even aware of it, or didn't seem to be.

Cave and tunnel turn away

Cast off the vile feet that assail you today!

Burn their core and flame their mind

But harm no other, but their kind!

Floor!  The feet of these beasts are scantly clad

Of carrion they smell, and are made of stories sad!

Pain and death accompany their presence

Cast them off, let them die as penance!

The door burst open and orcs ran in.  Kat was fortunate that there were no archers, she was unprotected.  At first she made no move when they came in.  Gimli was close to moving to catch her hand and forcefully dragging her back when she suddenly raised her hand.  Galadriel's braclet shined in the gloom, the bright white shining into the orc's eyes, and making them stop.  The others kept coming in though, and soon the cave was full, and the orcs eyes adjusting.  When Gimli was again considering taking her other hand and dragging her back, he noticed a green ball that was cupped in her hand.  He stared at it through the braclet's light, and suddenly realized that it was flame…green flame.  The orcs started forward and several things happened at once.  Éomer yelled, Gimli started forward, the men began to shout to distract the orcs, and Kat hurled her hand downward, forcing the ball of flame into the ground.  

                There was a moment of silence, and then a great din.  The cave rumbled, and the men coward down.  The orcs paused, unsure of what this was.  Then everyone stopped, too enamored with what was happening to the orcs to do anything else but watch.  As Kat forced the flame into the ground, it spread like a wave to the orcs, and suddenly, all of them were encased in flame.  None of them seemed to move, though if they had, they could have done nearly as much damage to the men as Kat had done to them.  Suddenly, the inferno was over, and all of the orcs slumped to the ground.  Kat slumped against the wall, though she was not smoking slightly, as they were.  Gimli, realizing that the spell was well over, ran to Kat and forcefully grabbed her, *finally* dragging her back behind the lines.  Éomer looked at her with new respect.  It did not last long though, as orcs streamed in again, jumping over the bodies of their comrades, if they could e called comrades.  Kat woke up from her downtime that always came after a large spell, and drew her sword.  

"Shit…shit…shit…" She repeated it until necessity called.  Necessity was the orcs reaching the spearmen who jabbed the orcs first.  The first line of orcs fell.  The second wave also fell to the spears men, but the third wave broke through the spearsmen, who drew their swords, if they had them, or began to staff fight.

                The battle in the caves had begun.

~^~

Kat lasted through to many orcs to count.  At first she counted them like Gimli and Legolas did, but didn't know where to start, she had no Idea how many her spell had killed.  So she just killed them, feeling very much like a machine after awhile.  It was not until she began to feel the after effects of her spell that she began to weaken.    Cursing the orcs, the spell, herself, and anything else that she could with a clear conscious curse, she continued on, trying to find somewhere that she could go for safety.  She barely heard anything, except her own voice urging her on.  Somewhere in the distance there were men yelling, and orcs screaming, but she barely heard.  She ran and orc through, and was about to pull the sword from it, when suddenly, a whip of fire drew itself across her side.  She didn't even know what it was until she chanced a glance, and saw blood dripping down her side.

"HOLY MOTHER F***ING SHIT!!!" She screamed, not in pain but more surprised.  Surprised that she was actually wounded, surprised at the amount of blood that was slowly making its way down to her feet, and surprised at the fact that the ground was quickly coming up to meet her.  

~^~

"SHIT!" Yelled Sirrah loundly, surprising everyone in the room so much that they jumped a foot in the air.  Aragorn immediately stood up.  Sirrah had been quiet until now, and he assumed it had to do with Kat.

"What has happened?"

Sirrah gave a shuddering breath.

"She's hurt…" she wimpered, looking the most scared that any of them had ever seen her since they had met her.

                  Aragorn was the most surprised.  He had seen them face down a Nazgul as if it were nothing.  But it seemed when taken away from each other, they were not so strong.  Or perhaps it was something different.  Gandalf had once told him, when he had asked on watch, that they were connected through bonds that were beyond the obvious of friendship and magic.  One was of healing and protection, one was of the future and direction, they were symbiotic.  It was an age old tie, and Aragorn knew better than anyone that having half of a whole could prove deadly.  He hoped feverantly for Kat's safety.

"Then she is not dead?" asked Legolas quietly.

Sirrah shook her head, sweat breaking out on her forhead.  She rose quickly, and paced to the window of the culvert.  She looked on at the orcs, still outside the wall.  Someone had gone out there, she realized, and staunched the flow through the part of the wall that had been blasted.  There were large rocks in the way, about half as high as the wall.  Taking deep breaths, she stepped closer to the window.

"I wish I could at least talk to her." She whispered.  Legolas heard and came behind her.

"Why can you not?"

Sirrah stared out into the gathering gloom that came before the dawn.  Théoden and Aragorn sat back, to lost in their own thoughts.  They let Legolas handle it, for he also had a dear friend in the caves.  Sirrah sighed softly.

"I don't want to distract her.  And I think that's why she hasn't tried to talk to me since she woke up.  We've both enough sense to know that distraction is deadly."

Legolas nodded, understanding what she meant.  Laying a hand on her shoulder he squeezed it gently.  

"Don't worry little one, she has many friends, they will protect her, if they can at all."

Sirrah nodded, glad to have someone to share her pain with.  Legolas was in even worse of a situation that she herself was.  He had no information at all regarding Gimli.  Again her respect and admiration of the elf climbed a notch.  She smiled, feeling better.

"Thanks Leggy."

Legolas looked at her oddly but said nothing of her new name for him.

~^~

Kat was vaugly aware of a dark shape moving towards her.  She was on her knees, and attempted to raise her head, but whatever it had been had cut through muscles that were connected to her neck.  Her first coherent thought was to check her fingers and toes to make sure she could still move them.  She was pretty sure they still worked, it was only flesh that had been cut.  That seemed soon to change though.  Her vision swam, but she made out an orc and a short sword, already bloody.

                AIDS, was her only thought, I hope I don't get AIDS from that sword…the thought never occurred to her that she wouldn't be around to have AIDS.

                The orcs raised his sword, grinning savagely.  Kat closed her eyes, breathing slowly and shallowly.  Suddenly, there was a yell.  A blot moved in front of her, swinging something.  Kat slumped down onto the ground.  The blot now stood above her, still swinging…that…what was it?  An…axe?

"Gimli?" Kat said airily.

Gimli grunted, swinging the axe left and right, straddling Kat's middle, where blood was slowly starting to pool.  There was another yell, and someone else jumped in.  It was one of Kat's 'company', the boy her age who had been a spy.  Kat forced her eyes open again.  Gimli knelt next to her face.

"Come now, No one would forgive me if I didn't help you out, least of all Lady Sirrah."

Kat nodded, and gasped from the pain that moving brought.  Gimli frowned.

"Can you move at all?"

Kat squeezed her eyes shut.

"No…but I will if I have to."

Gimli nodded.

"I think you must, I can no more pick you up than you can mine rock.  And Quatros is busy."  He said, indicating the boy.

Kat tried to chuckle, but even breathing took effort, and the laugh died on her lips.  Gathering her strength, she rose to her elbows and began to crawl.  It got easier to ignore the pain as she went, Gimli beside her, urging her on and directing her.  It seemed ages.  She remembered all of the games she had played when small, of her friend next door teaching her how the military men were supposed to crawl across plains.  Never thought I'd have to use it like this, she thought bitterly.  To her surprise though, she did not wish she was home.  She only wished For Sirrah to be able to be here, or at least to talk to her.  But she didn't dare.  

                After an eternity of crawling, they reached the side of the cave.  Gimli shooed her into an overhang that was up to his shoulders, as wide as he was long, and just deep enough to make a perfect curl up place for Kat.  Kat did curl up, shivering in her spot for a long while whilst Gimli stood watch.  Every once in a while an orc would chance him, but it did no good.  After ten minutes, Kat got fed up with herself.  

Allright, she thought to herself, if I can't fight, I may as well try some magic.  

She knew she could not heal herself.  She needed Sirrah or another healer to do that, for some reason, the magic would not do a loop and still work.  She had tried it on various scrapes and bruises before.  Closing her eyes, she felt the battle scene before her.  

                There was Gimli, standing like an unpenetrable wall.  Kat smiled a moment when she saw him.  She would have to repay him for this, if she could.  Her thoughts shifted and now she focused on the battle.  The forces of light and dark battled in her minds eye.  She was just about to focus energy to kill one of the dark fighters when she realized…the light was red lined.  It was bright white, lined with red and yellow.

Oh my god, she thought with a start, the forces are switched!

Recovering from the shock, she drew on what strength remained to her, and reached out to the most desprate battle she saw.  She found it soon enough, and orc and a man, swords locked together, and slowly, stealthly, another orc creeping up behind the man.  Kat focused on that orc first.  Taking her power, she used it as a drape to cover the light of the orc.  It turned dark immediately, and the light faded.  It didn't turn to a dark force, just went blank.  Kat felt jerk of pity.  There was light everywhere.  Even in the dark forces, there was a burning somewhere deep in their souls as she saw them here.  The battle that she had been watching was turning, and suddenly, the man broke the sword lock and rolled.  The prick of light leaped after it, but was implaled on a point that the man had presented it.  Kat realized that it was a sword.  The light slowly seeped from the orc, some disappearing, some seeming to evaporate, and some running to cover the dark fighter.  She looked around curiously.  All around, light and dark melded together, the light covering the ground and locked in battle.  Kat sat looking at it for a long time, until she realized that the light coating the ground was blood, orc blood.  She threw herself from the magic, sweating.  She had wanted a way to kill orcs precisely and quickly, and she had found it, but she couldn't use it.  Even these orcs drew pity from her, when killed as she had just killed that one.  

                When she awoke into normal seeing, it was a great relief.  There seemed to be fewer orcs, and these few were rapidly being dispatched.  Kat found it reassuring to see them not in pain, and to see them die fighting, instead of their soul, or what remained of it, simply being taken from them, leaving a lifeless shell in its wake.  Kat couldn't shake the feeling that that had been the most unnatural and yet painful of deaths that she could have found to inflict…on anyone.  

                None the less, working magic had made her feel better, not tired her out as it usually did, and she had enough strength to twist around and examine her wound.  The sword had broken her armor, and then sliced into her side.  It would have cut her in half, had her chain mail not been as good as it was.  She blessed Théoden a thousand times for his gift.  While she was at it, and to pass the time, she blessed Galadriel for her bracelet, and Gimli twice as much as she had Théoden, and then blessed the boy her age for covering their retreat.  

                There was a yell, and the orcs retreated.  Kat cheered weakly, laying her head against the stone.  Gimli guffawed, telling them to run.  Éomer ran to the door and ordered men to stack whatever they could find into the opening to block the orcs from coming back in.  When he had seen that through, he came back to see the wounded.  Kat smirked when he poked his head around Gimli.  

"Hello." She said.  Éomer smiled and nodded to her.

"The dawn comes, perhaps we will live to see another day."

Kat nodded.

"Dawn was ever the hope of men."

Éomer nodded and disappeared.  Kat laid back, sighing heavily.  

"Éomer!"

Éomer turned.

"Bring some wounded to me.  I cannot heal myself, but I may beable to help them."

Éomer nodded.

                Éomer brought the most wounded to Kat, those who were in immediate danger of losing their lives.  Kat could do nothing more than get them stable and keep them from dying there, but was sure that some of the worse ones would die no matter what.  She herself was just happy to be conscious.  Éomer now turned and regarded his men.  Taking the ones that were not scathed, he ordered them to open it wide and ready themselves to charge with the dawn.  Éomer called his men together for one last battle.  He did not bother to try and move Kat.  The other wounded he sent with some that could be spared to the back of the caves.  Kat vaguely wondered how the others in the caves were doing.  No need to worry about it now, she thought to herself, you've still got you to worry about.

~^~

They waited.  Aragorn arose and went to the door.  Sirrah thought of following him, but she was still staring at the caves, and stayed where she was.  Théoden rose as well, and called for all to ready their horses.  Aragorn, though Sirrah knew he had heard, did not turn, and Sirrah guessed that Aragorn and Théoden had discussed this matter.  Sirrah reluctantly followed and began to ready chaos.  Tiro whinnied.

"I'm sorry Tiro.  I…" she paused, getting breath back. "I don't know where she is at the moment.  Rather I do, but she's…indisposed."

Legolas smiled as he readied Arod.  Sirrah spoke to tiro as Kat often did.  The horse even seemed to understand her to some degree, for she calmed and bowed her head.  Chaos however, whinnied and tossed her head, eager to go.

"All right chaos, just a minute." Sirrah muttered, and grabbed the tack.  She suddenly remembered that the horse, and the tack had been bought her, in helms deep.  "Well, what do you know," she muttered, "A full circle." And with that, she set the saddle blanket and saddle on chaos and began to cinch the buckles.

                Aragorn come running in, followed by a great thundering Boom!  

"Aragorn, why did you have to provoke them?" Sirrah asked, half in jest. 

Aragorn smiled as he mounted his horse.  "They needed no provoking my Lady."

Sirrah smiled a little, mounting Tiro.  "I'm sure you provided it any way."

As they maneuvered their horses out a great horn sounded, as if in answer to the smiting of the gate.  They rode out with the cries of many men, calling

"Helm, Helm!" they shouted, riding at the now cowering orcs, "Helm has arisen again!  Helm for Théoden king!"

                As they rode down to face they final battle, Sirrah felt as if the dawn had turned all of the tides, and finally the battle was going their way.

~^~


	15. Chapter fifteen: In which Kat is teased ...

Well.  Its Thursday, and I feel up to updating…woo hoo!

I am changing the summary, as no one seems to like the chapter names…*sniff*  Oh well, the new one will be quite amusing…

At the moment, the entire document is 135 pages long.  In ten point print.  V. V. Long.  However, you, my loverly reviewers and readers, are only on page 123.  You'll never be caught up until I'm finished, as I like it to age before giving it to you.  I also like to run it through Sirrah, who is a beta and avid fan/ co writer.  In case you haven't noticed, the characters are us, so technically, this *is* a Mary sue, or sues, but I like not to think of it that way.  Could one of you people tell me if it is?  I've had people tell me its not, but I WANT TRUTH!  

Kudos to those of you that can spot the references to other books in here, for there are quite a few.

J  I'll stop ranting now, for all of you that actually read.

Chapter fifteen: In which Kat is teased mercilessly, and Sirrah attempts a biology lesson.

~^~

"Goddamn that orc.  I hope someone killed him." Kat muttered.  She was quite pissed off, as she had just realized that she would not be able to help the men in their last charge.

Gimli smiled at her frustration.

"Someone did Lady Kat…me."

Kat smirked.

"Thanks Gimli.  Sometime I'll repay you, though I have no clue how."

Gimli chuckled.

"No need. So long as I pass the elf in numbers, I shall be content."

Kat chuckled.

"How many are you?"

Gimli looked off in space. 

"Forty five."

Kat started, then winced.  Hadn't he only killed forty two in the books?  Yes, she remembered, it was an especially amusing detail to her and Sirrah because of the Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy books, where forty two had been the answer to life the universe and everything.  Ok then…I and Sirrah have done something weird here, she thought, or something weird happened.

Kat shrugged mentally and lay back again.  Gimli left her, making Kat promise that she would be ok in her cubby hole.  When she had, he went with Éomer.  They all stood at the door, ready, waiting only for some sign.  It came, twice.  First, there was an enormous boom!  Then, in answer, the caves rang and trembled with the horn of Helm Hammerhand.  It never seemed to stop.  With a cry, Éomer raised his sword and charged forth with the rest, yelling and shouting.  Kat watched them go, fear rising to a greater degree.  She readied the magic she had left, fighting, loss of blood, and little sleep had rendered her nearly too tired to work any more magic.  She knew that she had a bit to go before she was entirely sapped though.  She felt that she would need it.

                Moments passed, and all she could do was listen to the battle.  It raged just outside the door, clattering and yelling and screaming.  Suddenly, a pair of orcs dashed in.  Kat yelled.

"Oy!  You two!  Dimwits!"

She had forgotten that orcs could speak common.

"So, little puppy irks us with names?  Has he forgotten that he is wounded?" one asked.  Kat winced, realizing her mistake.

"I seem to have."  She said simply, clenching her hand and readying a spell.  It was the same that she had used in Moria, and on the Nazgul.

"Well then, we must remind you of the pain of you wounds!" the other said, and they both started towards her.

Kat smiled.

"Not bloody likely." She said, and threw the spell at them.  It turned out that the spell was more like the one that Sirrah had been using on the wall.  Balls of flame flew from her hand and struck the orcs full in the chest.  They both fell back, smoking.  Kat raised her hand, folding the fingers to look like a gun.  She blew on the pointer finger, laughing to herself.

"So there." She said, and curled up against the back of her cubby hole.

~^~

Kat dozed, hoping and praying that she didn't fall asleep.  Unfortunately, she did.  Fortunately, Gimli was the one who woke her up.

"Lady Kat."

"Huh, what?  Oh my god!" Kat twisted to face Gimli, thereby opening her wound again and putting her in pain.

Gimli grimaced, but soon brightened.

"Come, can you move at all?  Your wound has done some healing whilst you slept.  I would that you could see this."

Kat groaned.

"See what?" she asked.

Gimli smiled.

"You shall see if you can get up, if you cannot, then I shall describe it to you."

Kat groaned again.

"You are mean." She said, but began to push herself out.  It took a great dal of time, and in that time, she noted that some things had changed.  There seemed to be more orc bodies in the cave, and Gimli had a slash across the forehead.  

"Gimli, where ever did you acquire that scratch?"

Gimli grinned.

"You missed much while you slumbered.  The battle has turned, and Gandalf has come, with troops of Gondor!  We are still fighting to get to the culvert, but it is nearly over."

Kat sighed.

"I can't believe I fell asleep, all that racket."  Then she paused. "All those orcs!  Were they there before you went out Gimli?"

Gimli shook his head.

"No, many were able to sneak in, but it seems that only two found you, and you took care of them."

Kat nodded, remembering.

"I did, but what happened to the others…oof." She grunted as she rose to her knees.  Her wound no longer bled, but it had a crust of dried blood around it that was no pretty sight to see.  Kat could still see rings of metal stuck to her open flesh.  She winced, not wanting to think about what anyone would have to do to get those out.  Now pushing all thought aside of her healing, she listened to Gimli, while trying to rise to her feet.

"We came in and killed them, they did not see you."

Kat shook her head.

"But why?"

"The grace and Raiment of Galadriel and the Gladhrim."

"Ooooooooh yeah…I remember."

Gimli nodded, wondering if blood loss had slowed her slightly.  Kat was beginning to think the same thing.  They slowly made their way to the exit to the cave, and Kat saw sunlight light the way.

"Hey…I've been asleep awhile.  When I killed those orcs it was just before dawn!"

Gimli nodded.

"You have most likely asleep for an hour, I would guess, for Gandalf came half an hour after we went for the final fight."

Kat sighed.

"Oh boy, I *am* an idiot."  She noticed that Gimli gave no reply.

Suddenly, they were through the doors, and sunlight streamed over them both.  Kat breathed easier, though it was still a bit painful.

"Well Gimli, looks like we survived."

Gimli nodded, and they started forward again.

~^~

They had made it ten paces from the caves when Éomer came up from behind them, having gone to open the doors to the inside of the cave, but having no success.

"Lady Kat!" Kat looked up, surprised.

"Yes?"

"Did you work some magic in the caves, before you met Gimli and me?  I cannot open the door to the inner caves!  The door burns like the coldest ice when I touch it."

Kat sighed, she had forgotten.

"Yes, I apologize." And closing her eyes, she made herself focus on the memory of the spell and the feel of the door.  When she had remembered all of it fully, and could nearly feel the wood under her hand, she closed her hand and whispered, "Finante Incantum."  She sighed as she felt the spell leak away. "All right, that should do it.  If it doesn't, Sirrah has more strength than me, and should be able to undo it."  She leaned more heavily on Gimli, who looked pleadingly at Éomer.  He was fond of Kat, but as he had said, he could no more lift her than she could mine rock.

Éomer smiled at the dwarf and ordered men to go in one last time and see the people safely out.  While they did, he took Kat into his care, taking her weight off of the dwarf and onto himself.  Kat sighed, leaning against his shoulder in pure exhaustion and nearly falling asleep again.  That was until a familiar voice rang out in her mind.

'Éomer and Ka-at sittin in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-…'

Kat gasped, and her head jerked up, looking around.

'Sirrah!  I AM GOING TO KILL YOU.'

She could hear Sirrah giggle, but it was over shadowed by something else.  Kat was sure that it was worry.

'I'm just telling it like it is.'

Kat sighed, wearily amused.

'Say what you wish, so long as you get here in due time and HEAL ME GODAMNIT.'

'How bad is it?'

'Well it stopped bleeding, but I lost a large amount of blood, and the armor is still embedded in my LIVING FLESH.'

'Touchy touchy.'

'ALMOST GETTING KILLED WILL DO THAT TO A PERSON.'

Sirrah laughed.

'Yes, and my end was just a bed of f***ing roses.'

Kat chuckled, leaning her head against Éomer again.

'I'm sure it was, compared with the orcs.'

'Too true.  But none the less, I think we'll both survive.'

'whoop dee freaking doo.'

'Hey, I'm coming to heal you, do you want me to take my time?'

Kat didn't even need to answer, Sirrah got he point through the malice crackling through the line that connected them.

'I'm coming, I'm coming.'

~^~

Kat sighed and stopped talking mind to mind with Sirrah, glad for the contact.  Éomer, who still did not know about their connection, was confused.  He looked at Gimli, who shrugged, he knew what was going on, to some extent, and judged from Kat's general complacency that every one was alive, and going to stay that way for awhile at least.

                The women and children from the caves began to stream out, and Éomer looked down at Kat.

"We should walk to the culvert.  Must I carry you?"

Kat shook her head.

"No," she said, losing her voice to the emotion that she had been holding at bay, "I just need to wake up."

Éomer looked at her oddly, but did not comment.  

                And so, Kat leaning heavily on Éomer, Gimli, and the rest of those that had been trapped in the caves made their way down to the now ruined gates, and the culvert.  There was a flurry of hooves, and suddenly, Sirrah with Chaos appeared and jumped off at the gates, half jogging in hurry, half walking with great dignity to the company.  When she finally got there, she relieved Éomer of his burden.  Kat went willingly, and hugged Sirrah as hard as she could, tears running slowly down her cheeks.

"I hope that never, ever, *ever* happens again." She said quietly.  Sirrah heard, though Kat's head was buried in her shoulder.  She pulled back.

"Yeah, me too.  And just for the record, I won't slap you now for nearly dying."

Kat wiped her eyes and smiled.

"Gee thanks."

"Don't thank me yet.  Number one, I still have to heal you, and that's going to be painful enough, but you will be slapped later."

Kat sighed.

"I suppose I expected nothing less."

Sirrah grinned, and they began to make their own way to the culvert.

~^~

Kat and Sirrah were stopped from their trek back to the culvert when Gandalf rode up, Legolas, Aragorn and Théoden behind him.  

"Fifty Two master Legolas!" Gimli Cried, seeing his friend a horse.  "Alas!  The last had an Iron collar, and now my axe is notched!"

"Blunt weapons still work though." Sirrah pointed out. "After all, The frying pan of doom was only a frying pan."

Only Kat knew what she was talking about, and the rest gave Sirrah strange looks.  Gimli shook his head.

"None the less, what is your count Master elf?"

Legolas smiled.

"Fifty one, but I do not grudge you the one orc, So glad am I to see you on your feet!"

Gimli nodded, smiling at Kat.

"Ay, though Lady Kat had a close shave."

Kat winced.

"Please Gimli.  Don't remind me."

Gimli Chuckled.

"I shan't any longer, now that I know the full extent of your powers."  Kat smiled grimly.  

Legolas nodded to her.

"It gladdens my heart to see the ladies together again.  They were beginning to worry me."

Gandalf smiled as Théoden and Aragorn concurred silently, though they made their point well known through looks cast at Sirrah.  Sirrah noticed this and promptly ignored both of them.  Éomer turned to Gandalf and began to speak at length with him.  Aragorn slipped away and came to Kat and Sirrah, seeing Kat's pale face.

"Come, I will lead you to the Culvert so that you may rest.  That wound will take a month to heal, if that short."

Sirrah shook her head.

"No.  She'll be with us in Isenguard, just give me two hours."

Aragorn started, they were going to Isen guard now, with so few men?  Ignoring this, for now, he led the two into a room and found bedding.  Then he left.  Sirrah sighed and sat.

"Well…here goes."

Kat cast a look at her.

"Are you strong enough?  Gimli mentioned you using magic on the wall."

Sirrah nodded.

"Yeah, but it wasn't as much as you.  Your spells were bigger and with more contrast.  I found out that when a spell is done repeatedly its easier and takes less power.  Not too mention I had about an hour before the last push started."

Kat nodded.

"I know what you mean about the spells, the locking spell I did was easier and lasted longer.  I had to actually finish it."

Sirrah nodded.

"Yeah…well…how did you manage this?" she said, motioning to Kat's side.  

Kat glared.

"Well, I think an orc snuck up behind me and gave it the ol' heave hoe, because one moment I was about to kill an orc, and the next the tables were turned.  The mail broke and lets just say that sword plus flesh equals blood."

Sirrah nodded.

"Yes, I can see that much."  She sighed. "I'll have to clean that before I can do anything."

Kat sighed.

"Gee I can't wait."

Sirrah grinned maniacally.

"Yes you can.  You'll be asleep." And she passed her hand over Kat's eyes, sending her to sleep with her own spell.  Kat, who had already been half asleep anyway, didn't even get to mutter her usual line when Sirrah tricked her, 'I hate you, you know that right?'.  Sirrah smiled and started working.

~^~

Sirrah had been working for ten minutes already, and had finally chipped and brushed all of the excess crusted blood away from her friend's side and was now sitting back, contemplating how she could get some water so that she could soak the dried blood that was binding the mail to the flesh.  Sighing, she rubbed her temples.  

"Surely she cannot be dead!" someone suddenly cried from the door way.  Sirrah fell out of her chair.  The someone stomped up to her, apologizing and asking questions. Sirrah realized amidst the hub bub that it was Gimli.

"Gimli!  She was alive for something like five hours without my help, do you really think she's died!?  I've put her to sleep!" She sat up from her new spot on the floor, rubbing her head.  "Though, now that you're here, is there any way that I could procure some boiled water, and a wash rag?"

Legolas, smiling, picked Gimli up off the floor, setting him on his feet.

"Give me a moment Lady Sirrah, and I will have the things you request." He disappeared and Sirrah fixed Gimli with a  pointed look.

"And why aren't you resting master dwarf?  Aragorn should be tending to that cut."

"He should be, but the patient disappeared before he could." Said Aragorn, coming to the doorway.

Sirrah snickered as Gimli huffed and went to him.

"I was simply checking in on my charge." He said.

"Yes Gimli, but your charge is in good hands, and you are in need of healing." Gimli 'hmph'ed and followed him out of the door, followed in turn by Sirrah's chuckles.  Legolas came in a moment after they left, carrying a bowl of faintly steaming water and a clean rag.  Sirrah accepted it gratefully and set it on the floor after testing it and finding it too hot to work with.

Legolas sat on the opposite side of the room, watching her work.  Sirrah turned to face him, while waiting for the water to cool.

"Your sure it was boiling?"

Legolas nodded.

"Why is it so important?"

Sirrah sighed, they had a little while before the water cooled to being body temperature.

"Well, there are these small things called bacteria, and they can kill you if you aren't careful."

Legolas cocked his head.

"If they are so small, how do you know this?"

Sirrah let out an exasperated breath.  She never thought that the question her biology teacher had posed once would ever be a problem.  'If you had to explain to an alien what bacteria were…'

"Its called a microscope, and it lets you see a grain of sand as if it were a boulder." She said, grasping for an analogy that would properly describe it.

"How does it do that?" The elf asked, now intrigued.

Sirrah tested the water, and finding it to be a temperature to her liking, she picked the bowl up again and soaked the cloth while talking.

"Um…I'm not really sure, but it has something to with light and magnifying glasses."  She sighed. "I don't know, you'll just have to trust me on that one."

Legolas nodded.

"So what is Bacteria?"

Sirrah checked under the washcloth, seeing if the blood had broken up at all yet.  It had, and the mail was slowly loosening.  Sirrah was thankful that Kat was asleep, she didn't think anyone would take this gracefully awake.

"Well, they're smaller than grains of sand…smaller than…erm…most anything…and they are what causes diseases like…oh dear…I guess you don't have small pox or the black plague around here do you?"  Legolas shook his head.  Sirrah sighed, exasperated.  "Look, I'm sure Kat will be able to explain it better, she's the biology nut, I'm chemistry."

Legolas cocked his head again, but smiled.

"Very well, but I expect to be told sometime, by whom it does not matter.  I am interested in these…bacteria…"  He got up and walked away to find Gimli, leaving Sirrah quite distressed.

"Elves…" she muttered.  "Dumb blondes, all of them, I swear."  Peeking under the washcloth again, se found that she could now remove the amour and get to work.  

~^~


	16. Chapter 16: In which Kat chews out an an...

This Chapter is in Honor of REVIEW NUMBER 42!  This review belongs to Maegmariel, who also doubles as the co-author, Beta, and Sirrah.  Ironic, is it not??

Anyway.  Thakyou for all of the nice reviews, though I wish you'd sign in, as it's distressing to not know who is reading.  Does anyone have any suggestions for the summary??  Either way I cut it, I can't seem to put the plot in without seeming like a blatent Mary-Sue (which I've heard from several people, it is not.)  If you give me one, I'll write your name in Bold and Italicized letters, and Big if I can manage it!

Anyway.

Here it is, Chapter sixteen, up to page 123/141 (so far)

Chapter 16: In which Kat chews out an annoying soldier, Sirrah becomes annoyed at Kat, and Boromir is depressed.

~^~

When Kat woke up, it was with a faded sense of foreboding.  She sat up immediately, gasping.

But when she looked around, there was only Sirrah and a small room.  Sirrah took one look at her and Kat lay down again.

"That's better.  I really don't want to see all that work ruined."

Kat shook her head, clearing it of all fuzziness from sleep.  She felt better.  Tired, but better than the exhaustion she had felt earlier when she had gone to sleep.  Wait a second…

"I hate you.  You know that right?"

Sirrah snickered.

"Was wondering when you'd figure it out."

Kat sighed.

"How long?"

Sirrah ticked it off on her fingers.

"Ten minutes to clear the wound of excess debris and blood, ten to soak it, five to work all of the armor out of the wound, and twenty to heal it.  I had to burn out infection as well as heal, and it took me awhile to figure it out, that's why it took so long.  You've been sleeping for the last hour."

Kat glared at her.

"And I wasn't sleeping before?" she asked pointedly.

Sirrah grinned. "It was a magical sleep, and I took you out of it."

Kat nodded.  "I see."

Sirrah got up from her chair.

"I slept for a half an hour, but then Aragorn came in and told me to get ready to leave.  I had to ready your horse and mine at the same time."

Kat grinned.

"Yeah, but for the first week, I had to do the same."

Sirrah sighed.

"Yeah.  Oh well.  By the way, expect to be giving Leggy a biology lesson."

Kat sat up, wincing.  Her mail was still on, minus the chunk that Sirrah had taken out.  She knew that they didn't do any fighting for awhile though, so she wasn't worried.  Sirrah's statement suddenly processed and she fixed Sirrah with an odd look.

"Why?" she asked incredulously. 

Sirrah snickered.

"I asked for a bowl of boiled water, and ended up explaining the reason why to him."

Kat snickered.

"You forgot how curious elves are, didn't you?"

Sirrah nodded.

                Kat did manage to get up on her own, though it was shaky going for a while.  She was leaning on tables and walls for the first ten minutes, but all pains were merely memory, and the difficulty was in getting her to remember that there was no wound, and that she could indeed walk normally.  When she walked out to the horses, it was on her own too feet, with no assistance from inanimate objects.  Tiro whinnied, making everyone look up.  

"Lady Kat!" said Éomer.  "glad am I to see you well again, but how?  That wound would have taken a month to heal!"

Kat smirked as she saw Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn smile knowingly.

"Do you not remember Éomer?  The magic of our people is not only in destroying things, but in healing them also."

Memory dawned on Éomer's face.

"You healed the men in the caves…I see."

Kat nodded, still amused.  Smiling, she looked at Gandalf.

"Hey Gandalf.  Perfect timing."

Gandalf smiled.

"It was good, and I am glad that we came when we did."

Kat nodded emphatically.

"Too true." Then she turned to Théoden and bowed.  "Théoden." She said, acknowledging him in a respectful tone.  Théoden nodded to her.  "I am glad that you are still with us Lady Kat.  Your friend had us worried for a moment."

Kat smiled, glancing back at Sirrah, who raised an eyebrow, as if asking what it was that she wanted.

"I wasn't in the best way, she had reason to be."

Aragorn smiled.

"Judging by what I saw, she certainly did."

Kat looked back at Sirrah questioningly.

And just *how* much did they all see Sirrah?

Sirrah could barely control her giggling.

Just enough, I did have to rather emphatically shoo them out of the room…

Yeah, and that was supposed to comfort me?

No.

Kat sighed.

Gee, thanks.

The others had mounted their horses by the time that they had finished, and the Girls followed suit, ignoring the men.

~^~

They rode out of Helms deep, passing the men who were not going and the women and children that Kat had been locked up with.  Many of them shouted goodbyes to her, though they only knew her name and face.  Kat was perplexed with this, but when she brought it up with Aragorn, he simply smiled.

"They need a hero that they saw at work.  I have heard many stories of you and Lady Sirrah while I was resting."

Kat tipped her head.

"Such as…?"

Aragorn looked up, contemplating.

"Well, there was the one where you charged out of the keep door and smote all of the orcs that were gathered there."

Kat's face twisted.

"They weren't orcs!  It was a whole bunch of men.  And the screaming part was me trying to figure out what the hell was going on!"

"There was also one where you simply touched the floor and all of the orcs in the cave fell dead."

Kat smirked.

"Well, that did actually happen…in a way…I suppose…but you must have heard that from one of the soldiers."

Aragorn nodded.

"Indeed I did, but there are more, I could while away an entire day with stories I have heard concerning you and Lady Sirrah."

Kat laughed.

"Half of them untrue I'm sure."

Aragorn nodded.

"Indeed, but rumor can be a powerful thing, for good or evil."

Sirrah rode up behind them.

"Yes it can, we see it in school every day."

Kat smiled, reminiscing about their previous life.

"Yeah, I often wondered how long it would take for a teacher to hear, if I told one person I was pregnant."

Sirrah snickered.

"I'd give it three periods."

"I dunno, I think I'd give it four."

"Three if one was a lunch hour."

Kat nodded.

"Too true."

Aragorn looked confused.

"What do you mean, period?"

Kat sighed.

"I suppose it's time to explain to you the awful ceremony that we call school in our world."

Sirrah snickered, Aragorn wondered what he was about to hear of.

~^~

They tried to explain to Aragorn what school was but were interrupted when Legolas came beside Kat, asking what a bacteria was.  Kat laughed.

"Sirrah!  What did you do to these poor people?"

Sirrah grinned sheepishly.

"Honestly, all I did was ask for a bowl of water!"

Kat sighed, and began to explain to the best of her ability, what exactly Bacteria were, and what they did.  By the end of an hour, Legolas understood to some extent, and both had racked themselves an audience.  Finally, both stopped trying to talk, for they had both caught sight of the wood that lay before them.  It seemed to have appeared over night.  All fell silent in its face, whether out of fear or amazement.  Many of the men were afraid of it, for it was great and imposing.  Gandalf however, plunged in without hesitation.  Many horses did not wish to go in, but they loved their riders, and did it for them.  Tiro and Chaos were no exceptions, and it took Sirrah and Kat getting off and leading them past the first few stands of trees before they would allow them on again.  Sirrah was slightly nervous, she still remembered what it felt like to have cracked ribs from falls.  But it wasn't only that, Kat was the one of the duo who was at home in the trees, she was not especially fond of them.  She liked them, but it was not the same as with Kat.  She was in admiration, Kat was in love.  Shrugging off a feeling of foreboding, she followed Kat closely.  

                Kat, however, did not notice Sirrah's unrest.  She was too busy gaping.  

"It is hot in here," said Legolas to Gandalf, "I feel a great wrath about me, do you not know the air throb with hatred?"

Kat laughed.

"It is well deserved.  The orcs were here hours ago.  And if it's anything these trees hate, its orcs!"  She giggled, throwing off everyone with the sound amidst the heady air.

Kat began to sing softly, a light song, that entirely clashed with the mood of the forest.  

Valderie!  Valderah!  Valder ah ha ha ha ha ha ha Valderie, valderah,

 My knapsack on my back

I love to go wandering

Along the mountain track, 

And as I go,

I love to sing

My knapsack on my back!

Valderie!  Valderah!  Valder ah ha ha ha ha ha ha Valderie, valderah,

She stopped singing, but kept humming, having forgotten the words.

"Kat…"

"Hm?" asked Kat, still humming to some extent, though quieting considerably at Sirrah's tone.

"Do I have to reach over and Hit you?"

Kat laughed.

"I hardly think that you would."

Sirrah huffed, but turned around, rooting around her saddlebags.  She found what she was looking for soon enough.

Thump!

"Ow!" Kat turned around to glare at her friend menacingly, which never worked, as Sirrah had the more menacing glare.  Sirrah just grinned.

"I did tell you I was going to hit you."

Kat sighed.

"True, but won't you sing with me?  I haven't sung for ages, and can only listen to them!" she gestured to the men who had been singing before they had come to the forest.

Sirrah smiled.

"Suggest a song, perhaps I'll sing it."

"Know any rounds?"

"None but the usual, and there's no way I'm singing those."

Kat nodded.

"Fine, but you don't know any that I do."

"Fine, then sing a solo, I know you took small ensemble Bel Canto Sophomore year."

Kat looked up.

"Ok…"

and she began to sing a solo she had learned the year before, in Italian.

Mostly her voice was lost, but Legolas and Gimli, next to her, heard, as well as Gandalf.  Beyond that, her voice was nothing but a shadow that people seemed to know was there, but it wasn't there enough to matter.  She didn't seem to care though, and sang until her list of songs was exhausted.  When she stopped, she was still swaying to some rhythm or another, but stopped when she saw Legolas attempt to walk into the trees.  She couldn't hear what was being said, but obviously, Gimli was not fond of the trees.

                When they came back, the two were talking of the caves.

'Strange are the ways of men Legolas, here they have one of the marvels of the northern world, and what do they say of it?  Caves, they say!  Caves!  Holes to fly too in times of war, to store fodder in!  My good Legolas, do you know that they caverns of Helm's deep are vast and beautiful?  There would be an endless pilgrimage of dwarves, merely to gaze at them, if such things were known to be.  Aye indeed, they would pay pure gold for a brief glance!'

Kat chuckled.  Gimli nodded too her.

"Lady Kat, do you not agree with me?  You have seen the caves!"

Kat covered a grin with her hand.

"I honestly cannot say too much for them Gimli.  They would have been beautiful, had I not been fighting for my life in them."

Gimli snorted.

"I must excuse you, for you also are of the race of man."

Kat bowed from her spot on the horse.

"Thank you for sparing my life Gimli."

Legolas smiled.

"I cannot agree with Lady Kat, for as you would pay gold to glance at it, I would pay gold to be excused, and double too be let out, if I strayed in!"

Kat snickered, then turned to face the front, letting them talk.  Sirrah came to ride beside her, looking amused.

"You never did tell me what happened in those caves."

Kat rolled her eyes.

"Like you gave me half a chance?"

Sirrah smiled.

"It was a great improvement over letting you stay awake."

Kat sighed.

"I must give you that, It probably would have hurt like hell."

"It looked the part, at least."

Kat nodded.

"That it did."

~^~

Kat and Sirrah dropped back amongst the ranks when Kat stopped to look closely at one of the trees.  Sirrah hadn't been able to get a reason why out of her, but followed her because she didn't trust Kat alone.  She had done that once already.

They were finally riding along at a good pace, when, while trying to pass some of the soldiers, one of them started to talk louder than the rest.

"Yeh know, I'd swear that some o' those women *want* to be killed.  In fact, just a moment before the battle started, I found one in the culvert, sittin around pretty as could be!  Well, o' course, I couldn't just let her stay there, so I took down to the caves.  And what's more, she tried to talk me out of it!"

Some of the men around the one talking laughed, and some of them just sort of hemmed.  Kat glared.

"You little twit.  You're lucky we're on the same side."

The soldier turned around on his horse, to face the two most pissed off females he had ever witnessed.  He took one look at Kat and went slack jaw.  A few of the other men, some who had been with her in the caves, looked back and waved, then paused, seeing the look on her face.

"Lady Kat?  Are you well?"  One asked, Kat recognized him as the elder spy she had sent.

"Oh no, I'm fine.  Its him you should be worried about." Kat smiled a sickly sweet smile.  Some of the men looked worriedly from Kat to the soldier, who was still slack jawed.

Sirrah took one look at Kat and knew that this must be the soldier that had carried her down.  She grinned.

The soldier made several attempts to speak and failed, but finally found his voice.

"Lady Kat?  One of the Witches of the lost realm?"

Kat nodded.

"You got it buster…and as I said, you are very fortunate that we are on the same side."

The man bowed from his horse.  Kat had now ridden to his side, since many of the men had led their horses further away.

"Milady, I…"

Kat closed her hand like a director does when stopping a band.  The man shut up, and it was soon clear why, as there were small sparks on Kat's hand.

"Do not speak.  I have no need for your apologies.  You did what you saw was right, and inadvertently helped the cause.  However, next time I suggest you listen to a lady when she speaks, as she may have news of importance."

The man nodded, and Kat's hand relaxed.  Looking down her nose at him in the most superior way she knew, she pulled her horse away from him.  One of the men called to her.

"Than do you forgive him Milady?"

Kat turned.

"No.  He may have helped, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Giving the man one last look of contempt, she rode off, Sirrah chuckling behind her.

~^~

As they rode out of the trees, Kat and Sirrah caught up too the front of the line.  Gandalf looked a moment at them, but did not comment.  Aragorn seemed to be smiling in their general direction and Sirrah assumed that he had heard Kat's outburst at the soldier.  

"Lady Kat, please do not scare our soldiers any further, they do not need intimidating." He said finally, making Sirrah laugh.

Kat started out of her glowering.

"What?  Oh!  That.  Well, as far as I'm concerned, he deserved it, but I suppose I won't slip something poisonous into his drink."

And with that, she went back to her glowering.  Sirrah giggled, and Aragorn, thinking for a moment that she had been serious, relaxed.  He mused a moment on why he had deserved it, and finally decided to ask Sirrah.

"Lady Sirrah, why is she so angered with that man?"

Sirrah chuckled quietly, making sure that Kat didn't notice. 

"Well, do you remember when I came to you and asked you where we should be?"

Aragorn nodded slowly.

"Well, apparently, Kat stayed in the culvert, and a soldier found her there.  He scooped her up off of her feet and spirited her away to the caves, not even letting her protest."

Aragorn covered a grin, half at Sirrah's melodramatic story telling, and half at the thought of anyone scooping either Kat or Sirrah off of her feet.

They were a hundred feet from the trees when suddenly, Legolas stopped and turned around.  Kat stopped with him, looking around at the trees.  

"There are eyes!" Legolas suddenly cried, "Eyes looking out from the shadows of the boughs!  I never saw such eyes before!"

Kat stared into the trees, trying to see these eyes, until she realized what they were.

"Fangorn…Oh my god!  Sirrah!  Come here!"

Sirrah rode beside her, as Kat reached out to try and stop Legolas from riding back.

"Legolas, stay!  You will see the owners of the eyes, if you would but wait!"

Sure enough, a moment after Kat spoke, three ents came from the trees, and not looking at the surprised humans, they raised their hands to their lips and gave a ringing trill.  Kat gaped for a moment, she had meant that they would see them in Isenguard.

"I had forgotten…" she said quietly, then turned to Sirrah, "Sirrah!  Ents!"  She didn't get to say much else though, because Tiro and Chaos were prancing, and they had to calm them.  It didn't get much better though, because over the hill there came a great many ents, all different and yet the same.  They had a loping stride, fast and long.  Many of the men set their hands upon their sword hilts until Gandalf called to them.

"You need no weapons!  These are but herdsman.  They are not enemies, indeed they are not concerned with us at all."

Théoden eyed the ents with amazement.

"Herdsman?  Where are the flocks Gandalf?  What are they?  For it is plain that to you, at any rate, they are not strange."

Gandalf glanced at the girls before answering.  He had half expected them to be in awe, and half expected them to be perfectly normal.  It appeared to be a combination of both.  They were still joking with each other, indeed, Kat was attempting to slap Sirrah in the back of the head yet again, but both sets of eyes were firmly planted on the ents.

"They are the Shepard's of the trees," he said finally, "Is it so long since you listened to the tales by the fireside?  There are children in your land who, out of the twisted threads of story could pick the answer to you question."

"Yes," called Kat, remounting Tiro from calming her. "But you forget, Gandalf, that things pass out of memory of men, as time goes on, and Truth soon becomes fiction."

Sirrah nodded.

"We have seen this too much, and we ourselves are proof."

Gandalf nodded, smiling.  Yes, they were still themselves.  He would have to remember this.

"You have seen Ents, O king, Ents out of Fangorn forest which in your tongue you call the Entwood.  Did you think that the name was given in idle fancy?  Nay Théoden, it is otherwise:  To them you are but the passing tale; all the years from Eorl the young to Théoden the old are of little count to them; and all the deeds of your house but a small matter."

The king was silent, and in that time, Kat sighed.

that's what we need Sirrah.  We need some ents in our world, good for perspective. 

Kat.  There are so few people in our world that actually *take* perspective that they'd only see them as a threat and cut them up for firewood. 

Kat sighed again.

Alas.  It is true. 

"Ents!" suddenly said Théoden.  "Out of the shadows of legend I begin to understand the marvel of the trees, I think."

Kat and Sirrah lost the rest of his answer; they were too busy watching the great tree keepers.  They only knew that a few moments later Legolas called to them to follow, and they did.

"Goodness" said Kat when they reached a comfortable speed, "If that's just the herders, I'm not sure I *want* to meet Fangorn…"

She had said it quietly enough that only Sirrah could hear, but to Legolas' great misfortune, he heard as well, due to his Elvin hearing.  He had begun to think that it was going to drive him half mad to hear their comments to each other.  This only proved him further correct.  He made a face, which no one caught, and continued to ride, now having something other than the ents he had just seen to think about.

                They rode on, and soon the gap of Rohan was near.  Black bird flew over head, calling mournfully.  Kat stared up at the birds, glaring, until Sirrah commented that it was a bad idea to look up at birds flying overhead.  No one understood the joke but Kat, who snapped her head down and directed her glare at Sirrah.  Éomer also was looking at the birds.

"The carrion fowl have been busy about the battlefield." He said with distaste.

Kat caught the contempt in his voice and looked at him.

"Yes, but would you rather have Carrion fowl, or orcs?"

Éomer looked at her.

"It would depend upon whether these carrion fowl were from Saruman, or natural."

Kat nodded, looking down.

"A valid point.  Still, I think I would rather birds than orcs."

Éomer nodded.

"Birds still retain some of their normallacy."

Kat nodded, suddenly deciding that Éomer was going to make a very decent sort of King.

~^~

They rode deep into the night, under a nearly full moon, which made both Kat and Sirrah slightly hyper.  Even though both could feel the ghosts of the battle field, they were smiling and laughing most of the time.  In the dip of a valley, there was a sudden 'pop' next to Kat.

"Augh!" She yelped, turning to see it, for it had been quiet for a minute until the noise had surprised her.  She was about to turn around and yell at Sirrah for making something pop at her, feeling slightly paranoid since the trees.  Instead, she found Sirrah grinning, and Boromir.

Oh my freaking god.  Boromir, where the *hell* have you been?

Boromir's ghost floated nearer to her.

I could ask you the same thing.

Kat's face twisted.

No you couldn't.  You know quite well we were in Helm's deep.

Boromir Glared at Sirrah, who was snickering to herself.  He glanced around at the men who seemed to be looking at him, but were actually looking at the girls.  He then turned to look at Kat.

Is there somewhere less unsettling that we could go?  We have much to discuss.

Kat arched an eyebrow.

Really?  What have you been doing?

I was watching.

Kat's face fell.  Sirrah grinned.

So, what did you see?

Boromir was watching Kat.

Many things.  I saw both or you working your magic to its full extent.  I saw your prediction come true, about the battle.  So many times I was sure that we would fail, and we didn't.  I saw Lady Kat sink into visions, and followed her for a time…I saw my brother

Kat smiled wanly.

Look at it this way.  Your only missing.

But I am still gone!  My father has little love for my brother, and I know this well!  He will love him even less should I be declared dead!  Or even missing, I must be able to speak to him!

Kat shook her head, nearly crying.  Denathor died by his own hand, and unfortunately, telling Boromir that would just drive him further.  But it wasn't only Boromir's death that did it, Denathor had been mad, so it had been inevitable.  

No Boromir, Sirrah said quietly, though it was hard to tell in mind speech. You cannot go to them, Faramir has prophetic dreams, and he will not see your death, not to mention your horn is still with you, so there will be no despair for you.  I don't know what Faramir will see, but it won't be what he originally did.

Kat nodded.

I saw him, during the battle, probably when you did, and told him that you were safe.  That will help, I'm sure.

Boromir's face twisted.

You do not understand.

Kat sighed.

Not wholly, no one can understand it wholly, but we have a very good idea.

No!  I mean, Faramir is mistrustful, our father has taught us to be wary of strangers, he would not hang to hope on only a strange girl's word!

Kat sighed.

True.  But he is much more Noble than you Boromir, much as I hate to say it to your face.  Being the hated child has taught him much.

Boromir nodded.

You are right, he was meant to go to the council of Elrond, but I insisted that I go.  Whether because of the pull of the ring or jealousy for my father's good will, I do not know.

Kat nodded.

Yes, I had heard that somewhere.

Sirrah tapped her chin, trying to think.

Boromir, did you see the ents?

Boromir started.

Ents?  The tree keepers?  But they do not exist, I heard stories of them in my youth from the minstrals!

Sirrah smirked.

Sure Boromir.  Just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it isn't there.

Boromir huffed.

Fine then, don't believe us.  But your going to see a very different Saruman, should you see him at all.  Kat said.

Boromir looked from one girl to the other.

What mean you?

Kat shrugged.

You'll see.  You'll see.

Boromir glowered again, then turned away, going to walk amongst the men.

"Astral form suits him, I think." Mused Sirrah.

Kat laughed.

"Sure we couldn't just keep him that way?"

Sirrah glared.

"You promised!"

Kat nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, it was just a suggestion!  Besides, I think he'll come out whether we want him to or not.  After all, he is Anne's spell."

Sirrah nodded, and they continued to ride, trading the odd insult and insight, and generally confusing every person they passed.  

But, mused Gandalf, hadn't been his own first reaction, confusion?  It took time to get used to them, to their loud ways, and odd phrases.  Once that happened though, once you had come over the fact that they seemed to know what would happen like they had read it beforehand, you began to see how different they were.  From everything, and everyone.  He could tell that even in their own world, they were different.  Why had they come here?  They had already known the outcome of many battles, they were a little help, except for support, but he was sure that things would have little difference had they not been here.  Even they seemed to know this.  Their magic was the only thing that had set them apart from the normal women.  Well, that and they already knew everything that was to happen.  If they had come from another world, then how was it that they had all of the traits of the peoples of the lost realm?  Was it the vileness of their world that they often spoke of?   He pulled up Shadowfax to let them come to him.

Kat and Sirrah were next to Gandalf within the minute.

"Come Ladies of the lost realm, spend an hour with me and let us talk."

Kat smiled.

"Sure, we probably have awhile."

"No longer than the rest of these people, I'm sure."

"Too true."

"Oh Absolutely."

"Indubitably."

Gandalf chuckled.

"Tell me of your world.  I hear that the rest of the fellowship has weaseled an answer of sorts out of you, on your travels, but they all tell me to ask you directly."

Kat snickered.

"Probably because they can't keep up with us describing it."

Gandalf smiled.  Sirrah launched into a description.

"Well, the first thing you have to understand about our world, is that #1, there is no magic, and even if there was, in some cases, magic is considered evil, end sentence, no matter what it's being used for.  #2 There are no such things as Elves, Dwarves, hobbits, dragons, orcs, goblins, cave trolls, or evil people with an obsession for golden rings."

Gandalf raised an eyebrow, only they could poke fun at the dark lord…they and Tom Bombadil, but they were wary of him, unlike Tom.  But he nodded to indicate that they should go on.  Sirrah continued, and for the most part of an hour, they amused Gandalf by telling him everything that they could think of about their world.  Gandalf found it all immensely interesting, and they easily passed the hour.

~^~


	17. Chapter 17:In which Kat chews out royalt...

Well…I'm back!  And I apologize for the great lack of updating!  And I also greatly appreciate the E-mail that…erm…someone sent me, asking so nicely for another chapter!  I just sort of…forgot.  This should be done by….oh….probably end of June.  Well, this part anyway, but I won't give away the end! *g*

~^~

"So I was running, running up the stairs, and ran into the cafeteria, and it was the wrong one, so I had to turn around, and run to…oh gods…"

Kat stopped Tiro suddenly.  Sirrah looked around, wondering what was going on.  She wasn't surprised at Kat's prayer, there were, after all, several Gods in middle earth, but she couldn't see anything out of the usual order of things.

"What happened to the water?" Kat asked Gandalf.  "This was obviously a great river once, but it is void of flowing water!"

Éomer nodded at Kat's expressed amazement.

"Indeed, this had become a dreary place.  What sickness has befallen the river?  Many fair things Saruman has destroyed: has he devoured the springs of Isen also?"

"This is the Isen?"  Kat asked.

A few of the men nodded, looking downfallen.  Sirrah was shaking her head, smiling bemusedly.

Kat, you idiot, don't you remember?

Kat paused, turning to see Sirrah smirking in the faint moonlight.  Then she remembered what had happened to the river.

  Oh good grief!!  I *am* an idiot!  

  No contest there.  

  I dunno, I think boromir could give me a run for the money.  

Sirrah grinned.

  Possibly, but you'd still win…lose…whatever.  

  Whatever indeed.  I had completely forgotten, stupid Saruman.  

Sirrah chuckeld.

  Stupid quest, stupid fellowship!  

Kat finished.

  Stupid Ring!  

Sirrah's hand was pressed against the nape of her neck as she looked up in thought.

"Yeah…" she muttered, "Stupid ring."

Kat, seeing her mood go somber, tried to cheer her up.

"Come now.  Don't look so depressed!  We're in Middle earth!"

Sirrah started, looking at Kat again, grinning.

"Yeah.  We are!"

They laughed as if this were a new occurrence, gathering a few more strange looks, which they ignored.  The joy was soon covered though when they reached Théoden, who was in a decidedly somber mood.

"Why do you laugh as if it is summer, witches, when all around you lies the death and destruction of Saruman?  There has been battle here, yet still you laugh as if no man has passed from this world!"  He asked, voice stinging both.  

Kat turned to look at him.

"Theoden king, you have no clue.  We have seen more carnage in our life than many of your soldiers, and each battle was even more pointless than the last.  We have no choice but to make our peace with the ghosts of men, and live our life." 

Sirrah was wordless, and had turned and rode away as Kat shot her comment back.  Anyone that knew Kat would not have been fooled by her speech, the trembling and barely suppressed tears in her voice were obvious.  As she rode after Sirrah, they saw tears on her cheeks in the moonlight.

~^~

The girls stayed in the back of the ranks for a long while, leaving many of the men who had heard Kat in confusion.  How could they, girls of sixteen have seen more than a seasoned soldier?  Only Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and Gandalf had a shade of an idea, and even that was vague.  They tried to explain to Théoden what Kat had been speaking of, but finally, Théoden held up his hand and told them that he would ask himself.  The remnants of the fellowship that had been outside of Moria looked at eachother skeptically, but said nothing of Boromir's attempt at an apology.  But then, they reasoned, he had not insulted Kat and Sirrah as Boromir had, and her anger had not had the edge that they had heard after Gandalf fell.

                Meanwhile, Kat and Sirrah were attempting to smile again.  Théoden's words had been only a question, but the pain and scorn in his voice had bitten at them.

"Granted," Kat said, scrubbing her eyes, "It *was* a valid question."

Sirrah nodded, still calming.

"Yes, it was, but I'm not sure you should have blown up at him like that."

Kat shook her head.

"I think he'll get over it…at least…I hope so." She shrugged. "At least I didn't slap him."

Sirrah chuckled wetly.

"I wouldn't bet on that happening again for while, besides, it takes a bit more than that."

Kat shrugged.

"I do take offence at odd things.  Still, I'm going to stay away from him for awhile."

Sirrah smirked.

"Out of his protection or your own?"

Kat tapped her chin.

"I dunno, mostly mine, cause I'm afraid he'll be majorly offended by me calling him clueless."

"If they even understand the phrase."

"True.  But still, I wasn't exactly sugar coating it." She giggled.  "I just wonder what the guy's thought."

Sirrah sniggered.

"Their minds most likely went straight to the time that you kicked Boromir's ass."

"I did *not* kick his ass, I simply chewed on it.  There's a difference."

Sirrah began to laugh now.

"You chewed Boromir's ass?  Without me?  Come on, I want in!"

Kat yelped at the connotations.

"You are *so* dead!"

Sirrah led Chaos away a bit from Kat, who in turn led Tiro closer to Chaos.  She tried to reach over and smack her, but stopped when she nearly fell off.

"Bwah!" said Sirrah, grinning.

Kat stuck her tongue out at Sirrah, who simply stuck her tongue out back.  Kat then had an odd idea.  Using her magic, which had replenished itself considerably on their ride, she made a ball of light in her hand.  It was weightless, odorless, and quite frankly, if her hand hadn't been bright green, she wouldn't have been able to tell it was there.  Smirking, she lobbed it at Sirrah who jerked.

"Gah!"

Kat began to giggle.  Some of the men were glancing backwards nevously, wondering where the light was coming from.  Sirrah narrowed her eyes and made her own ball of light, the same thing, with the exception that it was blue.  She threw it at Kat with deadly accuracy, but was let down when Kat suddenly threw a green ball of light at the blue one and both disappeared.

"That's not fair!"

"All's fair in love and war!"

Sirrah glared.

"That's it.  Your going down!"

Kat smirked.

"Bring it on!"

For another five minutes, there was a small light war in the back of the ranks.  The only indication of it, however, was muffled giggles and the occasional yelp.

~^~

Ten minutes later, the company stopped.  Kat and Sirrah somehow ended up near the front.  Neither was sure exactly how, but suspected it was because they were all no gathered around a small Island, where there was a mound with spears surrounding it.  They were going to slink quietly to the back again, but Aragorn come suddenly beside them.  He looked weary, but not angry, as a mother looks when her child has been playing hide and seek.

"Come now, witches.  Théoden King has forgiven you, and wishes you with him again."

Kat's jaw dropped.

"Your kidding, right?  I insulted royalty, and I don't even get a slap on the hand?"  She slapped a hand over her mouth.  Through her hand, she looked at Sirrah.

  Did I really just say that?  she asked meekly mind to mind.

"Yes, you did." Sirrah replied normally for Aragorn's sake.

Aragorn merely smiled easily, as he had become accustomed to do.

"Théoden is kind for royalty.  Should we ever reach Minas Tirith, I would not suggest doing it to Denethor."

Kat removed her hand from her mouth.

"Pity.  As I remember, he's quite a prick.  At least I like Théoden."

Sirrah giggled.  Aragorn simply shook his head, and rode, indicating for them to follow, which they gladly did.

~^~

Almost as soon as they returned with Aragorn, the company set out again, calling farewell to the mound of fallen soldiers.  Kat kissed a hand in farewell, then dashed off after Sirrah, who had bowed.  A man heard her prayer and was glad, but never told any one else of her promise to the dead.

"Farewell, men of the Mark, your battle was not in vain!"

The man smiled again as they continued on, now confident.

~^~

They stopped at what Sirrah identified as two in the morning.  Kat didn't care.  She was too tired to do anything but dismount her horse and glare at Sirrah, who was awake and semi chipper.

"Your far too chipper for two in the morning."

"Your always far too chipper for eight in the morning, why is this any different?"

Kat huffed and began to rub down Tiro with her hands, since they had no brushes.  The men of the mark had light saddles, so it was rarely nessacary to take them off, only to loosen them when stopped.  When done, they sat down, taking out something to eat.  Kat mused while they did.

"I'm too tired to sleep, but I'm so bored that that seems like the only option…"

Sirrah grinned.

"Too tired to sleep is a common state for me."

Kat nodded.

"Sounds about right.  But I wish there was something to do.  I'm not about to sleep, though…" she yawned, "It sounds like an awful good idea…" she sat back and was nearly immediately asleep.

Sirrah shook her head.

"Dork…" she muttered, then lay down herself.

~^~

It had been an hour when both Kat and Sirrah woke up at the same time, looked at eachother, and sat up.

"Sirrah…"

"Yeah Kat, I feel it…"

Kat bit a lip and wimpered.

"Oh gods, not the birds again…"

Sirrah stood up, giving her hand to Kat to help her up.

Shivering, Kat got up.  They peered around into the darkness, with all of the men sleeping, most so lightly that it almost couldn't be considered sleeping.  Kat and Sirrah looked around the camp, wondering what was going on and why they were so uneasy.  They had only a moment to wait, and then the horns blew, surprising both.  All of the men practically jumped up, swords at the ready.  Gandalf called for them to put their swords away, and most did.  Kat and Sirrah however, didn't even hear the order, and no one noticed them both collapse onto the ground.

~^~

In all fact, Sirrah thought, Fortune telling is quite pointless, as one can rarely tell what the disaster is going to *be*only that they are going to happen.

It was like waking from sleep to a telephone, except the telephone was much lower pitched.  It was a chant, she realized slowly, in some language she didn't recognize.  It couldn't be elvish, she'd recognize the lilt of that language, it was something different.  Finally, she remembered that she had eyes, and opened them.

"What the *hell* was that?" was the first thing out of her mouth.

Gandalf stopped chanting suddenly, looking slightly surprised.  He didn't answer though, and appeared to turn to Kat, who was still out.  Sirrah sat up, rubbing her head.  It was still pitch dark out, but it wasn't the same kind of dark.  Gandalf seemed to be having trouble with Kat, she was twitching but not responding.  Tenatively, Sirrah reached to Kat's mind.  

  Kat?   

Sirrah couldn't get an answer really, it was so dark and oppressive in her friend's mind that she began to worry.  Suddenly Gandalf stood and began to shout, his staff throwing the landscape into relief.  When he had shouted the last words, his staff went suddenly dark, and Kat rolled over, wimpering again.  Sirrah really began to worry.

"Kat?"

Kat looked up, tears beginning to leak out of her eyes.

"Oh my god."  She sat up, looking around.  Then she sighed, hand over her heart.  "I have *never* been so glad to be awake."

Sirrah smiled grimly.

"Funny, you were just complaining about lack of sleep."

Kat shook her head, putting her head in her hands.

"Thankyou Gandalf." She muttered, "I don't think I would have been able to get out on my own."

Sirrah shook her head, Kat seemed to know what she was talking about, and yet Sirrah didn't even remember exactly what had happened.  Gandalf nodded, looking grim.

"Learn to close your mind to powers of darkness, mistress Kat." He said primly, whether out of worry or really lecturing her, neither could tell.

Kat nodded, looking properly ashamed at scaring them all so badley.

"Its only the birds and that…stuff Sir.  I'll learn."  Suddenly growing as proper as he was being.

Gandalf smiled and walked off, going to explain to the King why he had run off.

Sirrah turned to Kat.

"Ok.  Would someone mind explaining to me what the *hell* is going on?"

Kat scuffed a foot on the ground.

"I figured something out."

Sirrah sighed.

"Kat, that was not an answer."

"Well…the reason I react so badly to the birds, is that they're something natural, you know how I was so out doorsy at home?"  Sirrah nodded, it had been one of their major differences. "Well, it transfered to something…kind of like a connection to nature here.  Anything that's been twisted, like Saurman twisted the birds, gives me sort of a panic attack, because it's so askew."

Sirrah shook her head.

"What ever are you going to do when we get home?"

Kat smirked.

"I'll be put in an asylum for sure.  But that's why the mist swallowed me so much worse.  For some reason, your mind is more closed to things like that."

Something clicked in Sirrah's mind, and she nodded.

"I see.  Well, be careful, I don't think it happens again, but still."

Kat nodded, thoroughly miserable.

"And now," she said, having a dramatic mood change, "I shall do exactly the thing I just promised I wouldn't!"

Sirrah snickered.

"Sleep, right?"

Kat nodded, and lay down, asleep within the minute.

~^~

They slept the rest of the night with no interruptions, though Kat was plagued with less then settling dreams, though she didn't term them as nightmares.  When they were woken by one of the men, they rose as willingly as they always had, which, granted, was less than willingly, but no one noticed a real difference in either of them.  Except Sirrah.

Kat was being too quiet, too reserved.  This was unlike her.  Usually Sirrah was the one to stay asleep, but she woke willingly while Kat seemed to be stuck until someone shook her shoulder.  She woke with a small gasp and rolled to a sitting postion.  She was flinchy, and when Sirrah tapped her on the shoulder to hand her her breakfast, she yelped.

  Kat, what is *wrong*?  

Kat bit a lip.

  Truthfully, I don't know, but think that mist gave me something more than nightmares.  

Sirrah nodded, she had been blocking the dark powers since just after lorien, it had barely scathed her.  Once Gandalf had anchored her to the world, she had had little trouble bringing herself up.

  Its given you what Frodo had when he was stabbed.  You can feel dark powers nore clearly now.  

Kat looked carefully at Sirrah, seeming to study her with both mind and eye.

  I suppose that's it.  she said finally.    But I think I also sense the dead more now.  That's not frightening, just a little freaky.  

Sirrah cocked an eyebrow as they walked to ready their horses.

  The dead?  What do you mean?  You see dead people now?  

Kat giggled hollowly.

  No, not like that anyway, I just…feel them.  You know how we felt those men at the island?    Sirrah nodded.   well, it's a bit like that, except more concrete.  

  Ah.  I see…so to speak.  

Kat chuckled, sounding better.

  I'll be fine, it just takes getting used to.  

Sirrah nodded.  Kat seemed good at this coping with new powers thing, it kept happening, and she kept sticking with it all.  She shook her head as they mounted and readied to leave, how much could either of them take?  She was already at her wits end.

~^~

"Funny," mused Kat, "I would think that there'd be trees here…it is below the timberline, and it isn't *that* cold."

Théoden nodded, he had forgiven Kat easily, after hearing stories from Éomer, and the knowledge that if Kat left, Sirrah would go after her.  

"There were once, but it appears that Saruman has destroyed them as well."

Kat nodded.

"I had guessed.  May I have a whack at him when we get there?"

Gandalf smiled.

"I believe that you will have quite a wait.  Saruman has caused Rohan much toil in recent days."

Sirrah nodded.

"Besides, what's your hurry to get in there again?  After all, we've seen it before."

Kat laughed.

"Sure, we'll do guided tours.  An excellent way to get some money!"

"Not that we really need it."

Kat nodded.

"True.  But none the less."

Sirrah nodded.

"And you know what's really great?"  Kat looked at her suspiciously.  "He gives his cable out free!"

"I thought that was wormtongue."

"Yeah, he's the marketing advisor, and distributes it, but it's Saruman that owns it."

"Ohhhh.  I see."

The men, the elf, and the dwarf all shook their heads and tuned the girls out, being much to confused to try and follow the conversation.  

~^~

Sorry about the spelling errors, I had to get it up, otherwise I'd forget again!


	18. Chapter 18: In which Gandalf and the Gir...

This is SO depressing!  Come on, don't I have any reviewers anymore??  You guys are inspiration!Its so close to done, don't let it stop now!

~^~

They rode for a few more miles, and suddenly they saw a pillar rise from the mists.  It was jet black, and on its top sat a white hand, pointing north.  At least, that's what most saw.  As they approached it, the girls gasped.

"Sirrah…"

"Don't worry."

"Its covered in blood and your telling me not to worry?"

"I'm crazy, remember?"

"I knew that, but I never knew you were this bad!"

As they began the approach, the girls got more and more jittery, Kat was shuddering spasmatically by the time they got there.

Gandalf rode ahead, and a small ripple went up behind them.  Kat and Sirrah could hear from the whispers that the riders now saw what they had always seen.  Reluctantly, the two passed under the hand.  Kat had stopped shuddering, and Sirrah was calming down.  They rode on, and came to the doors of Isenguard.

~^~

It was quite dramatic.  The doors were nothing but a heap of metal and wood on the ground to the side of the road.  It was still foggy, but sunlight was struggling through.  The entire place was in shambles.  Kat and Sirrah looked around in some wonder, but they were the only ones moving.  The king and his company were sitting on their horses, dumbstruck.

Suddenly, Sirrah squeaked.

"Holy SHIT!  Merry?!  And Pippin!  Oh my god!"

Kat whipped her head around to look where Sirrah was.  A small figure stood and bowed.

"Welcome, my lords to Isen guard.  we are the door wardens."

There was much more, but Sirrah and Kat were much to excited to comprehend it all.  There was quite a bit about weed, which sent the girls into fits of giggles.  There was talk of Ents, and then they were readying to leave again.  Kat sighed.

"More riding?"

Sirrah grinned.

"Come on Kat, I thought you were the horse rider here, not me."

Kat glared, and remounted.  Sirrah winked at Aragorn, who was smiling.

"Gotta know how too play on her pride."

A ball of light narrowly missed her nose, and went straight for Aragorn before disappearing quite before it hit him.  Aragorn started, and turned his horse to follow Gandalf.  Sirrah turned around and grinned.

"Can't even aim right?"

She got a mouth full of light for the comment, which she returned gladly.  It was a minute before they realized that the rest had left, yet Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas had stayed.

"Ha!  So there is no more riding for us!  So there!"

Sirrah stuck her tongue out at Kat as they both dismounted.  Merry and Pippin Stared unabashedly.  Suddenly Merry spluttered.

"You were right!"

Kat smiled, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"I did warn you."

Pippin nodded.

"You did, as did Gandalf.  But that makes it no less surpriseing to see you in person."

Kat sighed.

"Do you know glad I am to be in person?  That was just too dodgy for me."

She shook her head, fingers to her temples.  The three guys were looking back and forth from Kat to the hobbits, and Sirrah was shaking her head.

"Anyway.  How did Quickbeam react?"

Merry shrugged.

"he told the entmoot that we had met a strange woman in the forest, who had known us, but disappeared.  The council asked if you were an orc,"

"Which I hope that you set them straight about."

Merry grinned.

"Indeed we did, but soon they dropped it in favor of continuing their concil of Saruman."

Kat nodded.

"Hope I didn't cause too much trouble."

Pippin shook his head.  Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were staring at Kat now, who noticed and looked blandly back.

"Yes?"  She said calmly.

Sirrah snickered.

"I think you left out what happened at helm's deep.  You forgot to tell them."

Kat shook herself.

"Oops.  Sorry bout that, but I'll tell you later.  In the meanwhile, I think I'll lay down and attempt to recover my muscles, which seem to hate me now."

She laid down on a rock, and was soon half asleep.  Sirrah shook her head and listened to the talk of the hobbits and the others, lost in thought.  Suddenly, all five of them stood up.

"Huh?  Where're we going?" she asked, surprised out of her stupor."

Merry grinned.

"We are going to find some lunch, would you care to come?"

Sirrah grinned.

"Food is very good.  Lemme get Kat."

As it turned out, that was harder than it sounded.  Kat had fallen asleep all the way by then, and it took Sirrah thre tries and a bruise before she got her up.  They came back, both rubbing different spots on their arms.  Sirrah was actually rubbing her shoulder, being the most available target for a slumbering Kat.  Kat was rubbing her upper bicep, as retalitation had been inevitable.  The man, elf and dwarf all hid grins as the hobbits shook their heads and walked ahead of them.

The hobbits sat them at the tables and went off to the store rooms, asking what they would like.  When Merry had set food infront of all of them, he went back again, asking.

"Will you have wine or beer?"

Gimli and Aragorn had beer, Legolas choose Wine.  Kat and Sirrah were at a loss.  Suddenly, Kat got up.

"Merry, where are the barrels, I'll help, and then beable to choose."

Sirrah looked at her oddly.

"Kat…"

Kat grinned.

"Don't worry Sirrah, I'll choose one for you."

"How ever will you know?"

Kat grinned evilly.

"I'll do a taste test." 

And off she walked asking merry what kind of wine it was, red or white.

~^~

When Kat got back, she was smiling quite happily, and carrying five cups.  It was quite a sight.  She set two down,

"Here's the beer,"

and then she set the other four down.

"And the Wine."

Sitting, she flashed Sirrah a smile.

"If this is poisoned…"

Kat giggled.

"Nah, I'm in too good of humor for that."

Sirrah took the glass and peered into it.  Then she looked at Kat.

"How much of this did you…sample?"

Kat slapped her shoulder.

"I only had a taste.  I'm just hyper because of the wine!"

"Uh…huh…"

Kat glared.

"Its not that!  My dad makes almost the same thing!  It's mead!"

Sirrah eyed her friend.

"I'll take your word for it."

Legolas smiled over his cup.

"She is right, and excellent mead it is.  How did you know?  It did not seem to me that you ever drank wine or beer in your world."

Kat laughed.  

"Hardly.  It's actually a problem in our world.  Alchohol is restricted to those who are eighteen where we live."

"Kat…its twenty-one."

"Oh yeah…eighteen is smoking..." she took another sip from her glass, smiling at the taste.  "I was raised in a strange household though."

"I'll say." Muttered Sirrah, setting her glass down and pushing it away.  When Merry looked at her inquisitively, she smiled.

"I'm not a fan of alchohol…it… didn't do any good in my family…" she said haltingly.  Kat gasped.

"Oh goodness, sorry bout that.  I almost forgot…" She took the glass and dumped it into Merry's.

The five peered at Sirrah, but she didn't care to elaborate.  Getting up, Kat went into the back room and soon came back with a glass of something she had found.

"What is this?" she asked, "Fruit juice of some sort, but I can't tell what it is…"

Aragorn peered in, took a sip and smiled.

"It is nothing but grape juice.  They must have used it to make the wine."

Kat looked at it oddly.

"Grape juice…that's odd…Here Sirrah."

Sirrah took the glass and sipped it.

"Your right…it tastes like grapes…but…oh well, better than the wine."

Kat smiled.

"Yeah."

Legolas was still curious.

"How do you know wine so well; when Lady Sirrah shuns it, and it is illegal?"

Kat smirked.  "My father made wine as a habit, and had a lot of friends that did so also, so I was raised with it."  She shook her head, lifting her wine glass to her lips again.  "Little taste of home is what you've got here."

"There, now you've gone and gotten me all depressed you idiot." Sirrah said, shaking her head.

Kat giggled.  "Sorry, didn't mean it."

Merry came out with more food, and both of the hobbits sat down to eat.  

"I thought you had already eaten?" said Sirrah.

"Yes, but we must keep you company, tis discourteous to do otherwise." Said Merry around a bit of bread.

Kat snickered.

"Careful Sirrah, I think e've got some who could out eat you here…"

Sirrah glared at Kat, but continued to cut into her pork.  They listened to the males talk of their adventures, Kat tapping her chin, and Sirrah eating.  Suddenly, one of the hobbits tapped Sirrah on the shoulder.

"Would you care for a smoke?"

Sirrah looked at Pippin as if he had grown a head, then turned and tapped Kat on the shoulder.  Kat looked at Pippin, who was looking confused.

"What of you Lady Kat, have you a pipe?"

Kat suddenly bust out laughing.

"When they said peer pressure…" she dissolved into whoops of laughter, Sirrah following. The males looked at eachother, wondering what this could possibly mean.

"Sorry Pippin…" Kat said, wiping her eyes, which were still tearing from laughter, "no thanks…" and she continued giggleing.

"After all," said Sirrah, slightly calmer, "We're already underage drinkers…"

Kat snickered.

"Oh what would our parents say?" she said melodramatically.

Sirrah smirked.

"Just not to do anything they wouldn't do."

Kat giggled again.  By now, the others had dismissed the two's hysteria as something that they would never understand.  They had gone outside, and Aragorn was streatched out on one of the great slabs of rock.  Kat peeked outside and beckoned Sirrah, who gave a fake swoon.  Kat giggled, poking her.

Now  now Sirrah, don't do anything I wouldn't!

Sirrah sniggered.

Short list.  Coincedently exactly the same as mine.

They both dissolved into giggles.

~^~

They walked into the sunlight, and Merry and Pippin hailed them over.

"We were just about to tell our tale, come and sit down at least, since you will not smoke with us!"

They both shook their heads.

"No thanks," said Kat, "I'm going to go find a nice sunny spot and sleep."

"I'm with you there.  I'm beat."  Sirrah said.

The males looked around in confusion.

"You don't wish to know of their adventures?  I know I am most curious." Said Gimli.

Kat shrugged.

"Heard it, read it, I'm good."

Sirrah snickered.

Kat…

oops…oh well.

They walked off to find their sunny spot, leaving the hobbits, man, elf and dwarf in an extreme state of confusion.

~^~

The girls had been asleep for over an hour when Kat found herself being shaken awake.  It was Aragorn.

Well, she thought, I suppose I could do no better.  What she said though, was,

"Erg…what is it?"

Aragorn smirked, looking annoyingly like Sirrah, when she had caught her in a fix.

"We are off to explore, and thought that you and Lady Sirrah would like to come."

Kat rolled over.

"Erg.  I wish I hadn't been right in Edoras…" she got up and let her head stop spinning.

"What were you right about?" he said, going to Sirrah and begining to shake her awake.

"I'm getting far too little sleep…"  Aragorn chuckled, dodging Sirrah's hand.

"Kat…lemme alone."

Get up you dummy, you have a bonafide ranger slash King getting you up.

"What?  Oh…Hi Aragorn…" Sirrah said airily.

Kat fell over laughing immediately.  Aragorn sent an odd look at Kat and then Sirrah, who was blushing faintly.  Then he got up, leaving them to their devices.

Sirrah rubbed her eyes as Kat got up and streatched.

"You are evil, you know that right?"

"Yep." Said Kat.  "Come on, lets go, I want to see this."

"Oh yeah…we get cable…woo hoo."

Kat chuckled, and gave Sirrah a hand up.  They then walked off in the general direction of Aragorn.

~^~

They came up as Merry was telling Gandalf how they had rested.

"…began and ended in smoke.  Still, we feel less ill-disposed towards Sarauman than we did."  
"Speak for yourself Merry."  Sirrah said.

Kat nodded.

"No kidding.  There are many bones still to pick from this beast."

Gandalf nodded.

"The ladies speak truly for me.  I must do this last task before I go:  I must pay Saruman a farewell visit.  DAngourous and probably useless, but it must be done.  Those who wish may come with me-but beware!  And do not jest!" at this he looked at the girls, who tried to look innocent.  They pulled it off…barely.  "This is not the time for it."

"I will come," said Gimlig. "I wish to see him and learn if he really looks like you."

Kat sighed, hearing Gandalfs answer. 

So, what do you think he'll do when he see's us?

Ka shrugged mentally.

Who knows?  I'm guessing he'll throw a temper tantrum.

Sirrah chuckled silently, thinking of Saruman throwing a temper tantrum.

Unlikely, but that would be amusing.  Just remember when we get there, be careful.  He's where the mist came from.

Kat shuddered.

I'll be sure to remember that.

~^~

They came to the foot of the orthanc in nervousness.  Gandalf told them that he would go in, Théoden asked to follow, then Gimli, then Legolas.  Kat raised her hand.

"Gandalf, can we go?"

Sirrah smiled.

"Yeah, we promise not to kill him."

Kat chuckled.

Gandalf nodded.

"I had expected nothing less.  You will be of use."

Kat glanced at Sirrah.

"I don't want to know." She mouthed.  Sirrah nodded.

Gandalf knocked on the door.

"Saruman!  Come forth!" He yelled in a commanding voice.  
There was no answer.  Rather, there wasn't one from Saruman.  Grima wormtongue poked his head out of the window far above them.

"Who is it?  Who do you wish to see?"

"I know that voice," muttered Théoden. "And I curse the day I first listened to it."

There was a pause, and suddenly a beautiful voice issued forth from the tower.  Kat and Sirrah covered their ears immediately; there was a harsh overtone to it for them, like listening to a speaker emmiting a sound just out of hearing range, yet jarring enough to feel.

"Well?  Why must you disturb my rest?  Will you give me no peace by night or day?" said a honey and sugar coated voice, smooth as molasses and ten times as sweet.  It would have stopped a rampaging lion in its tracks.

There was a figure standing over them, clothed in a cloak that winked in all different colors.  Kat sneered.

"Poor baby.  Didn't get your beauty sleep?"

Sirrah snickered, effectively breaking the spell on the riders and their company.

"It shows."

Kat covered her mouth to stop from busting out laughing.

Saruman paused, and they could feel the rush of anger that was directed towards them.  They ignored it, and the voice continued.

"But come now.  Surely you do not come to mock me, and two of you at least, I know by name."

"On the contrary…"Kat began, intending to tell him that that was exactly why they were here, but Gandalf looked at her, and she shut up.  They listened through Saruman's little speech, and when it was done, silence seemed deafening.  Gimli huffed and discarded all of Saruman's lies.  Théoden was targeted next.  He seemed to hold, saying nothing, and when he did, it was to discard the lies as well.  Last was Gandalf.  Saruman tempted him so greatly that even the girls were unsure as to whether something was wrong and he would give in.  But then Gandalf began to laugh.  Hard and long he laughed, until the girls began to chuckle with him.

"Understand one another?" he laughed, I fear I am beyond your comprehension.  But you, Saruman, I understand now too well.  I keep a clearer memory of your arguments, and deeds than you suppose.  Whe last I visited you, you were the jailor of Mordor, and there I was too be sent.  Nay, the guest who has escaped from the roof will think twice before he comes back in by the door.  And look Saruman!" at this he beckoned Kat and Sirrah forward.  "Two others who slipped through your nets!"

The girls smiled and waved happily up at the now enranged Istari.

"Hi Saruman, see you dropped the Hippie look."  Kat said.

"Too bad, It really suited you." Said Sirrah.

Saruman was rapidly changing a startling shade of purple.

Gandalf smiled.

"Yes, I believe you recognize your former captives.  They too remember you hospitality.  Isenguard has proved less strong than you had hoped and fancied.  Will you not come down?  Think well, Saruman!"

There was a pause, and Saruman seemed to change.  He mocked Gandalf then, and Gandalf persisted.  It came to blows finally, though the blows were not physical.  Gandalf smote Saruman's staff and the pieces fell.  Never in all of the speech did Saruman actually address the girls though, which puzzled them somewhat.  As Saruman crawled in like a soaked and abused puppy, there was a crash and something flew out of the window, landing next to Gandalf and then bouncing.  Kat started to get it, but remembered abruptly that pippin had to touch it.

Kat…

I know, but Pippin has to see it first, and then he'll want to see it again, and effectively throw Sauron off our tracks.

Ah.

The all knowing ah makes its next appearance in middle earth.

I'm sure middle earth is simply thrilled.

They chuckled as Gandalf led them down from Orthanc 

~^~

As Gandalf walked and talked with pippin, the girls patted themselves on the back for a job well done.

I Think that we riled him up properly.

That was a lovely shade of purple.

Or it would have been, had it been on Elrond.

You forgot!  Elrond is Arwen's color, not Elronds!

Oh yeah…Oh well.

There was suddenly a shrill shriek, which scared Kat into shrieking her self.

"What the hell??"

Sirrah snickered.

"Seems as if there's trouble in paradise…"

Kat shook her head.

"May they boil in there like shrimps."

"Shrimp dear, shrimp.  Like the Sheep."

Kat glared.  Gandalf glanced over him shoulder as a scream was cut off abruptly.

"Come, let us leave them!"

He said, and they hurried away from the shadow of the building.

~^~

They walked through the ruined gates, and a dozen Ents shook off stillness to greet them.  One seemed to the girls older and more powerful than the rest, and it was he that came to greet Gandalf.  Another came next to him after a moment, and seemed to look intently at the great Ent.  Then he turned from him and stomped up to the girls.  It was a moment before Kast suddenly gasped.

"Your quickbeam aren't you??"

Quickbeam nodded and knelt by her.

"I am.  And I very glad to see you in your skin, so that I may properly look at you."

Kat squirmed as he looked at her intently.

"I'm glad to be back in my skin.  Trust me."

Quickbeam stared at her for another moment, before rising and walking off, leaving a visibly shaken Kat behind.  Treebeard eyed her for a moment, then turned to Aragorn and gave greetings to their compainions.  He talked long with legolas and seemed to ignore the girls until the rest had gone to ready their horses.

"Witches of Angmar."

They both glanced at eachother and turned around, facing the great ent.  He didn't say anything, and neither of the girls cared to speak before him.  So they sat for a moment, each eyeing the other, the humans nervously and the ent thoughtfully.  Finally, he spoke.

"Great are you amoung witches… and this would worry me - except…"

He didn't say anything for almost a minute, and Kat had suppress a mad urge to shout at him to get on with it.  He took a great breath.

"Except I see something - in you…both…of you, that is…different – hmmm, yes…different."

He leaned in close to them, making them glance at eachother worridly.

"The most powerful fall the fastest…and yet – it seems to me that…"

He squinted for a moment at them.

"You did not always…have…this power."

The two gulped and nodded.  Kat spoke up.

"No…we were normal…by magical standards in our world…"

Treebeard nodded slowly, standing up straight again.  Then he turned away, and the girls assumed that they had been dismissed.  Breathing sighs of equal relief, they quickly caught up with the others.

~^~

They rode for a little while, and suddenly they were upon the pillar and the hand again.  Well, the pillar anyway, the hand was in the dirt, its fingers no longer covered in blood.  Kat smirked.

"My how the mighty hath fallen."

Sirrah grinned.

"The bigger they are…"

Kat snickered.  The head of the company had started again, and they followed hurridly.

~^~

They camped, and though the rest fell asleep, and Kat was close to it, she insisted on staying up.

"Sirrah…we…" she yawned "Have to stay up…"

Sirrah laughed exaushtedly.

"Why?"

Kat covered another yawn.

"Because Pip…tries to look into the Palentier…"

"Kat, we can't exactly help…"

Kat nodded.

"Thanks, I needed a good excuse."

Sirrah shook her head.

"Besides, pip gets out alright, and if we prevent it he'll just do it at a more inopportune time…"

Kat nodded again, head lolling to the right.

"Yeah, hey…isn't it me that's supposed to be keeping track of this stuff?"

Sirrah nodded, smiling.

"Go to sleep Kat, you aren't functioning."

Kat nodded and complied.  Sirrah looked around, and then followed her own advice.

~^~

Aragorn glanced over at the girls in the dying fire light.  Merry came back to him, looking lower than he had.

"So four of the company still remain." Said Aragorn.  "We will ride on together.  But we shall not go alone, as I thought.  The King is now determined to set out at once.  Since the coming of the winged shadow, he desires to return to the hills under cover of night."  Legolas stepped closer to him.

"And then whiter?"

Aragorn stared out at the dawn

"I cannot sayyet, as for the ing, he will go to the muster that he commanded in Edoras, four nights from now.  And there, I think, he will hear tidings of war, and the Riders of Rohan will go down to Minas Tirith.  But for myself and any that will go with me."

"I for one!" cried Legolas. "And Gimli with him!" said gimli quickly

"Well for myself, it is dark before me.  I must go down to minas Tirith, but I do not see the road. An hour long prepared approaches."

"Don't leave me behind!" said merry.  "I have not been of much use yet; but I don't want to be laid aside, like baggage to be called for when all is over.  I don't thin the riders will want to be bothered with me now.  Though, of course, the king did say that I was ro sit by him when he came to his house and tell him all about the shire."

"Yes," said Aragorn sadly, "and your road lies with him, I think, merry.  But do not look for mirth at the ending.  It will be long I fear, ere Théoden sits at ease again in meduseld.  Many hopes will wither in this bitter spring."

"They may, but there is still the matter of our young followers.  What of the laides of Angmar?  Will they travel with us?" Legolas asked, looking over at where the girls were still asleep, despite the excitement.

Aragorn turned to look at them as well.  "I believe that they intend to follow us." He said.  Smiling, he added, "Whether we would have them or not."

Legolas hid a grin with his hand and went to ready his horse.

~^~

There was no light at the camp, but there was movement, as horses began to be readied by their masters.  A man found a particular and set her off her ropes, pointing her in a direction.  The horse complied with the man's wishes, and was probing its owner with a slightly moist, and very cold muzzle.

"nerk…"

"Arg…Kat…"

"Erg…"

The horse nosed its owner again, wanting something.

"ACK!"  Kat bolted up, startling the horse, and hitting Sirrah in the process.  She rubbed the back of her neck while glancing moodily at the horse, who had calmed considerably and was now tossing her head.

"Oh goodness Tiro…why *now*?"

She dug in her pocket for what she knew her horse wanted.  An apple from Isenguard was produced, and disappeared.  Kat grumbled.

"Think your smart do you?"

The horse walked off in reply.

"Erg."

"Oh shut up, its your fault…and you woke me up!"

"Sorry." Kat grumbled half-heartedly.

"Are not."

"To true."

"Gee, I feel loved."

Kat glomped her to make up for it.

"Bwah."

"Ow.  I think you broke something."

"You deserve it."

"Why?"

"I dunno.  You just do."

The other men where starting to stir now, wondering what was going on.  Aragorn walked up to them, face grim.  Kat's jaw dropped.

"Oh my god…we slept through it, didn't we!"

Aragorn looked at her and his face brightened a little bit.  He nodded, a shade of a smile on his face.

Kat hit herself, as Sirrah shrugged.

"So whats the set up?"

Aragorn looked distracted, but replied after a moments pause.

"Gandalf has gone to Minas Tirith with Pippin.  Théoden rides at first light to Edoras, we shall follow him.  Or do I speak truly for you?"  He said, looking at them curiously.

Kat nodded.

"Of course…should we get ready now?"

Aragorn nodded, then walked to get his own horse ready.

~^~

Kat swung up onto her horse.

"Erg…and off we go…joy…"

Sirrah yawned in reply.

"Its too early for this sort of thing…"

Kat nodded.

"It's too early for any sort of thing.  We must be mad, tramping around with these men when we should be at home feasting on oreos and trying not to be bothered by Anne."

Sirrah nodded.

"Instead, here we are…riding horses at…" she glanced east, where there was no light that was even hinting of showing itself. "Four in the morning."

"Lovely." Kat commented. "Oh well.  This is much more interesting than school."

"And ten times as physically and mentally inturiging."

"Make that twenty.  Mentally because we have to deal with thinking about the fact that we're in a book.  Now we have to wonder if Tolkien wrote it wrong, or if we're the wrong ones."

"It's us.  Now shut up so I can sleep."

"We're about to ride Sirrah."

"So?"

"Never mind."

Kat decided not to interfere with Sirrah and her sleep, it was considered a dangourous act.  Théoden called out to them, and then sped off, the men following.

"SIRRAH!"

"Wha?"

"Come *on*."

"Oh…comeon Chaos, no time for sleep I spose."

Kat rubbed her temples, it was going to be a long ride.

~^~

They had passed what Aragorn had identified for them as the mounds of Isen when a rider from the rear of the line hailed them, his horse catching up to the front.  Théoden called a halt as soon as the man had spoken to him and the girls pulled their horses around.  Soon they pieced together what was going on, as hoofbeats became audible and Éomer called for the riders to halt.  There were prancing hoofbeats, and finally the riders became visible.  They were dressed in black from head to toe, and their horses were all dark brown or black.

"Who rides in Rohan?" asked Éomer to the darkness.

There was a small intake of breath, and the leader spoke.

"Rohan?  Rohan did you say?  That is glad news!  Long have we ridden in search of this land."

"You have found it," answered Éomer coolly. "When you crossed the fords of Isen you entered it.  But none ride in these lands without the leave of Théoden King.  Who are you, and what business have you here?"

The man bowed from his horse.

"I am Halbarad Dunadan, Ranger of the North!  We seek one Aragorn, son of Arathorn, we had heard that he was in Rohan."

Ten years melted off of Aragorn's face as he gave his reigns to Merry and ran to hug the man.  

"Halbarad!  Of all joys, this is least expected!"

                The girls yawned and dozed on their horses as Halbarad and Aragorn explained all to the king.  Kat had to urge Tiro next to Chaos so that she could make sure that Sirrah didn't fall.  She wasn't sure why, but Sirrah seemed to tire more easily than her. 

~^~

They began again, and Kat and Sirrah rode near the middle, trying their hardest to stay awake.  Kat took off her helmet so that she could breath and stay awake.  Sirrah was still on her horse, and though Kat tried many times to strike up a conversation to keep them both aware of their surroundings, it never worked.  She finally realized the problem when they reached the trenches of Helm's Deep.  

*thunk*

"Sirrah!  Chaos, WHOA!"

Kat pulled Tiro around, jumping off and running to the place where Sirrah had fallen.  Reaching her, she fell to her knees and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sirrah?" 

Sirrah's only response was to mumble and turn over.  Kat stared in disbelief.

"Is your friend well?" asked Legolas, urging Arod behind her. 

Kat stood up, scratching her head.

"Yeah…she's…she's…"  She shook her head in blatent disbelief. "She's still asleep!"

Legolas covered a grin as Gimli peeked his head around the elf to see.  Kat shook her head again and leaned down, whispering something in Sirrah's ear.  Sirrah woke up immediately and immediately smacked her head soundly.  Then she got up, clutching her back, and limped over to Chaos.  

"What did you say?" asked a still grinning Legolas. 

Kat, rubbing the back of her head, smiled.

"I told her that the average human being eats eight spiders while sleeping in their lifetime."

Chuckling, she walked over to Tiro and swung on.  Thoroly perplexed, Legolas and Gimli looked at each other, and rode after the girls.

~^~


	19. Chapter 19: In which our heros say clich...

~^~

They reached Helm's deep, and the girls, not so battle hardened as the men, immediately took blankets and pillows and laid them in a sunny spot in the rocks.  There they fell asleep, barely speaking to anyone.  As the three remaining awake companions walked in the previous battle zone, they came upon the two.  Aragorn shook his head.

"How did we come to have them with us, Legolas?  They are women, girls really.  They cannot have twenty years on their shoulders?  Why did we ever let them come?  They have lost any innocence that they still retained, in battle."

Legolas gazed awhile at them, sleeping peacefully in the sunlight, Sirrah's hair glinting red against her slowly pinkening skin.  She was curled around herself, while Kat lay straight, and arm across her eyes and hair laid in a halo around her head.  He shook his head.

"I do not know my friend.  But they insisted that they come, and despite the burden that they brought, they also brought help.  And hope."

Aragorn nodded, reassured.

"Hope.  I remember.  That is why they came, why we suffered their coming."  He seemed to think, his eyes unfocusing.  "_Estel._" He muttered.

Legolas nodded.  Aragorn looked one last time at the pair, then turned to follow Gimli, who had disappeared into the caves.  The two trudged off in different directions, Legolas to find Gimli, and Aragorn to his own inner battles.

~^~

Kat and Sirrah were not awakened until the sun passed behind the mountain.  The sun, and their warmth, gone, they shook off sleep and stumbled to the hall.  Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli sat at a table, Aragorn eating, the other two simply drinking.  They sat down on either side of Aragorn.

"Aragorn…" kat said groggily, reaching for a roll and a drink, "Where is everyone?"

Aragorn sipped pensively at his drink and replied softly.

"They have gone over the mountain to Edoras."  

Kat, who had been sipping her drink, nearly choked.  Sirrah was falling asleep again, her head propped on her hands.

"They went?  With out us!?"  She was about to apologize for sleeping in so late, but Aragorn held up his hand.  

"I do not ask you to follow me, but I had hoped that you would."

"Where are we going?" asked Sirrah, having woken up at Kat's spluttering.

Aragorn sighed.  

"The paths of the Dead."

Kat and Sirrah's gasps were audible throughout the hall, though no one was there to hear them.  Then Kat sighed.

"Goodness.  We've missed a good chunk of time, what has been going on?"  
Aragorn sighed.

"I have battled a demon greater than most I have had of late."

Kat sat up, looking closely at him.  It became obvious, once her eyes were focused, that he had not slept, and the years that had disappeared with Halbarad's coming had returned with reinforcements.

"I have looked into the stone of Orthanc, my friends."

This enlightenment was met with two gasps, an 'ohhhh!'  and a slight grunt.

"You have looked into that accursed stone, Aragorn?" asked Gimli.  "Did you say aught to…him?  Even Gandalf feared that encounter!"

Aragorn regarded Gimli sharply and gave him a harsh reprimand, though it was softened by his explanation.  Kat slowly sank into a stupor, not paying attention, though she knew that she should.  Suddenly, Aragorn stood up, shaking her out.

"Come!  To the stone of Erech!  I seek the paths of the dead!  Come with me those who will!"

Kat, realizing that they were about to be left behind, shook Sirrah on the shoulder as Aragorn climbed over the bench.  Sirrah awoke, and asked where they were going now.

"Come on Sirrah!  We're almost done here, their off to the Paths of the Dead!"

Sirrah became instantly awake.

"Not the dead marshes?"

Kat shook her head.

"No, but it'll probably be almost as bad."

Sirrah nodded and got up, and they ran to catch up with Aragorn.  They reached them as they men mounted, and they had to hurry to keep up.  Son though, they were riding to Edoras, and to the Paths of the Dead.

~^~

As they reached Edoras, Éowyn   came to meet them, her armor glinting in the afternoon sun.  Kat and Sirrah gave her proper greetings, and spoke with her awhile before Aragorn came to supper.

"MiLadies, why did you give me this gift?" said Éowyn, holding out the Necklace to them.  Kat smiled.  She kind of missed her necklace, but knew it was in far better hands where it was.  Éowyn looked closely at it, admiring the curving tail of the dragon.  "This device frightens people, fr there are still tales of dragons that once haunted Rohan."

Kat shrugged.

"We gave it to you for protection.  You are a fellow warrior lady.  We can protect ourselves, but we wanted you to have as much help as was possible."

"So you think I cannot protect myself?"

Excellet Kat…

Shut up!  I can't help it she's sensitive!

Whatever, just try not to stick your foot in your mouth!

To late Sirrah…to late.

Kat sighed.

"No, lady Éowyn.  You're a hell of a lot better at a sword than the both of us put together.  That just means you'll have more to go against."

Sirrah nodded.

"And you will.  I have forseen it."

Do you have any idea how clichéd that sounded?

Yeah, but I had to tell her something!

Éowyn  looked at them a moment, and then turned smartly on her heel, walking quickly away.

"Well…" said Kat.  "That went…well."

"Yeah, well done foot." Sirrah replied.

Kat snickered, and they went in to get food and more sleep, knowing that they would need it.

~^~

Kat awoke at midnight, restless.  She had had trouble getting to sleep, unsettling thoughts haunting her.  Sirrah was asleep, but the same dissettlement seemed to plague her as well, for she tossed and turned in her place across the room from Kat.

 Grumbling about afternoon naps, Kat got up and decided to take a walk.  The nightgown that had been laid on their pallets was clean, and smelled like fresh air.  It seemed to be cotton, and was very long and flowing.  Kat rather liked it.  She found her way across the room and pulled on her boots, not wanting to step on something unpleasant.  Then she carefully slipped out of the room, leaving Sirrah to her dreams.  

                Moonlight was the only light outside.  Kat sighed, and sat down on the high steps of Edoras.  It was a cool night, almost cold, but Kat was just happy to feel moving air on her skin.  She stared up, taking comfort from the moon that she was used to.  The only thing I'm used to, she though ruefully.  The wind whispered quietly…or was that the wind?  Kat twisted around, looking for the source of the noise.  Not seeing anything, she got up and tip toed around the corner, only to find the White Lady of Rohan sitting near one of the horse statues, head turned up, with tear tracks accentuated by the light of the moon.  Kat tried despratly to remember what would have caused the lady to go into such a fit, but couldn't.  Unsure of what to do, but feeling a sympathetic tug in her heart, she bit her lip and tried to comfort one of her great heros.

                "Lady?  Why do you weep?"  Éowyn gasped, and turned to her.  Kat winced at the fury and sadness in her eyes.   "never mind…I'll just be nipping off…" She said and turned, trying not to think about how much better Éowyn   was at a swrod than she was.

                "No!" 

                Kat stopped, turning around slowly.  "What?"

                Éowyn bit her lip, a very unseemly thing for her, and spoke, surprising Kat greatly.  "Wait.  I am sorry that I turned from you today.  It is just that there seems to be so little hope…"

                Kat sighed.  "For which?  The world or for Aragorn?"

                It was Éowyn's turn to wince.  "Everything." She said simply.

                Kat sighed again and sat down.  "Éowyn.  I don't really know what I can say that will help."

                "Say that he will survive this folly!  Say that he wil return from his path!  Say that I may hope!"  She cried, and kat looked taken aback.  She replied slowly and only after much thought on the meaning of each plea.

                "I will say that I will protect him with my life through this.  I will say that he is strong enough to walk this path and return.  As for hope…" she shook her head, "Love is a fickle thing my lady, and even magic may not alter it."

                Éowyn gasped.  "How did you know my heart so well?  I have told no one save the night sky of my heart.  Fortune reader you may be, but I have never met a magician that could read minds!"

                Kat shook her head.  "It is not all magic, my lady.  I think I will take my leave now."

                Éowyn tilted her head back, closing her eyes.  "Goodnight my lady."

                Kat padded back to her rooms, after trying to remember where they were.  As she crawled back into her bed, Sirrah woke.

                "Is she very distraught?" she asked.  Kat didn't know, or care, how she knew that she had bespoken Éowyn, and answered without hesitation.

                "Quite.  I am glad that Farimir is able to help her."

                Sirrah gave a muffled grunt of agreement and rolled over, falling asleep again.  Kat closed her eyes and soon followed suit.

~^~

                Once again, Kat and Sirrah drank from the cup of farewell.  This time though, neither spoke to Éowyn, seeing her so grieved over Aragorn, they felt that even the gentelest word in the wrong direction could send her into a whirlwind of grief.  Legolas and Gimli drank also, both seeming to sympathize with the white Lady, though they followed the girl's lead, and said naught to her.  As Aragorn drank, though, and wish her good fortune, she paused.

                "Aragorn, wilt thou go?" she asked pleadingly.  The sadness that seemed to radiate from her was painful, and all the more so in so strong a woman.  

                "I will." He answered.  I was a final remark, so set in its sound that kat could hardly belive that anyone would doubt his will.  

                Éowyn didn't doubt him, but took him by the hand and asked, "Then wilt thou not let me ride with this company, as I have asked?" her blue eyes were clear and wet, as if she were controlling tears with an iron will.

                Aragorn shook his head sadly and clasped his hand over hers, soothing it comfortingly, and then letting it go.  "I will not, Lady, for that would require the leave of the King an your brother, and they will not return until tomarrow.  But I count every hour, indeed every minute.  Farewell!"

                With a cry, Éowyn fell on her knees, saying: "I beg thee!"

                Aragorn looked down at her, and quietly said: "Nay Lady."  Then he raised her from her kneel and kissed her hand.  Leaping onto his horse, he then rode away, and never once looked back.  Kat and Sirrah followed hesitantly, feeling like they should say something to her.  But they did not, and as they looked back, the predawn glow illuminated the wet track of tears on her pale cheeks.  

                Sighing, Kat turned and faced the mountain that they rode for.

                Well.  That was certainly depressing.  She said, mind voice laden with sarcasm.

                Oh no, not at all, That was the greatest party on Middle Earth right there.  Sirrah relied, voice matching, and possibly exceeding, Kat's sarcasm.  Then silence settled over them as they rode, for it was early, and neither had slept terribly well.

~^~

                The shivers started  a few minutes before dawn, as the mountain began to loom over them threateningly.  Kat was first to respond to it, and she sat, teeth chattering, in her saddle, trying to block out the dead voices that were beginning to haunt her.  Sirrah had little trouble in ignoring them, Kat noticed, and envied her dearly.  By the time they had reached the doors, Kat's shivering had subsided, and was replaced by spasmodic jolts, as if she kept waking from the sort of nightmare where one is falling, and wake just before one hits the ground.  Sirrah, worried, reached over and laid her hand on Kat's when they dismounted.  Kat took a deep breath and let it out slowly, controlling her fear and her shakes.  She returned almost to normal.  Sirrah nodded silent encouragement, and withdrew her hand, lips tight.  Her friend's skin was ashy, and clammy.  The mist really had effected her adversely.  

                Aragorn started in without hesitation, after telling the men that their horses had to be brought.  The Dunadain followed slowly, as did the few from Rohan that had come.  Last was legolas, Gimli, Kat and Sirrah.  Legolas went, though Gimli remained behind, still scared witless.  Sirrah took Kat's wrist, and tried to smile, which worked out well, for the circumstances.

"Come on Kat, I think it'll be better once we're in.  You know, like taking off on a plane."

Kat smiled, amused that Sirrah would think of that analogy, knowing her friend's fear of flying.  But she was right, as they passed through the door with Tiro and Chaos in tow, the fear evaporated somewhat, to be replaced by old smells and warm air.  Kat took another deep breath, and this time, when she let it out, it did not shudder.  Feeling better, she pet Tiro and looked around.  

                Gimli soon came charging in, and stopped beside Legolas, who looked rather more pale than was usual for him.  Kat glanced ahead, and saw that there was an elf bearing a torch ahead of the four of them.  Interested as to who this new comer might be, she sped up, and Sirrah, not wanting to be alone, sped up also.  As they reached him, Kat bit a lip.

Who is it?  Asked Sirrah, knowing well what Kat was up to.

I…think its one of Elrond's sons.

Huh?

Kat sighed.  I think it's one of Elrond's twin sons…their names start with E, I remember.  But that's it.

"That is Elladen, Son of Elrond."  Hissed a voice, exceedingly quiet, in her ear.  She jerked, only to realize it was Legolas.  Frowning, she wondered how the Elf had known what she was thinking.  Then she shrugged it off, thinking that he must have seen her quizzical stare.  Suddenly, Aragorn strayed from the path, seeming to see something of interest.  Gimli muttered, wishing only to get through the paths as fast as he could.  Both girls concurred, and huddled at the back of the company, trying not to panic.  Sirrah was much more grounded than kat, who kept peering into the shadows and rubbing her ears.  

"Kat, calm down."

"But Sirrah…" she whined, "I hate this, there are whispers in my ears, and they won't go away, its horrible…" there were tears in her eyes as she bit her lip to keep from going on in that tone.  

Sirrah sighed, knowing how her friend felt, but still a bit exasperated.  "Kat, you have to learn to close your mind to them.  They're jelous."

Kat nodded and took a breath.  Sirrah breathed with her, and they both settled into meditation, trying to banish their demons.  Gimli stood near them as they did, trying not to fret at the shadows that seemed to creep around him, slowly seeping him of sanity.  They slowly walked within the ring of light that surrounded Aragorn, around a skeleton that was right out of the movies.

"Wow…" breathed Kat, "Not cool, defiantly not a good sign…"  Sirrah slugged her, and Kat shut up quickly, blushing in embaressment.

                Aragorn did not hear her, did not seem to hear anything, but instead looked long at the bones before him.  Standing up, he said something to softly for them to hear.  Then he whirled, and looked behind them, addressing the ghosts of shadow.

"For that is not my errand!  Keep your hoards and your secrets hidden in the accursed years!  Speed only we ask, let us pass, and then come!  I summon you to the stone of Erech!"

There was no answer, save for silence that was deeper.  Kat let out a breath, calming visibly.

They can't haunt us anymore, Aragorn summoned them…

Doesn't look as if that's slowed them down.

Some curse or another.  They have to follow us and do his bidding now.

Uh…oh.

Kat shook her head, and followed the company, much soothed.  


End file.
